Pour l'avenir de demain
by swordetios
Summary: Sacha est un lycéen ordinaire qui mène une vie des plus banale. Mais son quotidien va changer dès lors qu'il apprendra se qu'il se cache derrière son amnésie. Sera-t-il prêt à venir en aide à ses anciens amis et à sauver son monde ? Pourras-t-il affronter sa peur et faire renaître un véritable espoir ? Couple Sacha/N
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenus dans cette nouvelle fan fiction sur l'univers de Pokémon !**

**Cela faisait un moment que ce scénario me trottais dans la tête et j'ai finalement décidée de le coucher sur papier... Une fiction sans prétention, qui sera sûrement assez longue (je n'ai pas encore définis le nombre exact de chapitre)**

**Attention aux âmes sensibles, il y aura des scènes choquantes et décrites explicitement ! Cette fan fiction ce veut loin de l'univers mignon et féerique de Pokémon. Je ne peux que vous mettre en garde mes chers lecteurs ! Mais bon, on aura aussi un peu de mignon, faut pas déconner non plus... :p**

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira et vous donneras envie de revenir pour la suite... Bonne lecture !**

**EDIT : Merci à mon correcteur Meredith Sock qui à fait un travail de titan pour entièrement corriger ce chapitre !**

* * *

Dans une chambre, quelque part dans la banlieue de Tokyo, quelques notes de musique joyeuse retentirent avant qu'une voix féminine s'élève et se mette à chanter de manière douce et rythmée :

"Voilà encore une belle journée, voilà une belle matinée ! Quand le soleil brille dès le matin, la journée s'annonce parfaitement bi…"

Au ralenti, Satoshi venait d'attraper son téléphone posé sur sa table de nuit et d'arrêter la musique de son réveil. Dans un grognement, il s'étira de tout son long, poussa un bâillement et réajusta un peu la couette. Selon lui, le matin arrivait toujours beaucoup trop vite. Mais peut-être se couchait-il un peu trop tard aussi. Il s'étira une seconde fois et sentit tous ses muscles tressauter sous l'effort. Mal réveillé, il se mit sur le dos et commença à regarder son téléphone et les actualités du jour. Même s'il se sentait assez peu concerné en général, il mettait un point d'honneur à s'intéresser aux informations. Et puis, cela avait le mérite de le réveiller en douceur.

Après plusieurs minutes à flemmarder tranquillement, il se décida enfin à quitter la douce chaleurs de son lit pour s'habiller. Lentement, et presque à regret, il se dirigea vers sa commode et sortit son uniforme scolaire avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain d'un pas traînant. En baillant une nouvelle fois, il se déshabilla puis se glissa dans la douche après avoir laissé couler l'eau quelques instants pour la mettre à température. L'eau chaude ruisselait sur son corps comme une caresse, aidant ses muscles à se réveiller lentement. Il passa sa tête sous le jet chaud, ferma les yeux et resta là à apprécier les sensations. Le chemin de l'eau chaude sur sa peau le fit frissonner de délice, le décontractant complètement. Doucement, il laissa tomber sa tête vers l'avant et fut pleinement satisfait du jet qui commença à marteler énergiquement sa nuque dans un massage des plus revigorants. Un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il massait lentement son crâne, de manière douce et ferme. Pendant ce temps, son esprit faisait le point sur les rêves que la nuit avait apportés.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende frapper à la porte.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et une voix féminine s'éleva du couloir :

\- Grouille Satoshi ! Je dois me laver les cheveux ce matin !

\- Laisse moi encore cinq minutes et j'arrive ! répondit-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Revenant un peu à la réalité, il se lava, arrêta l'eau et sortit de la cabine de douche. Il ouvrit le velux pour laisser échapper la vapeur qui s'était accumulée dans la petite pièce, attrapa sa serviette bleue sur le porte-serviettes et commença à se sécher. Il la noua ensuite à sa taille et en attrapa une seconde, plus petite, qu'il posa sur ses cheveux avant de les frictionner vigoureusement.

Un nouveau coup fut frappé à la porte et le jeune homme soupira :

\- Ça va, deux minutes !

\- On va être en retard si tu ne te dépêches pas un peu !

\- Mais non…

Pendant qu'il parlait, il était en train d'enfiler ses vêtements assez rapidement. Tous les matins c'était la même histoire et il en avait pris l'habitude. Dès qu'il arrivait dans la salle de bain, sa sœur venait réclamer son tour et prétextant que s'il ne se dépêchait pas, ils seraient en retard. Mais curieusement il était très rare que la jeune fille prenne la salle de bain avant lui.

Une fois qu'il eut enfilé son pantalon bleu en coupe droite, sa chemise à manches longues blanche en coton et sa veste bleue ornée de bordures blanches, il s'observa une nouvelle fois dans le miroir pour vérifier que tout était correctement en place. Jugeant que son travail ferait l'affaire, il sourit à son reflet et sortit de la pièce d'un pas pressé. Dès lors qu'il eut mit un pied dehors, sa sœur s'engouffra dans la salle de bain telle une tornade et ferma la porte :

\- Maman vient de partir. Tu peux préparer le petit déj' ?

\- Je m'en occupe !

Satoshi était déjà en train de descendre les marches de l'escalier de manière vive et se rendit dans la cuisine. D'un geste habile, il ouvrit les placards, sortit deux poêles puis se dirigea vers le frigo pour se saisir d'oeufs et de tranches de lards. Il alluma le gaz et posa les deux poêles à chauffer dessus en chantonnant. Pendant ce temps, il était déjà en train de dresser la table pour le petit déjeuner. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la pendule au-dessus du frigo et sourit : pour une fois, ils étaient presque en avance. Une fois les mets alignés dans les poêles, il s'appuya sur l'évier et contempla la pièce.

La cuisine était somme toute assez simple mais bien équipée et donnait sur un petit séjour avec canapé, table basse en bois et télévision écran plat HD. Dans la cuisine, une grande table en bois de chêne était disposée avec six chaises. C'était ici que Satoshi et sa famille prenaient leur repas ensemble en général.

Une douce odeur de viande commença à s'échapper d'une des poêles et l'estomac de Satoshi poussa une longue plainte : c'est qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille ! Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier et sa sœur apparut quelques instants plus tard. Les cheveux encore humides, elle n'adressa pas un regard à son frère et se dépêcha de sortir le pain de mie du placard. Lorsqu'elle passa près de lui, une douce odeur de pêche vint taquiner les narines de Satoshi.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier, comme si un éléphant était en train de marteler le sol, et sa sœur apparut quelques instants plus tard. Satoshi ne savait pas comment quelqu'un d'aussi frêle pouvait faire autant de bruit, c'en était ahurissant. A croire qu'elle tentait de compenser sa silhouette svelte par une brutalité excessive. Sa sœur passa sans même le regarder de ses yeux noirs alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le placard pour se saisir du pain de mie. Ses cheveux noirs et encore humides ondulaient dans son sillage, laissant un léger parfum de pêche derrière eux. Satoshi ne put retenir un sourire en voyant sa sœur remettre son nœud papillon à la va-vite, tout en défroissant les plis de sa jupe avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur sa chaise. Chaque matin il avait le droit au même spectacle et pourtant cela le faisait toujours sourire.

Un léger sourire orna les lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il détaillait sa sœur tout en croisant les bras sur son torse : Ses cheveux long et noir tombait jusqu'à ses omoplates comme une cascade de soie et se mariait parfaitement avec son teint pâle et ses yeux en amande, noir eux aussi. La jeune fille avait les traits du visage beaucoup plus fin que lui, et elle était aussi plus petite et plus frêle que son frère. Elle était habillé d'une chemise bleu marine à manche longue en coton et d'un grand nœud papillon bleu marine en soie. Pour terminer, son uniforme était doté d'une jupe en coton plissé bleu et de chaussettes hautes, bleu, floqué avec des traits blanc. La jeune fille était très belle et cela n'étonnait pas Sacha qu'elle rencontre un certain succès avec les garçons.

Il sortit de ses songes, se retourna et coupa le gaz. Il prit la poêle qui contenait les œufs et commença à servir à l'aide de sa spatule en bois sous le regard affamé de sa sœur :

\- T'as encore changé ma sonnerie de réveil, dit-il sur un petit ton de reproche en faisant glisser deux œufs aux plats dans l'assiette de la jeune fille.

\- Elle ne te plait pas ? Moi je trouvais ça mignon !

\- Naoko, arrête de toucher à mon réveil.

\- Mais quand tu t'habitues à la musique tu ne te lèves plus après ! C'est pour ton bien tu sais ! Merci pour le repas !

Naoko, car c'est ainsi que sa sœur s'appellait, s'était déjà mise à manger tandis que Satoshi venait de servir les tranches de lards et de s'installer à table. Il poussa un bref soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait pertinemment que c'était plus de la taquinerie qu'autre chose, mais malgré tout, elle avait raison : s'il gardait la même sonnerie trop longtemps, il finissait par ne plus l'entendre et se mettait en retard. En commençant à manger, il se demanda tout de même où sa sœur arrivait à dénicher toutes ses musiques. Le plus généralement, elle mettait des sons très dynamiques, le genre de bruit très agressif au réveil et qui pouvait mettre de mauvaise humeur n'importe qui. Sauf Satoshi.

Car Satoshi était un garçon qui voyait toujours le côté positif des choses. Courageux, sportif, joyeux, mais aussi très têtu, il ne se laissait jamais abattre et n'hésitait pas à travailler dur pour réussir ce qu'il entreprenait. Et au fond, même si parfois sa sœur lui tapait sur le système, il adorait les taquineries qu'elle pouvait lui faire.

Naoko engloutit son assiette et ses tranches de pain de mie comme si sa vie en dépendait, se leva, posa ses couverts et son assiette dans l'évier puis monta à l'étage. Après s'être lavé les dents, elle redescendit avec son sac d'école et alla rapidement jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Elle s'assit sur une petite marche en bois et commença à enfiler de manière vive et précise sa paire de rollers bleue qui se mariait parfaitement avec son uniforme :

\- Je pars devant, tu me rattrapes ?

\- Comme d'habitude !

La porte claqua et Satoshi mit seulement quelques seconds à finir son assiette. Il but un grand verre de jus de fruit puis posa à son tour couverts et assiette dans l'évier. Il monta à l'étage, se brossa les dents, retourna dans sa chambre, mit son téléphone dans son sac et redescendit. Rapidement, il enfila sa paire de chaussures en cuir noire et sortit de la maison en prenant soin de verrouiller derrière lui. Il fourra la clef dans la poche de son pantalon, attrapa son vélo, l'enfourcha d'un mouvement aérien et se dirigea vers son lycée.

Satoshi était devenu lycéen l'année précédente, en même temps que sa sœur, dans le lycée Soulsilver. Tous deux habitaient avec leurs parents dans une ville en périphérie de Tokyo. Leur mère travaillait dans un hôpital en tant qu'infirmière, alors que leur père était chirurgien. C'était d'ailleurs au travail que le couple s'était rencontré et avait fini par tomber éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient ensuite emménagé ensemble dans un petit appartement puis quelques années après, ils avaient pu s'acheter une jolie maison pour fonder leur famille. Le couple ne roulait pas sur l'or mais il n'était pas non plus à plaindre. Sans fioriture, leur maison était bien aménagée et ils avaient même réussi à s'acheter une voiture pour que leur petite famille puisse partir en vacances plusieurs fois par an.

Satoshi aperçut sa sœur sur la piste cyclable et donna un coup de pédale supplémentaire pour la rattraper. Avec son vélo de ville, léger et pratique, il avait toujours un avantage certain lorsqu'il s'agissait de se rendre rapidement à un endroit. D'ailleurs, il prenait grand soin de son véhicule car il avait travaillé plusieurs mois dans une supérette pour pouvoir se le payer :

\- T'es molle ce matin ! dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Il y a du vent ! se plaignit-elle.

\- Si tu te prenais un vélo tu aurais moins de problème, argua-t-il sur un ton quelque peu ironique.

\- Rha, pshht !

Satoshi rit ouvertement devant le commentaire profondément pertinent et réfléchi que Naoko venait d'émettre. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle aussi était en train de mettre de côté pour s'acheter un vélo, mais le contrat qu'elle avait réussi à décrocher ne lui permettait pas de gagner autant d'argent que son frère. Elle était donc encore obligée de se servir de ses vieux rollers pour se rendre au lycée. Satoshi pouffa une dernière fois devant la mine grognon de sa sœur et se rapprocha davantage d'elle :

\- Allez, monte, dit-il dans un sourire à la fois tendre et complice.

Naoko regarda son frère quelques instant avec encore son air fâché puis finit par lui sourire. Sans s'arrêter, elle se mit légèrement en retrait, se saisit du porte-bagage arrière et sauta pour s'assoir derrière son frère. Elle prit soin de se mettre en amazone à gauche pour ne pas toucher les rayons du vélo et passa sa main droite autour du ventre de Satoshi afin de se tenir convenablement. Le vélo fut déséquilibré quelques secondes mais Satoshi corrigea rapidement la trajectoire sans cesser de pédaler. La jeune fille replaça correctement ses cheveux de sa main gauche et s'installa convenablement sur le porte bagage, tentant de rester la plus droite possible afin de ne pas déranger son frère :

\- Ton entrainement d'hier s'est bien passé ?

\- Plutôt bien oui, mais on s'est un peu éternisé, répondit Satoshi. J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réviser le contrôle d'aujourd'hui.

\- Bah t'en fais pas, il sera facile de toute façon. Je te donnerai mes notes à midi si tu veux.

\- Si tu dis qu'il est facile, ça va aller !

En début d'année, Satoshi était devenu le capitaine de l'équipe de foot de son lycée et c'était donc lui qui supervisait les entraînements du club. Cela lui prenait beaucoup de son temps en plus de son travail à la supérette, mais il adorait tellement se dépenser que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il aimait s'investir pour les autres et surtout, ce qu'il adorait plus que tout, c'était partager et s'entraîner avec ses joueurs. Il n'était pas un fin stratège, loin de là, mais sa détermination et son cœur donnaient souvent un nouveau souffle à ses équipes et leur permettaient de se dépasser encore davantage. D'ailleurs, grâce à ça, la saison s'annonçait prometteuse car ils étaient pour le moment en tête du classement. Et Satoshi mettait un point d'honneur à ce que ça ne change pas. Cette année, il était sûr de pouvoir remporter la coupe de la ligue inter-lycées.

Satoshi prit un peu de vitesse et contempla ce qui l'entourait. La piste cyclable était propre et bien entretenue. Tout le long, des cerisiers poussaient à intervalle régulier et formaient une haie d'honneur magnifique. D'ailleurs, c'était la saison de floraison et les arbres étaient revêtus de leurs splendides pétales roses qui faisaient venir beaucoup de touriste en cette période. Le soleil du printemps illuminait l'allée et venait réchauffer la température encore un peu fraîche du matin. Un petit vent de front se glissait dans les cheveux de Sacha et faisait onduler sa chevelure donnant une sensation de liberté et de bien être au jeune homme.

Lorsqu'il aperçut les murs de son lycée, il ralentit puis s'arrêta devant les immenses portes en métal de la cour alors que Naoko venait de sauter en marche. Satoshi descendit à son tour et alla ranger son vélo sous le petit hangar prévu à cette effet en saluant au passage les surveillants présents. Il attacha correctement son anti-vol et rejoignit sa sœur sur les marches qui menaient au bâtiment principal. Après qu'elle eut enfilé une jolie paire de ballerines noires, ils partirent tous deux en direction de leur classe située au deuxième étage. Le hasard avait voulu qu'en plus d'être en même année, ils se retrouvent dans la même classe et suivent donc les mêmes cours.

Satoshi devait bien reconnaître que c'était très pratique car il pouvait de temps en temps être un peu moins attentif en cours. Sa sœur, beaucoup plus assidue que lui, ne rechignait jamais à lui donner ses notes. Ou alors pas longtemps.

En entrant dans la classe, les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent et rejoignirent leurs groupes respectifs jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne le début des cours. Tout le monde s'assit alors à sa place et la première leçon put commencer dans le plus grand calme.

La matinée se passa tranquillement jusqu'à la sonnerie de la pause déjeuner. Dès que la cloches eut sonné, Satoshi poussa sur ses jambes pour sortir en trombe jusqu'au réfectoire.

Le jeudi, c'était jour de frites.

En courant, il descendit les marches quatre à quatre avec beaucoup d'agilité tandis que son estomac se faisait encore plus insistant en sentant le doux fumet qui se dégageait des cuisines. Arrivé au rez de chaussé, il accéléra encore sa course et entra dans la pièce dans une glissade totalement maîtrisée. Il s'arrêta pile devant les plateaux et se saisit rapidement de l'un d'entre eux pour aller directement jusqu'aux femmes qui commençaient à servir les premiers arrivés.

Un peu plus loin, le directeur, Monsieur Tajiri, avait observé la scène avec amusement sans en louper une miette. Lorsque Satoshi passa près de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de faire une petite remarque sans se départir de son sourire :

\- Si votre motivation pour étudier était la même que pour manger, Satoshi, nul doute que vous seriez premier de votre classe.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Tajiri, répondit-il de manière courtoise avant de sourire à son tour. C'est dommage que j'intègre plus facilement la nourriture que les cours !

Le directeur pouffa de rire et laissa là le jeune homme alors qu'un raz de marée de lycéens était en train d'envahir le réfectoire. Satoshi alla s'assoir à une table et commença à manger en tentant de ne pas tout engloutir d'une traite. Les frites, c'était vraiment son pêché mignon.

Bientôt, il fut rejoint par deux de ses amis qui étaient aussi deux membres de son équipe de foot : Nakatsu et Akemi. Ils commencèrent à échanger ensemble dans la joie et la bonne humeur :

\- Cette ligue elle est pour nous les gars ! dit Satoshi plein de confiance et la bouche pleine. Les autres lycées n'ont aucune chance si on continue sur notre lancée ! Mais il ne faut pas qu'on se relâche !

\- Le lycée HeartGold est pas prêt pour ce qui va lui tomber sur le nez la semaine prochaine, continua Akemi. On n'a jamais eu un aussi bon niveau !

\- T'as prévu quoi pour ce soir d'ailleurs Satoshi ? On court ? demanda Nakatsu.

\- On va au stade du quartier Kishimoto, j'ai réservé le terrain jusqu'à 22h !

\- Sérieusement ? Mais mec, comment tu fais ça ? questionna Akemi à son tour en lâchant un morceau de sushi et pointant Satoshi avec ses deux baguettes. Le stade de Kishimoto c'est pas le même que celui du lycée ! Là on est sur du pro avec des mégas dimensions !

\- Il faut remercier le directeur, Monsieur Tajiri. Je crois qu'il a vraiment envie de nous voir gagner cette année !

\- Le dirlo t'a vraiment à la bonne Satoshi, t'es un sacré veinard… Mais tant mieux pour nous, toute l'équipe en profite ! fit Akemi en retournant à son plat de sushi.

Satoshi allait reprendre la conversation mais il sentit une pression sur son épaule et se retourna. Naoko était en train de lui tendre des feuilles de révision et le jeune homme lui adressa une sourire de remerciement en les saisissant. Sa sœur lui adressa un clin d'oeil sans un mot, et partit ensuite rejoindre son groupe d'amies un peu plus loin.

\- Ah, t'as pas eu le temps de réviser hier Satoshi ! dit Akemi dans un sourire.

\- Parce que toi oui ? demanda Satoshi.

\- J'ai dormi 4h ! dit-il sur un ton fier. Pas question que je loupe ce contrôle-là, sinon le Professeur Masuda va me coller pour la fin de l'année au moins !

\- En même temps si t'étais un peu plus attentif à ses cours il t'aurait moins dans son viseur, répondit Nakatsu.

Akemi ne répondit pas mais adressa une grimace à son ami, qui fit rire Satoshi. Il repoussa son plateau devant lui et commença à feuilleter les notes de sa sœur. Lorsqu'il retourna l'une des feuilles, son cœur fit une embardée et le jeune homme fixa le papier avec un magnifique sourire au lèvre.

Au dos de l'une des feuilles, sa sœur avait dessiné aux crayons de couleur une créature jaune, ressemblant vaguement à une énorme souris, debout sur ses deux pattes arrières. Elle disposait d'une queue en forme d'éclair et de deux oreilles longues et pointues dont le bout était noir. Avec ses yeux ronds et noirs, ainsi que ses deux cercles rouges sur les joues, la créature semblait observer Satoshi en lui souriant.

\- Ah, c'est Pikachu !

Akemi venait de se pencher sur le dessin pour regarder un peu plus en détails. Satoshi acquiesça, gardant son doux sourire aux lèvres. Naoko avait un dont pour le dessin et s'évertuait à reproduire la créature aussi fidèlement que son frère pouvait le lui décrire.

Mais Satoshi lui même ne savait pas ce qu'était cette créature. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi cette image lui revenait régulièrement en mémoire ni ce que ça pouvait signifier. La seule chose dont il était à peu près sûr, c'était que cette bestiole bizarre se prénommait Pikachu. Mais là encore, il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pouvait en être aussi certain alors qu'il ne savait rien sur son passé. Il était amnésique.

Cela remontait à quatre ans auparavant. Il devait avoir environ 13 ou 14 ans quand des passants l'avaient trouvé en piteux états dans la rue, couvert de blessures et inconscient. Sur lui, aucun papier d'identité qui aurait pu permettre de l'identifier. La seule chose qu'il possédait était une sorte d'agenda électronique rouge en très mauvais état qui n'avait jamais voulu démarrer. Il avait été rapidement transporté dans un hôpital de Tokyo et y avait passé plusieurs semaines dans le coma. Souffrant de plusieurs côtes cassées, de multiples hémorragies internes ainsi que d'une commotion cérébrale assez sévère, les médecins avaient supposé que le jeune homme s'était fait percuter par un véhicule.

A son réveil, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de son passé et seul le nom de la créature et une partie du sien lui étaient difficilement revenus. Il savait que son nom commençait par un "Sa" mais impossible de s'en remémorer l'entièreté. D'ailleurs, les médecins avaient très vite constaté qu'il ne parlait pas la même langue qu'eux. Et ils avaient eu beau mener des tests, ils n'avaient pas réussi à définir d'où pouvait venir ce langage. La police s'était saisie de l'affaire pour tenter de retrouver la famille de l'adolescent. Entre temps, les médecins l'avaient baptisé Satoshi, en attendant d'en apprendre plus sur lui. L'enquête avait duré plusieurs mois pour finalement être classée sans suite et il avait donc définitivement adopté son nom d'empreint.

Satoshi avait été placé dans une association, puis en famille d'accueil. C'est cette famille qu'il considérait comme la sienne et dont il était devenu un membre à part entière. Naoko n'était donc en réalité pas sa sœur, mais c'est comme ça qu'il la considérait car les deux jeunes s'étaient rapidement liés et étaient très proches. Ils avaient à peu près le même âge et la jeune fille l'avait énormément aidé pour surmonter cette épreuve. De même que ses parents adoptifs qui avaient tout fait pour l'aider à apprendre à vivre parmi eux, dans la patience, le calme et la douceur.

Le jeune homme avait dû tout réapprendre et cela avait été une étape très difficile pour lui, surtout maîtriser cette nouvelle langue, mais il n'avait pas abandonné. Toujours rester positif, toujours aller de l'avant, telle était sa devise et il mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais se laisser abattre. Après tout ce temps, même s'il ne savait toujours rien sur lui, il avait réussi à se reconstruire et était heureux dans sa vie de tous les jours. Bien qu'il ressente toujours un vide, comme si quelqu'un manquait à ses côtés, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à savoir pourquoi.

\- Satoshi ! Youhou, ici la terre ! lança Nakatsu en agitant une main devant les yeux du garçon.

Satoshi sursauta et sortit de ses pensées en secouant vivement la tête de droite à gauche.

\- On va réviser dehors ? proposa Akemi.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, le temps est magnifique, répondit Satoshi.

Il saisit les notes de sa sœur, les plia proprement, attrapa son plateau et se leva pour aller le vider. Il accompagna ses amis dehors et s'assit sur les marches du bâtiment principal. Là, il ressortit les feuilles et s'attela à ses révisions.

* * *

**Ce premier chapitre est à présent terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et que j'aurais réussi à vous immergez un peu dans cet univers... Le chapitre 2 est déjà en préparation, et avec lui, les choses vont déjà un peu bouger ! **

**J'espère vous voir au rendez-vous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Je publie un peu sur un coup de tête, mais je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de vous souhaitez un Joyeux Noël... Prenez ce "petit" chapitre 2 comme un cadeau !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

L'après-midi repris et avec elle les cours s'enchainèrent rapidement. Lorsque 18 heures sonna, Sacha s'étira de tout son long avant de ranger soigneusement ses affaires dans son sac. La dernière heure de cour l'avait légèrement ramolli, mais à présent, il sentait un regain d'énergie le gagner. La journée d'école était enfin terminé et il allait pouvoir enchaîner sur l'entraînement de son équipe. Ce soir, ils allaient affronter de manière amical, et surprise, un autre lycée avoisinant dans un stade officiel. C'était l'occasion de tester la nouvelle tactique que Sacha avait mis au point quelques semaines en arrière.

Sacha commença à sentir l'excitation l'envahir et il se leva, plus motivé que jamais à en découdre avec ses adversaires. Dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas arrivé sa soeur et sursauta lorsque celle-ci passa une main devant ses yeux. Il papillona un instant des yeux et tourna son regard vers elle, alors que Nakatsu s'approchait de lui à son tour :

\- Euh… Quoi ?

\- Rha ! fit Naoko un peu exaspérer. Tu as consulter tes messages ?

D'un geste vif, le jeune homme sortit son téléphone de sa poche et le consulta. Il avait plusieurs appelles manqués de sa mère. Naoko soupira en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et repris :

\- Papa et Maman vont rentrer tard, il y a eu un accident de bus et on leur a demandé de rester plus longtemps. T'as encore un entrainement ce soir non ?

Sacha fronça les sourcils et jeta un bref regard sur Nakatsu. C'était encore mieux qu'un entrainement, c'était un match. Sur un vrai terrain qu'on lui avait privatisé jusqu'à 22h. Il ne pouvait pas annulé et il voulait garder tout ceci secret et faire la surprise à son équipe. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur sa soeur et il reprit dans une langue que personne d'autre ne pouvait comprendre :

_\- Le directeur Tajiri à réussi à nous obtenir le stade du quartier Kishimoto jusqu'à 22h. On va y faire un match avec le lycée de Cristal, mais c'est une surprise._

_\- Je voulais faire un coup de propre dans la maison pour aider nos parents…_ répondit Naoko dans la même langue que le garçon.

_\- … A la place, tu peux peut-être leur faire un bon repas ? _essaya-t-il.

_\- Je ? _insista Naoko.

_\- S'il te plait, Naoko… Je peux pas annulé maintenant !_

Pendant qu'il parlait, Sacha avait joint ses deux mains devant lui pour appuyer sa demande. Naoko le regarda quelques secondes et esquissa un sourire en abdiquant :

_\- Ok, ok, mais tu fais la vaisselle ce week-end ! Et tu gagnes ton match._

Sacha sourit et acquiesça vivement de la tête. Nakatsu c'était assis sur un pupitre et attendait sagement que les deux aient finis leurs conversations secrètes. Il avait prit l'habitude d'entendre Naoko et Sacha se parler dans cette langue étrange dès qu'il ne voulait pas être écouté. Ce qui marchait plutôt très bien puisque Naoko était la seule à qui Sacha avait appris ce langage :

_\- Bon, je rentre alors. Ne tarde pas trop après ton entraînement s'il te plait._

_\- C'est promis. Merci et à ce soir !_

Naoko s'en alla et Sacha se retourna vers son ami sans se départir de son sourire :

\- Puisque tu es là, tu peux aller prévenir les autres d'être pour 19h au stade ? Je pars devant pour les préparatifs.

\- T'as pas besoin d'aide ? s'inquiéta Nakatsu.

\- Tout est déjà prêt, et je ne vais pas gâcher la surprise ! A tout à l'heure !

Le jeune homme attrapa son sac et ne laissa pas le temps à son ami de répliquer. Il parti en courant dans les couloirs, alla récupérer son vélo et fonça à vive allure jusqu'au stade. Là-bas, il laissa son vélo à l'entré et s'engouffra dans les vestiaires pour se changer et préparer la rencontre.

Une demi-heure après, Sacha reçu l'équipe du lycée de Cristal et les dirigeas vers leur vestiaire. Ses joueurs arrivèrent quasiment en même temps et c'est à ce moment qu'ils leurs annonça enfin la surprise qu'il avait préparer. Il ne put que se réjouir devant l'enthousiasme que cela créa dans son auditoire. Tous allèrent rapidement se changer dans une euphorie générale et Sacha fut ravi de constater que ses joueurs prenaient eux aussi la rencontre avec un grand sérieux. Une heure après, une fois que tous les joueurs furent bien échauffé la rencontre pu commencé.

Cette partie fut l'occasion pour les deux équipes d'essayer de nouvelles tactiques et de mesurer leurs efficacités. Malgré quelques petites fautes, le match fut un véritable succès et tout se déroula dans le respect des règles, avec beaucoup de fairplay de la part de chaque équipe. Après la rencontre, tous les joueurs se mélangèrent pour échanger sur leurs ressentis, mais aussi sur leurs ambitions futurs. Puis, petit à petit, les joueurs rentrèrent chez eux.

Sacha fut le dernier à partir, prenant soin de laisser le stade propre et de veiller à ce que chaque lumière soit éteinte. Intérieurement, il se promit de remercier le Directeur Tajiri de leur avoir laisser la chance de jouer dans un aussi beau stade. Fatigué du match, le jeune homme se saisit de son vélo, l'enfourcha et commençant à saliver en pensant au repas chaud qui devait déjà l'attendre chez lui.

Mais alors qu'il prenait de la vitesse, un éclair venu de nul part s'abattit à quelques mètres devant lui et l'ébloui un instant. L'onde de choc fit trembler la rue et Sacha senti les vibrations raisonné dans tout son corps. Etonné, il s'arrêta et leva la tête pour regarder le ciel. Celui-ci était complètement dégagé et aucun nuage ne semblait se profiler, attisant davantage la curiosité du jeune homme. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de se poser beaucoup plus de questions.

Un rugissement grave et puissant retentit devant lui et Sacha tourna la tête avant de se figer. Pendant un instant, il crut rêver et resta immobile sans savoir quoi faire. Face un lui, un monstre gigantesque d'au moins 2 mètres de haut le regardait sans bouger. Recouverte d'écailles vertes la créature se tenait sur ses deux pattes arrières. Sur son ventre, un losange bleu apparaissait entre ses deux bras griffus. Son dos semblait couvert de pique dur et se terminait par une longue queue pointue. La tête du monstre était elle aussi pourvu de plusieurs piques et Sacha se demanda si il n'y avait pas là une utilité défensive. D'énormes crocs dépassaient de la gueule ouverte et béante de l'animal qui restait immobile.

La surprise quelque peu passé, Sacha posa prudemment son vélo sans lâcher le colosse du regard. Une ombre attira son attention et puis un grognement menaçant se fit entendre. Sur la droite de la créature, un énorme chien noir était campé sur ses quatres pattes, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Le coeur de Sacha raisonnai de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine à mesure qu'il détaillait l'animal. Sur sa tête, deux énormes cornes était clairement visible et sur son dos ressortait deux sortes d'os énormes. Ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour un chien était en faite un autre monstre qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Une créature qui lui paraissait tout à fait hostile.

Quels étaient ces monstres, et d'où venaient-ils ? Pourquoi avaient-ils l'air si menaçant ? L'adrénaline affluait dans tout son corps alors qu'une petite voix au fond de lui lui hurlait de s'enfuir tant qu'il en avait l'occasion. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il était comme hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait. En fait, peut-être que c'était la peur qui le paralysait simplement.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, l'énorme colosse fit enfin un pas vers lui. C'est là que Sacha compris à quel point il avait eu tort de rester planter là à attendre. Dans la gueule du monstre, une sphère lumineuse était en train de grossir à vue d'oeil. Après quelques secondes, toute la puissance accumulé fut relâché dans un laser qui s'abattit droit sur Sacha. Celui-ci eu juste le temps de sauter sur sa droite pour esquiver l'attaque. Il roula sur lui-même et une lanière de son sac s'arracha sous l'effort. Sacha abandonna rapidement ses affaires avant de se relever et de se mettre à courir sans demander son reste. Peu importe ce qu'étaient ses monstres, il devait mettre le plus de distance possible avec eux maintenant. Malheureusement, il avait déjà donné beaucoup pendant le match et ses jambes ne pouvaient pas aller aussi vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Derrière lui, il entendit les aboiements du chien et les griffes martelant le bitume. Sacha ferma les yeux et redoubla d'effort pour accélérer davantage. Il le devait, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Ses muscles protestèrent sous l'effort sur-humain qu'on leurs demandaient et le jeune homme émit un gémissement de douleur et de peur mélangés, tout en essayant de ne pas tenir compte des signaux que son corps envoyait.

En quelques foulée seulement, la créature le rattrapa et mordit l'un de ses mollets à sang. Sacha poussa un cri de douleurs et chuta, s'éccorchant au passage les mains et les genoux sur le bitume dur et froid de la rue. Il sentit les crocs du chien s'enfoncer davantage dans sa chaire et, dans une tentative désespérée, donna un coup avec son autre pied dans la gueule de l'animal. Celui-ci lâcha sous la surprise et recula de quelque pas. Sacha en profita et réussit à se retourner pour voir le chien de nouveau prêt à attaquer. Toujours allonger sur le sol, redresser sur ses coudes, il ne pouvait qu'être spectateur de sa propre mort et cela le terrifia.

De nouveau, le chien bondit sur lui et le jeune homme ne put que se crisper en fermant les yeux. Mais il n'en fut rien. Au moment où l'énorme animal allait s'abattre sur lui, une voix retenti derrière lui :

_\- Akwakwak, hydrocanon !_

Sacha rouvrit les yeux sous la surprise. Au dessus de lui, un énorme jet d'eau venait de percuter le chien de plein fouet et de l'envoyer au sol. Et visiblement, l'attaque l'avait au moins un peu sonné car la créature peinait à se relever. Toujours redressé sur ses coudes, Sacha vit passer à côté de lui une sorte d'énorme canard bleu sans ailes se déplaçant sur ses deux pattes arrières. Sur son front, une pierre rouge était incrusté. Si sa jambe ne lui avait pas fait aussi mal, le jeune homme aurait été persuadé d'être dans un rêve.

L'énorme canard se mit en protection devant Sacha et fixa le moloss alors que l'immense créature verte s'approchait à son tour. La gueule du monstre s'ouvrit et de nouveau, une sphère se forma en son centre.

_\- Encore Akwakwak, hydrocanon !_

Cette fois, Sacha pu voir la créature bleue ouvrir le bec et en faire jaillir une quantité phénoménale d'eau. La pression fut tel que lorsqu'elle percuta le mastodonte, celui-ci fut déséquilibré et s'écroula à terre, faisant vibrer le sol. Sacha cligna des yeux plusieurs fois sans oser bouger. Ce qui était en train de se passer devant lui était tout bonnement ahurissant et il n'arrivait pas à se détourner de la scène. Un sorte d'énorme canard bleu était en train de se battre avec un chien à corne et un ours croisé reptile. L'eau du match avait-elle été empoisonnée ?

L'énorme créature verte finit par se redresser et poussa un nouveau rugissement qui donna la chaire de poule à Sacha. Et puis, un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel et fit trembler le sol. Les deux créatures venaient à nouveau de s'évanouir dans l'air, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.

Une nouvelle fois, Sacha papillona des yeux. Couvert de poussière, il resta sans bouger à observer le canard qui lui faisait dos. Visiblement, il semblait vouloir le protéger, mais pour combien de temps ?

_\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

Une jeune fille rousse s'était approché sur sa gauche et l'observait, inquiète. Sacha ne l'ayant pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant sursauta et resta quelques instants interdit. Enfin, il acquiesça de la tête :

_\- ...Oui… Oui je crois._

La jeune fille eu un léger sourire et lui tendit la main. Sacha s'en saisit et se releva. Aussitôt, la douleur de son mollet s'accentua et il siffla de douleur entre ses dents. En boitant, il se rendit jusqu'au mur d'une propriété et s'y appuya pour commencer à constater les dégâts mais la jeune fille l'en empêcha :

_\- On ne doit pas rester ici, ils peuvent revenir._

Sacha la détailla du regard. Habillé d'un bas de treillis militaire, de chaussure montante en cuir noir, d'un tee-shirt noir et d'un énorme sac à dos kakis, la jeune femme semblait prête à partir en guerre. Sa chevelure rousse était attaché dans une queue de cheval haute et dégageait son visage. Son regard bleu ressortait particulièrement grâce à sa peau blanche et ses cheveux roux. D'un mouvement assuré, la jeune fille se saisit de l'une des balles rouge et blanche qu'elle portait à sa taille et la pointa vers la créature. Un faisceau rouge toucha le canard et il disparut, comme si l'objet l'avait aspiré. La jeune fille reprit en parlant à la balle :

_\- Cette fois, nous avons pu arriver à temps… Merci Akwakwak._

_\- … Pardon mais… Qui êtes-vous ? Et qui étaient ces monstres ?_

Sacha avait poser les questions aussi doucement que possible, mais eu l'impression que la jeune femme les prits comme une claque. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quelques secondes et se posèrent de manière insistante sur lui. Difficilement Sacha dégluti et attendit la suite, il avait un peu peur d'avoir vexer sa sauveuse. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, et enfin, elle rompit le silence :

_\- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Sacha, c'est moi, Ondine…_ dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

_\- … Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, je suis désolé… Il y a quatre ans j'ai été trouvé complètement amnésique alo…._

_\- C'est pour ça ? C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas tenter de revenir ?! _le coupa Ondine.

Sacha ne comprenait simplement plus rien. Qui était cette fille ? D'où venait-elle ? Que faisait-elle ici ? L'avait-il déjà connu, déjà fréquenté ? Et que savait-elle de ces monstres ? Et revenir ? Mais revenir où ? Il allait posé la question mais des habitants, attiré par les bruits de l'affrontement étaient sortis dans la rue et s'approchaient d'eux. Aussitôt, il sentit Ondine se mettre sur le qui-vive, comme si elle avait peur que les habitants ne l'attaque.

\- Que c'est-il passé ici ? demanda une dame ayant la soixantaine. Vous vous êtes battus ?

\- Un chien m'a attaqué, mais mon amie l'a fait fuir, répondit Sacha en s'efforçant de sourire. Ça va aller, je vous remercie, nous allons rentrer chez nous.

\- Vous ne voulez pas que je vous appelle un taxi ? s'enquit l'habitante.

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit Sacha ? _demanda Ondine en fixant la dame d'un air méfiant.

Sacha marqua une pause et fronça les sourcils. Et d'un coup tout devint clair dans sa tête, comme si un voile s'était levé. Cette fille, Ondine ne parlait pas japonais. Elle s'exprimait dans une autre langue. Une langue que n'avait pas réussi à identifié les médecins. Une langue peu répandu qui avait suscité beaucoup de questions.

Tandis que bon nombre de questions résonnaient dans sa tête, il s'efforça de rester concentrer sur son interlocutrice :

\- Merci Madame, mais je n'habite pas très loin. Mes parents sont médecins, ne vous en faite pas, ça ira, reprit-il en commençant à marcher un boitant. _Viens._

Ondine regarda la vieille femme d'un air mauvais et emboita le pas à Sacha. Celui-ci récupéra son sac, puis son vélo et commença à marcher jusqu'à chez lui.

_\- Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? _demanda Ondine.

_\- Rien. Qui êtes vous ? Et qui étaient ses créatures monstrueuses ?_

_\- … Ce sont des Pokémons Sacha. Il n'y en a aucun ici ?_

_\- Heureusement que non ! D'où viennent-elles ? Pourquoi m'ont-elles attaqués ?_

Ondine regarda à droite puis à gauche de la rue, visiblement incertaine et inquiète. Sacha poussait son vélo en continuant de boiter, pendant qu'Ondine semblait en pleine réflexion. Les pensées du jeune homme devièrent quelques peu et il se félicita félicita de ne pas s'être changer avant de rentrer chez lui. Ses vêtements étaient sales et troués à cause de l'affrontement qui venait d'avoir lieu. Si son uniforme d'école avait été habimé, il aurait fallu en racheter un nouveau et cela lui aurait coûté une fortune. Enfin, il venait de frôler la mort se souvint-il. Est-ce que l'état de ces vêtements étaient vraiment le plus important ?

_\- Pas ici. Où habites-tu ?_

La voix d'Ondine sortie Sacha de ses pensées et il sursauta quelques peu. Reportant son attention sur elle, il se mit à dévisager avec insistance la jeune femme. Elle semblait un peu plus vieille que lui, mais ce furent ses traits, tirés par la fatigue et l'angoisse qui attirèrent le plus Sacha. Comme si cette femme avait connu mille tourment… Comme si elle avait pu connaître la guerre et tous les drames qui pouvaient en découler. Soudain, il s'arrêta :

_\- Qui êtes vous à la fin ? Vous croyez que je vais conduire une inconnue chez moi comme ça ? Surtout après ce qu'il vient de se passer ?_

"Prudence" lui hurlait son esprit. Même si cette fille venait de le sauver d'une mort certaine, il ne pouvait pas simplement la ramener chez lui comme si de rien n'était. Il avait besoin de savoir. Réajustant rapidement son sac sur son dos, Sacha ne cessa de fixer Ondine. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, celle-ci lui offrit enfin un sourire sincère, mais aussi triste :

_\- Excuse-moi. Si tu ne te rappelle pas de notre monde, tout ceci doit être un peu effrayant. Je m'appelle Ondine, j'étais dresseuse de Pokémon aquatique. Nous avons voyagé ensemble lorsque tu as commencé ton périple pour devenir maître Pokémon._

_\- De… Mon… Périple ? _commença Sacha en haussant un sourcil.

Décidément, il ne comprenais vraiment rien. Lui, voyagé pour devenir "Maître Pokémon" ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce titre ? Un métier ? Cette fille l'amenait de surprise en surprise. D'ailleurs, Ondine continuait de l'observer patiemment, et dans un hochement de tête repris :

_\- Oui. Ecoute moi Sacha, je prendrais tout le temps qu'il faudra pour t'expliquer les détails, mais nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. S'il te plaît, emmène moi chez toi. Ta jambe à besoin de soin et nous ne sommes pas en sécurité en restant à découvert de la sorte. Notre ennemi n'est pas du genre à renoncer, et tu es devenu sa cible._

_\- Quel ennemi ?_

_\- … S'il te plaît, Sacha._

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre et détourna les yeux, pensif. Sa jambe continuait de le lancer affreusement et ne l'aidait pas dans sa réflexion. Il voulait rentrer, mais n'allait-il pas mettre sa sœur en danger ? Sacha senti une main chaude lui attraper doucement le bras et il reporta son attention vers Ondine. Celle-ci l'observait, silencieuse, plantant son regard azur et stressé dans les pupilles du jeune homme. Dans un soupir, Sacha ferma les yeux et abdiqua, reprenant la route en silence jusqu'à chez lui en poussant son vélo.

* * *

**Voilà, les choses bougent enfin ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura mis en appétit ! Le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture, mais il se pourrait qu'il mette un peu de temps à sortir... Désolée d'avance !**

**Merci à tous de me suivre et Joyeux Noël !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Bon, un peu tardivement mais... voici le chapitre 3 ! Je tenais à remercier sincèrement les personnes qui laissent des reviews, ça fait vraiment un plaisir fou et je vous invite chaudement à continuer pour avoir vos ressentis !**

**Pour ce chapitre, on a pas mal de bla-bla mais ça permet de comprendre beaucoup de chose... J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Arrivé devant la porte, Satoshi laissa tomber son vélo, trop fatigué pour le ranger convenablement. D'un coup d'épaule expert, il ramena son sac devant lui, fouilla la poche avant et en sortit son trousseau. Les multiples clefs tintèrent les unes contres les autres, le temps que Sacha trouve la bonne et l'enfonce dans la serrure. Une fois la porte déverrouillée, il jeta un regard à Ondine qui l'observait toujours. Poussant un soupir, il actionna la poignée et entra, l'air las :

_\- Déchausse toi s'il te plait…_

Ondine acquiesça et retira ses chaussures avant de s'engouffrer dans l'entrée. Satoshi quant à lui referma la porte et s'assit dans le couloir. Il constata que son mollet droit était couvert de sang, si bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à discerner convenablement la blessure. Le liquide rouge coulait jusque sur sa chaussure, et imprégnait complètement sa chaussette. Délaissant son sac dans l'entrée, il se frotta un œil, éreinté par son match et tous les événements qui avaient suivis. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de perdre sa bonne humeur, mais là, il ne voyait pas comment être optimiste. Bon sang, deux monstres avaient tentées de le bouffer ce soir ! Et c'est un autre monstre -apparemment dressé- qui lui était venu en aide. Quand même, il avait bien le droit d'être un peu décontenancé, voir déprimé, par tous ça, non ?

À son tour, il défit ses chaussures, et les rangea dans un coin. Dans le salon, il pouvait entendre la télévision, sa sœur était donc sûrement dans la pièce. Comment allait-il lui annoncer tout ça ? Franchement, s'il ne l'avait pas vécu, il aurait cru à un canular. Devait-il lui en parler ? Il louait une confiance aveugle en Naoko, et il avait terriblement besoin de vider son sac. Ce fardeau était déjà trop lourd à porter. En même temps, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus que nécessaire.

Satoshi poussa un autre soupir en regardant sa jambe sanguinolente. De toute manière, il n'allait pas pouvoir échapper à l'interrogatoire, et il avait besoin d'elle pour se soigner. Il se révélait très maladroit quand il s'agissait de se soigner lui même mais excellait sur autrui.

Son estomac se réveilla dès qu'il sentit le doux fumet qui s'échappait de la cuisine. Naoko avait apparemment fait un gâteau chocolat. Les lèvres de Sacha s'étiraient dans un sourire affamé alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà un énorme gâteau moelleux accompagné d'une délicieuse crème anglaise. Il venait de trouver un bon côté à toute cette agitation : cela lui avait donné une faim de loup !

Mais très vite, son sourire s'effaça. Avant de pouvoir passer à table, il allait devoir parler avec Ondine. Et aussi rassuré Naoko. En prenant garde à ne pas trop s'appuyer sur sa jambe, il se releva et se dirigea lentement jusqu'au salon, Ondine sur ses talons :

\- Je suis rentré…

\- Tu rentres bien tard ! Je commençais à m'inq-…

Mais Naoko ne termina pas sa phrase. Lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur Satoshi, sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Il fallut quelques secondes pour que les différentes informations arrivent à son cerveau. Satoshi était particulièrement sale et ses bras semblaient être égratignés à de multiples endroits. Et sa tête ! Le jeune homme paraissait complètement épuisé. Naoko constata aussi qu'il n'était pas rentré seul, et elle n'avait aucune idée de qui était la personne avec lui. D'un geste rapide et fluide, la jeune fille se leva du canapé pour faire face à son frère. Celui-ci détourna le regard, comme un peu honteux du spectacle qu'il offrait et grimaça :

\- Écoute Naoko… C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer…

\- Ta jambe !

Satoshi soupira, dépité. En même temps, avec tous le sang séché sur sa peau, difficile de louper la blessure. Calmement, Satoshi mis ses mains devant lui, en signe d'apaisement. Mais Naoko profita de son mouvement pour lui attraper les poignets et l'assoir précautionneusement sur le canapé. Elle lui intima l'ordre de ne pas bouger et fila à l'étage. Ses pas rapides et lourd résonnèrent sur le parquet quand elle redescendit, armé d'une trousse de secours et d'une serviette humide. Naoko jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Ondine, qui était toujours immobile derrière Satoshi, curieuse de connaître l'identité de cette fille, mais se ravisa. Son frère restait la priorité numéros une actuellement :

\- Que c'est-il passé ?

Délicatement, et avec beaucoup de douceur, elle s'employait à nettoyer le plus gros de la jambe en passant la serviette humide le long du mollet. Satoshi se tendit et laissa échapper un juron en attrapant le tissu du canapé entre ses doigts. Il n'était habituellement pas douillet mais là, forcé d'admettre que ça faisait un mal de chien. Il eut l'impression que sa sœur touchait directement le muscle et tous les nerfs qui allaient avec. Naoko sentit son frère se raidir et releva ses yeux vers lui, stoppant son mouvement. Secouant vivement la tête, Satoshi prit une profonde inspiration, se forçant à se détendre :

_\- Je ne sais même pas si je peux te raconter tellement tout ceci me parait fou !_

Il ferma les yeux, marqua un temps de pause, avala difficilement sa salive et repris :

_\- Naoko, je te présente Ondine… Ondine, voici ma __sœur__, Naoko…_

_\- Enchantée._

Ondine avait répondu de manière assez sèche, bien qu'un léger sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui avait choqué le plus Naoko. Non, ça ce n'était pas important. Mais… Bon sang, elle dévisagea Ondine : Est-ce que cette fille venait de s'exprimer dans _cette_ langue !? Tentant de ne pas trop montrer son ahurissement, elle acquiesça simplement, reportant son attention sur Satoshi :

_\- Vas-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé, Satoshi ?_

Ondine fronça les sourcils, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Cette fille connaissait leur langue, et cela lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Même si elle n'avait pas eu le temps de beaucoup se documenter avant de venir, elle était à peu près sûre que leur langage n'existait pas ici. Instinctivement, elle commença à se méfier de Naoko. Leur ennemi pouvait se trouver partout, elle l'avait souvent appris à ses dépends. Néanmoins, Ondine préféra lui accorder le bénéfice du doute car Sacha semblait tenir à elle et elle préféra ne rien dire.

Laissant le temps à son frère de formuler ses phrases, Naoko retira délicatement la serviette pour constater les dégâts. Elle ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût quand elle s'aperçut que la peau était trouée à plusieurs endroits et qu'un morceau de chair d'au moins trois centimètres pendait lamentablement. Elle avait l'habitude que son frère se blesse quand il jouait au foot, mais c'était souvent quelques plaies sans importances. Là, il en avait fallu de peu pour qu'une partie du muscle soit arraché. Naoko pouvait parfaitement voir l'intérieur du mollet, et le sang recommençait déjà à influer. Sa petite trousse de secoure lui paraissait finalement peu adéquat pour traiter ça, et elle regretta que ses parents n'est pas étés présents. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pouvait faire, la voix de Satoshi la fit sursauter :

_\- Je me suis fait attaquer par un chien monstrueux et une sorte d'ours vert._

_\- De… Quoi ?_

Naoko n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Un chien "monstrueux" et un… un "ours vert" ?! Impossible, elle avait certainement mal compris.

_\- Tu ne devrais pas lui en parler Sacha. Ce sont des choses qui concernent notre monde exclusivement._

_\- C'est ma __sœur__. S'il y a bien une personne à qui je peux en parler, c'est elle._

Le ton de Satoshi était assez dur pour être noté. Habituellement, il était toujours poli, courtois et respectueux dans ses phrases. Mais là non. Il n'y avait pas mis les formes. Il avait mal, il était fatigué, et plus que tout, il voulait des réponses. Ondine poussa un léger soupir, las, et haussa les épaules. Tout ceci avait l'air de l'ennuyer. Elle s'avança vers le canapé, s'agenouilla près de Naoko et observa la plaie :

_\- Les créatures que tu as vu sont des Pokémons. Celui qui t'as mordu était un Démolosse. "L'ours vert" comme tu dis, était un Tyranocif. Tu sais faire des points de sutures ?_

Ondine venait de se tourner vers Naoko, plantant ses yeux azurs dans ceux onyx de la jeune fille. Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquels les deux se dévisagèrent, puis Naoko rompit le contact et secoua la tête. Ondine soupira une nouvelle fois, fermant les yeux, l'air ennuyé :

_\- Est-ce qu'il y a de quoi faire ici ?_

_\- Oui._

_\- Alors va me chercher ce qu'il faut. _

La phrase cingla tel un ordre aux oreilles de Naoko qui fronça les sourcils. Qui était cette fille pour lui parler comme ça ? Serrant les poings, décidant de prendre sur elle, Naoko se releva prestement et retourna dans la salle de bain chercher le nécessaire. Pour son frère, elle était prête un faire un effort, mais il ne fallait pas que cette Ondine se croit tout permis non plus.

Pendant ce temps, Ondine avait récupéré la serviette et continuais de faire pression sur la plaie. Elle remarqua un plaid posé proprement sur le coin du canapé et s'en saisit, reprenant avec une voix beaucoup plus douce, presque tendre :

_\- Sacha, allonge-toi sur le ventre s'il te plait._

Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas, se contentant d'observer Ondine, le visage pâle. Devant l'absence de réaction du garçon, elle leva les yeux vers lui :

_\- Sacha ?_

_\- … Tu comptes vraiment me faire des points de sutures... ?_

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Ondine et elle opina doucement de la tête :

_\- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que je fais. Ce Démolosse ne t'as pas loupé et il faut soigner ça au plus vite._

Prenant encore quelques secondes, Satoshi fini par acquiescer à son tour, son stress augmentant à l'idée de se faire recoudre. Pendant un moment, il eu l'idée d'aller simplement à l'hôpital, mais il ne voyait pas comment s'expliquer devant ses parents. Plus encore, il n'en avait pas envie. Pas envie non plus d'être pris pour un fou, pas envie de devoir se justifier de chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Même s'il n'avait que très peu confiance en Ondine, elle devait lui apporter des réponses. Et elle avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

Paradoxalement, son naturel à vouloir accorder sa confiance à tout le monde revenait au grand galop. Il voulait faire confiance à Ondine, comme il le faisait avec n'importe qui. Il fut soulagé de savoir qu'il n'était pas non plus seule avec elle. Naoko était là. À deux, ils ne se laisseraient pas avoir si la situation venait à dégénérer. Satoshi se leva, laissa Ondine recouvrir le canapé du plaid et s'allongea sur le ventre.

Naoko redescendit apportant des compresses stériles, du désinfectant, des bandages, et tout le nécessaire pour faire des points de sutures. Elle posa tout l'attirail à côté du canapé et observa une nouvelle fois la jambe de Satoshi. En jetant un oeil à Ondine, elle commença à parler dans sa langue natale :

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il vaudrait mieux aller à l'hôpital ?

\- J'y ai pensé… Mais je ne vois pas comment annoncer ça aux parents. Et Ondine semble connaître mon passé…. Même si je ne lui fait pas totalement confiance. Mais elle connaît mon véritable nom.

Sacha sourit. Au fond de lui, il était réellement content d'avoir enfin cette information. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait cherché des mois, voir des années sans jamais réussir à s'en souvenir. Naoko de son côté, acquiesça, se rappelant parfaitement des paroles d'Ondine un peu plus tôt :

\- Sacha ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça te vas bien.

_\- Je ne vous dérange pas ?_

Comme pris en faute, tout deux tournèrent leurs têtes vers Ondine, intimidé par le ton qu'elle venait d'employé. Celle-ci, debout, bras croisés leur assénait un regard réprobateur. Sans se dégonfler, elle repris :

_\- Pas de messe basse en ma présence. Je déteste ça._

D'autant qu'elle avait de sérieux doute sur la véritable identitée de cette Naoko. Elle voulait savoir ce qui pouvait être dit pour protéger Sacha en cas de besoin. La prudence était de rigueur, encore plus dans cette situation.

Satoshi laissa échapper un petit "désolé" mais Naoko lui adressa un regard mauvais. Depuis quand une étrangère se permettait de jouer les fortes têtes ? Se grandissant, elle affronta Ondine du regard. Cette fois-ci c'était la goutte d'eau :

_\- Non mais sérieusement, pour qui tu te prend là ? On est chez nous, on parle entre nous si on veut ! Tu rugis comme un Némélios, t'es péni-..._

Mais Naoko n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase. En un éclair, Ondine attrapa son bras, tira dessus en donnant un coup à l'arrière de ses genoux pour la faire tomber. Tout aussi rapidement, Ondine s'assis sur elle et lui tordit un bras dans le dos. De sa main libre, elle attrapa un couteau dans sa poche cargo qu'elle vint plaquer sous la gorge de sa captive :

_\- Je trouvais bizarre que tu parles notre langue. Tu es une espionne ? Depuis quand es-tu infiltrés ?!_

Plus de doute à présent pour Ondine. Cette fille avait clairement mentionnée Némélios. Sachant qu'il n'y avait pas de Pokémon ici, il était claire qu'elle ne venait pas de ce monde et qu'elle usurpait une identitée. Avait-elle tenté de se rapprocher de Sacha pour le tuer ? Ou pour le capturer ? Car Sacha était une mine d'or aux yeux des ennemis.

Naoko ne put que gémir sous la pression que supportait son bras. Satoshi se releva rapidement et força Ondine à s'écarter, sortant de ses gonds à son tour :

_\- T'es complètement taré ?! C'est moi qui lui ai appris "notre" langue comme tu dis !_

_\- Si c'est le cas, comment ce fait-elle qu'elle connaisse les Némélios ?!_

_\- Parce que ça faisait parti des expressions que je connaissais ! Merde Ondine, si tu peux pas répondre aux questions que je t'ai posé barre-toi !_

Ondine resta interdite un moment, dévisageant Sacha. Puis elle tourna la tête, la mâchoire crispée. Dans son raisonnement, elle n'avait pas prévu ça. Bêtement, elle venait de tirer des conclusions hâtive et de se foirer. Erreur de débutante. Elle relâcha sa prise et s'écarta, tête basse.

Naoko se releva rapidement et recula, massant son bras encore douloureux, tremblante, complètement tétanisé par ce qui venait de se passer. Satoshi se mit devant elle pour la protéger au cas où Ondine tenterais à nouveau quelque chose. Bien sûr qu'il voulait encore des réponses, il les voulaient de plus en plus même ! Mais personne ne s'attaquait à sa famille sans en subir les conséquences. Il s'était toujours vu comme un grand frère protecteur, et bien qu'il soit blessé, il n'allait certainement pas changer ses habitudes. D'un regard noir et fière, il toisait Ondine, la défiant de recommencer. Cette altercation avait eu le don de le remettre d'aplomb, de lui redonner courage. La fatigue s'était envolé avec la peur et il était prêt à en découdre.

Ondine le regarda, évaluant la situation. Enfin, après un temps qui sembla interminable pour Satoshi, elle rangea son couteau et mis ses mains devant elle en signe de reddition :

_\- Je suis désolée, je me suis emportée…. Allonge-toi, je vais répondre à tes questions et te soigner._

_\- Avant ça, je veux que tu poses toutes les armes que tu as sur toi._

Ondine soupira mais obtempéra sans rien ajouter. Lentement, elle défit sa veste et la jeta plus loin vers l'entrée. Elle vida aussi les poches cargos de son pantalon, posant deux couteaux ainsi qu'un revolver sur le sol, et les fit glisser du pied jusqu'à Sacha. Celui-ci les attrapas et les tendis à Naoko dans un sourire qui se voulait rassurant :

_\- Garde ça avec toi… Ça va aller ?_

Naoko écarquilla les yeux en voyant les armes puis se ressaisit bien vite et s'en saisit. Sacha se retourna vers Ondine :

_\- Les balles que tu as à la taille aussi._

_\- Ce ne sont pas des armes, _défendit-elle.

_\- C'est tout comme, avec ce qu'elle peuvent contenir._

Ondine émit un grognement mais préféra montrer patte blanche. Après un tel comportement, il était normal que Sacha n'ai plus confiance en elle. Ça tenait du miracle -ou d'une immense naïveté- qu'il soit toujours d'accord à se faire recoudre par ses soins. D'un geste sec, elle défit sa ceinture et la lança à Naoko qui l'attrapa au vol. Satoshi expira un peu et retourna s'allonger sur le canapé :

_\- Maintenant tout le monde va souffler un bon coup et se détendre. Naoko est ma sœur, et je lui fait pleinement confiance. À toi beaucoup moins, Ondine._

_\- C'est entendu._

Ondine n'avait pas envie de s'attarder sur le sujet plus longtemps. Elle reconnaissait qu'elle était à cran et qu'elle c'était peut-être un peu emballée. Beaucoup en faite. Même si elle était de nature impulsive, elle n'attaquait en général jamais sans être sûre d'elle. Pour une fois, elle avait merdé. Et ça la gonflait. Mettant de côté ses états d'âmes, elle inspira profondément, tentant de se défaire de sa colère et ses remords. Elle retourna près du canapé et commença à préparer les soins pour Sacha. Naoko quand à elle resta en retrait, tenant toujours dans ses mains les armes que lui avait remis son frère. Ondine s'assit à côté des jambes du garçon et entama de désinfecter proprement les plaies en commençant son long récit :

_\- Je vais commencer par le début. Tu viens d'un autre monde Sacha. Un monde merveilleux où humain et Pokémon cohabitaient en harmonie il y a quelques années. Les Pokémons sont des créatures fantastiques, comme celle que tu as vu tout à l'heure._

_\- J'ai vu des créatures monstrueuses, elles n'avaient rien de fantastiques._

Ondine esquissa un sourire, continuant de passer une compresse désinfectée sur les plaies tout en s'assurant qu'il ne restait pas d'impureté. Sacha senti de violent picotements dans son mollet mais se fit violence pour les ignorer alors que la voix d'Ondine s'élevait de nouveau :

_\- C'est ce que les hommes en font qui est monstrueux. Lorsque tu as eu dix ans, tu es parti en voyage pour devenir maître Pokémon. C'est un titre qui est accordé aux dresseurs réussissant à battre huit champions d'arène puis à vaincre la ligue Pokémon d'une région. Il y a différentes régions, avec chacune leur propre ligue, et leurs propres règles. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à Kanto, c'est la région où tu es né._

Ondine marqua une pause, changeant de compresse pour en imbiber une nouvelle et continuer de nettoyer :

_\- On a fait un sacré bout de chemin ensemble. Puis nos routes se sont séparées, tu as continué ton voyage avec d'autres dresseurs et dresseuses. Le monde Pokémon semblait plutôt bien se porter, jusqu'au jours où ILS _\- elle insista sur le mot- _sont arrivés._

_\- … Qui, ils ?_

De nouveau, Ondine avait marqué un arrêt. Cette fois, elle se pencha et saisit le sachet contenant le matériel de suture. D'une main habile, elle attrapa l'aiguille et passa son fil à l'intérieur. Elle sentit Sacha se raidir et dans un mouvement qui se voulait rassurant, posa une main chaude et réconfortante sur son mollet gauche :

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Je ne peux pas te dire que ça ne fait pas mal, mais à côté de ce que tu as déjà vécu, c'est du pipi de Miaouss._

Elle lui adressa un sourire sincère qui sembla quelque peu réconforter Sacha. Mais juste un peu. Devant la mine inquiète qu'il continuait d'arborer, Ondine ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu plus, et même de pouffer de rire discrètement :

_\- Ne regarde pas, idiot._

_\- … On dirait un énorme hameçon._

_\- Ça s'appelle une aiguille, et ce n'est pas si gros que ça. Naoko... tu peux l'occuper et l'empêcher de regarder… S'il te plait ?_

Le dernier mot sonna presque comme un effort venant d'Ondine, mais Naoko apprécia quand même. Mal-assurée, elle s'approcha, posant les armes au sol et s'agenouilla près de la tête de Sacha. Celui-ci la regarda, et une mine de plus en plus inquiète se dessinant sur son visage. Naoko pouffa et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en retour :

_\- Tu verrais ta tête… _

_\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi tiens…_

_\- Je me serais déjà évanouis de terreur._

Ce petit échange avait eu le mérite de détendre un peu Sacha. Ondine se pencha sur son mollet et commença à suturer avec précision :

_\- Essaye de ne pas bouger, je ne vais pas en avoir pour longtemps._

Quand Sacha senti l'aiguille piqué dans sa peau, il serra les dents et laissa échapper un grognement. Ondine avait raison, ce n'était pas si douloureux que ça, mais c'était très désagréable. Le pire était de sentir le fil glisser dans sa peau. Il avait furieusement envie de retirer sa jambe mais se força à rester immobile :

_\- Très bien, ne bouge pas. Pour le ILS… A vrai dire, on sait très peu de chose… On sait qu'ils viennent d'un autre monde. Ils sont apparus comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Aux débuts, ils n'étaient pas très nombreux et se fondaient dans la masse… Mais quand ils ont compris l'intérêt que pouvait avoir nos Pokémons… Ils sont arrivés en grand nombre avec des armes et des bombes. "Pour le salut de dieu" , "Pour l'église" , " Pour notre triomphe" c'étaient toutes les excuses qu'ils nous sortaient pour expliquer leurs gestes. Ils tuaient les dresseurs et s'emparaient d'un maximum de Pokémons pour mener des expériences sur eux. Les Pokémons que tu as vu tout à l'heure on sûrement fait partie de ça… Ils leurs lavent le cerveau et les rendent incapable de pensée... Puis ils décuplent leurs puissances… Ils s'en servent comme des armes dénuées d'âmes._

Ondine s'employait à faire des points de sutures propres, tel la chirurgienne qu'elle avait dû devenir malgré elle dans ce monde en guerre. Sacha l'écoutais avec attention, fixant Naoko qui lui renvoyait son regard inquiet. Tout ceci était complètement ahurissant et presque impossible à croire. S'il n'y avait pas eu ses deux monstres. Et cette foutue plaie qui en découlait. Le ton d'Ondine devint plus sombre, emprois à une tristesse qu'elle peinait à cacher :

_\- Nous avons organisé une rébellion. Il n'était pas question que nous nous laissions faire. Pas question que nos Pokémons deviennent de simples armes entre leurs mains… Tu étais à la tête de se mouvement Sacha._

_\- De…. Moi ?_

_\- Oui… Tu es le premier avec N à t'être dressé face à eux. Beaucoup de dresseur vous ont suivi. D'autres ont préférés rejoindre les forces ennemis._

Ondine s'arrêta, ne pouvant s'empêcher de serrer les poings. Les années avaient défiler, mais cette rancœur étaient toujours là. De parfait inconnus étaient venu brisés son monde, ses rêves, et même ses amis, pour leur propres idéaux. Quel égoïsme. C'était dure de raconter cette histoire. Se forçant une nouvelle fois à taire ses sentiments négatifs, elle se remit au travail et repris :

_\- Comme je le disais… Tu étais à la tête de ce mouvement avec N. Mais il y avait aussi Mewtwo qui aidait énormément._

Sacha tiqua à ce nom. Un flash blanc lui traversa l'esprit et une violente douleur résonna dans son crâne. D'un mouvement brusque, il rabattit ses mains sur sa tête et ferma les yeux, tentant de se concentrer sur le nom qu'il venait d'entendre. _Mewtwo…._

"_\- Mewtwo ! Où vas-tu maintenant ?"_

_C'était sa voix, il la reconnaissait bien. Le ton était gaie, avec néanmoins une pointe d'inquiétude._

"_\- Là où mon coeur pourra apprendre ce que le tiens sait déjà…."_

_\- Sacha !_

Sacha sursauta et rouvrit les yeux, stupéfait. Sa sœur se trouvait face à lui et venait de saisir son épaule pour le secouer. Interdit, il l'a regarda et sentit une larme chaude rouler lentement le long de sa joue. Ondine avait arrêter ses soins, et le regardait, inquiète elle aussi. Après quelques secondes de flottement, il eu besoin de se justifier, pour rassurer son entourage :

_\- Ça va… C'est juste que… Je… Mewtwo… Je crois que j'ai entendu sa voix…_

_\- … Que te disait-il ? _s'enquit Ondine.

_\- Qu'il allait quelque part… Pour apprendre ce que mon coeur savait déjà… Quelque chose comme ça…_

Les lèvres d'Ondine s'étirerèrent dans un sourire terriblement triste et Sacha senti son coeur se serrer. Il eut l'impression qu'elle était en train de se retenir de pleurer et cela le déstabilisa un peu plus. Avait-il remuer un souvenir triste ? Était-ce vraiment la voix de ce Mewtwo ? Comme pour répondre à ses questions, Ondine reprit :

_\- Mewtwo était un Pokémon infiniment bon et savant. Il aura beaucoup aidé dans le mouvement de rébellion… Grâce à lui, nous avions mis au point des stratégies qui fonctionnaient… Et qui auraient sûrement réussi, si nous avions eu plus de temps… Et plus de chance. C'était un héros._

Sacha senti son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, croyant comprendre où voulait en venir Ondine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, mais il eu l'impression à cet instant qu'il avait vraiment été proche de ce Mewtwo. Son esprit ne se souvenait pas, mais son corps réagissait malgré tout, c'était assez perturbant à vrai dire. Après quelques secondes, Sacha posa enfin timidement la question, comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de connaître la réponse. Et en même temps, il voulait savoir, comme un besoin viscérale. Quel paradoxe :

_\- … Qu'est-il devenu ?_

Ondine essuya rapidement une larme traîtresse avec son bras, puis se tourna vers Sacha :

_\- Mewtwo est mort Sacha. En te sauvant la vie._

* * *

**Pfiouh, c'est un chapitre que j'ai mis du temps à écrire et à ficeler, alors j'espère qu'il vous à plus ! Pour le chapitre 4, je vais faire en sorte que vous n'ayez pas à attendre aussi longtemps, c'est promis !**

**S'il vous plait, si vous êtes arriver jusque là, laissez un petit commentaire, vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point c'est important pour les auteurs !**

**Merci à vous tous et rendez-vous au chapitre 4 !**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bonsoir tout le monde !_**

_**Hm, que dire... À vrai dire, j'attendais au moins une petite review pour envoyer ce chapitre puis... Bah, j'ai été bluffé par le nombre de vu au dernier chapitre ! Pour une fandom avec aussi peu de monde, et une fic en cour avec un couple atypique (sans compter que je n'ai pas le plume de Molière...) j'ai juste été sidérée de voir autant de monde venir sur le chapitre 3... Bon par contre faudra m'expliquer pourquoi le chapitre 3 a plus de vu que le 2... Est-ce que j'ai des lecteurs qui lisent dans le désordre ? XD**_

**Bref, pour la faire cour quand même, voici le chapitre 4 ! Mais s'il vous plait, laissez moi une petite review... Je réclame pas souvent (bon ok, si en faite, m'enfin...) mais vous n'avez pas idée à quel point les écrivains peuvent en avoir besoin... Cette fic sort un peu des sentiers battu qu'on a l'habitude de voir, elle sort complètement de ma méthode d'écriture habituelle (beaucoup moins bâclé '^^) Je passe des HEURES à me relire pour corriger un maximum de fautes, de coquilles, à ajouter ou retirer des mots, des phrases, reformuler, etc... **

**Alors si vous appréciez mon travail, ou si vous avez une critique constructive à faire, n'hésitez pas ! N'oubliez pas qu'on a aussi besoin de vos retours pour s'améliorer...**

**Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, et j'espère avoir la chance de vous lire à mon tour ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_\- Mewtwo est mort Sacha. En te sauvant la vie._

Cette déclaration laissa un silence pesant s'installer dans la pièce. La télévision tournait toujours en fond, mais c'était comme si le temps était figé, comme si, à cet instant, plus rien n'existait. Aucun des trois protagonistes ne bougeaient. Naoko et Satoshi digéraient tant bien que mal l'information, leurs regards stupéfait s'accrochant l'un à l'autre. Mais c'était sans nul doute Satoshi le plus choqué. Quelqu'un était mort pour lui ? À l'idée, sa respiration se fit plus difficile, comme si l'air était coincé dans ses poumons. C'était un poids beaucoup trop lourd qui s'abattait sur ses épaules. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et il se demanda à un moment s'il n'allait pas faire un malaise. Le sang avait quitté une bonne partie de son visage et il devait être blanc comme un linge.

La main chaude et douce d'Ondine se posa sur son mollet gauche avec toute la tendresse et toute la compassion dont elle pouvait faire preuve, ramenant Sacha à la réalité. Celui-ci tourna lentement son visage vers elle.

_\- Je suis désolée… Ça a été une terrible perte pour nous tous… Mais tu es vivant. Tu es l'un des espoirs que nous a laissé Mewtwo._

Ondine plantait son regard azur dans ceux brun de Sacha. Il pouvait y lire tout ce que ça signifiait pour elle. Un espoir, oui. La lumière au bout du tunnel, une chance de remporter la guerre. Et comme pour appuyer son regard déjà lourd de sens, elle reprit :

_\- Grâce à toi Sacha, nous allons gagnés. Tu es notre élu, nous avons besoin de toi._

Ce faisant, Ondine repris ses soins, un léger sourire au lèvre. Un sourire plein de joie difficilement contenue. Plein d'espoir pour le futur.

Satoshi serra les poings et détourna la tête, restant silencieux. Une colère sourde montait en lui sans qu'il n'arrive réellement à ce l'expliquer. Il tenta de la contenir et serra les dents, essayant de se calmer. Naoko passa une main sur son avant bras tel une caresse pour l'apaiser, pour montrer qu'elle était là. Une présence à peine réconfortante aux yeux de Satoshi.

Car à ce moment, elle ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Et personne ne le pouvait.

Faisant taire cette colère, Satoshi serra ses poings et prit une grande inspiration. Il avait encore besoin de réponses :

_\- Comment me suis-je retrouvé ici ?_

Ondine en avait fini avec les points de sutures et s'attaquait maintenant au bandage. Relevant doucement la jambe de Sacha, elle posa plusieurs compresses saines sur les plaies et commença à bander proprement son mollet :

_\- Tu étais avec Mewtwo et Palkia en train d'envoyer des dresseurs dans d'autres univers. À cette époque, on cherchait toutes les aides possible, alors on envoyait à l'aveugle des volontaires dans des mondes inconnus. Nos ennemis sont arrivés à ce moment là. La pièce était pourtant sécurisée et hautement gardée. Je faisais partie des sentinelles, et on a tout tenté pour les repousser… En vain. On faisait pas le poids face à eux. Ils ont réussit à pénétrer dans la pièce et ont capturé Palkia. Après la charge qu'ils avaient menés, tu n'étais plus en état de faire quoi que ce soit, ils allaient te capturer. Mewtwo a utilisé toute sa puissance pour se connecter à Palkia et lui prendre temporairement ses pouvoirs. Il t'a envoyé dans ce monde in-extremis… Puis ils l'ont tué. _

Ondine s'écarta et se releva après avoir attaché le bandage. Elle consulta rapidement sa montre :

_\- J'ai terminée. Il va falloir que tu te ménages, mais tu guériras vite grâce à Leveinard. Prépares tes affaires, nous partons maintenant._

_\- Partir ?_

Naoko resta interdite, tandis que Sacha tourna la tête vers Ondine. Celle-ci le regarda, haussant un sourcil tant cela lui paraissait évident :

_\- Oui. Tu dois rentrer avec moi Sacha. Grâce à Arceus, nous avons pu libérer Palkia, mais il a été difficile de savoir où Mewtwo t'avais envoyé. Et maintenant qu'ils savent que tu es ici, tu n'es plus en sécurité. Dépêche-toi, nous avons perdu suffisamment de temps._

Le ton d'Ondine se fit pressant et Satoshi remarqua qu'elle regardait de nouveau sa montre. Il tourna la tête vers sa sœur. La colère battait ses tempes et il avait du mal à réfléchir convenablement. Tout ceci était trop, beaucoup trop pour lui. Comment pouvait-il croire à tout ça ? Il n'avait aucune preuve de ce que lui avançait Ondine. Lui, venant d'un autre monde, peuplé de créatures inconnues ? Lui, un héro ? C'était si soudain. Si incroyable aussi.

Si terrifiant.

Car après la colère venait la peur. Une peur immuable, qui le prenait au tripe. Si ce que disait Ondine était vrai, son monde était en guerre. Quelqu'un s'était sacrifié pour qu'il puisse vivre. Et d'autres comptaient sur lui pour tracer un chemin, pour redonner de l'espoir. Et pour gagner une guerre. À dix-huit ans, il ne s'en sentait absolument pas capable. Il ne voyait pas par quel miracle, il avait pu faire ça à quatorze ans d'ailleurs. N'y avait-il pas d'adulte plus responsable qu'un adolescent dans cet autre monde ? Bon sang, gérer une équipe de foot était déjà très prenant, il ne voyait pas comment gérer une armée. Impossible, c'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit.

La montre d'Ondine se mit à sonner, sortant Satoshi de ses pensées.

_\- Sacha. Il faut partir, maintenant._

_\- Non._

Satoshi se leva. Instinctivement, il se mit devant sa sœur, sans vraiment y prêter attention. Il fixait Ondine droit dans les yeux, le regard franc, dur. Toute la colère qui l'animait se reflétait dans ses pupilles noisettes, et il ne voulait pas laisser la peur le submerger :

_\- Je n'irais nul part. Je n'ai aucune idée de si ce que tu m'as dit est vrai. Mais si ça l'est, il n'est pas question que je me jette dans la gueule du loup comme ça !_

_\- Mais Sa-..._

_\- NON ! J'ai dix-huit piges bordel ! Toi tu débarques dans ma vie et tu me dis que je suis un héro ? Que j'arrive tout droit d'un autre monde ? Qu'à quatorze ans on me laissait les rênes d'une armée ?! Et tu me demandes de te suivre bien gentiment ?! Non ! Je n'irais nulle part ! Je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir de ce que j'étais avant mes __quatorze __ans, mais je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu être la personne que tu as connu !_

Le trop plein était sorti et Sacha se sentait mieux d'avoir craché sa colère. Ses muscles se relâchèrent doucement et il finit par ouvrir ses poings. Prenant une grande inspiration, il reprit un ton bien plus calme :

_\- Si tu n'avais pas été là ce soir, je serais sûrement mort, alors je te remercie, sincèrement. Mais Ondine, je ne suis pas un héro. Je ne sais rien de ton monde, et je ne veux pas y aller. Je reste ici, avec ma famille._

Ondine était de plus en plus agitée, regardant frénétiquement sa montre. Un claquement de langue rageur lui échappa et elle s'approcha de Naoko, récupérant rapidement ses armes sans que celle-ci ne s'y oppose :

_\- Nous avons besoin de toi Sacha. Réellement. Je reviendrais. Prend du temps pour réfléchir. Je répondrais à tes questions la prochaine fois aussi._

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle défie l'une des Pokéball qui était accroché à sa ceinture et lui lança. Satoshi la rattrapa maladroitement, et observa la balle, étonné, et, il devait le reconnaître, un brin curieux aussi.

_\- Dans cette Pokéball, il y a le Pokémon que tu as vu tout à l'heure. Il s'appelle Akwakwak. Sort-le uniquement si tu es en danger. Il te protégera._

Enfin, Ondine récupéra son sac et coula rapidement son regard vers Naoko en se dirigeant vers l'entrée. Le temps lui était compté :

_\- Je m'excuse encore pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû t'attaquer. Prend soin de lui s'il te plait. Tel que je le connais, il est capable de s'attirer les pires ennuis en un rien de temps. À bientôt._

La porte claqua. Naoko n'eu pas le temps de répondre que son homologue était déjà parti, enfilant à la va-vite ses chaussures. Le silence s'installa quelques instants dans la pièce. Satoshi continuait d'observer la Pokéball avec intérêt. Cet objet lui semblait familier mais il n'arrivait pas à ce souvenir. Cela le frustrait. Et le bouton au milieu de cette sphère lui donnait envie d'appuyer dessus. Il allait le faire lorsque Naoko posa une main sur son avant-bras, le faisant sortir de sa contemplation :

\- … Tu devrais aller prendre une douche. Je m'occupe de faire réchauffer le repas. Et il y a un excellent gâteau au chocolat qui attend patiemment d'être englouti.

Naoko avait dit sa dernière phrase dans un sourire timide. Elle était évidemment mal à l'aise avec tout ce qui venait d'être dit, mais elle voulait rassurer Satoshi. Lui changer les idées et l'aider à se relaxer aussi. C'était pour lui que la soirée avait été la plus intense et il avait grand besoin de réconfort.

Satoshi ne put que se sentir profondément reconnaissant envers sa sœur. Son visage se fendit enfin d'un sourire, et il acquiesça simplement. Tournant les talons, gardant toujours la précieuse pokéball dans la main, il monta les escaliers pour aller se laver. Les questions tournaient toujours dans sa tête, et il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'en défaire si facilement, mais il allait pouvoir souffler un peu.

* * *

Ondine couru jusqu'à arriver dans un petit parc désert en périphérie de Tokyo. La nuit était claire et fraîche, et un léger vent s'était levé mais elle n'avait pas froid. S'orientant parfaitement dans le noir, elle rejoignit une jeune fille assise sur une balançoire :

_\- Pardon pour le retard Latias… Mettons nous en route._

Cette dernière, ne répondit pas, mais secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas grave. Elle lui offrit un beau sourire avant de se lever avec légèreté et de se diriger vers deux arbres sommes toutes assez commun. S'arrêtant à quelque pas du premier arbre, elle s'immobilisa. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent quelques instants, brillant d'un blanc incandescent tandis qu'elle fixait les deux arbres. Quelques secondes après, ses yeux reprirent un aspect normal, et un vortex se créa à l'endroit même qu'elle avait fixé.

Ondine passa en posant rapidement une main sur l'épaule de son amie afin de la remercier et s'engagea d'un pas ferme dans le vortex.

Elle avait pris l'habitude de faire des traversées d'un monde à l'autre et il fallait avouer qu'en soit c'était simple. Par contre les sensations étaient désagréables. L'espace d'un instant, le temps de la traversée, c'était comme si son corps se faisait comprimer et étirer de toute part. Comme si il était détruit pour être reconstruit juste après. Au début, les sensations lui donnaient la nausée et la fatiguait énormément. Maintenant, elle n'y prêtait plus attention. C'était désagréable et c'est tout.

Arrivé de l'autre côté, elle adressa un signe de tête à Palkia, qui le lui rendit, puis à Latios et continua sa route d'un pas rapide dans les sous-sols du laboratoire.

Jadis ce laboratoire situé à Kalos, était le point de départ de nombreux dresseur Pokémon. C'était le professeur Platane qui avait dirigé ce merveilleux lieux, aidé par son assistant, Alan. Des centaines de Pokémon avaient étés élevés ici pour faire la joie d'apprentie dresseurs. Beaucoup d'expériences sur les méga-évolutions c'étaient aussi déroulés dans ses murs chargés d'histoires.

Jusqu'à la guerre.

Depuis, le bâtiment principal avait quasi été entièrement détruit. Dans les ruines, quelques verrières tenaient encore le choque alors que d'autre n'étaient plus que poussière. Des câbles électriques pendaient du bâtiment fragilisé par les nombreux combats qui avaient eu lieux. Les murs quant à eux n'étaient debout que par miracle. Certains disaient qu'ils étaient habités par la volonté de venir en aide à la rebellions et de protéger les dresseurs. Ce genre de remarque avait toujours eu le don de faire rire Ondine. Si une telle volonté existait réellement, la guerre n'aurait jamais eu lieu.

Fort heureusement, les sous-sols de la bâtisse étaient intacts. Le laboratoire était devenu un repère où beaucoup de plan étaient élaborés. Beaucoup d'expérience aussi. C'était la passerelle principale, là où Palkia, souvent aidé de Latios et Latias, leur permettait de rejoindre d'autres mondes.

Ondine marcha droit sans s'arrêter, ne prêtant pas attention aux personnes qu'elle croisait. D'un pas précipité, elle marchait fièrement et malgré une carrure des plus classiques, elle semblait à cet instant beaucoup plus imposante. L'aura qu'elle dégageait était si puissante qu'elle ressemblait à une reine marchant fièrement dans son palais. Elle poussa une porte et se retrouva dans une immense salle parfaitement éclairer. Sur un mur, des moniteurs de recherches, ainsi que des ordinateurs de pointe tournaient à plein régime. Au milieu, une immense table ronde en bois blanc sur laquelle était accoudé un jeune homme au cheveux vert, pensif. Dès qu'il la vue, celui-ci redressa la tête, devenu inquiet. Face à lui, deux Pokémon étaient assis sagement sur la table.

Ondine s'approcha et laissa choir son sac prêt d'une des chaises, s'asseyant sur une seconde :

_\- Je l'ai trouvée N. Il est vivant._

* * *

**BOUM !**

**Oui, j'aime coupé avec des phrases "chocs"**

**Que dire de ce chapitre ? Hum, et bien, je sais (je saiiiiiiis) que le caractère de Sacha peu sembler un peu OOC... Mais gardez bien en tête qu'il a perdu la mémoire et qu'il a vécu dans un monde "normal" (ne partons pas sur un débat "qu'est-ce que la normalité SVP !") Il se fait attaquer par des créatures avec des pouvoirs ahurissants. Il se sent complètement impuissant et terrorisé, il est gravement blessé puis sauver par une fille qui dit tout savoir de lui... Alors que lui même ne sais rien sur son passé !**

**Pour moi, dans ce contexte là, Sacha à le droit d'être dans le déni. Il lui est arrivé par le passé et dans l'anime d'être dans la peur et de ne pas accepter une situation (notamment son passage à vide avec Amphinobi) et c'est ce que je voulais faire ressortir. La colère, la peur. Ce sont des sentiments normal dans cette situation, surtout pour quelqu'un qui découvre un tel passé.**

**Autre parenthèse, je jongle volontairement entre les prénoms Satoshi et Sacha. Le but est de montrer que "Satoshi" a développé sa propre personnalité, qui le rend peut-être plus réservé et moins sur de lui. Mais une part de "Sacha" est là, bien présente. Reste à savoir si elle va grandir et s'épanouir... ou pas.**

**Voilà, des petits détails que je voulais clarifiée '^^**

**Merci à vous de m'avoir lu ! À la prochaine !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ! Bonjour à tous et bienvenu dans ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Un immeeeeeeeense merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laissé des reviews... Je vous l'ai dit, mais je vous le redis encore, vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point cela me fait plaisir ! Ça me motive à écrire et à poursuivre mes efforts ! Merci merci merci !**

**Aujourd'hui dans ce chapitre, on va en apprendre un peu plus sur l'univers responsable de la guerre... J'ai laissé des indices, repris certains mots propres à ce monde pour vous laisser la chance de découvrir par vous même de qui il s'agit... Faites moi vos retours si vous avez des idées !**

**J'ai fait en sorte de me relire un maximum, malheureusement il doit encore rester quelques fautes... Désolé pour vos yeux '^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après sa douche, Satoshi était redescendu pour manger en compagnie de sa sœur. Il s'était forcé à finir son assiette, n'ayant définitivement plus faim après le passage d'Ondine. Ils avaient parlés un peu, tout en évitant soigneusement le sujet, préférant aborder des choses beaucoup plus légère. Puis Satoshi était monté se coucher rapidement. Malgré les efforts de Naoko, il n'était pas parvenu à se sortir toute cette histoire de la tête. Il s'était allongé dans son lit, espérant être assez fatigué pour ne pas trop penser et s'endormir rapidement. Bien évidemment, il avait eu tout faux. Son cerveau ne l'avait pas lâché de la nuit et de se fait, quand son réveil sonna, il n'était pas -mais alors pas du tout- en forme. Il étendit son bras lentement en dehors de la couverture et éteignit la musique qui chantait à tue-tête.

Deux coups furent frappés à sa porte, Satoshi s'asseya dans son lit en émettant un grognement d'approbation tout en se frottant maladroitement l'œil. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et la tête de Naoko apparut dans l'embrasure. Sa sœur fixa son regard sur lui, un sourire chaleureux et timide aux lèvres :

\- Hey…

\- Hm…

C'était la seule réponse qu'il arrivait à formuler. Il voulait se recoucher et réussir à dormir. L'école était devenu le cadet de ses soucis. C'était rare qu'il se lève de mauvaise humeur mais là il eu l'impression de battre un record.

\- Pas la grande forme hein… ?

C'était plus une constatation qu'une véritable question, mais Satoshi acquiesça quand même. Il se devait de faire un effort, sa sœur n'y était pour rien dans sa nuit blanche.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais rester à la maison aujourd'hui… La soirée d'hier a été… mouvementée. Papa et Maman font encore des heures supplémentaires, je ne pense pas qu'ils rentreront aujourd'hui non plus.

Naoko employait une voix très douce, presque murmurante, comme si elle avait peur de le froisser ou de le briser au moindre mot. Cela eu le dont d'arracher un sourire à Satoshi :

\- Tu as raison. Ma jambe me fait encore mal, et je n'ai presque pas dormis. Tu pourras m'excuser auprès des professeurs ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en charge. Je te ramènerais les cours de la journée aussi. Envoi un sms à Maman pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas si le lycée l'appel.

Satoshi hocha la tête et amorça un geste pour se recoucher alors que Naoko reprenait la parole :

\- Tu veux quelque chose pour t'aider à dormir ?

\- J'suis pas forcément pour…

\- Juste un relaxant alors. Je te l'amène et t'en fais ce que t'en veux.

\- Ok. Merci Naoko.

Cette dernière lui offrit un grand sourire accompagné d'un clin d'oeil puis disparut dans le couloir. Satoshi en profita pour attraper son téléphone et envoyer un message à sa mère, prenant soin d'arrondir les angles pour ne pas qu'elle débarque paniquer à la maison. Sa sœur revint assez rapidement et déposa une boite ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau sur la table de nuit de Satoshi. Cette fois, il ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir dans son lit, mais lui adressa un sourire sincèrement reconnaissant :

\- Merci d'être là Naoko… Et… -le ton de Sacha se fit plus timide- Si tu pouvais ne rien dire concernant hier…

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Je ne dirais rien, pas même aux parents. On aura l'occasion d'en reparler quand tu auras pu te reposer. Par contre, tu devrais parler à maman de ta blessure. J'suis pas médecin, mais je me dis qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter l'infection quand même. Et maman pourra te prescrire des antibios.

\- Tu es fantastique Nao, merci. C'est promis, je lui en parlerais.

En réponse, sa sœur sourit de plus belle et lui ébouriffa les cheveux dans un geste tendre avant de sortir de la pièce, prenant soin de refermer derrière elle.

Satoshi attendit quelques secondes et poussa un long soupir. Il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et se mit à contempler le plafond. Franchement, lui, d'un autre monde ? Un héro ? Il y avait de quoi se taper le cul par terre en y repensant. Sa vie de lycéen lui sciait à ravir, et même s'il avait toujours été curieux de connaître son passé, jamais, au grand jamais, il ne serait attendu à ça. Qui l'aurait pu d'ailleurs ?

Et Ondine qui avait promis de revenir. Il s'en serait bien passé à vrai dire. D'autant qu'elle avait affirmé qu'il serait pris pour cible maintenant qu'il avait été découvert. Au fond de lui, il espérait que ce ne soit que des paroles en l'air, juste pour l'intimider et le forcer à la suivre. Mais il en doutait. Il avait déjà été attaqué une fois, et si Ondine n'avait pas été là, pour sûr qu'il ne serait plus d'aucun monde.

Les Pokémons avaient quelque chose de terrifiant. Leur puissance, leur aspect, tout était si différent de ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à maintenant.

Une idée naquit soudainement dans son cerveau. Pikachu. Peut-être que lui aussi était un Pokémon ? Avaient-ils étés amis ? Pourtant, il ne ressemblait pas aux monstres qu'il avait vu. Il était beaucoup plus mignon et… petit aussi. Et attachant. Par réflexe, Satoshi tourna la tête vers son bureau, là où il avait laissé la pokéball qu'Ondine lui avait donné. À l'intérieur, il peinait à imaginer qu'un être vivant puisse y être nicher, prêt à attaquer en cas de problème. Dur à concevoir qu'un putain de canard bleu géant soit actuellement dans une si petite ball.

Dur à concevoir qu'il admettait l'existence d'un putain de canard géant, tout simplement.

Il regarda vers sa table de nuit, observant la boîte de médicament comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui sauter au visage. Satoshi détestait les médicaments, mais il détestait encore plus être dans cet état de fatigue et d'abattement mélangé. Alors, dans un nouveau soupir, il se convainc que c'était le mieux à faire. S'essayant, il se saisit de la boîte, sorti un cachet qu'il avala avec une grande gorgée d'eau. Ce faisant, il se rallongea plus confortablement, s'enveloppant dans sa couette et tenta une nouvelle fois de trouver le sommeil. Il voulait vraiment que toutes ses pensées cessent de tourner en rond sans aboutir à quelque chose de tangible.

* * *

Un silence pesant suivit les paroles d'Ondine. Elle venait de raconter dans les moindre détails tout ce qu'il c'était passé avec Sacha. N resta pensif, et, d'une main distraite caressa le pelage noir et feu du Pokémon venu se lover dans ses bras :

_\- Cela explique beaucoup de chose…_

_\- On doit aller le chercher, il n'est plus en sécurité là-bas. Et nous avons besoin de lui._

_\- Je sais…_

N ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir, las. Son cœur avait été tellement soulagé de savoir Sacha vivant qu'il en aurait presque pleurer. Mais de savoir qu'il avait perdu la mémoire et qu'il n'avait pas voulu rentrer l'inquiétait. Il pouvait le comprendre, bien entendu, mais il ne savait pas comment gérer la situation.

Il avait besoin de Sacha pour continuer la guerre. Après sa disparition et la mort de Mewtwo, il s'était retrouvé seul au commande d'une armée complètement perdu. Lui même l'était, et il avait dû ravaler sa tristesse et ses larmes. Mettre de côté son cœur tendre pour continuer la bataille. C'était comme s'amputer une partie de soi-même, et encore maintenant, c'était très difficile. Il avait toujours l'impression de trahir ses idéaux.

N était un personnage prônant la paix, l'amour et la compréhension. C'était quelqu'un de calme, doux et profondément gentil. Longtemps avec Sacha, ils avaient tentés d'ouvrir le dialogue face à leurs opposants, de comprendre et d'endiguer la situation sans heurt.

Mais leurs ennemis n'avaient que faire de tous ces bons sentiments.

Ils avaient profités de leurs gentillesses pour faire encore plus de victimes humaines, et capturer davantage de Pokémons. Ces personnes étaient un fléau.

Face à tant de cruauté, N n'avait pas eu le choix et avait le rejoint le combat.

Il était aidé dans la tâche par Ondine, qui lui était d'un grand soutien, ainsi que Serena, le professeur Platane et divers champions d'arène. Mais personne n'avait la trempe de Sacha. Personne n'avait sa prestance, sa joie de vivre et son optimisme. Sacha était un pilier, un phare au milieu d'une tempête déchaînée. Difficile de croire qu'une seule personne puisse autant changer la donne. Et pourtant, Sacha avait ce don. Un petit quelque chose qui le rendait différent. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça que N avait changé d'avis sur les dresseurs de Pokémons.

Un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres :

_\- On ne peut pas le forcer à revenir ici. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux._

_\- On n'a pas le choix N ! Fais-toi une raison et-..._

_\- Pi !_

N tourna ses yeux vers la petite créature face à lui. Debout, fièrement posté sur ses pattes arrières, la sourie électrique venait de couper Ondine sur un ton presque colérique. L'air plus que déterminé, elle échangea quelques mots que seul N pouvait comprendre. Celui-ci hochait la tête de temps en temps, les yeux plantés dans ceux du Pokémon. Ondine regardait l'échange avec intérêt. N finit par reporter son attention sur elle, sérieux et convaincu :

_\- Nous allons envoyer Pikachu._

Ondine devint d'une pâleur quasi maladif et son visage se décomposa sous la surprise.

* * *

Un homme encapuchonné de noir marchait dans les couloirs sombres d'une citadelle. Accompagné de deux de ses subordonnés, il était pressé et la semelle de ses chaussures résonnaient sur les dalles de pierre, faisant vibrer l'air au rythme de ses pas. La nuit avait pris possession des lieux, et un calme inquiétant régnait.

Arrivé devant une porte, il se figea. Se laissant quelques secondes, il fit le tri de ses pensées et frappa trois coup sec contre la porte. A l'intérieur, il entendit que les voix c'étaient tus. Après quelques instants, quelqu'un vint leurs ouvrirent.

L'homme entra, tira une légère révérence en signe de salut, puis se posta fièrement sur ses pieds, droit comme un "i", attendant que son supérieur l'autorise à faire son rapport. La voix de l'homme assit face à lui résonna dans la petite pièce circulaire, d'une manière sèche, agressive :

\- Votre rapport.

\- Nous avons capturé deux fugitifs. Ils sont en ce moment même testés sur leurs compatibilités. Celui de la semaine dernière n'a pas survécu. Hier, nos chercheurs ont localisés l'élu, nous avons aussitôt envoyés deux créatures le capturer.

L'homme se permit de marquer un silence, avalant difficilement sa salive :

\- Ils ont échoués. Une rebelle était sur les lieux et à mis nos créatures en déroute. L'élu est toujours vivant, mais il n'a pas rejoint son univers d'origine.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Nous ne savons pas, Monsieur. Mais nous l'avons localisée et une équipe de créature est prête à intervenir. Il semblerait que la rebelle ne soit plus avec lui. Nous attendons vos ordres.

Son supérieur resta droit, son regard rigide le transperçant de part en part. L'homme attendit, ne laissant rien paraître sur la tension qui l'habitait et qui se faisait croissante. Enfin, après un temps qui lui parut interminable, son supérieur, toujours assis à son bureau, bougea. Il ouvrit son tiroir, pris un papier manuscrit et se mit à griffonner dessus :

\- Il ne faut pas laisser le temps à la rébellion de le ramener. Je vous confie deux de mes hommes. Pour quarante-huit heures. Utilisez-les comme des armes. Capturez l'élu et ramenez le moi. Vivant.

\- ...Monsieur ? Puis-je poser une question ?

Son supérieur ne répondit pas mais suspendit son geste, l'invitant à continuer :

\- Pensez-vous qu'il soit compatible avec-...

\- C'est pour ça que je le veux vivant.

Sans un mot de plus, il tendit la feuille à son subordonnée, plantant une nouvelle fois son regard glacial sur lui :

\- Ramenez l'élu, je le testerais moi-même.

Un rictus s'empara de ses lèvres. L'homme fasse à lui ne put empêcher la peur de l'envahir, la chair de poule parcourant son dos et ses bras. Le sourire que lui offrait son supérieur avait quelques chose de carnassier ne présageant rien de bon pour la suite. Surtout pour l'élu.

* * *

Satoshi fut tiré de son sommeil par la sonnerie rageuse de son portable. Mou et sans entrain, il se saisit de son téléphone, constatant qu'il avait plusieurs appels en absence de Naoko. Quelque peu surpris, il regarda ensuite ses messages, et, parmi ceux de ses amis qui s'inquiétaient de sa santé, il trouva également des messages de sa sœur :

"Tu dormais quand je suis partie, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. J'ai fais du pain ce matin, il est dans la machine et tu as une viande sortie pour ce midi si tu as faim."

"Akemi et Nakatsu sont inquiet pour toi, envois-leurs un message pour les rassurer."

"Je repense à ce qu'a dit Ondine hier… Tu penses qu'ils pourraient revenir te chercher ?"

"Je suis inquiète, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te laisser seul… Appel-moi quand tu seras réveillé s'il-te-plait"

Au même moment, il entendit la sonnette d'entrée. Satoshi se leva rapidement, enfila son jean et marqua un arrêt au moment de sortir de la pièce. Il se tourna, se mettant un fixer la pokéball toujours fièrement exposé sur son bureau. Ondine lui avait clairement dit que cette bestiole serait capable de l'aider en cas de pépin. Et elle lui avait aussi dit qu'il était en danger. Mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas devenir parano. La sonnette retentit une seconde fois, et, dans un claquement de langue rageur, il finit par se saisir de la pokéball et l'emporter avec lui. Ça ne lui coûtait rien de l'avoir.

Satoshi descendit les marches quatre à quatre, mettant la pokéball dans sa poche arrière et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il se retrouva face à deux hommes blonds en uniformes. Satoshi ne put s'empêcher de se raidir devant la mine grave et fermé que les deux personnes arboraient. Instinctivement, il ne les sentait pas du tout :

\- Bonjour… ?

\- Vous êtes bien Sacha ?

\- Oui, c'est moi.

Satoshi n'aimait pas le ton employé. Il n'y avait rien d'aimable, les paroles étaient claqués dans l'air comme une attaque. Et l'homme qui venait de parler portait un fort accent qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Une chose était sûre, ce gars n'était pas japonais. De plus, plus le temps passait, plus son impression de malaise était grandissante :

\- Nous avons des questions à vous poser concernant l'attaque d'hier. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

Après quelques instants de réflexion, Satoshi se décala, laissant les deux hommes entrer dans le couloir. Il referma la porte et les dirigeas vers le salon tout en se forçant à rester stoïque.

Pourtant, tout son corps lui hurlait qu'il devait partir au plus vite. S'éloigner de ses hommes. S'éloigner du danger qu'il pouvait représenter. Il se remémora la dernière fois qu'il avait eu cette atroce sensation. Satoshi senti une goutte de sueur perler dans son dos.

La dernière fois qu'il avait eu se sentiment, c'était la veille au soir. Lorsque ces monstres l'avaient agressé. Lorsqu'il avait été blessé avant qu'Ondine n'intervienne.

Lorsqu'il avait failli mourir.

Une minute... L'homme venait-il de l'appeler Sacha ?!

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Satoshi. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, il se rua dans l'entrée, ouvrit la porte et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. La douleur dans son mollet se réveilla instantanément mais il décida d'encaisser en serrant les dents. D'un léger coup de tête, il se rendit compte que les deux hommes s'était lancé à sa poursuite, transformés en ombres menaçantes, encapuchonnés dans de longs manteaux rouges, leurs visages entièrement dissimulés par des masques blancs, avec un losanges jaune au milieu.

Et ils couraient très vite.

Mais cette fois, Sacha décida de ne pas se laisser envahir par la peur. Non, il serait plus fort qu'elle. Il y avait céder la veille, et même s'il trouvait ça logique, il ne voulait pas recommencer. Il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreurs. Peu importe qui étaient ses hommes, maintenant qu'il comprenait à quel point ils pouvaient lui être hostile, il ne se laisserait pas faire. Sacha était déterminé. Il serait maître de son destin. Il ne mourrait pas maintenant. Pas ici.

L'adrénaline pulsait dans son corps, entraînant une énergie qui lui permettait de donner le meilleur de lui même. Grâce à elle, il ne sentait plus son mollet l'élancer, ni ses pieds nu frapper durement l'asphalte de la rue. C'était la rage au ventre, désireux de survivre qu'il s'élançait toujours plus vite, bifurquant dans les rues de la ville, tentant de rejoindre les grands axes dans lesquels il pourrait se fondre. Il savait ses assaillants derrières lui, il entendait leurs courses, leurs voix qui lui hurlaient de s'arrêter, toujours plus menaçantes au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient.

Sacha ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il aperçut au loin une rue bondée de monde. Peut-être que ses nerfs le lachait un peu aussi car il avait presque envie de rire. Il allait réussir. Une fois là-bas, les deux hommes n'auraient plus le champs libre et lui pourrait tenter de disparaître dans la masse. Se cacher, prévenir les autorités pour qu'on lui vienne en aide. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il sentait son corps vibrer. À cet instant, il se sentit plus vivant que jamais, et une immense joie l'envahit.

De courte durée.

Devant lui, alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques enjambés de son but, l'angle de la rue s'effondra dans un immense fracas. Les passants poussèrent des cris d'effrois, certains fuyants, d'autres allant rapidement aider les potentiels blessés.

Sacha stoppa nette sa course, les poumons en feu, la respiration haletante et les poings serrés par la tension qui continuait d'habiter son corps. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la scène : les décombres du mur étaient encore fumant de poussière et quelques morceaux du bâtiment touché menaçait de s'écrouler. Des personnes étaient à terre, gémissantes, remuants difficilement. D'autres ne bougeaient plus du tout.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Rageusement, il se retourna, faisant face à ses deux assaillants arrêtés quelques mètres plus loin. La joie laissa place à la colère. À la rage aussi, et avec elle, la peur commençait également à revenir. Ses salauds venaient d'attaquer une rue pleine d'innocents pour l'avoir. Ils en avaient peut-être tués. Sa tête valait donc si chère que ça ? C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit à quel point il était en danger. Ces hommes ne reculeraient devant rien pour l'abattre. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il soit encore en vie, quand on voyait la facilité avec laquelle ils avaient détruits le mur. Satoshi serra les dents. Il avait peur. Vraiment peur. Car il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire face à eux. Il avait cru être malin et pouvoir leur échapper. Il s'était lourdement trompé.

Et quand il réalisa que son erreur avait peut-être tués des innocents, il sentit des larmes de rage monter et son corps trembler. Un sentiment de regret émergea de sa conscience. Coupable. Il était coupable d'avoir mené ces hommes ici. Coupable d'avoir refuser la vérité. Coupable de s'être cru plus malin. Ondine l'avait prévenu, il savait qu'il serait pris pour cible. Et lui avait refusé de la prendre au sérieux.

Voilà où il en était.

Une drôle de sensation le ramena à la réalité. Sa poche arrière vibrait en discontinue. D'une main, Satoshi attrapa la pokéball et la ramena devant lui, indécis. Ses deux assaillants se raidirent instantanément, observant avec attention, restant en position d'attaque.

Puis là Pokéball s'ouvrit, et Akwakwak en sorti dans un halo de lumière rougeoyant. Poussant un son strident, il se mit aussitôt devant Sacha, toisant les deux hommes avec un regard sévère et sombre. La scène se figea, comme suspendu dans le temps. Satoshi et Akwakwak faisait face à leurs adversaires sans bouger, retenant leurs souffles. Les deux hommes ne bougeait toujours pas, attendant le moment opportun.

D'un claquement de bec, Akwakwak se tourna vers Sacha, lui faisait signe de partir. Celui-ci fit un pas en arrière, incertain. Il était bien conscient qu'il ne pourrait rien faire face à ses deux hommes, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le Pokémon se battre seul à sa place. Même si la peur l'assaillait, il ne devait pas se laisser submerger. Sacha ne se sentait peut-être pas l'âme d'un héro, mais il n'était pas un lâche. Plutôt mourir que de laisser quelqu'un derrière lui. Même s'il s'agissait d'un énorme canard bleu.

Sacha raffermit sa position, et dirigea son regard déterminé vers ses adversaires. Il prit son courage à deux mains, inspirant profondément et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Quand il les rouvris, sa peur s'était envolé avec ses doutes. Pour le moment, il devait lutter. Lutter au côté d'Akwakwak et survivre :

_\- Akwakwak, hydrocanon !_

Le pokémon se figea quelques secondes puis ses yeux s'arrondirent en amande alors qu'un fin sourire étirait son bec. Il se retourna vers les deux hommes et obéis, libérant une quantité monstrueuse d'eau.

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus et qu'il vous donneras envie de continuer... Moi je retourne écrire et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

**Bon confinement, prenez soin de vous :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Bienvenu dans le chapitre 6 de cette fan fiction !**

**Un immense merci aux personnes ayant pris le temps de laisser une review, je sais que je me répète mais ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur d'avoir des retours ! On est sur un fandôm où il y a peu de personne, peu de passage alors c'est très important que vous preniez le temps de nous donner votre avis (à moi et à tous les autres auteurs !) Car c'est ça qui nous permet de nous remettre en question et d'avancer...**

**Cette fic est un peu un trésor pour moi, elle est très réfléchi par rapport à ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire et je suis contente des retours que j'en ai pour l'instant... Merci beaucoup !**

**Sur ce, je ne vous fait pas patienter plus longtemps, bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'attaque du Pokémon manqua sa cible, les deux hommes, rapides et habiles, l'esquivèrent avec une facilité déconcertante. Akwakwak raffermit sa position devant Sacha, ne se laissant pas démonter.

Sacha lui par contre était bluffé par la rapidité des deux hommes. Son regard avait à peine capter le mouvement. Toute la chaleur de son corps le quitta quand il se demanda si ses deux hommes étaient réellement humains. Après tout, si les Pokémons existaient, il était fort possible que des humains aux particularités extraordinaires existent aussi. Peut-être que lui même en possédait, puisqu'il ne venait pas de se monde ? Mais comment savoir ? Et comment activer ses pouvoirs si tel était le cas ? Car c'est maintenant qu'il en aurait eu besoin. Face à ses hommes qui se maîtrisaient parfaitement. Face à la menace imminente qu'ils représentaient pour leurs vies. Petit à petit, la peur envahit Satoshi de nouveau. Il se sentait complètement impuissant et dépassé par tout ce qui se produisait.

Akwakwak jeta un œil derrière lui, claquant du bec pour ramener Sacha à la réalité. Ce dernier sursauta, reprenant contenance. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien faire de lui même, et il ne devait pas laisser ses pensées le distraire. Sa vie, et celle d'Akwakwak étaient en jeu, alors pas question de se perdre dans des questionnements tordus :

_\- Est-ce que tu connais d'autres attaques ?_

Le Pokémon acquiesça de la tête et se tourna de nouveau vers leurs ennemis. Se concentrant, il ferma les yeux. Sa dresseuse n'était pas là, mais il pouvait compter sur ce qu'elle avait pu lui enseigner et les nombreux entrainement qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Il savait qu'en le laissant là, Ondine lui avait confié une énorme responsabilité. Ce n'était pas le moment de se relâcher, et il voulait prouver à sa dresseuse qu'elle avait eu raison de lui faire confiance. Le petit Psykokwak était devenu un beau et puissant Akwakwak.

Il rouvrit les yeux, les fixant sur l'un de ses adversaires. Aussitôt, celui-ci fût pris d'une violente migraine et s'écroula au sol tel un château de carte. Le Pokémon sourit faiblement en voyant son ennemi se contorsionner de douleur à terre. Jusqu'à ce que lui même soit parcouru d'une vive douleur. Là, il déchanta complètement et s'écroula dans un gémissement sourd. À deux contre un, sans dresseur compétent pour l'appuyer, il réalisa que ce combat était perdu d'avance depuis le début. Dans un dernier acte de bravoure, il tourna la tête vers Sacha et le propulsa à plusieurs mètres de distance grâce à une attaque de type eau. La douleur le parcourut de nouveau et Akwakwak s'immobilisa complètement.

Satoshi, juste derrière n'avait rien loupé de la scène. D'abord heureux de voir l'un de ses adversaires tomber, la seconde suivante son sang c'était littéralement gelé dans ses veines. Le deuxième homme venait de lancer une sorte de sort étrange qui avait entravé complètement Akwakwak à l'aide de multiple feuilles de papier sur lesquels des symboles étaient inscrits. Les feuilles s'étaient liées tel une chaîne et avaient ligotés le Pokémon qui était tombé de ton son poids sur le bitume du trottoir. Dans un dernier effort, Akwakwak s'était tourné vers lui et l'avait projeté aussi loin que possible.

Trempé, recrachant le trop plein d'eau qu'il avait avalé, Satoshi se releva. Sa jambe le lança de nouveau et il aperçut que son jean était taché de sang :

_\- Akwakwak !_

Aucune réponse. Serrant les dents et les poings, Satoshi compris. Quand bien même le Pokémon aurait été vivant, il ne pourrait pas le reprendre. Il était encore impuissant. Impuissant et coupable. Voilà tout ce qui résonnait à son esprit. La peur au ventre, il se tourna et courut, se forçant une nouvelle fois à faire abstraction de la douleur qui assiégeait sa jambe droite. Car c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il se jura que le sacrifice d'Akwakwak ne serait pas vint. Le Pokémon avait tout donner pour lui laisser une chance de s'enfuir et il ne devait pas gâcher cette bravoure et se courage. Lui se sentit lâche, inutile et honteux, mais le combat lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas en mesure de résister. Impuissant. Coupable. Lâche. Inutile. Honteux. Son optimisme avait décidément foutu le camp depuis la découverte de ce second monde. Il n'était pas Sacha, ce héro qu'avait peint Ondine. Il était Satoshi. Juste Satoshi, un lycéen banal sur qui la malchance s'abattait.

D'un seul coup, sa vue se brouilla. Son corps fut parcouru d'une décharge électrique particulièrement violente. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de son corps. Ses jambes s'immobilisèrent sans qu'il ne puisse lutter. Il tomba au sol, droit comme un "I" alors qu'un cri de douleur franchissait ses lèvres. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Autour de son corps, des feuilles de papiers formaient une chaîne et le paralysait complètement. La douleur était atroce, insoutenable même, c'était comme si un millier de volt parcourait son corps de part en part. Sa conscience le lâchait et Satoshi comprit qu'il ne tarderait pas à s'évanouir. Il était condamné.

Ses yeux se firent lourd et il sombra.

* * *

_\- …. Sacha… sa maison…..on s'en occupe…_

_\- ….l'escouade de Serena rentre...…..N….. revenir…._

_\- Le morveux….… chance…. à temps._

Comme bercer par un pas lent, sentant deux grand bras le porter sans trop de mal, l'esprit de Satoshi émergeait difficilement. Blotti contre le torse d'un homme, enveloppé dans ce qui ressemblait à une couverture, il avait l'impression d'être protégé. Ses sens encore endormis, son corps était au moins aussi lourd que ses yeux. Si d'abord il essaya de se souvenir ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver, il abandonna bien vite en sentant un mal de crâne se pointer. Dans son cocon protecteur, il était bien, et seuls quelques morceaux de conversation arrivaient à filtrer. Les voix semblaient lointaines et pourtant si proche à la fois.

Satoshi se concentra un peu plus pour tenter d'identifier les personnes qui l'entouraient. La première voix qu'il reconnut fut celle d'Ondine. Elle était accompagnée de deux autres personnes, et même si les voix lui paraissaient familières, Satoshi n'arrivait pas à remettre de nom dessus. "_Tant pis"_ se dit-il. Dans un effort presque surhumain, il chercha à nouveau les raisons qui aurait pu l'amener dans cette situation. C'était-il évanoui pendant un match ? Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, mais peut-être avait-il reçu un mauvais coup.

L'idée fit son chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'il percute : Ondine ne faisait pas partie de son lycée. Aucune raison qu'elle soit là. Pas pour un match en tout cas. Elle appartenait au monde des Pokémon. Si elle était là c'est que…. Un flash lui revint avec les deux hommes qui l'avaient attaqués. Il avait tenté de fuir, sans succès.

Instinctivement, son corps se raidit et Sacha se débattit avec toute la violence dont il était capable. En ouvrant les yeux, le soleil l'éblouit et sa migraine se fit plus violente encore. Ses extrémités étaient parcourus de fourmillement très désagréable, comme s'il était branché à un courant électrique.

Les deux bras qui le portait se resserrèrent autour de lui, l'immobilisant partiellement :

_\- Hey, doucement morveux !_

Non, il n'allait pas y aller doucement. Il devait s'échapper. S'il était encore dehors, dans la rue, il avait peut-être une chance. Fuir. Courir. Il avait peur. Horriblement peur car il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'on voulait faire de lui. Et il n'était décidément pas prêt à mourir. Mais alors qu'il se cabrait encore davantage pour échapper aux bras qui l'enserraient, une chevelure rousse apparu dans son champ de vision en lui attrapant les poignets fermement :

_\- Sacha ! Tu n'as rien à craindre !_

Sacha se stoppa, plantant son regard terrorisé dans celui d'Ondine. Celle-ci relâcha un peu sa prise et lui attrapa la main dans une caresse réconfortante. Elle lui sourit et son ton se fit beaucoup plus doux :

_\- Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais… Tu es en sécurité maintenant, nous sommes là… _

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Satoshi pour que son esprit reparte dans les méandres de l'inconscience, apaisé, rassuré et surtout, en sécurité.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla de nouveau, plusieurs heures c'étaient écoulés. Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon et la maison baignait dans une jolie lueur orangé. L'un de ses bras reposait sur quelque chose de doux et soyeux, comme une peluche. Cette dernière bougea et émit un léger son lorsque les doigts de Satoshi tressautèrent et qu'il immergea difficilement :

_\- Pi ?_

Doucement, Satoshi ouvrit les yeux, découvrant le plafond de son salon. Visiblement, il était allongé dans le canapé de sa maison, une couverture épaisse recouvrant soigneusement son corps. Très vite, une personne s'approcha de lui et il dû faire une légère mise au point avant de reconnaître Ondine, le sourire au lèvre :

_\- Je commençais à croire que tu ne te réveillerais pas… Comment tu te sens ?_

_\- … Je crois que ça va…._

Il sentit entre ses doigts la peluche glisser. Le temps de regarder ce que c'était, la place était vide.

_\- Tu as mal quelque part ?_

Satoshi tourna de nouveau son regard vers Ondine. Derrière elle, deux personnes étaient également présentes. Deux adultes, dont les couleurs de cheveux sortaient complètement de l'ordinaire. Satoshi essaya de ne pas s'y attarder et fit non de la tête :

_\- Et… Akwakwak…?_

Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il se souvenait de tout. Ses poursuivants, le mur qui s'était écroulé, le combat qui s'en était suivit. Et sa fuite qui ne l'avait pas mené bien loin, malgré la dévotion qu'avait mit le Pokémon pour le protéger. Son corps lui paraissait encore tellement lourd et épuisé suite à l'attaque de ses deux hommes. Comment avait réagi Akwakwak ? Était-il seulement en vie ?

_\- Il aura besoin d'un peu de repos, mais il se remettra._ _Tu as été très secoué par l'attaque et ton corps subit le contre-coup. Tu dois te reposer, c'est impératif._

Ondine soupira, comme agacé par ses pensées. Elle laissa le silence s'installer quelques secondes et s'écarta doucement, faisant un geste en direction des deux personnes derrières elle :

_\- Sacha, je te présente Jessie et James. Tu ne dois pas te souvenir d'eux, mais nous étions ennemis, avant._

Les deux personnes se raidirent à la phrase d'Ondine et émirent un rire gêné. Jessie secoua ses mains devant elle, cherchant à nier :

_\- Ennemis, c'est peut-être un grand mot… Nous n'étions pas dans le même camps plutôt !_

_\- C'est vrai… ah ah ah… Mais les choses ont bien changés, n'est-ce-pas morveuse ?_

James venait d'appuyer les dires de son amie en imitant ses gestes. Ondine les regarda et un nouveau sourire fendit ses lèvres :

_\- Oui, vous vous êtes bien rachetés depuis._

Sacha observait la scène. En moins de quarante-huit heures son quotidien avait radicalement basculé. De lycéen banal, il était devenu une sorte de héros d'un autre monde. Héros menacé de mort par des personnes venant d'un énième monde et dont il ne savait rien. Ce scénario était digne d'un film de science fiction pensa-t-il. Poussant un long soupir, il finit par sourire et adresser un signe de tête à Jessie et James. Il était en vie et ces deux personnes l'avaient aidés. Un peu d'optimisme, que diable :

_\- Merci d'être venu à mon __secoure__. Je vous en suis profondément reconnaissant._

_\- Bah, de rien morveux, on te devais bien ça ! _répondit James, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Sacha se redressa sous le regard inquiet d'Ondine. Se faisant, il constata qu'il ne portait plus le même tee-shirt et que son jean lui avait été retiré. La sensation de fourmillement qu'il avait pu ressentir un peu plus tôt avait disparu mais il n'avait cependant pas l'impression d'être au mieux de sa forme quand même. À vrai dire, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il se serait recouché sans problème. Mais non seulement il voulait savoir ce qui c'était passé, mais il voulait aussi manger. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille, un record pour son estomac ! Ce dernier émit un râle de protestation, signe qu'il était parfaitement contre cette performance et que cela ne pouvait plus durer. Sacha se sentit rougir et il entendit Ondine pouffer de rire à côté de lui :

_\- Je vais préparer à manger._

_\- Non ! Non ! Je vais le faire !_

Tandis que James se rua dans la cuisine comme si le diable était à ses trousses, Jessie se saisit du bras d'Ondine pour l'empêcher d'amorcer un quelconque mouvement, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il était connu que la jeune femme avait beaucoup de talent, mais que la cuisine n'en faisait pas partie. Et ni Jessie, ni James n'avaient envies de manger les mixtures qu'Ondine s'employait à réaliser avec ardeurs.

Ondine poussa un long soupir et leva les yeux au ciel, vaincu. Un peu vexé surement, mais ça elle ne souhaitait pas le montrer. Elle se reconcentra alors sur Sacha :

_\- Tu dois avoir des questions, non ?_

_\- Pleins._

_\- Je t'écoute._

Sacha contempla ses mains, réfléchissant, mettant de l'ordre dans ses propres pensées. Toute la nuit, des milliers de questions s'étaient accumulés dans son esprits, et cette nouvelle journée pleines de rebondissement ne l'avait pas aidé à y voir plus claire. Bien au contraire. Il se souvenait parfaitement toutes les émotions négatives qui l'avaient envahit. Bon sang, comment pouvait-il être considéré comme un héros alors qu'il n'était pas fichu de se défendre seul ? Si personne ne lui était venu en aide, il n'aurait pas survécu, c'était certains. Deux fois. Deux fois de trop.

_\- … Pourquoi moi ?_

Son ton bas et morne sonnait comme une plainte, comme un reproche, une injustice. Il en avait presque honte, mais c'était là question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il gardait les yeux baissés sur ses mains qu'il trituraient nerveusement.

Jessie, bien que surprise de la question, ne pipa mot, tournant un regard préoccupé vers Ondine. Elle qui avait connu le flamboyant et téméraire Sacha se trouvait un peu décontenancé de le retrouver ici, amnésique et sans défense. On l'avait prévenu avant qu'elle ne parte en mission avec l'escouade qu'avait formé N, mais le constater lui faisait un choc.

Ondine ferma les yeux, s'appuyant davantage sur la chaise qu'elle occupait. Après une longue inspiration, elle commença :

_\- Sacha. Je sais que tu ne te souviens de rien et que c'est compliqué pour toi. Mais tu dois te mettre dans la tête que tu as fait de grande chose, -et, je n'ai pas fini- que peu importe l'âge. Tu avais quatorze ans, N en avait seize, et vous vous êtes levés contre la menace. Comme des centaines d'autres dresseurs. Nous nous sommes tous levés pour sauver notre monde. Pourquoi toi tu as pris la tête du mouvement ? Franchement, j'en sais rien. Et j'm'en moque. J'men fou même. C'était toi. Toi qui à réussi à convaincre des légendaires de nous prêter main forte. Toi qui est allé au devant du danger. Toi qui t'es enflammé pour la cause que tu défendais. Tu ne l'as pas choisi, ça c'est fait naturellement. Car même avant ça, tu avais déjà accomplis de grande chose. Je ne compte plus le nombre de vie que tu as sauvé, le nombre de personnes que tu as aidés. On a dépassé tout ça. C'est dans ta nature. Et j'ose croire que ça le sera toujours. Tu es comme ça. Un espèce d'imbécile optimiste qui sait rassembler les hommes et les Pokémons. Tu es Sacha Ketchum, du Bourg Palette._

Le calme s'installa dans la pièce. Les mots d'Ondine avaient résonné, impérieux et sans que l'on puisse y opposer une répartie. Elle énonçait une vérité. Sa vérité. Une vérité que beaucoup de personnes de la rébellion partageaient.

Sacha soupira en fermant les yeux. Il aurait aimé nié, dire qu'on lui attribuait des mérites qui n'étaient pas les siens. Mais il n'en savait rien. Il était amnésique et avait tout oublié. C'est pour ça que ce qui paraissait si évident aux yeux des autres, était pour lui si invraisemblable. Il voulait croire à ce qu'on lui racontait, et en même temps, il n'y arrivait pas. Cette situation paradoxale le plongeait dans un véritable malaise interne. Il était dans un cauchemar depuis vingt-quatre heures et ne semblait pas réussir à se réveiller. Dans toutes les pensées noires qui tournoyaient dans son esprit, un éclair jaune apparut soudain. Il rouvrit les yeux et se figea. Timidement, il tourna son regard vers Ondine :

_\- … Est- ce que… J'ai des Pokémons, moi aussi ?_

Celle-ci planta ses yeux dans ceux de Sacha, comme si elle voulait le sonder. Puis, doucement, elle se mit à sourire et tourna la tête sur le côté :

_\- Tu peux venir._

Aussitôt une petite boule jaune sortie de derrière le canapé et monta sur la table basse, face à Sacha. Il resta là, camper sur ses pattes arrière à l'observer, timide et mal à l'aise.

Le temps se figea, emportant avec lui ses peurs, ses doutes, ses regrets. Il était là. Pikachu était là. Son cœur commença à battre de manière complètement anarchique et avant qu'il n'ai pus s'en rendre compte, il se jeta en avant, manquant de tomber du canapé, pour enlacer la petite créature face à lui de crainte qu'elle disparaisse subitement. Il la serra fort contre lui, et ferma les yeux, sentant une joie immense et un profond réconfort l'envahir. Son odeur un peu sucré, son poil doux et soyeux sous ses doigts l'emplissaient d'une certaine nostalgie. Oubliées la douleur et la peur, oublié les tracas. À cet instant là, plus rien ne comptais, seulement sa présence. Il était là. Son meilleur ami, son fidèle compagnon était là :

_\- Pikachu… Pikachu…. Pikachu !_

Le petit Pokémon acquiesça et se lova contre son dresseur. Celui-ci ne cessait de répéter son nom, comme pour se convaincre qu'il était réel. Qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion.

Ondine regarda la scène, attendrit. Jessie versa une petite larme, heureuse de voir Sacha et Pikachu de nouveau réuni. Leur retrouvaille était touchante. Les deux ne semblaient plus vouloir se lâcher. Ils étaient resté trop loin, trop longtemps. Comme on a besoin d'air pour respirer, comme on a besoin de lumière et d'espoir pour vivre, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Enfin, après quelques minutes, Ondine se décida à reprendre la parole :

_\- Tu n'as visiblement pas tout oublié de notre monde._

Doucement, presque à contre cœur, Sacha s'écarta de Pikachu sans pour autant le lâcher. Il se rassit un peu mieux sur le canapé, caressant la tête du Pokémon resté sur ses genoux :

_\- Quand je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, il ne restait presque rien de ma mémoire. J'arrivais à parler sans problème, mais personne ne me comprenais. J'avais oublié mon nom… Mais pas celui de Pikachu. Quand je suis sorti après plusieurs mois d'hospitalisation, j'ai rêvé de lui. Quand j'en ai parlé autour de moi, personne ne comprenait d'où cette image pouvait me venir. Moi-même je ne savais pas. Mais je rêvais de lui très souvent. Et au réveil, j'avais toujours l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Maintenant je sais. Hein, mon vieux copain ?_

Pikachu émit un cri de joie en se resserrant contre Sacha. C'est à ce moment là que ce dernier remarqua que la queue de son Pokémon était abîmé. Sur le haut, une estafilade de quelques centimètres fendait la queue en forme d'éclair. Il passa doucement les doigts sur la blessure, déjà cicatrisé depuis bien longtemps :

_\- Il c'est fait ça il y a deux ans, la veille de ta disparition. Il a été blessé assez grièvement et tu l'a laissé se reposer. Pikachu est ton premier Pokémon, c'est avec lui que tu as commencé ton voyage pour devenir maître Pokémon._

_\- …. Il y a deux ans tu dis ?_

Sacha avait repris ses caresses sur la tête de Pikachu. Mais l'une des informations que venait de lui donner Ondine le fit tiquer. Deux ans ? Deux ans s'était écoulé dans le monde Pokémon ? Lui était là depuis quatre :

_\- Cela fait quatre ans que je vis ici._

Ondine acquiesça, nullement troublé par l'information :

_\- L'espace-temps n'est pas le même d'un univers à l'autre. Rien d'anormal, c'est très rare de trouver deux mondes __parfaitement__raccord niveau temps. Lorsque tu passeras dans ton monde d'origine, ton corps retrouvera automatiquement l'âge qu'il est censé avoir._

_\- … C'est possible ça ? Ça veut dire que je vais rajeunir ?_

_\- En quelque sorte. Mais s'il te plait, ne me demande pas les détails, je n'ai pas forcément bien retenu ce que Lem expliquait._

Sacha acquiesça, pensif. Avec Pikachu à ses côtés, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Sans qu'il ne sache réellement se l'expliquer, il était convaincu que tout irait bien à présent. Il n'était plus seul dans cette galère, et il savait que ce petit Pokémon lui serait d'un grand soutien. Peu importe les épreuves qu'ils traverseraient. Ils seraient ensemble. Enfin réuni.

* * *

**Merci à tous d'avoir lu jusque là, je suis désolée pour les fautes, j'essaye d'en corriger une bonne partie mais... Pas simple '^^**

**Restez attentif sur cette histoire si elle vous plait car je compte accélérer les publications de chapitre !**

**PS : Toujours aucune idée sur l'univers qui vient troubler la paix du monde Pokémon ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous !**

**J'espère que vous et vos proche allez tous bien en cette période difficile !**

**Voici le chapitre 7 ! Un immense merci pour vos retours, il me vont droit au cœur ! Vraiment, je suis une vrai petite puce quand je lis vos review, alors s'il vous plait, continuez à m'en écrire ! Ça me boost !**

**Réponse au review anonyme !**

**Maggy-chandesu : Voici la suite que tu attendais avec visiblement beaucoup d'impatience ! Je vais essayer (je dis bien ESSAYER) de publier tout les 15 jours pour accélérer un peu les publications, mais ça dépendra aussi de mon avancement sur les futurs chapitres... Si jamais, je te conseil de te créer un compte sur se site, tu pourras ainsi être alerté lorsque je publie un chapitre :p Oui, Serena j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de le voir écrire comme ça.. Alors je reproduis ! AH ah ! Tu penses que Hitler est derrière tout ça ? Si seulement :p... Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à tous encore une fois, j'me répète mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'être bien suivit sur cette fic ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

James revint rapidement avec un plateau repas contenant une assiette aux odeurs alléchantes qu'il posa sur les genoux d'un Sacha déjà salivant d'envie. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et englouti la préparation en un temps record sous le regard amusé des trois autres. La conversation repris, cette fois sur des sujets nettement moins dramatiques, permettant de détendre l'atmosphère. Une fois complètement repus, Sacha s'avachit sur le canapé, soupirant de contentement alors qu'au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait. Naoko entra précipitamment, essoufflée :

\- Satoshi !?

Le son de sa voix avait à peine retenti que déjà Jessie, James et Ondine c'étaient levés, pokéballs en main, prêt à attaquer. Pikachu c'était mit en protection sur le haut du canapé, ses joues lançant des éclairs menaçants. Sacha sursauta face à la réaction des trois personnes devant à lui, faisant des grands gestes pour attirer leurs attentions et calmer leurs instincts protecteurs :

_\- Tout doux ! C'est ma sœur !_

La dites sœur était d'ailleurs pétrifiée sur place, les yeux grand ouvert sous la surprise. Elle ne remarqua même pas le signe de tête que lui adressa Ondine en signe de bonjour, trop occupé à fixer la souris jaune. Sur le haut du canapé, Pikachu l'a dévisageait avec un air fermé et agressif, toujours sur la défensive. Complètement ahuri et décontenancé, elle laissa tomber son sac, les bras ballants :

\- … Satoshi… ?

_\- Approche Naoko. Je ne peux pas me lever._

Sacha enroula un bras autour du petit corps jaune et le remit sur ses jambes en lui ébouriffant gentiment la tête :

_\- C'est ma __sœur__je te dis. Calme-toi Pikachu, s'il te plait._

_\- … pi._

Le Pokémon semblait toujours sur ses gardes mais obtempéra malgré tout. Il resta sur le qui-vive, regardant s'approcher la nouvelle venu d'un œil critique. Ondine fit signe à Jessie et James qu'elle validait cette présence d'un léger mouvement de main et les deux hochèrent la tête.

Enfin, après un temps qui parut interminable, Naoko s'avança dans le salon, détaillant tour à tour les nouveaux occupants. Son regard accrocha celui d'Ondine et après quelques instants, celle-ci lui accorda un sourire rassurant. Elle lui offrit en retour un sourire plus crispé, voir intimidé :

_\- Bonjour Ondine. Je ne pensais pas te revoir aussi vite._

_\- Sacha s'attire toujours les pires ennuis, on n'a pas eu vraiment le choix, _dit-elle dans un haussement d'épaule, feignant la lassitude sans se départir d'une légère mine sarcastique. _Je te présente Jessie et James… Des… Amis qui font partis de mon escouade pour sauver ton frangin. Encore._

Naoko adressa un léger signe de tête aux deux personnes cités et posa ensuite le regard sur son frère. Celui-ci se trouvait assis sur le canapé, une épaisse couvertures sur les jambes, Pikachu sur les cuisses et se grattait l'arrière du crâne de sa main libre, l'air embarrassé :

_\- Je m'en passerais bien figure-toi…_

_\- Que c'est-il passé ?_

Sacha poussa un soupir ennuyé mais concéda à raconter l'entièreté de son aventure à sa sœur. Celle-ci l'écouta avec beaucoup d'attention puis finit par s'agenouiller devant Sacha, posant une main sur son genoux pour garder l'équilibre, observant avec intérêt le petit Pokémon toujours suspicieux. Sacha continuait de caresser la tête de Pikachu, le sourire aux lèvres :

_\- Pikachu, je te présente ma sœur, Naoko. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien ensemble._

_\- Bonjour Pikachu… _Tout en le saluant, Naoko tendit doucement sa main vers lui, le laissant sentir ses doigts. _Tu es encore plus adorable qu'en dessin… Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, Sato-... Sacha m'a beaucoup parler de toi. J'ai des dizaines de croquis te concernant._

Le petit Pokémon senti longuement les doigts de l'adolescente en l'observant. Puis, enfin rassuré, il lui sourit et acquiesça en poussant un petit "kaaaaaa…!" joyeux. Les lèvres de son dresseurs s'étirèrent encore, sa joie faisant redoubler ses caresses sur le pelage doux de Pikachu. Cependant, sa sœur coupa court au bien être qui l'habitait :

_\- … Sa...cha. On n'a pas eu le temps de reparler de tout ça depuis hier mais… Ondine a eu raison de nous mettre en garde hier. Tu n'es clairement plus en sécurité ici._

La main de Sacha suspendit son geste. Il releva la tête et planta son regard inquiet dans celui de Naoko. Pour autant, il ne pipa mot, l'incitant à poursuivre :

_\- Je n'ai aucune envie que tu t'en ailles, mais… S'ils reviennent ? Tu as déjà été blessé hier, tu es poursuivis aujourd'hui… Qu'en sera-t-il demain ? Ou peut-être même cette nuit… ?_

Les paroles de Naoko faisaient sens dans l'esprit de Sacha et il acquiesça à sa juste remarque. Malgré tout, partir dans un autre monde ne lui sciait guerre et il sentit une boule de stress se former au creux de son estomac :

_\- … J'ai… J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir…_

Ondine consulta sa montre puis poussa un soupir à cheval entre l'agacement et la résignation :

_\- Nous comprenons Sacha. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Ils ont envoyés des personnes dangereuses et beaucoup plus fortes cette fois-ci. Ils n'en resteront pas là._

_\- Je sais mais... Je ne peux pas partir comme ça… C'est si soudain…_

Le ton de Satoshi paraissait morne et il ne lâchait plus Pikachu du regard, pensif. Il comprenait qu'avec les récents événements, il ne pouvait plus rester ici, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à partir dans un endroit en guerre. Il ne voulait pas non plus endosser le rôle de héros qu'Ondine lui avait peins. Après l'affrontement de la veille et celui du jour, il comprenait à quel point il était incapable de diriger quoi que ce soit. Et si Ondine et ce fameux N le plaçaient à la tête de leur armée ? Non, il n'en aurait pas l'étoffe, impossible.

Face à lui, Ondine poussa un nouveau soupir, se leva, attrapa son sac et l'enfila sur ses épaules. Derrière elle, James et Jessie suivirent le mouvement :

_\- Nous ne te forcerons pas à rentrer si tu ne le veux pas. La nuit porte conseil parait-il. _Elle marqua une pause, jetant un petit émetteur sur le canapé. _Garde ceci avec toi, ça te permettra de me joindre en cas de problème. Nous resterons dans ce monde en surveillance le temps que tu prennes ta décision. Et bien évidement, tu gardes Pikachu toujours avec toi._

Satoshi acquiesça et après un geste amical vers Naoko, l'escouade d'Ondine s'en alla. Un silence de plomb s'installa dix bonnes minutes, avant que l'émetteur sur le canapé ne s'active, grésillant :

_\- Sacha, on a deux personnes en visu qui s'apprêtent à rentrer dans la maison. Ils n'ont pas l'air menaçant, je penses que ce sont tes parents. Tiens-toi sur tes gardes malgré tout et restes en contact._

Surpris par cette arrivée, le frère et la sœur se jetèrent des regards horrifiés. Bien évidemment, avec tous ses événements, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de penser à ce qu'ils raconteraient à leurs parents. Ce fût Naoko qui réagit le plus vite, bondissant sur ses pieds et se saisissant de l'émetteur après avoir reconnu la voiture :

_\- Merci Ondine. Ce sont eux en effet, pas d'inquiétude. _Elle lâcha l'émetteur, et regarda Satoshi. _Okay, t'as une minute pour me sortir ton meilleur jeu d'acteur. Souriant, dynamique, comme d'habitude. Et fait en sorte que Pikachu passe pour une peluche, j'vais inventer quelque chose !_

Ne laissant pas le temps à Satoshi d'argumenter, elle alla accueillir ses parents avec un sourire figé et forcé aux lèvres tandis qu'ils rentraient en catastrophe dans la maison :

\- Maman ! Papa ! Je pensais pas vous voir ici ce soir, c'est une bonne surprise ! Ah ah…

\- Où est Satoshi ?! dit leur mère paniquée. On est parti dès que j'ai vu son message !

\- Quel message ? répondit Naoko en se mettant devant l'entrée du salon pour gagner un peu de temps, les mains dans le dos, tentant une mine innocente.

\- Celui pour sa blessure ! Il m'a dit qu'il était tombé hier au foot et qu'il aurait peut-être besoin de soin ! Satoshi ?! Où es-tu chéri ?!

Satoshi grimaça, rentrant un peu la tête dans les épaules. Il avait arrondit les angles pour ne pas faire paniquer sa mère mais visiblement ça n'avait pas suffit. Il murmura quelques mots à Pikachu puis le déposa soigneusement sur le côté :

\- Je suis là Maman, je vais b-...

Mais dès que sa mère eut entendu la voix de Satoshi, elle écarta sa fille et couru dans le salon pour se planter face à lui, le fixant gravement. Dans le hall, le père ne pus s'empêcher de soupirer, désespéré par l'attitude surprotectrice de sa femme. Il lança un regard désolé à Naoko qui lui répondit en haussant les épaules, l'air de dire " On n'y peut rien".

Dans le salon, Satoshi finit par repousser gentiment sa mère alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lancer dans un examen minutieux :

\- Maman… Je vais bien, j'ai juste pris un mauvais coup hier. Naoko m'a soigné et je me suis reposé aujourd'hui comme je te l'ai dit.

En tentant de rassurer sa mère, Satoshi releva la couverture et montra le bandage qu'Ondine avait du refaire avec soin un peu plus tôt. Cependant, loin d'être apaisée, la femme força son fils à s'allonger plus confortablement et s'assit sur un coin du canapé pour défaire la bande. Naoko s'approcha avec son père et voyant le pauvre Pikachu essayer de rester immobile juste à côté de sa mère déchaînée, s'en saisit et le blotti dans ses bras. Le Pokémon poussa un léger soupir de soulagement et sembla se détendre, arrachant un petit rictus à la jeune fille. Leur père s'approcha à son tour, regardant avec intérêt la jambe de son fils. Quand Satoshi senti la bande retirer, il s'apprêta à devoir rassurer une nouvelle fois sa mère mais il n'en eu pas le temps :

\- … Tu as loupé le lycée juste pour ça ? demanda son père.

Surpris par la remarque, Satoshi se redressa et observa sa jambe. Il resta complètement ahuri devant le spectacle : plus aucun points de sutures n'étaient présent et sur sa peau restait pour seul vestige qu'une fine croûte parfaitement propre là où encore la veille une énorme estafilade profonde se dessinait. Naoko, elle aussi sous le choc, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux :

\- … On dirait que je me suis affolée pour rien hier…

Leur mère poussa un soupir, profondément soulagé :

\- Si la plaie à bien été désinfectée, il n'y a aucune raison de te mettre sous antibiotique. Peut-être qu'hier ça saignait beaucoup, c'est sûrement ça qui vous a inquiétés, pas vrai ?

\- Je.. hum… Oui. Désolée Maman, répondit Naoko sans lâcher la jambe de Satoshi des yeux.

Naoko écourta la conversation aussi vite que possible. Elle redonna Pikachu à Satoshi et ramena le plateau repas que James avait préparé un peu plus tôt dans la cuisine. Rapidement, elle revint dans le salon et proposa à Satoshi d'aller réviser en sa compagnie. Celui-ci acquiesça, heureux d'obtenir une porte de sorti. Il enroula ses bras autours de Pikachu et se leva.

Avant d'être pris d'un violent vertige et de tomber à genoux.

Si Ondine avait réussi par miracle à soigner sa jambe, il n'était cependant pas remis du choc qu'il avait subie plus tôt dans la journée. Devant les yeux inquiets de sa mère, il prit sur lui et se releva sans lâcher Pikachu, chancelant. Sa tête lui tournait et son corps se faisait affreusement lourd, presque ankylosée :

\- Un vertige, ce n'est rien, fit-il d'un rire crispé.

\- Ça t'apprendra à te lever trop vite tien ! renchéri sa sœur, moqueuse.

Encore une fois Naoko lui venait en aide, et il l'en remercia intérieurement. Elle se mit derrière Satoshi et le poussa jusqu'aux escaliers, là où leur parents ne pouvait plus les voirs. Jetant un coup d'œil en arrière, elle l'aida ensuite à monter les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois arrivé, Satoshi lâcha Pikachu qui s'ébroua sur le lit tandis que Naoko fermait à clef derrière eux. Poussant un soupir pour évacuer toute la pression, elle se retourna vers son frère, mains sur les hanches :

_\- Vraiment Satoshi, il n'y a qu'à toi que ça peu arriver tout ça. Comment ta blessure à pu guérir aussi vite ?_

_\- Je n'en sais rien... _

Poussant cette fois un soupir agacé, Naoko sorti l'émetteur :

_\- Ondine, tu m'entends ?_

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis un grésillement sorti de l'appareil avant qu'une voix s'élève :

_\- Oui, un problème ?_

_\- Un peu oui ! La jambe de Satoshi est presque complètement guéri ! As-tu une explication ?_

À l'autre bout, un léger rire se fit entendre :

_\- C'est grâce au Leveinard que nous avons ramenés. Grâce à son attaque vibra-soin, il a pu soigner une partie des dégâts physique de Sacha. Comment se sent-il ?_

Naoko regarda son frère. Ce dernier s'était assis sur son lit puis c'était laissé tombé en arrière, visiblement éreinté. Un bras entravant ses yeux, il refaisait sa journée dans sa tête.

_\- Il a l'air épuisé, _répondit-elle en baissant d'un ton.

_\- Normal, une attaque comme il a prit en aurait assommé plus d'un. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout ira mieux._

Satoshi se releva soudain, faisant sursauter sa sœur et Pikachu. Sans explication, il se jeta sur son téléphone, manquant de retomber une nouvelle fois et s'assit à son bureau en consultant son appareil. Naoko le vit pâlir à vu d'œil et lâcha sa conversation pour se concentrer sur son frère. Après quelques secondes, il reposa son smartphone et baissa la tête. Sa sœur approcha lentement et découvrit avec stupeur que de grosses larmes venaient s'écraser sur le bureau en bois. D'une voix peu assurée, elle se positionna derrière son frère, mettant une main sur son épaule en guise de réconfort :

\- ….Satoshi… ?

Aucune réponse. Le corps de Satoshi se tendit davantage alors qu'il semblait se retenir de hurler en serrant les poings sur ses genoux et en crispant sa mâchoire. Ses larmes redoublaient sur ses joues. Ne comprenant pas la réaction de son frère, Naoko se pencha un peu plus pour découvrir ce qui avait pu le retourner de la sorte. Sur l'écran, un article de la presse était affiché. Il faisait état d'une catastrophe survenue un peu plus tôt en ville. Un pan de bâtiment de la rue principale s'était écroulé sur la foule. Pour le moment, on comptait une trentaine de blessé dont trois graves et cinq morts. Mais le bilan pourrait encore s'alourdir car des personnes étaient encore coincées sous les décombres précisait l'article. Fronçant les sourcils, Naoko regarda à nouveau Satoshi, décontenancée. Elle tenta de le rassurer, maladroitement :

\- … C'est… c'est regrettable mais… enfin… ne te met pas dans des états pareils… Satoshi…

\- C'est à cause de moi…renifla-t-il, ses yeux hermétiquement fermés pour ne pas retomber sur l'article. Ses gens sont mort parce que j'ai voulu fuir… Je l'ai ai tués !

Le sang de Naoko se glaça et elle amorça un mouvement en arrière, choqué et ahuri. Réalisant l'ampleur de la situation, elle recula jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de ses genoux percute le lit et elle se retrouva assis dessus. Lentement, le regard figé, elle tourna la tête vers Pikachu qui lui n'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. D'un mouvement souple, il bondit au sol et sautilla jusqu'à grimper sur le bureau où il fit face à son dresseur, visiblement inquiet pour lui :

_\- Pi…?_

_\- Pardon Pikachu, _sanglota Satoshi, _je suis le pire des hommes. À cause de moi, des innocents sont morts…_

Prenant le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensés, Naoko regarda le dos de Sacha. Ses yeux accrochèrent sur le petit Pokémon jaune. Elle se leva, les poings serrer.

_\- Sacha. Tu dois partir. Retourner dans ton monde._

Son frère rouvrit les yeux et se retourna brusquement vers elle. Sans prendre la peine d'essuyer ses larmes, il lui jeta un regard mortifié, ayant du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Sa soeur lui en voulait-elle ? Avait-elle peur de lui ? Il n'avait jamais voulu que tout ceci arrive, et il se sentait soudain plongé dans le pire des cauchemars :

_\- Naoko… tu… je ne voulais pas, je-..._

Mais sa sœur fut plus rapide et en un instant, elle l'enlaça dans une profonde étreinte réconfortante. Doucement, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et son ton se fit plus doux :

_\- Tu n'es pas responsable… Je t'en pris Sacha, ne te blâme pas… Mais je n'avais pas réalisé ce que ces personnes étaient prêtes à faire pour t'avoir… Il faut te mettre en sécurité. Et le plus vite possible._

Satoshi senti un poids quitter son cœur tourmenté. Ainsi donc, sa sœur ne le voyait pas comme un coupable. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse. Elle voulait simplement le mettre à l'abri. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa sœur et la serra contre lui, chuchotant un "Merci" des plus sincères. Bien que submergé par ses émotions, il tenta de faire le vide dans ses idées pendant que ses larmes tarissaient petit à petit. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte et afficha un sourire fatigué mais convaincu :

_\- Tu as raison… Mais je veux prévenir mes amis… Et nos parents avant. Laisse-moi une journée._

Naoko lui sourit et ébouriffa ses cheveux pour le taquiner quelques peu. Elle se releva, balayant la pièce des yeux, pensive :

_\- Je viens avec toi._

Les yeux de Satoshi s'agrandir sous la surprise. Naoko voulait partir avec lui dans l'inconnu, dans un monde en guerre ? Son cœur se serra et il se senti profondément touché. Cependant, il se devait de refuser. Car même si l'idée de ne pas partir seul l'apaisait, il ne voulait pas mettre sa sœur en danger :

_\- Tu ne viendras pas avec moi, Naoko. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Je ne sais même pas comment c'est la-bas._

Et avant que sa sœur ai pu lancer un débat, il se leva, la surplombant de ses quelques centimètres de plus. Il saisit doucement ses mains, arborant une détermination sans pareil dans le regard alors que sur ses lèvres se dessinait un sourire incroyablement tendre :

_\- Je te remercie Naoko, sincèrement. Mais je ne veux pas que tu viennes. Et n'insiste pas, je ne céderais pas la dessus. Nos parents ont besoin de toi ici. Et moi, j'ai besoin de te savoir en sécurité._

_\- Mais-..._

_\- Naoko… C'est non. Et je ne crains rien. Ondine sera là. Et Pikachu aussi._

Il se retourna pour voir son meilleur ami hocher vivement la tête en réponse :

_\- Tu vois_, appuya t-il.

Devant l'air tendre mais intransigeant de Sacha, elle abdiqua après un long moment à le fixer dans les yeux. Baissant la tête, Naoko poussa un long soupir contrit :

_\- Très bien. Mais je veux être là pour ton départ._

_\- Ça me vas._

Sacha récupéra l'émetteur et averti Ondine de la nouvelle, insistant sur le fait qu'il voulait partir le lendemain soir. Il avait encore tout à préparer ici. Et imperceptiblement, une boule d'angoisse naissait dans son estomac. La peur, l'angoisse, le stress. Il avait encore tant de chose à faire ici qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer ailleurs. Quitter ce monde pour en rejoindre un autre dont il ne connaissait rien le terrifiait. Cette guerre dont lui avait parlé Ondine aussi. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver à la tête d'une armée et il espérait sincèrement qu'on ne lui demanderait pas ça. Tentant de faire taire ses angoisses il commença à préparer son sac aidé par Naoko et Pikachu. Curieusement, le petit Pokémon insista pour qu'il prenne avec lui l'agenda électronique rouge qu'on avait retrouvé sur lui quatre ans auparavant.

* * *

**Et voilà, ce chapitre est à présent terminé !**

**Je sais qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, mais c'est un chapitre charnière indispensable à la suite. Il y avait besoin de se poser les bonnes questions, de constater les faits pour en tirer les bonnes conclusions...**

**Le chapitre 8 sera donc le dernier à ce passer dans le monde de Naoko ! (enfin peut-être... :p) **

**Bon confinement à tous, et bonne continuation ! À très vite j'espère !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ohayo minaaaaaaaa !**

**Alors euh... C'était absolument pas prévu que vous ayez ce chapitre aussi tôt... Mais vous êtes beaucoup trop mignon dans vos reviews ! Vous me motivez à fond, et j'ai envie de savoir ce que vous pensez de la suite alors j'arrête pas d'écrire en ayant hâte de publier ! Du coup j'avance, j'avance et hop là, un chapitre sauvage apparaît !**

**Un immense merci à tous, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes de plus en plus à me lire et ça me fait vraiment très très chaud au cœur ! Cette fic est un petit bijou à mes yeux, surement celle dont je suis pour le moment le plus fière et... Et vous aussi en faite, donc c'est trop cool !**

**Donc voilà, n'en pouvant plus (j'ai même faillit publier mercredi pour tout dire... mais je veux essayer de publier toujours le même jour pour que vous ayez un repère !) je vous partages donc le chapitre 8 !**

**Place aux reviews anonyme !**

**Maggy-chandesu : Tu lis sur 2DS ? Je l'ai fait pendant un temps aussi... Fallait du courage alors je te tire mon chapeau ! Tu vois, je t'avais dit 15 jours d'attente... Et bien en faite non ! J'espère que tu es heureuse ! En tout cas les reviews que tu m'as laissé m'ont fait vraiment chaud au cœur (comment ça je me répète ? non non non !) et c'est aussi grâce à elles que ce chapitre sort une semaine plutôt que prévu ! Serena va venir, bien sûr ! Mais peut-être te faudra-il encore patienter un peu (mais juste un peu... promis !)**

**Encore merci à vous tous, je ne peux que vous ****incitez**** à m'écrire encore et encore car c'est grâce à vous que j'écris et que je continue de me plonger dans l'univers merveilleux des Pokémon !**

* * *

La nuit fut relativement courte pour Satoshi. Il en avait passé une partie à rassembler ses affaires importantes et à les faire tenir dans un sac à dos. Ensuite, il avait mis en place un programme d'entraînement pour son équipe de foot. C'était une manière de se dire qu'il reviendrait, qu'il n'abandonnerait pas sa vie actuelle. Quelques choses qui le réconfortait intérieurement.

Malgré le peu d'heure de sommeil qu'il avait eu, il se leva aux aurores. Son corps avait récupéré de l'attaque de la veille et il se sentait complètement régénéré. Prenant soin de laisser Pikachu dans sa chambre, il prit sa douche puis descendit manger, surpris de constater que sa sœur était elle aussi déjà debout. Plus encore, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était prête et qu'elle avait eu le temps de préparer le petit déjeuner :

\- Et bien, si avec ça il ne neige pas…

Naoko pouffa de rire et lui servit son assiette en lui tirant la langue :

\- Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi… Mais bon, journée spécial après tout.

\- Oui, faisons en sorte qu'elle se passe bien.

Le léger rire qui échappa à sa sœur le fit sourire et il s'installa à table pour manger. Leur petit déjeuner se passa dans le calme et la bonne humeur, tous deux tentant d'oublier l'ultimatum qui se rapprochait doucement. Une fois leur repas engloutis, Satoshi, Pikachu et Naoko prirent la route de l'école, escortés par Ondine et James. Arrivé devant les portes du lycée, le groupe se sépara et le frère et la sœur entrèrent seuls dans l'enceinte du lycée.

Le bâtiment était désert, et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils en firent le tour. Satoshi prit le temps de re-visiter, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait ces lieux. Il traversa le gymnase en compagnie de sa sœur, se remémorant quelques souvenirs heureux. Ensemble, ils se rappellèrent la fois où Satoshi, emporté par son élan et sa motivation, avait fini empêtré dans le filet de badminton. Où encore, la fois où - emporté par son élan et sa motivation - il s'était retrouvé en haut du panier de basket, grâce à un saut défiant la gravité.

Marchant côte à côte, ils continuèrent jusqu'à pénétrer dans la salle d'étude, où il ne restèrent pas longtemps. C'était une salle que Satoshi avait toujours peu fréquenté, occupé qu'il était avec son club de foot.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite au réfectoire. L'odeur de nourriture habituelle était remplacée par celle du désinfectant, ce qui arracha un sourire presque triste, mais surtout nostalgique, à Satoshi. Combien de fois avait-il accouru ici, l'estomac dans les talons et l'eau à la bouche ? Combien de fois son odorat l'avait-il mené aveuglément dans ses lieux ? Il se souvenait du léger fumet qui s'élevait de son assiette alors que ses papilles salivaient déjà devant les odeurs alléchantes des différents plats. Mais en plus de la nourriture, c'était souvent là qu'il passait d'agréable moment avec ses amis.

C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit à quel point tout ceci allait lui manquer. Et alors qu'un sentiment de tristesse le prenait de plus en plus, il se surprit à penser à Pikachu. Il aurait tant aimé qu'il soit là, avec lui.

Satoshi secoua la tête, revenant à la réalité et attrapa la main de sa sœur pour se réconforter. Il n'était pas seul. Et ce n'était pas un adieu, il était sûr de revenir très vite ici.

Il voulait revenir très vite ici.

Continuant leur exploration, ils arrivèrent finalement dans leur salle de classe où l'ambiance se fit un peu plus lourde. Satoshi se détacha de Naoko et s'approcha lentement de sa place. Il laissa glisser ses doigts sur la petite table lisse avant de poser son sac et de s'assoir sur sa chaise. Depuis qu'il était entrée au lycée, sa place avait toujours été la même. Au fond à gauche, juste à côté de la fenêtre. Il laissa couler son regard vers l'arbre qui se tenait quelques mètres plus loin, détaillant son écorce, puis ses ramures. Il s'attarda sur les fleurs roses qui avaient éclos et laissait échapper une douce senteur.

Encore une fois, il se dit qu'il voulait revenir très vite.

Plus l'échéance avançait, plus il sentait une peur s'installer dans ses entrailles. C'est à ce moment que d'autres élèves arrivèrent, ce qui lui permit de mettre de côté toutes ses pensées négatives.

Les heures défilèrent, et le soir venu, il réunit son équipe de foot sur le terrain d'entraînement. Toute la journée, il avait tenté de trouvé une manière simple de dire les choses. En vain. Alors, il avait décidé de laisser parler son naturel. Notamment son optimisme à tout épreuve. Faisant face à ses joueurs, s'agrippant nerveusement à son programme, il prit une grande inspiration et se lança, portant sa voix autant qu'il pu :

\- Tout d'abord, pardon pour mon absence d'hier. Il m'est arrivé des… hum…- il se gratta la tempes en regardant ailleurs, mal à l'aise - choses ? Qui vont modifier ma vie de façon drastique.

Un vent de stress traversa les rangs de l'équipe et tous se regardèrent avec inquiétude. Akemi et Nakatsu firent un pas en avant mais personne ne voulut l'interrompre, et Satoshi pu continuer, arborant un immense sourire aux lèvres :

\- Depuis que je vous connais, vous avez tous fait des progrès considérable ! Notre travail d'équipe et individuelle a porté ses fruits, grâce à tous nos efforts et à notre persévérance ! Et je sais que vous pouvez continuer, même si je ne suis plus là.

\- … Tu quittes le club ? demanda enfin Akemi.

Sacha coula lentement son regard vers lui, et lui sourit, tentant de cacher sa propre tristesse :

\- Je quitte le lycée pour un temps. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Mais je reviendrais, c'est une promesse !

Akemi fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus inquiet mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. À la place, il acquiesça et osa même un sourire :

\- Okay, on se débrouillera en attendant. Mais tu sais qu'en cas de problème, tu peux compter sur nous, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il, se tournant vers l'équipe, pour appuyer ses dires.

Tous les joueurs approuvèrent vivement, poussant des exclamations malgré la nouvelle. Sacha sourit de plus belle, touché par cet élan de joie et d'amitié qui lui était témoigné. Il continua de parler avec ses joueurs jusqu'à ce que Naoko le rejoigne, l'avertissant qu'Ondine les attendait avec James, Jessie et Pikachu. Satoshi salua alors chaleureusement tous ses joueurs avec une pointe d'amertume puis partit rejoindre son escorte.

En chemin pour la supérette où travaillait Satoshi, le groupe traversa un petit parc joliment arboré. Ils longèrent la rivière calme et paisible jusqu'à ce que l'œil de Satoshi soit attiré par un jeune garçon sur un pont de bois. Il s'arrêta, l'observa quelques instant :

_\- Attendez-moi ici, j'arrive…_

Satoshi quitta l'escouade. Ondine tenta de le retenir mais Naoko leva doucement le bras pour faire gentiment obstacle :

_\- Laisse-le faire s'il te plait… Il suit son instinct._

_\- Nous n'avons pas le temps…_

Malgré ses mots, Ondine se recula, l'air bougon. Elle soupira, jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et croisa les bras, commençant à taper du pied, agacé. Naoko lui souria doucement, compréhensive mais n'ajouta rien.

Satoshi s'approcha presque à pas feutré du jeune homme, puis vint s'accouder sur la rambarde en bois à côté de lui, Pikachu toujours sur l'épaule. Celui-ci restait le plus immobile possible, essayant de ressembler à une peluche. Le jeune homme ne releva pas la tête, se contentant d'observer l'eau clair défilant sous ses pieds, silencieux, songeur, triste. Après avoir observé les arbres dansant au gré du vent, Satoshi regarda lui aussi l'eau. Laissant encore quelques secondes de silence, il finit par lancer avec une voix compatissante :

\- Sale journée ?

Surpris, le garçon en jogging noir revint à la réalité, leva la tête et observa Satoshi. Il finit par sourire tout en réajustant brièvement le foulard qu'il portait autour du cou puis il haussa les épaules :

\- Ouais… On peut dire ça…

\- Moi c'est… - il marqua un temps de réflexion, jetant un bref coup d'œil à Pikachu - Sacha. Et toi ?

\- … Yato, dit-il en regardant Pikachu de manière sceptique alors que celui-ci restait complètement rigide, fixant un point invisible au loin.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mais si tu veux parler…

Yato pouffa, se redressa puis tourna le dos à la rivière en s'accoudant à nouveau sur la rambarde qui grinça sous la contrainte. Il releva la tête, laissant son regard bleu abyssale se perdre dans la cime des arbres ondulant doucement :

\- J'ai l'air si perdu que ça ?

Satoshi se raidit et balbutia quelques excuses en se redressant à son tour, main devant lui en signe de reddition, le visage écrevisse. Yato le regarda, sourit, pouffa puis rit franchement, une main devant la bouche :

\- Ah ah ! Excuse moi ! Je ne me moque pas de toi ! J'apprécie ta compassion, mais je ne pense pas qu'un hum-... qu'une personne puisse me venir en aide.

Yato se calma, enfournant ses mains dans ses poches, baissant la tête dans un sourire amer. Satoshi le dévisagea. Pourquoi avait-il remarqué cet étrange garçon sur le pont ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il avait senti son mal être interne. Sans se l'expliquer, il sentait ce genre d'émotion chez les autres. Et il n'était pas rare qu'il aille à la rencontre de parfait inconnus pour tenter de les réconfortés. Pourtant, cette fois, les sensations que dégageait son homologue lui semblait bien différentes des autres qu'il avait aidé jusqu'alors. Il baissa les bras, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire timide :

\- Parfois le simple fait de parler est un soulagement.

Yato sourit à nouveau, se grattant négligemment l'arrière du crâne en observant le ciel, se laissant quelques instants pour formuler ses pensées :

\- Puisque tu insistes… Pour faire simple, j'ai dégoté un petit prodige que j'ai du mal à valoriser. Il se concentre sur des choses négatives qui sont en train de le ronger. J'aimerais lui offrir la seconde chance qu'il mérite, mais je suis de moins en moins sûre d'en être capable. Sa santé mentale se dégrade tellement vite…

Sacha regarda Yato et lui accorda un sourire tendre :

\- Tu me fais penser à un père qui parle de son fils…

\- Je ne suis pas certain qu'il aimerait voir les choses comme ça. On a du mal à s'accorder… L'adolescence, l'âge rebelle et ingrat, tu vois ! répondit Yato dans une grimace exagérée, jouant la carte de l'humour qui fit sourire plus franchement Satoshi.

\- Dans ce cas laisse lui du temps. Reste positif, aide le. Si tu es là pour lui, je suis sûre qu'il révélera son potentiel un jour où l'autre ! Mais pour ça, vous avez peut-être besoin de communiquer… davantage. Et de le laisser prendre l'initiative à l'occasion.

En prononçant ses mots, Satoshi fit le parallèle avec sa situation actuelle. Mais c'était lui à la place de cet enfant prodige. Ondine et ceux de l'autre monde voyaient des capacités que lui ne soupçonnais pas. Auxquelles il ne croyait pas non plus. Et c'était difficile. Difficile de faire confiance, difficile d'accepter des ressources dont il n'avait pas conscience. Satoshi repris la parole, perdu dans ses pensées :

\- Je crois que je peux comprendre ce que ton ami ressent. J'ai perdu la mémoire il y a plusieurs années et des personnes de mon passé son apparu du jour au lendemain en m'annonçant un potentiel que je n'arrive toujours pas à croire. Faire confiance quand on est pas certain soi-même c'est très compliqué. - Sacha caressa d'un doigt la joue de Pikachu, l'air absent, un vague sourire flottant sur son visage - Ça fait peur, car on ne sait pas où on va. On ne sait pas bien avec qui non plus. Si je le pouvais, je nierais tout en bloque et je m'enfuirais. Je ne veux pas de la vie qu'on va m'imposer.

Yato ne l'interrompait pas. Il restait là, à l'observer, subjugué par ses paroles.

\- Mais je veux continuer à aller de l'avant. Parce que je ne suis pas seul. Je sais que j'ai des amis sur qui je peux compter. - Il regarda Pikachu en lui souriant un peu plus, revenant à la réalité - Je suis toujours vivant, et je dois me battre… Tu sais - Sacha reporta son attention sur Yato - un ami m'a dit un jour "Ne meurt pas pour tes amis, vit pour eux"... Peut-être que toi aussi tu devrais mettre tes doutes de côté et essayer. - sa voix se fit plus convaincante, son ton plus déterminé - Même si c'est maladroit, je suis convaincu que tes efforts finiront pas porter leurs fruits ! Et je suis sûr que tu pourras transmettre tes sentiments à ton ami !

_\- Sacha ! S'il te plait le temps presse ! _fit la voix d'Ondine un peu plus loin.

Yato et Sacha se retournèrent comme un seul homme, tous deux papillonnants des yeux, surpris. Cette conversation avait été comme une bulle qui les avaient éloignés de leurs réalités quelques instant. Elle venait d'éclater.

\- Désolé, j'aurais aimé parler avec toi plus longtemps mais je dois justement retourner à mon passé. À une prochaine, et surtout, ne perd pas espoir !

Sacha sourit, salua brièvement Yato d'un signe de main et amorça un mouvement dans la direction de l'escouade.

\- Attend !

Il sentit son bras être tiré en arrière, l'obligeant à faire volte face. Yato le regardait, fronçant légèrement les yeux et le nez. Pikachu se mit aussitôt sur le qui-vive, oubliant son statut de peluche pour charger ses joues d'électricité, et lancer un regard de défis à Yato. Après quelques secondes de flottement, celui-ci relâcha le bras de Sacha :

\- Quel est le vœu que tu aimerais faire, là, maintenant ?

Sacha le regarda, décontenancer, puis lui sourit :

\- Je voudrais que ma sœur et ma famille soit en sécurité pendant mon absence.

Yato lui sourit chaleureusement et le lâcha. De nouveau, Satoshi se tourna et commença à rejoindre son groupe. La voix de Yato résonna derrière lui :

\- Ta prière a été entendu, Sacha.

\- Quoi ?

Mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour demander des explications, Yato avait disparu. Surpris, il jeta un regard interrogateur à Pikachu qui le lui rendit, tout aussi abasourdi que son dresseur. Sacha haussa les épaules et s'en fut retrouver l'escouade qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Sa sœur l'accueillit avec le sourire :

_\- Tu as pu le réconforter ?_

_\- J'espères._

_\- En route, _coupa Ondine, _nous avons perdu suffisamment de temps._

Ensemble, ils se rendirent à la supérette où travaillait Satoshi et celui-ci présenta en bonne et dû forme sa lettre de démission. Le patron, plus que surpris, tenta d'en apprendre davantage, mais fini tout de même par l'accepter à contre cœur. Satoshi prit, malgré les regard appuyé d'Ondine, le temps de discuter avec le dirigeant de la boutique.

Environ une demi heure plus tard, ils quittèrent les lieux pour retourner à la maison de Satoshi et Naoko. Le soleil déjà bien bas à l'horizon délivrait ses derniers rayons de lumières, et une brise fraîche rafraîchissait la ville.

Quand Satoshi et Naoko pénétrèrent dans la maison, ils furent déçu de constater qu'elle était vide. Leurs parents, une fois de plus, avait dû être appelés en urgence pour l'hôpital.

_\- On est attendu Sacha… On ne peut se permettre de traîner plus,_ prévint Ondine.

Satoshi soupira, compréhensif. Il regarda sa sœur et celle-ci acquiesça à sa demande silencieuse :

_\- Fait leurs une lettre, je leur remettrais._

_\- Très bien… Je vais chercher mes affaires alors._

Et Satoshi grimpa les escaliers, son fidèle ami encore dans les bras. Arrivé devant la porte, il laissa Pikachu bondir au sol et entra. Il fila à son bureau et s'assit, armé d'une feuille blanche et d'un stylo. Avec de sa plus belle écriture, il prit soin de rédiger une lettre sommaire et concise :

"Maman, Papa,

Tout d'abord, je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de moi. Vous m'avez adopté et pris sous votre aile alors que je ne connaissais plus rien à la vie.

Avec patience et gentillesse, vous m'avez appris vos valeurs, et je vous en suis particulièrement reconnaissant.

Aujourd'hui, mon passé me rattrape, et je dois partir pour un temps. Mais c'est à contre-coeur, et j'espère pouvoir revenir très vite habiter ici, avec vous.

Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous dire beaucoup de chose sur les raisons de mon départ, cela pourrait vous mettre en danger. S'il vous plaît, ne tentez pas de me retrouver. Prenez soin de vous et de Naoko.

Je vous promet de revenir.

Je vous aimes.

Satoshi"

Satoshi se relu plusieurs fois, et même s'il aurait voulu faire mieux, il s'abstint de recommencer. Intérieurement, une partie de lui était soulagé de ne pas avoir à se justifier en direct face à ses parents. Il savait déjà que sa mère paniquerait à coup sûre en lisant la lettre, et il espérait de tout cœur que Naoko serait la raisonner. Son père lui serait surement très inquiet, mais aurait plus de retenu. En posant son stylo, il poussa un long soupir :

_\- Tu restes avec moi, toi, hein ? On ne se sépare plus maintenant._

Pikachu émit un "Pika" des plus affirmatif et se jeta contre son dresseur qui ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en enlaçant le petit Pokémon. Une fois la lettre proprement pliée, il se changea pour une tenu beaucoup plus décontracté. Il rangea proprement son uniforme dans sa commode et attrapa son sac déjà prêt. Son regard parcourut la chambre une dernière fois, s'attardant sur son bureau. À lui seul, ce petit meuble renfermait moultes souvenirs, notamment les après-midi à réviser en compagnie de Naoko. Où encore, celle passé avec Nakatsu et Akemi à définir des plans d'actions pour l'équipe. Satoshi se força à détourner le regard et, Pikachu sur l'épaule, il descendit, le cœur de plus en plus lourd. Après avoir déposé le papier sur la table du salon, sans plus de cérémonie, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la porte, et sa peur revint au galop. À partir de cet instant, il plongeait dans l'inconnu le plus total. De quel manière allaient-ils se rendre dans cet autre monde ? Comment allait-il être accueillis ? Comment serait sa vie une fois là-bas ? Bon nombre de questions recommençaient déjà à tourner dans sa tête, lui donnant presque le vertige.

Sur sa gauche, il sentit une main enroulée la sienne, le faisant sortir de ses pensées dans un sursaut. Il tourna la tête. Naoko le regardait, souriante, confiante :

_\- Ça va aller Sacha. On est avec toi._

Sacha sourit et acquiesça. Oui, il ne devait pas se laisser envahir par la peur et le doute. Ondine serait avec lui, et Pikachu aussi. Il devait faire face à la situation, et ne pas perdre son caractère jovial. Bien sûr, ça ne balayait pas toutes ses inquiétudes, mais il était aussi parfaitement normal qu'il en aient. Il aurait tout le loisir de voir et d'improviser une fois sur place.

Main dans la main, Sacha et Naoko suivirent l'escouade. C'était Ondine qui ouvrait la marche, se repérant parfaitement dans les rues de la ville calme. Quelques passants rentraient chez eux, d'autres promenaient leurs chiens. Certaines maisons laissaient déjà échappées d'alléchantes odeurs de nourriture. Sacha reconnu notamment celle d'un poulet qui lui donna l'eau à la bouche. Derrière eux, James et Jessie fermaient la marche, observant les alentours, prenant visiblement très aux sérieux leur mission de protection. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent jusqu'à un petit parc apparemment désert. Le soleil était couché depuis peu, et déjà les lampadaires éclairaient les environs. Dans le parc, une petite air de jeu faisait face à quelques arbres en fleur. Éclairée faiblement par un candélabre, sur l'une des balançoire, une jeune fille attendait patiemment, profitant de la brise fraîche qui soufflait encore, se balançant lentement en laissant la pointe de ses chaussures racler le sol.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut Sacha, elle s'éjecta de la balançoire et couru jusqu'à lui. Dans son élan, elle lui sauta au cou et l'enlaça joyeusement. Naoko et Pikachu s'écartèrent alors que Satoshi se raidissait, gêner de ce soudaine élan de tendresse venant d'une parfaite inconnu. Il entendit vaguement James siffler d'admiration et en rougit légèrement. Ondine s'approcha, et malgré le sourire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contenir, força la jeune fille à reculer dans un geste ferme :

_\- Sacha, je te présente Latias. Contrairement aux apparences, c'est un Pokémon. Elle nous aide à ouvrir les portails inter-dimensionnelle._

_\- … Enchanté… Latias, _dit-il incertain, faisant deux pas en arrière.

Ainsi donc, les Pokémon pouvaient prendre forme humaine ? Ce nouveau monde lui réservait bien des surprises. En réponse, Latias fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Ondine, troublée. Celle-ci compris bien vite le regard lourd de sens que lui envoyait le Pokémon et préféra résumé rapidement :

_\- Excuse moi, je n'ai pas pris le temps de t'avertir. Sacha a perdu la mémoire, il ne se souvient de rien, _expliqua-t-elle avant de se tourner vers le jeune garçon. _Latias protégeait la ville d'Alto Mare avec son frère Latios… Malheureusement, à cause des agissements d'une organisation secrète -_elle jeta un bref regard appuyé vers Jessie et James qui se crispèrent instantanément-_, son frère c'est sacrifié pour sauver la ville et est devenu le nouveau protecteur des lieux. Deux autres Latios et un Latias l'ont rejoint pour veiller sur Alto Mare. Depuis que Mewtwo est mort, Latias est venu avec un autre Latios pour nous aider. Celui-ci est actuellement avec Palkia, prêt à ouvrir le portail. Latias va se servir de la vision partagée pour montrer à Latios ce qu'elle voit. À ce moment là, Palkia sera qu'il peut ouvrir le portail, et nous pourrons traverser sans problème._

Sacha écouta la tirade d'Ondine avec intérêt et opina du chef. Les pouvoirs des Pokémon semblaient sans limite, et cela l'enthousiasma quelque peu. Malgré tout, avec l'attaque qu'il avait subit, il se méfiait encore instinctivement de ses créatures. Leurs puissances étaient démentielle et il ne doutait pas qu'entre de mauvaises mains elle pouvait être profondément destructrice.

Naoko s'approcha et fit face à son frère, le regard bas, souriant à contre-coeur. D'un geste lent, elle saisit les mains de Sacha et imprima une douce caresse dessus, rougissante :

_\- Je crois que c'est l'heure des aux revoir…. _dit-elle d'une voix morne et éteinte.

Sacha raffermit aussitôt sa prise sur les mains de sa sœur. Son sourire à lui était des plus sincère et des plus tendre et il incita avec beaucoup de douceur Naoko à le regarder :

_\- Je reviendrais. Je te le promet. Et quand tout sera fini, j'aurais plein de chose à te raconter. _

Sa sœur grimaça, et prise d'un sanglot, se jeta sur Sacha en enfouissant son visage contre son cou :

_\- Prend soin de toi s'il te plait… Et reviens vite…_

Sacha, d'abord surpris se ressaisit bien vite et étreignit Naoko de manière réconfortante. Il ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant de l'instant et dans un sourire, il murmura :

_\- Je te le promet Naoko. Occupe toi de nos parents, fais attention à toi et continues de vivre. Peu importe les jours, les semaines qui passeront, je reviendrais, avec Pikachu cette fois. Fais de ton mieux, d'accord ?_

Naoko acquiesça en reculant doucement. D'un revers de main, elle essuya ses yeux et redressa la tête pour sourire à son tour :

_\- Et quand tu reviendras, je vous ferais des macarons pour fêter ça._

_\- Entraîne-toi dès maintenant alors, parce qu'on ne tardera pas ! _dit-il soudain gonflé à bloque.

_\- Pi !_

Ondine roula des yeux puis pouffa de rire discrètement, heureuse de constater que Sacha, même en ayant oublié une partie de ce qu'il était, restait le ventre sur patte qu'elle avait toujours connu. Certaines choses étaient faites pour durer. Elle attendit encore un peu et, quand Sacha se rapprocha d'elle, donna le signal à Latias. Celle-ci se tourna alors vers deux arbres et activa la vision partagée. Ses yeux prirent une couleur d'un blanc luminescent et quelques secondes plus tard, un vortex apparut au centre des deux arbres.

_\- Prêt morveux ? _fit James à sa droite, tout en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

Sacha prit une profonde inspiration et acquiesça, jetant un coup d'œil à Pikachu. Celui-ci hocha la tête, visiblement déterminé, mettant un peu plus Sacha en confiance.

_\- Les traversées ne sont pas très agréables, mais ça ne dure pas longtemps, _expliqua Ondine en saisissant le poignet de Sacha. _Reste prêt de moi et accroche-toi si tu as besoin._

Une nouvelle fois, Sacha acquiesça silencieusement.

_\- On part devant, ne traînez pas ! _lança Jessie avant de s'engager dans le vortex en compagnie de James.

Sacha les regarda faire avec anxiété et inspira une nouvelle fois. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder Naoko. Celle-ci était resté immobile quelques mètres plus loin, semblant contenir difficilement ses larmes. Sacha lui sourit, agita doucement sa main dans un signe d'au revoir assez sommaire et se tourna à nouveau vers le passage inter-dimensionnel. Après quelques secondes à le fixer, il lança :

_\- Allons-y._

Et pénétra dans le vortex avec Ondine.

* * *

**Ta-tadaaaaaaaaam !**

**Chapitre 8 terminé !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! J'attend vos retours avec beaucoup BEAUCOUP d'impatience !**

**Ça fait un moment que ce chapitre était prêt à vrai dire (je viens de boucler le chapitre 13 au moment où je vous écris... Quand je vous dis que vous m'avez motivé !) et puis, il y a deux semaines, j'ai décidé de rajouter une scène !**

**Vous l'avez sans doute deviné, il s'agit de la scène sur le pont avec Yato ! Pour ceux et celle qui ne le connaisse pas, Yato est un personnage issus du manga Noragami. Il y a actuellement deux saisons animé, et je vous les recommandes vivement ! Non vraiment, foncez !**

**Rassurez-vous, il ne s'agit pas là d'une fic en mode cross over... Yato n'a pas pour vocation d'être l'un de mes persos principaux ^^ Quand à savoir s'il réapparaîtra... Le mystère reste entier ! :p Même s'il n'était initialement pas prévu, j'espère que son apparition vous à plus ! J'avais besoin de lui pour des raisons bien particulière... Que je ne peux vous dire maintenant ! Mais c'est un personnage qui mérite d'être un peu plus connu et d'avoir sa notoriétés... (Allez regarder l'anime je vous dis ! et lisez les scans !)**

**En tout cas, on passe aux choses sérieuses la prochaine fois avec le chapitre 9 ! Sacha va ENFIN retrouver son monde ! Que va t-il découvrir de l'autre côté ? Quels danger va-t-il devoir affronter ? Qui sera là pour le supporter ?**

**Ne ratez pas le prochain chapitre ! (On dirait pas un teaser d'animé ? XD)**

**Merci de m'avoir lu, merci de m'encourager et à très bientôt j'espère !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ! Salut la compagnie !**

**Bienvenu dans le chapitre 9 ! Je suis heureuse de voir que cette fic vous plait toujours autant ! Aujourd'hui, on rentre dans le vif du sujet !: l****es premiers pas de Sacha dans le monde des Pokémon ! Comment va-t-il se comporter ? Quels anciens amis va-t-il rencontrer ? Un bon nombre de début de réponse dans ce chapitre !**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Maggy-chandesu : Oui oui, j'ai attendu minuit pour poster ce chapitre directement... J'avais beaucoup trop hâte ! Ça peu paraître idiot mais plus j'ai de retour, plus j'ai envie de me dépasser et de poser sur papier cette histoire ! Donc plus j'ai envie de poster vite pour avoir vos avis ! Mais il faut croire que je me suis un peu trop emballé en postant le chapitre 8 si vite car je n'ai eu que ton retour à toi... Je pense donc me forcer à poster tous les quinze jours maintenant... ****T'aime pas Serena ? Pour le coup moi je l'apprécie, justement, c'est la première qui annonce qu'elle l'aime et qui se lance ! Je profite de cette réponse pour répondre également à la review que tu as posté sur "Galopa me voilà". Cette fic est plus où moins abandonné (en tout cas elle ne fait pas partie de mes priorités actuelle) et elle date de plus d'au moins quinze ans à vrai dire ! Mais non, c'est deux fictions n'ont pas de rapport ! Naoko est un personnage que je glisse dans quasiment chacune de mes fics, elle est un peu ma signature... Mais par contre (attention, peut-être spoil si tu as lu la première version de Galopa me voila) il se pourrait que tu retrouve un autre personnage qui lui provient à 100% de Galopa me voila... Enfin, on en est pas encore là !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sacha senti le sol tanguer sous ses pieds. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un énorme tube lumineux qui s'étirait à l'infini, déformant la matière et tout se qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Sa peau le piqua comme si des milliers d'aiguilles le pénétrait de toute part. C'était comme si on lui ôtait chaque cellule une à une pour les ré-assembler aussitôt. Ondine n'avait pas menti, les sensations étaient particulièrement désagréable.

Inconsciemment, il posa une main sur Pikachu pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là. Sous ses doigts, le petit Pokémon était crispé, signe qu'il devait ressentir exactement la même inconfort que son dresseur.

Petit à petit, les sens de Sacha devenaient de plus en plus floues et il eu peur de s'évanouir tant tout se brouillait dans son esprit. Tous les messages que lui envoyait son corps étaient conflictuelles, et il n'en comprenait pas la moitié. Tremblotant légèrement, sa respiration devint un peu plus erratique et il se concentra dessus pour la réguler, ravalant sa peur par la même occasion. À ses côtés Ondine dû saisir son trouble, car il la sentit vaguement resserrer sa prise sur son poignet.

Tout ceci ne dura que quelques secondes.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce inondée de lumière. Sacha papillonna des yeux avant de pouvoir faire la mise au point sur son nouvel environnement. Toujours à côté d'Ondine, il se remettait tant bien que mal du voyage, campé sur ses pieds encore instables. Lorsque sa vue fut suffisamment habitué à son environnement, il leva le nez pour détailler la hauteur du plafond de la pièce qui ressemblait à une sorte d'immense sous-sol. Des fils électriques parcouraient presque l'entièreté du plafond, caché par les luminaires parfaitement alignés. Le plafond et les murs semblaient habillés d'immenses plaques métalliques, donnant un côté particulièrement froid à l'espace.

_\- Sacha… _dit doucement Ondine en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

Sursautant quelques peu, il stoppa net sa contemplation pour reporter son attention vers Ondine. D'un simple regard, elle lui indiqua de regarder devant lui. Suivant l'ordre muet, Sacha obtempéra et embrassa la pièce du regard. Il se figea complètement, incrédule.

Devant lui, une foule était disposée en arc de cercle, parfaitement silencieuse. Tous l'observaient avec de grands yeux, immobile. Gêné par tous ses regards insistant, Sacha se gratta la joue en détournant les yeux tandis qu'une goutte de sueur perlait lentement sur sa tempe :

_\- … Salut… tout le monde... _

La foule explosa de joie dans un capharnaüm de bruit et de cri tonitruant sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Des personnes s'enlacèrent, d'autres sautèrent ou encore hurlèrent de joies. Des confettis et des serpentins de toutes les couleurs se mirent à pleuvoir dans l'euphorie général. Sacha regarda ce spectacle avec effarement, complètement sidéré de cet accueil. Peut-être aussi un peu impressionné et effrayé.

Quelques filles sortirent de la foule pour se hâter à sa rencontre. Avec l'exaltation du moment, elles l'enlacèrent dans une étreinte de groupe où le pauvre garçon se sentit complètement intimidé. Il les laissa pourtant faire car il sentit aussi une douce chaleur submerger son cœur. Comme s'il retrouvait quelque chose longtemps oublié. Un sourire gêné se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'autours de lui, les filles riaient aux éclats, relâchant visiblement une pression trop longtemps accumulé :

_\- Il n'y avait que toi pour survivre à tout ça ! _lança celle à la chevelure bleu marine en essuyant une larme discrète.

_\- Franchement, quel gamin tu fais Sacha ! Tu nous a tellement inquiéter !_ continua une autre.

_\- Doucement les filles… Vous allez l'étouffer _fit Ondine en s'approchant à son tour.

À l'entente de ses paroles, elles reprirent un peu leurs esprits et s'écartèrent doucement, offrant d'immenses sourires et accolades à Sacha alors que la foule se massait maintenant autour de lui dans des explosions de joie toujours plus forte. Ondine prit malgré tout le temps de présenter les filles qui s'étaient jetées sur lui :

_\- Sacha, je te présente Aurore, Iris, et Flora. Tu as voyagé avec elle pendant ton périple._

_\- Enchanté… _dit-il, mal assuré.

_\- Alors c'est vrai ? Tu as vraiment perdu la mémoire ? _demanda Iris, impatiente_._

Sacha la regarda puis acquiesça simplement. Il baissa la tête, secoué par tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, commençant déjà à y perdre pied. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Cet accueil chaleureux, tous ses gens qui se rassemblaient pour lui, qui fêtaient son retour. C'était incroyablement touchant. Réconfortant aussi.

Et puis, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, le silence se fit progressivement autour de lui. Il releva la tête, observant les visages tournés vers quelques choses qu'il ne discernait pas. Doucement, la foule se scinda en deux. Comme la mer rouge ouverte par Moïse, elle laissa passer deux personnes qui avançait côte à côte, fièrement. Une femme aux cheveux châtain et un jeune homme aux cheveux verts et à la casquette noir et blanche. Les deux arboraient des sourires timides mais heureux. Sacha tenta un regard vers Ondine dans l'espoir d'en apprendre davantage mais celle-ci se tût, s'écartant même un peu de lui. Il coula à nouveau son regard vers les deux arrivant et les laissa approcher silencieusement. Lorsqu'ils furent à sa hauteur, le jeune homme l'observa quelque instant puis, lentement, lui tendit une casquette rouge et blanche :

_\- Bon retour parmi nous Sacha, _dit-il dans un sourire tendre, profondément sincère.

Sacha observa un instant N, puis la casquette. Elle lui était vaguement familière et il se douta qu'elle devait lui appartenir, sans pour autant en être sûre. Un "Pi" prêt de son oreille le fit légèrement sursauter et il se saisit de l'objet en hochant doucement la tête dans un "_Merci_" presque timide. Pikachu se fit un peu plus pressant sur son épaule et il concéda à enfiler la casquette. Tout autour, la foule resta silencieuse et pourtant, les sourires s'élargirent encore :

_\- Je m'appelle N. Et voici ta mère, Délia._

Sacha tourna brusquement la tête vers la femme, ses yeux s'arrondissant sous la surprise. Délia lui sourit de plus belle, et acquiesça alors que des larmes de joie venaient mouillées ses yeux :

_\- Je suis si fière de toi… Après toute les épreuves que tu as traversé. J'ai eu tellement peur…_

D'un mouvement tendre, elle attira Sacha vers elle et l'enlaça. Son étreinte était douce, chaleureuse, incroyablement revigorante. Presque au ralenti, Sacha enroula à son tour ses bras autour de sa mère et répondit à son geste en fermant les yeux. Un sentiment de nostalgie l'envahit et il se senti bercé par la sensation :

_\- Maman… Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété… _murmura-t-il en raffermissant sa prise.

Après quelques secondes à savourer cet échange, le fils et la mère se séparèrent, capturant le regard l'un de l'autre, s'échangeant un sourire complice. Alors que N allait reprendre la parole, à l'autre bout de la salle une voix forte résonna :

_\- Sacha !_

L'ensemble du comité se tourna pour voir arriver une jeune fille blonde encore essoufflé. Celle-ci repris sa course, traversa la foule et se jeta au cou de Sacha, larmoyante :

_\- Je savais que tu reviendrais… Je l'ai toujours su ! J'ai toujours cru en toi Sacha ! _dit-elle, la voix chargée d'émotion.

Dans la foule, des personnes se jetaient quelques regards malaisants alors que d'autres souriaient en coin, haussant les épaules. Sacha, surpris par ce nouvelle élan de tendresse vira au rouge alors que la jeune fille le serrait encore un peu plus contre elle. Pikachu, qui eu juste le temps de s'éjecter de l'épaule de son dresseur, grimpa sur celle de N, observant à son tour la scène. Ondine s'approcha avec un ton réprobateur :

_\- Serena… _

Aussitôt, la jeune fille s'écarta et s'inclina, le feu au joue :

_\- P-Pardon ! Je me suis laissée emporter par ma joie !_

_\- Ça ne fait rien… Merci pour ton accueil, _dit Sacha dans un sourire timide en la redressant gentiment.

Lorsqu'elle se redressa, Sacha fut happé par son regard. Serena avait des yeux d'un bleus splendide. Comme un océan d'azur, pur et profond. Il prit le temps de la détailler un peu plus et constata que malgré sa tenu militaire, cette fille était absolument somptueuse. Mince, élancée et aux courbes gracile, elle était la définition même du mot féminité. De plus en plus rouge, Sacha allait ouvrir une nouvelle discussion lorsqu'une violente décharge électrique parcouru tout son corps. Choqué, décontenancé, il se retrouva assis par terre, papillonnant quelques instants des yeux.

Sur l'épaule de N, Pikachu avait encore les joues parcouru de décharges, clairement fâché. Quand elle le vit, Serena s'inclina une nouvelle fois, rougissante, apparemment morte de honte :

_\- Excuse-moi N, je ne voulais pas-..._

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas Serena, tout va bien… _dit-il en portant une main vers Pikachu pour l'apaiser.

Le petit Pokémon accepta la caresse sans pour autant se défaire de sa colère. Il assassina son dresseur du regard accompagné d'un "_Pika_" rageur.

Sacha lui n'y comprenait plus rien. Il regardait son compagnon, complètement dérouté par son geste. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter pareil traitement ? Sur sa gauche, il entendit une petite voix nasillarde s'élever et tourna la tête dans sa direction :

_\- Il t'a traité de crétin, et il a raison !_

Sacha dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux. À quelques mètres de lui, aux pieds de Jessie et James se tenait un chat sur deux pattes. Et c'était lui qui venait de prendre la parole. _Incroyable _pensa-t-il. N s'approcha de Sacha et posa un genou à terre avant de lui tendre la main :

_\- Non. Il n'y a aucune raison que quelqu'un soit traité comme ça dans de telle circonstance, _fit-il en souriant tendrement à Sacha, le regard rassurant alors que Pikachu lui tirait la langue.

À ce moment, Sacha constata que N portait sur sa deuxième épaule un autre Pokémon. Il ressemblait à un mixte entre un renard et un chien, de couleur noir et feu. N capta le regard de Sacha et présenta aussitôt le petit Pokémon :

_\- Pardon, je ne t'ai pas présenter mon amie. Elle s'appelle Zorua._

Cet autre Pokémon lui envoya un regard mauvais puis tourna la tête avec dédain, semblant lui aussi fâché. Devant ses comportements incompréhensible, Sacha se saisit de la main tendu et pendant qu'il se relevait demanda :

_\- J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?_

_\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, _répondit N. Et alors que Pikachu allait s'offusquer, sa voix se fit plus forte, et il détacha chaque syllabe. _L'incident est clos. Aller, il est temps que chacun reprennent ses occupations._

Quelques remarques furent murmurées dans la foule, mais personne n'osa s'opposer. Lentement, les personnes se dispersèrent et la salle se vida. Ne resta plus à la fin que Délia, N, Ondine, Latias et bien évidemment, Sacha. Ce dernier remarqua alors que deux autres Pokémon un peu plus loin près d'une rambarde de sécurité l'observaient. N anticipa sa question :

_\- Sacha, je te présente Palkia et Latios. C'est grâce à eux que nous avons __pu__te ramener ici. Et Latias, bien sûr._

Latias acquiesça vivement et courut rejoindre Latios. Arrivée à sa hauteur, son corps brilla. L'instant d'après, elle avait repris son apparence Pokémon. Sacha s'approcha d'eux, émerveillé et quelque peu intimidé. La forme de Latios et Latias lui rappelait celle des avions de chasse qu'il avait pu connaître dans l'autre monde. Malgré leur couleurs différentes, les deux Pokémon se ressemblaient beaucoup. Mais Palkia était très différent.

Beaucoup plus effrayant aussi.

Il détailla la créature d'un peu plus prêt. Se tenant sur ses deux pattes arrière -surement grâce à sa queue qui devait l'équilibrer- ce Pokémon devait au moins mesurer quatre mètres de haut. Doté de griffes énormes, ses avant bras lui rappelait des boucliers. La couleur de sa cuirasse rose pâle se mariait parfaitement avec les rainures violettes qui parcouraient son corps. Sur ses épaules, des sortes de pierres précieuses luisaient comme en plein jour. Il remarqua aussi que l'énorme mastodonte possédait une petite paire d'aile. Il se demanda si celle-ci était suffisamment puissante pour permettre à Palkia de voler. Sentant le regard perçant du Pokémon sur lui, Sacha décida de rompre la glace :

_\- Palkia, c'est ça ? Je te remercie pour… la traversé._

Palkia acquiesça, continuant de le dévisager. Sacha, se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise, vissa un peu plus sa casquette sur sa tête, comme pour se cacher et fuir ses yeux perçant. N arriva à sa hauteur et dans un sourire s'adressa aux Pokémon :

_\- L'escouade d'Ondine était la seule qui devait rentrer __aujourd'hui__. Merci pour votre aide, j'espères pouvoir compter sur vous demain aussi. Vous formez une belle équipe._

À ses mots, les trois Pokémon hochèrent la tête ensemble. Latios et Latias émirent quelques cris ressemblant à de la joie puis sortir de la pièce. Palkia ouvrit un nouveau passage. Mais alors que Sacha s'attendait à le voir s'engouffrer dedans, il vit un autre Pokémon en sortir.

Instinctivement, il fit un pas en arrière.

Presque aussi grand que Palkia, ce nouveau venu dégageai une prestance incroyable. Fièrement campé sur ses quatre pattes, il s'avança, posant aussitôt son regard sur lui. Sacha déglutit. À ses côtés, il vit N baissé la tête en signe de respect. Le Pokémon lui renvoya brièvement son geste et reporta son attention sur le jeune dresseur :

_\- Ainsi donc, te revoilà __parmi __nous, Sacha. Mewtwo a accompli sa mission. Son esprit doit reposer en paix maintenant que tu es là, sain et sauf._

_\- Sacha, voici Arceus, le Dieu tout puissant _expliqua N_. C'est lui qui est à l'origine du monde des Pokémon._

_\- Un Dieu tout puissant… ? À l'origine du monde des Pokémon ? _répéta-t-il, lentement.

Arceus et N acquiescèrent à l'unisson et N repris :

_\- Essaye de ne pas trop de poser de question pour le moment. Nous t'expliquerons tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir au fur et à mesure. La seule chose que tu dois retenir, c'est que beaucoup de Pokémon nous aides dans cette guerre. Et tant que nous ferons front ensemble, nous aurons une chance de gagner._

N reporta ensuite son attention vers Arceus et Palkia :

_\- Faites attention à vous mes amis. Nous attendrons de vous voir demain._

Arceus hocha la tête et se tourna vers Palkia. Il lui adressa quelques mots puis ensemble, ils empruntèrent le vortex. Sacha les observa, les yeux grands ouverts. Il devait être dans ce monde depuis moins d'une heure et déjà, tout ce qu'il voyait le déstabilisait toujours un peu plus. Il se sentait perdu, noyé dans une masse d'information qui lui était jusque là complètement inconnu. Les Pokémon semblaient avoir des apparences, des formes et des pouvoirs complètement différents les uns des autres. Il y avait vraisemblablement un dieu -vivant- Pokémon à l'origine de tout cet univers.

_\- Viens Sacha, nous allons te faire visiter la base._

N s'était tourné vers lui, toujours un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. De premier abords, ce jeune homme paraissait très gentil et mature. Il dégageait quelque chose de doux, bienveillant et même réconfortant. Sacha sourit en retour et acquiesça. Ondine prit congé, prétextant un entraînement.

Avec Délia, ils firent le tour de l'immense sous-sol. N profita de la visite pour raconter l'histoire des lieux à Sacha. Il aborda aussi les différentes régions avec les laboratoires et l'utilité qu'ils représentaient. Il insista un peu plus sur la région de Kalos, et notamment la ville d'Illumis où ils se situaient actuellement. Pendant la visite, ils rencontrèrent bon nombre de personnes et chacune d'entre elles pris le temps de s'arrêter pour les saluer. À chaque fois, N laissait son récit de côté et présentait les nouveaux venus à Sacha, si bien que la visite dura plusieurs heures. Mais Sacha ne vit pas le temps passer tant la manière de raconter de N était intéressante. Il buvait littéralement ses paroles, toujours plus curieux sur le nouveau monde qu'on lui décrivait. Parfois sceptique, mais de moins en moins effrayé, il s'imaginait déjà d'autres Pokémon et notamment les légendaires qu'N avait abordé un peu plus tôt. Il avait d'ailleurs appris que, comme Mewtwo, Latias, Latios et Palkia faisait parti du groupe des légendaires tandis qu'Arceus était classé comme fabuleux, un cran au dessus.

Délia abandonna les deux garçons lorsqu'ils approchèrent des dortoirs. La journée avait été longue et les retrouvailles très intenses pour elle et elle souhaitait prendre un peu de repos. Après un dernier câlin à son fils, et une caresse à Pikachu, elle les laissa donc continuer leur discussion tranquillement.

Pikachu quitta enfin l'épaule de N pour revenir sur celle de son dresseur, apparemment calmé. Sacha esquissa un sourire et caressa distraitement le Pokémon en continuant d'avancer au côté de N. Ensemble, il arrivèrent dans une immense pièce où des écrans géants et des ordinateurs tournaient à plein régime. Au milieu, une table ronde en bois blanc trônait fièrement. Deux hommes y étaient attablés, visiblement en pleine réflexion.

_\- Ici, nous sommes dans le cœur du quartier général. C'est la pièce la mieux gardée, celle qui renferme mille et un secrets, _dit N en s'approchant du centre.

Instinctivement, les deux hommes relevèrent la tête et leurs visages s'illuminèrent en apercevant Sacha. Ils abandonnèrent se sur quoi ils travaillaient pour venir le saluer à leur tour :

_\- Quel plaisir de te revoir Sacha ! _lança le plus jeune, enthousiaste.

_\- Tu as l'air en forme, _continua le second, plus vieux.

N sourit et présenta les deux hommes d'un geste de la main :

_\- Comme je te disais tout à l'heure, chaque laboratoire était dirigé par un professeur. Voici le professeur Platane, et son assistant, Alan. Le professeur m'aide beaucoup pour définir nos actions et prévoir les prochaines attaques ennemis. Alan est un agent de terrain. En général, il fait parti de ceux qu'on envoie en première ligne lorsqu'il y a des affrontements direct._

Sacha hocha la tête, impressionné. Alan n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus vieux que lui et pourtant, il avait déjà été envoyé en guerre. En première ligne qui plus est. Et de se qu'il pouvait comprendre, plusieurs fois. Un exploit. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à réagir, il entendit une chaise racler et il se retourna vers les ordinateurs. Un jeune homme blond avançait, plusieurs dossiers en main :

_\- N ! J'ai fini d'analyser les données, il faudrait qu'on puisse prendre le temps d'en parler ens-... Sacha ?_

Le jeune homme stoppa net, dévisageant Sacha sans oser y croire. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers N qui lui sourit, opinant du chef. À nouveau, il se tourna vers Sacha, le regardant des pieds à la tête comme s'il s'agissait d'un mirage. Bouche bée, il finit par pointer un doigt dans sa direction :

_\- Sacha… ?_

Celui-ci répondit en riant nerveusement, passant une main derrière sa nuque :

_\- Ouais… Je suis de retour… Et tu es ?_

Rapidement, le jeune homme se mit à sourire et sans prévenir, lâcha ses documents pour se jeter contre Sacha. Il le serra aussi fort qu'il pu, riant aux larmes :

_\- C'est merveilleux ! Notre chance tourne enfin ! Je suis si heureux ! Quand es-tu rentrer ?_

Raide comme un piquet, Sacha se défit doucement de la poigne du blond, toujours mal à l'aise avec ce genre de démonstration. Au fur et à mesure des rencontres dans la bases, il avait comprit qu'il tenait une place importante pour tous ses membres. Et même si leur accueil chaleureux lui faisait du bien, il commençait aussi à le rendre mal à l'aise. Il observa un moment le visage du plus petit, persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu, sans réussir à se souvenir des détails :

_\- Tout à l'heure… Ondine est venu me chercher… Mais… J'ai perdu la mémoire… Alors si tu pouvais me dire qui tu es… _dit-il, quelque peu crispé.

_\- Tu as… Perdu la mémoire… ?_

Le jeune homme se retourna vers N, incrédule. Une nouvelle fois, N acquiesça dans un sourire contrit et fit les présentations :

_\- Sacha, je te présente Lem. Tu as justement voyagé avec lui il y a quelques années. Il était le champion de l'arène d'Illumis. Et c'est aussi un prodigieux ingénieurs à l'imagination débordante._

_\- Ah, nous avons voyagé ensemble avec Ondine aussi ? _demanda Sacha en souriant.

Le visage de Lem s'assombrit instantanément et il baissa la tête en serrant les poings. Il répondit d'une voix complètement monotone :

_\- Non… Nous voyagions avec Serena… Et… Ma petite __sœur__… _

Sa voix s'étrangla, ses épaules se contractèrent et Lem parti en courant sous le regard étonné de Sacha. N le laissa faire, l'observant avec une certaine tristesse :

_\- Sa petite __sœur__ s'__appelait __Clem… Elle est morte il y a quelques années en protégeant Zygarde, un Pokémon légendaire qu'elle avait baptisé Pouic… Lem se sent coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à la sauvé… Sa petite __sœur __est devenu un sujet sensible. Il n'arrive pas à faire son deuil et n'a plus qu'une seule idée en tête : la venger._

Le ton de N était infiniment compatissant et compréhensif. Cet homme était doté d'une telle empathie que Sacha se demanda jusqu'à quel point il pouvait ressentir le tourment des autres. Il repensa ensuite à l'histoire de Lem et son cœur se serra. Lui aussi avait une sœur, et il n'imaginait pas un seul instant la perdre. C'était beaucoup trop douloureux.

_\- Je vais te montrer ta chambre si tu veux. Tu dois avoir besoin de repos avec tout ce qu'il t'arrive ces derniers temps._

Sacha regarda N et acquiesça. Après un bref salut au professeur Platane et à Allan, il emboîta le pas. Dans ce sous sol, il avait l'impression d'être dans un gigantesque labyrinthe. Tous des murs aux plafonds étaient renforcés d'immenses plaques de métal froid, faisant résonner chaque pas contre les parois à l'infini. Les couloirs donnaient sur d'autres couloirs sans jamais prendre fin. N lui avait expliqué pendant la visite que certains de ses couloirs ne menaient absolument nul-part, qu'ils étaient là pour ralentir l'ennemi en cas d'attaque. Certaines pièces avaient même été conçu pour servir de leurre. Tout était pensée pour protéger le plus de vie possible. Ainsi, les dortoirs étaient tous dans des secteurs séparés, et tous les rebelles - c'est comme ça qu'étaient appelés les personnes sur la base - changeaient régulièrement de dortoir de manière aléatoire. Les horaires de chacun, ainsi que les tâches communes étaient elle aussi constamment changées, voir parfois tirées au sort. N avait insisté pour que tout les dresseurs de la rebellions soit autonome sur tout et qu'ils n'aient pas d'emploi du temps qui puisse être défini facilement. Il ne voulait pas laisser une seule chance à leur ennemi et aux taupes potentielles - car malheureusement il avait dû apprendre à ne plus faire confiance aveuglément - de cerner une routine et de pouvoir en tirer profit.

N s'arrêta devant une porte, s'arma d'un pass qu'il fit glisser dans un boîtier et entra :

_\- Nous avons sécurisé la pièce au maximum. La poignée est équipé d'une reconnaissance digitale et thermique, ainsi que d'un détecteur de tension. Tes empreintes sont déjà rentrées, mais il faudra que tu fasses un tour à l'infirmerie demain pour que nous puissions te faire un bilan complet. La porte est blindée, renforcée pour résister à un grand nombre d'attaque Pokémon aussi. Il n'y a que toi et moi qui puissions entrer ici._

_\- … Pourquoi tout ça sur une porte ? _demanda t-il sans quitter la poignée des yeux, surpris par la quantité de technologie qui semblait s'y trouver.

_\- Chaque vie est un trésors que nous devons chérir et protéger. Et toutes les pièces importantes sont équipés de ce système. Ainsi, avec ça, on protèges ce qu'i l'intérieur, mais aussi on limite la __probabilité __de prise d'otage… et de main coupée._

Satoshi se sentit parcouru d'un frisson d'horreur à cette idée et n'en rajouta pas. Il entra dans la pièce, observant le lit simple et sa salle de bain attenante. La chambre était froide et l'éclairage lui faisait penser à ceux des centres commerciaux, lumineux et éblouissant. Il était bien loin de sa chambre dans l'autre monde, grande, chaleureuse et confortable. Mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. D'autres dormaient dans des dortoirs et allaient risquer leur vie sur un champs de bataille.

Lorsqu'il posa son sac sur le coin du lit, il sentit Pikachu bondir, dressant ses oreilles aux maximum en regardant N. Il l'interpella en désignant le sac et celui-ci le regarda, vraisemblablement surpris. Le regard de Satoshi allait de Pikachu à N, puis l'inverse, tentant de comprendre leur échange. Enfin, N hocha la tête, figé dans sa surprise :

_\- Sacha… Peux-tu ouvrir ton sac s'il te plait et me montrer ce qu'il contient ?_

Devant la demande surprenante, le jeune dresseur resta coi un moment puis regarda Pikachu qui s'était tourné vers lui lançant des "Pi-Pika !" insistant. Il obtempéra, un peu sceptique. N paraissait comprendre Pikachu parfaitement et celui-ci semblait avoir lâché une information importante. Et de toute façon, Satoshi n'avait rien à cacher. Il ouvrit donc son sac et renversa l'intégralité sur son lit.

N ouvrit grand les yeux devant la découverte. Lorsque Pikachu lui avait dit, il n'avait pas réussi à y croire tant cela avait eu l'air trop beau. Pourtant il était là. Au dessus d'un tee-shirt, prônant sur toutes les affaires de Sacha.

Le Pokédex.

* * *

**Voilaaaaaaaa !**

**Je suis absolument désolée pour toutes les fautes qui m'auront échappées... je travaille dur dessus !**

**Alors alors alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je voulais poster ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! S'il vous plait donnez moi vos avis, ça me tiens vraiment à cœur !**

**À la prochaine !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut la compagnie !**

**Navré pour le retard sur ce chapitre, je n'ai pas pris le temps de le corriger et j'avais encore deux trois modif' à y apporter... J'ai préférée vous faire attendre un jour de plus plutôt que de vous balancer un travail de sagouin !**

**Le voici, le voilà donc, le chapitre 10 ! Peu d'action comme vous pourrez le constater mais j'espère malgré tout que vous le dévorez comme les autres !**

**Une IMMENSE merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter, c'est vraiment très plaisant d'avoir des retours (et encore plus quand ils sont positifs, il faut le reconnaître !)**

**Réponse aux anonymes : **

Maggy-chan** : Voui... Je suis coupable, j'ai tué Clem ! Mais fallait bien qu'il y est des morts quand même... Et dans une guerre.. Bon... Je te fais pas un dessin, une petite fille sur le front... Ça fait des chocapics quoi ! (oui oui, c'est immonde comme blague...). Mince... On va devoir ce battre pour Sacha alors, parce qu'il est aussi à moi ! :p Ben tu vois, dans l'anime, je préfère mille fois Serena à Aurore et Iris ! Aurore je pouvais pas me la blairer elle me tapait sur le système avec ses manières ! Et Iris m'insupportai à toujours traiter Sacha de bébé... Mon dieu rien que d'y penser ça m'horripile ! À la question concernant Pierre et Rachid, tu vas avoir une partie des réponses dans ce chapitre ! J'ai entendu dire que Serena revenait pour la 8g mais il n'y a rien d'officiel encore ! Déjà si l'anime reprend ça sera déjà pas mal ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas pris mal ton premier commentaire, bien au contraire ! J'en ai jubilé :)**

**Merci à tous de continuer de me lire !**

**Je ne vous fait pas patienter plus longtemps, bonne lecture !**

* * *

N ouvrit grand les yeux devant la découverte. Lorsque Pikachu lui avait dit, il n'avait pas réussi à y croire tant cela avait l'air trop beau. Pourtant il était là. Au dessus d'un tee-shirt, prônant sur toutes les affaires de Sacha.

Le Pokédex.

D'une main tremblante, N le saisit délicatement. Il le tourna dans sa main, analysant rapidement l'objet. Pas de doute possible, c'était bien le tout premier Pokédex de Sacha. Lorsqu'il appuya sur un petit bouton dissimulé sur le côté, l'appareil s'ouvrit, dévoilant un clavier ainsi qu'un petit écran. Il tenta de l'allumer, en vain. Le Pokédex semblait avoir subit de lourd dégât, mais peut-être y avait-il encore une chance pour que ses données soient intactes ?

Satoshi l'observa faire, décontenancé. L'agenda électronique que Pikachu lui avait fait ramener avait l'air d'ébranler complètement N. Il frotta l'arrière de son crâne maladroitement, et essaya de se justifier :

_\- Je… Je l'ai depuis que je suis arrivé dans l'autre monde… Il n'a jamais fonctionné mais j'ai pas réussi à m'en défaire…_

_\- Tu as très bien fait._

Le visage estomaqué de N se transforma en un visage souriant, emplit de gratitude. Il tourna son regard vers Sacha, amorçant un geste dans sa direction pour l'enlacer. Avant de se figer et de reculer d'un pas décontenancé par sa propre attitude. Reprenant bien vite le contrôle de ses émotions comme si de rien n'était, il adressa un sourire réconfortant à Sacha en désignant le Pokédex :

_\- Ceci s'appelle un Pokédex. Habituellement il sert à répertorier les différentes espèces de Pokémon qui peuple notre monde. Mais le tiens à été modifié et nous y avons caché une partie des coordonnées des mondes dans lesquels des dresseurs ont été envoyé. Nous étions les seuls avec Mewtwo à détenir ses informations. Si les données de ton Pokédex peuvent être récupérés, ce sont des dizaines de dresseurs que nous pourrons aller chercher. Et peut-être que l'un d'entre eux aura trouvé une solution à notre guerre…_

Satoshi observa le Pokédex, surpris. Ainsi donc, depuis le début, il détenait sans en avoir conscience des informations crucial à ce monde. Des informations qui pourraient sauver des vies. Qui pourraient peut-être aussi restaurer la paix. Ondine faisait-elle allusion à ses informations lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'il représentait l'espoir ?

_\- Je suis désolé Sacha, je vais devoir te laisser. Avec un peu de chance, Lem pourra récupérer les informations qu'il y a dessus._

Sacha acquiesça. N lui remit le badge de la porte et sortit. Avant de partir, il se retourna, la main sur la poignée :

_\- Garde le badge pour ouvrir la porte en attendant qu'on ait fini de programmer la poignée. Si tu as faim, tu peux aller au réfectoire à tout heure, mais essaye d'être toujours accompagné tant que tu n'es pas habitué au lieu. Pikachu connaît la base par cœur, n'hésite pas à lui demander de te guider. Et si tu as le moindre problème, viens me voir. N'importe quand, j'insiste là-dessus. Ma poignée de chambre sera aussi paramétré pour que tu puisses l'ouvrir. Prend ton temps pour te familiariser avec l'équipe et prendre tes marques. On se voit demain, bonne soirée Sacha._

_\- Merci N _répondit-il dans un sourire, _bonne soirée._

La porte se referma et Satoshi s'assit sur le lit en poussant un long soupir. Il s'étira et regarda Pikachu :

_\- Ça fait beaucoup de nouveauté en quelques heures. Heureusement que tu es là mon vieux copain._

Pikachu lui sourit, hocha vivement la tête et Sacha pouffa en lui ébouriffant gentiment le crâne. Il se releva et alla dans la salle de bain dans l'optique de prendre une bonne douche. Il se stoppa net face au miroir au dessus du lavabo. Il s'approcha, lentement, fixant son reflet avec intensité.

Il avait rajeunit.

Les changements n'était pas tellement flagrant, mais lui voyait parfaitement la différence. Il observa alors ses vêtements, constatant qu'ils étaient devenu plus ample. Où plutôt qu'il avait perdu quelques centimètres.

Ainsi donc, Ondine avait eu raison. Avec le passage d'un monde à l'autre, son corps avait naturellement retrouvé l'âge qu'il était censé avoir ici. Seize ans. Il n'avait pas dix-huit, mais seize ans. L'information avait du mal à circuler et à prendre du sens dans son esprit. C'était une sensation étrange, presque irréel. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Comme si deux ans de sa vie lui avait été retirée. Et pourtant, les souvenirs étaient encore bien présent. Il avait fêté ses deux anniversaires, avec sa famille et ses amis. Pour ses dix-sept ans, ils avaient tous été assister à un match de foot comptant pour la coupe du monde. Pour ses dix-huit ans il s'était rendu dans le parc d'attraction Capyperland avec Naoko, Akemi et Nakatsu. Et là il vivait un retour en arrière en direct. C'était troublant.

Mais il devait continuer d'avancer.

Ce qu'il avait vécu avait belle et bien existé, peu importe l'âge qu'il avait, cela n'avait pas d'importance finalement. Sur ses pensées optimistes, il se déshabilla et s'engouffra dans la douche. Sous l'eau délicieusement chaude, il ferma les yeux et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il passa une main dans sa nuque, se massant doucement et relâcha la pression accumulé de ses derniers jours. Nakatsu et Akemi allaient lui manquer. Il repensa aussi à Naoko qui devait déjà attendre son retour de pied ferme. Il pensa ensuite à ses parents. Avaient-ils lu la lettre ? Tenteraient-ils de le retrouver ? Sa mère pleurerait sûrement son départ, angoissé de ne jamais le voir revenir. L'idée lui serrait le cœur et pourtant il ne se sentait pas coupable. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Il se rappela ensuite sa rencontre avec Yato. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer mais ce garçon avait retenu son attention encore plus que d'autres inconnus qu'il avait déjà aidé par le passé. Attiré comme un aimant il avait eu besoin d'aller le voir, lui parler et échanger avec. Et ces mots qu'il avait prononcé :

" Ne meurs pas pour tes amis, vis pour eux"

Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il se rappelait d'une personne chère ayant prononcé ses mots. Mais qui ? Quand ? Où ? Tout était flou.

Secouant la tête pour sortir de sa rêverie, il coupa l'eau, sortit et se sécha. Il retourna dans la chambre où Pikachu l'attendait, assis sagement. Lorsqu'il vit son dresseur, il dressa les oreilles, lança un "_kaaaaa~"_ heureux et sauta dans ses bras. Sacha le réceptionna correctement, pouffant de rire devant l'attitude de son vieil ami :

_\- J'ai été si long que ça ?_

_\- Pi !_

Sacha sourit de plus belle et redéposa le petit Pokémon sur le lit pour enfiler ses vêtements. Tout en finissant de boutonner sa chemise blanche à manche courte , il regarda Pikachu :

_\- Je meurs de faim, pas toi ?_

_\- Pi-ka !_

Pikachu bondit jusqu'à la porte tandis que Sacha suspendit son geste arrivé au dernier bouton. Son regard s'était posé sur la casquette que lui avait remit N quelques heures plus tôt :

_\- Hey, Pikachu._

_\- Pi ?_

_\- Tout à l'heure… Quand tu m'as attaqué… C'est parce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, non ?_

Le Pokémon s'affaissa un peu sur lui même, baissant les oreilles, piteux :

_\- Pika…._

Le comportement de Pikachu était criant de vérité et Sacha poussa un soupir en fermant les yeux. Il attacha la casquette à sa ceinture et rejoignit son ami à la porte. Là, il s'agenouilla et caressa doucement la tête de son Pokémon :

_\- J'ai blessé quelqu'un ? _

Pikachu baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre mais ne répondit pas. Sacha prit ça pour un oui :

_\- Et tu ne veux pas me dire qui c'est ?_

Pikachu hocha la tête de droite à gauche, abattu et désolé. Son dresseur n'insista pas. Dans un geste tendre, il enlaça son ami et le blotti contre lui en murmurant quelques excuses, s'asseyant sur le sol. Ils restèrent là un moment, profitant chacun de la chaleur de l'autre, finissant même par s'endormir.

Sacha fut réveillé par quelques coup frappés à la porte. Il releva la tête, se frotta un œil et se leva. Tenant Pikachu de l'autre bras, il entre-ouvrit la porte en retenant un bâillement. Face à lui, Ondine, une serviette autour du cou, les cheveux encore humides, le regarda un léger sourire au coin des lèvres :

_\- Excuse moi de te déranger… Tu dormais ?_

_\- J'ai du m'assoupir quelques instants je crois._

Il ouvrit la porte complètement et sortit, le précieux badge dans sa poche arrière de jean. Pikachu s'étira, s'ébroua et grimpa jusqu'à l'épaule de son dresseur en baillant.

_\- Tu as mangé ?_

_\- Non, pas encore._

_\- Alors allons-y ensemble._

Ondine se mit en marche dans les couloirs. Sacha lui emboîta le pas et ensemble ils se rendirent dans le réfectoire. Une fois leurs plateaux chargés de divers victuailles très appétissantes, Ondine se rendit à une table où déjà quelques personnes étaient en train de manger. À cette table, Satoshi reconnu Flora et Iris, deux des filles qui lui avaient sauté dessus un peu plus tôt. Il suivit Ondine et s'assit à sa droite en rentrant légèrement la tête dans ses épaules, le regard fuyant, quelque peu intimidé. Un homme à la peau mate et aux yeux bridé l'accueillit chaleureusement :

_\- Sacha ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Comment se passe ton retour ?_

_\- Bien… _répondit-il d'une petite voix mal assuré. _Tout le monde est gentil mais je dois avouer que je me sens un peu perdu. Je ne reconnais presque personnes et tout est si nouveau pour moi… _

_\- T'inquiète pas, tu vas vite trouver tes repères ici. Au faite, je m'appelle Pierre. Tu ne dois pas te souvenir, mais nous avons voyagé ensemble il y a plusieurs années. Avec Ondine, puis avec Flora et son petit frère, Max. Puis avec Aurore aussi._

Satoshi observa un peu plus le jeune homme mais sans se souvenir. Il lui adressa un sourire désolé et commença à manger :

_\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie d'ici._

_\- N nous à prévenu, ça ne fait rien, _dit Flora assise à la même table_. L'essentiel est que tu ailles bien, le reste est sans importance. Je te présente Drew… - _une jolie teinte rouge s'empara de ses joues tandis qu'elle désignait un jeune homme au cheveux vert assis à côté d'elle _\- Mon petit ami. _

Satoshi fit une pause dans son repas pour le détailler quelques instants. Drew, face à lui continua de manger, haussant légèrement les épaules en guise de salutation. C'était la première personne qui ne faisait pas toute un foin de sa présence et intérieurement, il l'en remercia. Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, il avait presque l'impression que certaines personnes lui vouaient un culte malsain. Si l'accueille hautement chaleureux de beaucoup faisait plaisir à voir, une part de lui était mal à l'aise d'être adulé de la sorte.

_\- Hey, Sacha, _fit Ondine en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

Ce dernier sorti de sa contemplation et tourna la tête vers Ondine, recommençant à manger. La jeune fille le regarda, agacé un bref instant puis mordit avec entrain dans sa cuisse de poulet :

_\- Toujours dans la lune… Quand est-ce que tu vas chercher tes Pokémon ?_

Satoshi s'immobilisa. Il reposa lentement ses couverts. L'ombre de Démolosse et Tyranocif passèrent dans son esprit. Son cœur s'accéléra.

_\- … Mes… Pokémon ? J'ai d'autres Pokémon ?_

À la table, Flora, Iris et Pierre se jetèrent des regards inquiets. Iris prit la parole, essayant d'avoir un minimum de tact :

_\- Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien… ?_

Satoshi secoua la tête de droite à gauche, passant une main sur le pelage doux de Pikachu. Cette question l'agaçait. Et les sous-entendu qu'il y avait derrière aussi. Comme si pour eux tout paraissait évident. Comme s'il pouvait perdre la mémoire mais gardé certaines informations quand même. Comme si c'était inné.

_\- Tes Pokémon sont chez le Professeur Chen, au bourg Palette _dit Ondine en continuant de manger. _Il faut que tu vois avec N pour les récupérer au plus vite. Régis m'a dit qu'il avait déjà préparé ton équipe. Ils seront tes alliés dans cette guerre tu sais. Surtout au front._

_\- … Je lui en parlerais demain… _

Il recommença à manger mais sans appétit. À peine arrivé, il n'avait pas le temps de souffler. Ainsi donc, Pikachu n'était pas son seul Pokémon. Avec le recul, il aurait pu le deviner. Ondine lui avait raconté qu'il avait commencé un voyage pour devenir maître Pokémon. Cela sous-entendait qu'il avait forcément rencontré et apprivoiser d'autres créatures du genre. À quoi ressemblaient-ils ? Avait-il été proche d'eux ? Les avait-il considéré comme ses amis ? Toutes ses questions venaient s'ajouter aux nombres conséquents qu'il se posait déjà.

Et maintenant qu'il était ici, qu'allait-on lui demander ? Il ne voulait pas participer à cette guerre. Il était perdu dans un océan d'informations nouvelles et il avait peur qu'on lui demande d'être ce qu'il avait été plusieurs années auparavant. D'être un leader. Un espoir. Un nouveau souffle. Et il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Ses épaules seraient beaucoup trop fragile pour supporter cette pression. Au final, quand il repensait à tout ça, il avait l'impression de ne pas être tant sauvé que ça. Il se retrouvait dépendant d'inconnu, avec un destin qu'il ne maîtrisait plus. Et il voulait avoir le choix.

Il se leva. Sa chaise racla bruyamment le sol. C'était trop. Il parti en courant du réfectoire, sans se retourner quand Ondine et les autres l'appellèrent. Les dents serrés, les nerfs à vifs et le cœur en miette, il courra dans les couloirs jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Des larmes de frustration coulaient de ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse les refrénées. Après une course folle dans ce labyrinthe, il finit dans un cul de sac. Les poings crispés, complètement abattu, il s'assit dans un coin à l'abri des regards et réfugia sa tête entre ses bras. Dans le silence le plus complet, ses larmes se mirent à couler de plus belle alors que Satoshi se laissait aller à toute la tristesse qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Il ne voulait pas de ce destin là et toute son âme jurait au scandale. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Peut-être ne l'avait-il même jamais eu.

Pikachu l'avait suivit et resta avec son dresseur, face à lui, une main posé sur son tibia, tapotant gentiment en guise de soutien. Les quelques sanglots que n'arrivait pas à contenir son ami lui brisait le cœur.

Satoshi resta là tout tremblant à ressasser ses peurs. Il ne voulait pas de cette vie. Il ne voulait pas être contraint. Il ne voulait pas non plus participer à cette guerre. Même s'il était bien désolé pour ce monde, qu'il éprouvait de l'empathie vis à vis d'eux, il ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un héros.

C'était la peur qui dominait dans tout son être.

Une bonne demi-heure passa et Satoshi resta prostré dans son coin. Désespéré par l'abattement de son dresseur, Pikachu essayait de temps à autre de le secouer gentiment, sans grand résultat. Poussant un soupir déçu, ses oreilles s'avachirent d'avantages et il s'assit devant son ami, le dos complètement voûté. Derrière lui, son ouïe fine reconnut le bruit d'un pas et il se retourna en redressant ses oreilles, attentif. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Sacha et parti dans le dédale retrouver la personne qu'il avait entendu.

Après quelques minutes, Pikachu revint près de lui accompagné de N. Il l'appela, secoua doucement sa jambe sans qu'il ne réagisse. En abaissant de nouveau ses oreilles, Pikachu se tourna vers N, attristé et à la recherche de soutien.

N c'était arrêté à environs un mètre de Sacha, interdit devant la scène. Sacha, d'un naturel optimiste et dynamique réduit à pleurer sur lui-même. Accablé par ses tourments. Dévasté par le changement. Faible, souffrant psychologiquement. Mais la première question qui lui venait à l'esprit était : depuis combien de temps Sacha prenait-il sur lui pour satisfaire tout le monde ? N'était-ce pas là l'accumulation de tout son stress et de toutes ses peurs ?

N se gifla mentalement. Pendant des années il avait côtoyé Sacha. C'était lui qui lui avait appris à apprécier les dresseurs Pokémon. Après leur rencontre à Unys, ils étaient tous deux restés en contact, échangeant régulièrement par courrier. Ils s'étaient revu parfois et un lien fort était né entre eux. Puis la guerre avait éclaté. Sacha avait été parmi les premier à réagir, stoppant son voyage initiatique alors qu'il s'apprêtait à disputer la final de la ligue de Kalos. Il s'était violemment opposé aux agissements de la Team Rocket, de la Team Galaxie, de la Team Flare ainsi que de la Team Plasma. C'était lui qui avait découvert que derrière l'unification de toutes ses organisations malveillantes, se trouvait en réalité une vérité bien plus inquiétante.

Un autre monde avait décidé de mettre la main sur les Pokémon.

Des hommes aux pouvoirs ressemblant au type psy étaient venu en masse pour capturer les Pokémons, n'hésitant pas à abattre les dresseurs. N n'avait rejoint le mouvement de rébellions que bien plus tard, quand il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait rien faire seul.

Quand il avait perdu sa meilleure amie, abattu sous ses yeux.

Aveuglé par la rage et le désespoir, il s'était résigné et avait rejoint les rebelles. Très vite, il s'était retrouvé à mener cette guerre aux côtés de Sacha et Mewtwo. Après plusieurs mois à fréquenter cet infatigable garçon au grand cœur, N tombait définitivement sous son charme. De fil en aiguille, entre deux missions à haut risque, ils s'étaient mis à flirter ensemble. La situation avait évolué lorsque N, parti pour protéger un légendaire, revint entre la vie et la mort. Sacha compris alors l'intensité de ses sentiments à son égard. Depuis, les deux jeunes hommes ne s'étaient plus quittés, faisant front ensemble sur les champs de batailles et dirigeant d'une main de maître l'armées de rebelle. Jusqu'à ce fameux jours où Sacha laissa N dormir un peu plus longtemps et parti rejoindre Mewtwo seul. Le début d'un long cauchemar pour Pikachu et lui.

Pourtant, N prit sur lui, ravala ses larmes, fit taire ses peurs et poursuivi la guerre. Car dans son esprit, le souvenir de Sacha continuait de le pousser en avant. Notamment "la règle numéros 4" qu'il avait appris un jour où la situation paraissait désespérée…

* * *

Après l'attaque que la Team Plasma avait mené pour récupérer le galet blanc et N, lui et Sacha s'étaient retrouvés coincé dans les ruines du galet blanc. Pendant que Sacha et Pikachu tentaient de creuser pour sortir des ruines blanches, N restait immobile face à une lézarde du mur, attentif. Peu avant, il avait entendu les cris et appelle de tous ses amis Pokémon rester en surface. Sacha le remarqua et s'approcha, inquiet, sortant N de sa torpeur dans un sursaut :

_\- N, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?! Tu entends les voix des Pokémon là dehors ?_

_\- Nan… En faite, je n'entend plus rien du tout…_ dit-il, consterné.

_\- Oh ! s'exclama Sacha, choqué._

_\- Pika ?_

_\- Tout à l'heure, je pouvais entendre leurs cris raisonner dans ma tête… Mais maintenant plus rien, tout est calme_, expliqua N.

Il était tétanisé par la peur de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il ne voulais pas penser que, peut-être, ses amis étaient…

_\- Tu sais N_, repris Sacha sans lui laissé le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. _Le père du professeur Keteléria nous a appris énormément de choses… Il y a toutes sortent de règles qu'il appelle "Les règles de l'aventurier"_

Se tournant lentement vers Sacha, N le dévisagea, cherchant vainement où celui-ci voulait en venir.

_\- Les règles de l'aventurier ?_ Répéta t-il, sceptique.

Sacha lui sourit, content d'avoir sorti N de sa torpeur et récita fièrement :

_\- Oui, règle numéros 4 de l'aventurier : "Il ne faut jamais abandonné avant que tout ne soit fini parce qu'il y a forcément un moyen de s'en sortir !" Tu as compris ? _poursuivit-il en approchant son visage de N, _pas question d'abandonner avant la fin de l'aventure !_

* * *

Sur le moment, N était resté abasourdi par tant d'optimisme. Ses yeux n'avaient pas lâché la silhouette de Sacha alors que celui-ci se remettait à creuser à l'aide d'un silex. Même lorsque la situation s'annonçait critique, il ne renonçait pas. Jamais.

Devant la tâche ardu qui s'offraient à eux, Sacha avait ensuite décidé de faire appelle à ses autres Pokémon : Moustillon, Crocorible, Vipélierre, Moustillon, Pikachu et Dracaufeu unirent leurs forces pour venir en aide à leur dresseur. Ils travaillaient ensemble, main dans la main, en parfaite harmonie. En parfaite osmose. N avait observé, subjugué par les liens qui unissaient Sacha à ses Pokémon. Il avait senti son cœur se remplir de tant de tendresse et d'amour qu'il était resté sans voix.

Ce souvenir était resté gravé en lui comme dans du marbre. Et à chaque fois que son moral fléchissait, il se souvenait de la fameuse règle 4.

Épauler du professeur Platane, d'Alan, d'Ondine, Lem, Serena et tous les autres, il n'avait pas renoncer. Pour honorer la mémoire de Mewtwo et de tous ceux tombés aux combats, pour suivre la conviction de son compagnon de vie, il avait retroussé ses manches et s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour continuer. Avec Sacha, ils avaient tracés une route d'espoir pour les humains et les Pokémons. Il devait continuer. Et quelque part, au fond de lui, N était persuadé que Sacha reviendrait un jour.

Qu'elle n'avait pas été sa joie d'apprendre qu'il était en vie, sain et sauf ! Quel n'avait pas été le choc quand Ondine lui avait dit qu'il avait perdu la mémoire... Mais N avait décidé de faire avec. Et pour ne pas imposé une relation qui n'aurait plus de sens à ses yeux, il avait demandé à l'entièreté de ses troupes de taire les sentiments qui avait existé entre Sacha et lui. Il n'avait pas hésité longtemps, même si la décision avait été difficile à prendre. Encore plus quand il avait vu Sacha tomber sous le charme de Serena juste sous ses yeux. Sa respiration s'était coupé, son regard figé et son cœur s'était brisé. Pikachu avait certainement perçu sa tristesse à ce moment là car il avait agit. Ce n'était pas bien, mais N c'était sentit soutenu dans cette dure épreuve.

Il lança un faible sourire à Pikachu, défit lentement sa veste et s'assit à côté de Sacha. Dans un geste doux, il posa son vêtement sur les épaules du jeune garçon qui se crispa instinctivement, redoublant d'effort pour masquer ses sanglots. N passa un bras sur les épaules du jeune dresseur et l'attira à lui tendrement, murmurant :

_\- Tu n'es pas obligé de porter ce fardeau seul…. Je suis là aussi_….

Puis il se tût, passant une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux ébènes en contemplant le plafond. À ce moment là, N en fut certain, ce qui rongeait Sacha était des peurs enfouies depuis de nombreuses années. Des peurs qu'il avait toujours dissimulées derrière son sourire et son optimisme sans faille. Des traumatismes qui avaient gangrenés et qui l'empêchait aujourd'hui d'y voir clair. En caressant Zorua de son autre main, il se jura d'aider Sacha autant qu'il le pourrait.

Et, comme une promesse silencieuse, N sentit une des mains de Sacha attrapé et serré le bas de sa chemise.

* * *

**Voilà, "déjà" la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour que je puisse savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Moi je vous dis à dans quinze jours pour le chapitre 11 !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut la compagnie ! Vous l'attendiez avec impatience et le voici !**

**Dans ce chapitre on va en apprendre un peu plus sur les ennemis qui font face à nos héros... Et là, si avec ça vous ne trouvez pas qui ils sont, je ne peux plus rien pour vous ! ;)**

**Maggy-chan : Je crois que tu as battu un record de review sur le chapitre précédent... Mais à chaque fois que je reçois tes retours je suis euphorique ! C'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir te répondre de suite ! Trouve toi un ordi ! C'est normal que tu ne vois pas des review apparaître de suite, je dois les valider depuis un ordi pour qu'elles apparaissent officiellement sur le site ! N'ai crainte donc, tu es bien la première à poster, c'est juste moi qui m'est un peu de temps à valider !**

**Je crois que Sacha n'a pas fini de se répéter... Il devrait s'enregistrer ! Aaaaah fan de Beyblade ? J'avouerais avoir décroché après la première génération (Parce que les Bladebreakers bordel !) mais je reste une fan inconditionnel ! Mais j'ai eu du mal à continuer quand ils ont changé les toupies et le principes des spectres... Les combats quand Dragoon et compagnie sortaient de leur toupies avec leur propre volonté était épique ! D'ailleurs (si jamais comme moi Tyson et sa clique te manque) sache qu'ils vont peut-être faire une Saison 4 avec les loustiques ! Le manga est en cour et les Bladebreakers réapparaissent ! Pour ma part je suis complètement aux anges... Hum... On est pas sur une fic Pokémon à la base ? XD Allez, bonne lecture !**

**Bonne lecture cher lecteur !**

* * *

Après avoir raccompagné Sacha à sa chambre, N alla directement dans le dortoir des filles. D'un mouvement sec, il toqua trois coups à la porte. Serena vint ouvrir et fut surprise de le trouver ici à cette heure tardive. Se rappelant l'incident survenu un peu plus tôt, elle se raidit un peu, affichant un air gêné :

_\- N… ? Il y a un problème ?_

_\- Est-ce qu'Ondine est là ?_

Troublé par la question, elle acquiesça et se retourna ensuite pour appeler la concernée. Ondine arriva rapidement, regardant N avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Elle le suivit jusqu'à une salle déserte. N ferma la porte, soupira longuement en fermant les yeux puis se retourna vers elle :

_\- Je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal, mais s'il-te-plaît, fais attention avec Sacha. Son monde est complètement chamboulé, il faut lui laisser un temps d'adaptation. Lui parler de ses autres Pokémon était un peu tôt._

_\- Il en aura besoin pour la guerre, _répondit-elle de manière fermée en croisant les bras.

_\- Il reprendra la guerre seulement s'il le souhaite. Et il n'est pas question qu'il le fasse maintenant. Nous l'avons ramené ici pour le protéger, pas pour le terroriser et l'obliger à prendre un rôle dont il ne veut plus._

Ondine grogna, déplia ses bras et fit un pas en avant :

_\- Nous avons besoin de lui, tu l'as dit toi même ! Il est plein de ressource, tu es en train de le sous-estimer._

_\- C'est toi qui le surestime, _répondit N en restant parfaitement calme. _Il n'a plus confiance en lui, ni en nous. Si on ne lui laisse pas du temps, son esprit va se briser. Ce soir je l'ai retrouvé en larme. Pikachu ne savait lui même plus quoi faire pour l'apaiser. La pression est déjà trop importante alors que ça ne fait pas une journée qu'il est là._

N fit à son tour un pas en avant. À aucun moment il n'avait haussé la voix. Il ne réagissait pas non plus au signe d'agacement et de colère que lui envoyait inconsciemment Ondine. D'un naturel pédagogue et altruiste, il avait en général un don pour calmer et apaiser les cœurs tourmentés. Malheureusement, cette faculté ne fonctionnait pas sur le caractère difficile d'Ondine. Celle-ci lui lança un regard noir et sorti de ses gonds :

_\- Tu as beau l'aimer, tu ne sais rien de lui N ! J'étais là, je l'ai vu accomplir des miracles par la seul force de sa volonté ! C'est lui qui a raisonné Mewtwo et son armée de clone ! C'est lui qui à sauvé notre planète avec Lugia en empêchant la capture de Sulfura, Electhor et Artikodin ! Lui encore à Greenfield qui a affronté les Zarbi et leurs illusions pour sauver Molly ! C'est lui qui à sauvé Célébi d'un malfrat ! C'est encore lui qui à sauvé la ville d'Alto Mare avec l'aide de Latios et Latias ! Et demande aux autres filles les autres exploits qu'elles l'ont vu accomplir ! Bien avant cette guerre, Sacha avait déjà l'étoffe d'un héros ! Il a ça dans le sang ! - _Ondine redescendit d'un ton sans pour autant décolérer - _Nous sommes là pour l'aider à redevenir ce qu'il était. Nous ne gagnerons pas sans lui, et nous n'avons plus le temps de le couver. Ce n'est plus un enfant._

Elle le planta là en claquant rageusement la porte. Le jeune homme resta un moment sans bouger, les poings serrés. Zorua le regarda, inquiète. Après quelques minutes elle lui lécha la joue, le faisant sortir de sa torpeur. N l'attrapa doucement et là blotti dans ses bras en la caressant :

_\- Excuse-moi, je réfléchissais…_

Il sorti de la pièce et retourna dans sa chambre en silence. Ondine avait raison quand elle parlait de tous les exploits que Sacha avait déjà accompli par le passé. Mais c'était à une époque où le garçon avait été baigné dans cet univers. N était convaincu au fond de lui que le forcer serait contre-productif. Il préférait la méthode douce et la patience. Brusquer les choses avait toujours été contre ses principes, comme la violence. Mais s'il suffisait d'un simple déclic pour que Sacha retrouve la mémoire ? Si la clef de tout ça résidait dans ses souvenirs ? Si, en les retrouvant, il retrouvait avec eux cette confiance et cette ténacité légendaire ? Sacha ne serait-il pas plus heureux ainsi ?

N entra, s'assit sur son lit et déposa Zorua. D'un geste lent et fatigué, il défit sa casquette et la posa à côté de son amie. Il resta là, les yeux dans le vague à se demander quelle serait la meilleure solution pour aider Sacha.

Il se rappela le temps où il l'avait rencontré à Unys. Déjà à ce moment là, le jeune garçon avait attiré son attention. Sa mentalité, sa joie de vivre et son lien avec les Pokémon était rafraîchissant et très bénéfique pour les personnes de son entourage. N avait eu le temps de le côtoyer et d'échanger avec lui bon nombre de fois. Il avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à voyager un peu à ses côtés, prenant le temps de découvrir Iris et Rachid par la même occasion. Il avait découvert que des liens fort pouvaient se créer, même dans les batailles. Et puis, les agissements de Ghetis et de la team Plasma avait éclaté au grand jour. N avait eu terriblement honte de son père adoptifs et de ses méfaits. Il s'était sentit coupable d'avoir été aussi naïf. Et pourtant, il savait qu'Humain et Pokémon pouvaient vivre en harmonie. Mais Ghetis voulait les assouvir, s'emparer du pouvoir des légendaires Kyurem, Reshiram et Zekrom. N avait lutté au côté de Sacha pour l'empêcher d'arriver à ses fins. Et ils avaient réussi. C'était à cette époque que les sentiments de N avait commencé à changer vis à vis du jeune dresseur. Leurs échanges par courrier avait fortifié ce lien. En tout cas de son côté. Il n'avait jamais demandé à Sacha ce qu'il en était pour lui.

Fallait-il vraiment contraindre Sacha ? Ne pas le laisser faire ses propres choix ?

Doucement, il se laissa tomber sur le lit. La paix était loin derrière eux à présent. Que fallait-il faire pour préserver leur futur ?

* * *

_Satoshi était attaché, cloué au sol par d'énorme corde d'amarrage, bayonné par un épais chiffon. Autour de lui, d'immenses ombres menaçante disposées en arc de cercle se déplaçaient lentement. Il sentait leurs souffles chauds, leurs haleines putrides. Il voyait malgré la faible luminosité de la pièce leurs crocs acérés dépassés de leurs gueules béantes. Il entendait des voix, des rires s'élever tout autours alors qu'il essayait de défaire ses liens, en vain :_

_\- Tu croyais pouvoir nous échapper ?_

_\- Tu croyais pouvoir te cacher ?_

_Et tout à coup, un homme encapuchonné de rouge apparut à ses côtés, poignard à la main. Derrière son masque blanc orné d'un losange jaune, une voix rauque et cruelle s'éleva : _

_\- Depuis le départ, tu n'avais pas la moindre chance face à nous._

_L'homme s'agenouilla, et fit glisser le poignard le long de la joue de Satoshi, créant une fine estafilade sur sa peau pâle : _

_\- Nous te traqueront sans cesse. Même dans tes rêves, tu ne sera pas tranquille. Nous allons donner vie à tes pires cauchemars. Et tu nous suppliera de te tuer. _

_Alors que le poignard fendait l'air jusqu'à son cœur, une violente onde de choc irradia autour de lui. Puis tout devint noir._

Satoshi s'assit en sursaut sur son lit, tenant fermement la couverture, la respiration erratique, encore parcouru par le courant électrique de son ami. Pikachu le regarda, inquiet, l'appelant doucement. Il mit un moment à recouvrer ses esprits. Un cauchemar. Il avait simplement fait un cauchemar. Pourtant tout avait paru si réelle.

Secouant la tête pour oublier ce mauvais rêve, il chassa les couettes et se leva. Après une bonne douche revigorante, il se rendit au réfectoire où il déjeuna sans grand entrain. Sa mère le rejoignit à table et grâce à elle, Satoshi eu tout le loisir de se changer les idées. Elle lui raconta les multiples bêtises qu'il avait pu faire enfant. Ensemble, ils rirent de bon cœur à ses souvenirs. Cela lui fit un bien fou.

Ensuite, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre, il passa une partie de la matinée avec sa mère à flâner dans la base. À son tour, il raconta ce qu'il avait vécu après avoir atterri dans l'autre monde. Il parla de ses parents adoptifs et de leur gentillesse. Il expliqua le système scolaire qu'il avait connu, ainsi que les amis qu'il s'était fait au lycée. Il aborda aussi son équipe de foot, détaillant chacun de ses joueurs avec leur atouts et leurs faiblesses. Satoshi était heureux de pouvoir partager ça avec sa mère biologique. Elle était complètement ouverte à toutes les conversations et riait de ses anecdotes. C'était vraiment bon pour son moral, et ça lui donnait un énergie nouvelle.

Et puis, au détour d'un couloir, ils rencontrèrent Serena. La jeune fille rougit légèrement, sourit, puis s'inclina poliment :

_\- Bonjour Madame… Sacha, je te cherchais, _dit-elle en se redressant.

_\- Pourquoi ?_

_\- N m'a envoyé te chercher. Il t'attend dans la salle principale._

Sacha jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa mère. Celle-ci acquiesça, toujours souriante :

_\- Ne le fait pas attendre mon poussin, ça doit être important._

_\- Bon… On se voit plus tard alors !_

Sacha lui sourit et emboîta le pas à Serena. Il repensa brièvement à l'incident de la veille, se demandant si c'était à elle qu'il avait fait du mal. Mais comme la jeune fille s'était excusé auprès de N, il supposa que non. Une minute… Et si s'était N qu'il avait blessé ? Gardant ses réflexions pour lui, il suivit la jeune fille en silence jusqu'à la salle principale où il avait rencontré Lem, Allan et le professeur Platane. N était là, assis à la table, caressant son Pokémon distraitement pendant qu'il échangeait avec le professeur Platane. Lem était aussi présent, assit devant les écrans à pianoter sur un clavier.

Accompagné de Serena Sacha s'approcha, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il le vit, N se leva, tout sourire :

_\- Content de te voir Sacha. Lem a réussi à récupérer une partie des données de ton Pokédex. Grâce à toi, nous allons pouvoir aller sauver des naufragés._

_\- Vraiment ?_

N hocha la tête et Sacha sourit de plus belle. Si des vies pouvaient être sauvé grâce à lui, il en était infiniment heureux.

_\- Serena et Ondine font parties des deux escouades qui sont spécialisées pour repêcher les naufragés. Jusqu'à maintenant, comme il nous manquait ses données, on y allait un peu à l'aveugle, _reprit N_, mais grâce à toi, nous avons de nouveau un coup d'avance sur notre ennemi. Merci Sacha._

_\- De rien… Je n'ai fait que garder un vieil agenda électronique. Il faut plutôt remercier Lem._

N sourit et acquiesça de nouveau :

_\- Serena, dès que Palkia sera arrivé, tu partiras avec ton escouade. Ondine est déjà prête, elle attend à la passerelle._

_\- Bien, j'y vais tout de suite. À plus tard Sacha !_

La jeune fille sourit, lui adressa un signe de la main et s'en alla. Sacha se tourna de nouveau vers N, attendant la suite :

_\- Par rapport à la conversation que nous avons eu hier soir…- _Il se gratta la tempe, un peu gêné, dérobant du regard - _Je ne voulais pas te parler de tes Pokémon tout de suite car je souhaitais d'abord que tu prennes tes marques ici. Mais si tu veux, nous pourrons aller les chercher rapidement._

_\- À ce propos N…. - _Sacha se sentit un peu mal à l'aise d'aborder le sujet aussi rapidement - _Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise avec cette guerre et-..._

_\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'y participer, _coupa N_. Tu es ici pour que nous puissions te protéger. Ton destin t'appartient quoi qu'on ai pu te dire. Je sais que beaucoup de personnes attendent que tu retournes au front et que tu te joignes à cette guerre, mais c'est à toi de décider. -_ Il s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de Sacha, lui souriant de plus belle - _Tu es libre. Suis ton instinct, fait tes propres choix. Et n'hésites pas à venir me voir si tu te sens tourmenter ou si tu as besoin de te confier. Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte._

Sacha regarda N. Un sourire profondément reconnaissant s'étira sur son visage. S'était les mots qu'il rêvait d'entendre. Ils le rassurèrent énormément. Derrière N, toujours assis à la table, le professeur Platane lui adresser un clin d'œil et leva le pouce :

_\- Et sache que N fait aussi de fantastiques massages._

N cligna des yeux quelques secondes et vira au rouge en bégayant. Il agita ses mains devant lui et se retourna pour bredouillé qu'il avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire à ce sujet. Sacha pouffa de rire devant sa gêne apparente. Et puis il se perdit dans un fou-rire qui lui fit monter les larmes. Si N et le professeur Platane le regardèrent d'abord incrédules, tout deux sourires avant de rire à leurs tours, entraîner par la voix communicante de Sacha.

* * *

Dans un autre univers, bien loin de là, un homme se rendait de nouveau dans une citadelle lugubre, coupé de toute civilisation. Il toqua à la porte de son responsable et entra quand il y fut invité. Dans la pièce, assis face à son supérieur, un homme habillé en blanc des pieds à la tête l'observa, dossier à la main.

\- Grand intendant, je vous demanderais de sortir un instant, fit le supérieur en s'accoudant à son bureau.

Le grand intendant reporta son attention sur l'homme face à lui puis se leva en silence. Il replaça son béret et sortit en refermant derrière lui. Le silence s'installa et l'homme déglutit alors qu'il devenait aussi pâle que la mort. Son supérieur le regarda et sa voix résonna, cinglante :

\- Où sont les hommes que je vous ai confié ?

\- Ils sont… Dans un état grave, Inspecteur. Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à capturer l'élu, une dizaine de rebels sont intervenu. Ils n'ont pas réussi à reprendre l'avantage et ont dû renoncer. À la suite de cet incident, un groupe de rebel à garder notre cible sous surveillance. Il est retourné dans son monde d'origine.

Son supérieur l'assassinat littéralement du regard. L'homme se raidit et s'empressa de reprendre son rapport :

\- Mais grâce à l'une des dernières captures, nous pouvons agir à travers les rêves. L'une des créatures peut apparemment transformer les rêves en cauchemar et déstabiliser complètement sa victime. Les premiers test semblent concluant. Nous avons fait un premier essai hors laboratoire sur l'élu justement. Les retours ne sont pas tout à fait fiable, mais sont encourageant pour la suite.

L'inspecteur se redressa et s'avachit dans son fauteuil. Il soupesa sa tête de sa main, pensif. Si ce qu'on lui disait était vrai, c'était malgré tout une avancée considérable :

\- Continuez de faire des tests en laboratoire. Voyez jusqu'où peuvent aller ces cauchemars. Sur l'élu aussi. Fatiguez le psychologiquement. Si les résultats sont concluant, je veux que toute la rébellion subisse le même sort. Je veux que d'ici un mois, plus aucun d'entre eux ne puisse se reposer sereinement.

\- Bien Inspecteur.

L'homme s'inclina à quatre-vingt dix degré et pris congé. Le grand intendant rentra à nouveau dans la pièce, faisant face à l'inspecteur. Celui-ci afficha un sourire triomphant, reposant ses coudes sur la table, appuyant sa tête sur ses poings :

\- Pensez-vous que le compte ai besoin de dormir, grand intendant ?

Devant cette question, l'homme resta un instant figé, réfléchit quelques instant puis répondit :

\- Lui je ne suis pas sûr... Mais les Noah sûrement, puisqu'ils se définissent comme humain.

Le sourire de l'Inspecteur s'élargit davantage, rendant son homologue très mal à l'aise :

\- Si c'est le cas, nous venons peut-être de prendre un avantage considérable dans cette guerre.

* * *

Voilà maintenant plusieurs jours que Sacha était arrivé dans la base.

Délia, sa mère, était repartis chez elle deux jours après l'arrivé de son fils. De fil en aiguille, celui-ci s'était retrouvé à suivre N une partie de ses journées. En général, il le rejoignait dans la salle principale vers dix heures chaque matin. Il s'asseyait soit avec Lem pour observer les multiples moniteurs, soit avec N pour en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qui l'entourait. Il adorait notamment l'entendre parler sur le fonctionnement de la rébellion. À chaque fois, il faisait preuve d'une gentillesse extrême lorsqu'il abordait toutes les personnes présentes sur la base. Et, bien que pris par beaucoup de ses obligations, N prenait toujours le temps pour Sacha. En moins d'une semaine, ce dernier avait donc beaucoup appris sur les habitants et sur le déroulement d'une journée type dans les locaux.

De même, grâce à N et nombreux autres dresseurs, sa peur des Pokémon passait de plus en plus en second plan. Ceux qu'il rencontrait était parfois imposant et intimidant, mais chaque jour il l'émerveillait bien plus qu'il ne le terrorisait.

Au fur et à mesure de ses rencontres avec les personnes de la bases, il s'était aperçu que beaucoup de gens le connaissaient personnellement. Lui et ses Pokémon d'ailleurs. Ainsi donc, il avait pris le temps de sympathiser avec certains de ses anciens compagnons de voyage. Pierre tout particulièrement, qui était un garçon plein de savoir et de sagesse. Celui-ci avait même prit le temps de lui inculquer des notions sur la nutritions Pokémon. Les deux garçons s'étaient promis de faire un atelier cuisine à l'occasion.

Sacha passait lui aussi beaucoup de temps avec Allan. La première fois qu'il avait rencontré son Dracaufeu, il avait été très impressionné, et il devait l'avouer, aussi un peu apeuré. Il faut dire qu'un animal avec une flamme au bout de la queue, des ailes immenses et des griffes affûtées comme des rasoirs, ça pouvait être "un peu" déstabilisant. Mais Allan l'avait rassuré, mis en confiance et maintenant, à chaque fois que Sacha croisait ce colosse, il était désireux d'en apprendre plus sur lui.

D'ailleurs, il était actuellement en train d'échanger avec Allan sur son Dracaufeu. Le Pokémon se laissait observer avec patience, arborant fièrement son collier permettant la méga-évolution. Son dresseur expliquai à Sacha le principe de la méga-évolution.

:

_\- Pour réussir une méga-évolution, il faut des liens puissants qui unissent dresseurs et Pokémon. Ensuite, il faut aussi une méga-gemme compatible avec le Pokémon, ainsi qu'un méga-bracelet contenant une gemme sésame pour le dresseur. Quand la méga-gemme entre en résonance avec mon méga-bracelet, Dracaufeu se transforme et devient plus puissant. Si tu veux, à l'occasion nous ferons un match et je te montrerais._

_\- Tu penses que j'ai la moindre chance contre toi ? _demanda Sacha, un brin sceptique.

_\- Je pense même que tu as toutes tes chances de me battre avec un peu d'entraînement ! _lui répondit Allan, sûr de lui.

Sacha ne pus s'empêcher d'émettre un léger rire en se frottant la tête distraitement. Lorsqu'il parlait avec Allan et que celui-ci lui racontait les matchs qu'il avait pu mener avec son Dracaufeu, Sacha sentait son sang bouillir d'envie. Et si au début il avait trouvé un peu barbare le fait d'opposer deux Pokémon pour qu'ils se battent -ce qui avait fait beaucoup sourire N- la donne avait complètement changé. Aujourd'hui, il était réellement désireux d'assister à un match, et même d'y participer.

Sur ces entrefaits, N qui n'avait rien loupé de la discussion s'approcha des deux dresseurs, son sourire doux toujours planté sur son visage. Les garçons s'interrompirent alors que N venait caresser avec douceur l'une des ailes de Dracaufeu, arrachant un soupir de plaisir à ce dernier :

_\- Sacha… Maintenant que tu sembles un peu plus accoutumé à notre mode de vie… Que dirais-tu de rencontrer tes Pokémon ? Tu n'es pas obligé bien sûr._

Mais Sacha, une fois passer son léger trouble, loin de paraître choqué acquiesça vivement de la tête, son sourire s'agrandissant d'avantages. Dans son regard, la joie et l'impatience se faisaient clairement sentir. Il caressa distraitement la base d'une oreille de Pikachu en regardant N :

_\- Ça serait même avec plaisir ! J'ai vraiment envie de les rencontrer maintenant !_

N sourit de plus belle et posa une main sur son Zorua, ignorant la pointe d'inquiétude qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Sacha l'espace d'un instant :

_\- Dans ce cas, nous partons demain._

* * *

**Est-ce que je coupe à un moment où ça devient de plus en plus intéressant ? Évidement !**

**Alors, avez-vous trouvé l'univers qui trouble la paix du monde merveilleux des Pokémon ? Si non, je ne peux plus rien pour vous ! Les mots clefs utilisés ne peuvent pas être plus explicite !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et je vous dit à la prochaine pour ma part !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut la compagnie !**

**Alors... Hum... Je sais ce que vous allez dire. J'ai déjà posté vendredi dernier mais... Vous savez quel jour on est ? Vendredi oui maiiiiiiis... Nous sommes aussi le 3 juillet ! Et le 3 juillet c'est... ?**

**L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE SACHA !**

**Voilà, j'ai voulu poster pour l'occasion, mon petit cadeau pour lui... **

**Joyeux anniversaire Sacha, et bonne lecture à tout le monde !**

* * *

Sacha avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là tant la joie et le stress étaient à leurs comble. Et lorsqu'il réussit à s'endormir…

_Le soleil brillait sur la pleine lumineuse et verdoyante qui s'offrait à lui. En compagnie de Serena, Pierre, Ondine et Allan, Sacha courait pour arriver au lac qu'ils voyaient miroiter au loin. Le vent s'engouffrait dans leurs cheveux et faisait osciller la cimes des quelques arbres présent. Pikachu était là aussi, traçant son sillage dans l'herbe fraîche alors que le Dracaufeu d'Alan volait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Tout le monde riait dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il faisait beau. Il faisait chaud._

_Arrivé au lac, les vêtements des uns et des autres furent abandonnées au profit de leurs maillots de bain et tout les dresseurs se jetèrent dans cette eau claire et limpide qui n'attendait qu'eux. Ils s'éclaboussaient, se poussaient dans l'euphorie collective, jouant comme des enfants. Tous ensemble, ils avaient gagné la guerre. Maintenant, ils pouvaient profiter de la vie, insouciant et heureux._

_Et puis, alors qu'un nuage grisonnant venait cacher le soleil, Sacha remarqua une drôle de forme sur la plage. Au ralenti, il relâcha sa prise sur Serena et s'approcha un peu plus. Il fronça les sourcils, d'abord hésitant et sceptique. Était-ce vraiment un corps de dos qu'il voyait ? Lorsqu'il reconnu les longs cheveux verts, son cœur s'emballa et ses jambes le sortir de l'eau le plus rapidement possible accompagné de Pikachu. Dans le ciel, le bleu faisait place maintenant à des nuages orageux, menaçant._

_\- N !_

_Sacha s'agenouilla et le tourna doucement sur le dos._

_Du sang._

_Les vêtements habituellement incroyablement blanc de N étaient couvert de sang encore frais. Trois marques de griffures profondes et sanguinolentes laissaient entrevoir les viscères de l'estomac. Et l'entièreté de son corps était couvert de plaies plus ou moins graves. Retenant avec peine un haut le cœur, Sacha posa une main sur la joue glacé de N, complètement désemparé face à une telle situation. Quelques gouttes fines de pluie tombèrent avant que des trombes d'eau ne s'abattent sur eux. Sacha ramassa rapidement sa veste abandonné un peu plus loin et essaya de faire pression sur la plaie pour endiguer le flot qui s'échappait encore du trou béant._

_Le tonnerre s'abattit à l'orée de la forêt environnante. Un arbre prit feu._

_Mais alors que Sacha se retournait pour demander de l'aide à ses amis, sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Le lac paisible s'était transformer en mer déchaîné. Serena tentait de rejoindre le rivage en poussant des cris de terreurs. Allan s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à son Dracaufeu tombé à l'eau alors que ce dernier n'avait plus la moindre réaction, comme inconscient. Il ne voyait plus la flamme de sa queue. Et Sacha eu beau chercher, Pierre et Ondine n'étaient nul part._

_\- Pikachu, tu dois faire pression sur la plaie !_

_Il se releva, laissant son Pokémon prendre le relais auprès de N. Sans peur, il se jeta dans les vagues tourmentés, tendant la main vers Serena, l'appelant avec toute la force de ses poumons. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent l'espace d'un instant. Puis Sacha se sentit attiré vers le fond de l'eau sans pouvoir rien faire. Fermement accroché à sa jambe, un Démolosse l'entraînait dans les abyss sans se préoccuper des courants violents. Sacha tenta de frapper le Pokémon, de nager dans l'autre sens et de se débattre autant qu'il le put. Il devait à tout prix remonter. Et le plus vite possible car déjà dans ses poumons l'air manquait cruellement._

_Mais le Pokémon l'emmenait toujours plus en profondeur, et bientôt, il vit danser tout autour de lui d'autres créatures aux ombres monstrueuses. Enfin, n'en tenant plus, ses poumons se remplir d'eau et ils explosèrent sous la contrainte._

Il se réveilla dans un cri d'horreur. Pikachu se redressa aussitôt, prêt à l'attaque. Il se calma bien vite et regarda son dresseur, penchant la tête dans un air perplexe :

_\- … Pi ?_

_\- hh… Un- h… Un cauchemar… hh…_

Compréhensif, son ami posa une de ses mains sur le genoux de son dresseur qui peinait à respirer. Sacha sentait encore l'eau envahir ses poumons dans une brûlure insupportable. N'en pouvant plus, il se leva, les jambes tremblantes. Avant qu'il n'ai pu attendre la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir, il entendit son Pokémon l'interpeller vivement et se retourna. Pikachu pointai l'une des jambes. Et quand Sacha regarda, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sur son mollet, celui où le Démolosse l'avait mordu dans son cauchemar, une fine estafilade de sang serpentait jusqu'au sol. Il resta figé plusieurs secondes, n'en croyant pas ses yeux :

\- …. _Je pense… J'ai du me raccrocher quelque part en dormant… Sans doute… _

_\- … pika… _

Pikachu baissa ses oreilles et laissa son dresseur s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, inquiet.

Après dix bonnes minutes sous l'eau chaude, Sacha se sécha puis soigna sa jambe. La plaie était tout à fait bénigne en soit, mais il avait toujours l'impression de sentir les crocs du Pokémon fermement ancré dans sa chair. Au réveil, il avait pensé que les sensations venaient tout simplement du cauchemar encore trop frais dans sa mémoire et il avait voulu en faire complètement abstraction. D'ailleurs, il n'avait toujours pas comprit comment il avait réussi à se blesser de la sorte en dormant. Il refusait en bloc l'idée qu'il puisse s'agir d'une plaie engendré à cause de son cauchemar. Les Pokémon avaient certes des pouvoirs, mais il n'était pas tout puissant non plus… N'est-ce pas… ?

Essayant de s'en convaincre, Sacha ressorti de la salle de bain et s'habilla rapidement. Voyant qu'il s'était levé plus tôt que prévu, il s'attela à changer les draps de son lit tâchés de sang. Chargeant le paquet de tissus sous un bras, enfilant sa casquette sur sa tête, il s'approcha de la porte. Mais au moment où sa main se posa sur la poignée, on toqua. Il ouvrit et tomba face à N qui lui sourit chaleureusement, son fidèle Zorua sur l'épaule :

_\- Bonjour Sacha. Je t'ai apporté des affaires chaudes pour aujourd'hui._

Et en effet, il portait dans les bras un épais manteau d'hiver. Un peu surpris, Sacha lui sourit puis haussa un sourcil interrogateur :

_\- Bonjour N… Il fait si froid que ça dehors ?_

_\- Depuis que Sulfura et Artikodin ont été capturé, le temps de notre monde est complètement perturbé. Entei et Suicune font ce qu'ils peuvent pour limiter la casse mais… Il y a des périodes compliqués. À Illumis en ce moment on tourne aux alentours des -25°C. _-N vit Sacha se raidir et lui offrit un sourire rassurant - _Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai contacté le Professeur Chen et là où nous allons les températures sont normales._

_\- Les Pokémon régulent aussi le climat ?_

_\- Oui, c'est le rôle d'Artikodin, Sulfura et Electhor. Ils vivent chacun sur leurs îles et leurs présences influencent les courants marins. Ce sont ensuite ces mêmes courants qui régulent le climat de notre planète. Malheureusement, deux de ses trois oiseaux légendaires ont été capturé, et le monde s'en retrouve mis en péril._

Sacha ne put s'empêcher de grogner et de se raidir de colère. Les êtres qui attaquaient ce monde étaient décidément sans aucun scrupule. Ils étaient prêt à tout pour arriver à leurs fins, même si pour ça cela signifiait la destruction de cette planète. Ces personnes étaient-ils seulement humains pour en arriver à ce genre d'extrémité ?

_\- Pourquoi s'en prennent-ils à ce monde comme ça ?_

Le regard contrit et voilé de N en dit long sur sa façon de penser. Cela faisait des années qu'il se posait la même question :

_\- Nos tentatives de dialogues ont toutes échouées… Les seules bribes dont on soit sûr c'est qu'ils sont aussi en guerre de leur côté. Une guerre avec des connotations religieuses. Ils cherchent à s'approprier le pouvoir des Pokémon, peu importe les moyens._

_\- Ils ne respectent pas la vie… C'est lamentable… Je les détestes… _

_\- Ne cède pas à ce genre de sentiments Sacha, s'il te plait._

L'interpellé redressa la tête, surpris. Face à lui, N n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, mais son visage s'était fait un peu plus dure :

_\- Je suis touché que tu te sentes concerné par ce qui arrive ici, mais ne cède pas aux sentiments négatifs à leur encontre. La haine entraîne la haine… Et avec elle, la colère et l'agressivité viendront… Tu ne dois pas laisser ton cœur être corrompu comme ça._

_\- … Comment fais-tu N ? Tu ne les déteste donc pas ? Malgré toutes les horreurs qu'ils font ici ? _demanda Sacha, incrédule.

Pendant une demi-seconde, N leva les yeux vers le plafond, semblant réfléchir à sa réponse :

_\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela… Je ne les déteste pas eux… Je déteste ce qu'ils font. Même si je suis en total désaccord avec leurs méthodes et leurs manières de penser, je ne veux pas me résoudre à haïr des personnes dont j'ignore tout. En faite, je ne veux pas haïr la vie, quelle qu'elle soit._

Sacha réfléchi plusieurs secondes à cette façon de penser. La grandeur d'âme dont faisait preuve N était aussi sidérante qu'elle était merveilleuse. Comment un homme à la tête d'une armée pouvait-il ne pas détester ses ennemis ? Car maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Sacha se rendait compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler mal de leurs assaillants. Alors que d'autres ne c'étaient pas privé. Ce qu'il comprenait tout à fait. Alors qu'il laissait filer ses pensée, des mots franchirent naturellement ses lèvres :

_\- Ce ne sont pas les circonstances de la naissance qui importe, mais c'est ce qu'on fait du don de la vie qui détermine qui l'on est… _

N, Zorua et Pikachu se figèrent de torpeur, oubliant un instant de respirer. N regarda Sacha, complètement abasourdi. Celui-ci recula d'un pas, gêné par les regard fixés sur lui. Ses joues s'enflammèrent et c'est avec une petite voix qu'il repris :

_\- Excuse moi… Ces mots me sont venu tous seuls… _

Le manteau tomba au sol, très vite rejoint par la casquette de Sacha. Le temps s'arrêta. Avant que Sacha n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, il était blotti dans l'étreinte de N. Celui-ci l'enlaçait de ses bras puissants, réconfortants, protecteurs. Comme s'il voulait le rassurer, l'apaiser. Comme si, à cet instant là, Sacha avait eu besoin de tout cet amour débordant pour ne pas lâcher. Ou peut-être était-ce N qui en avait eu besoin ? Franchement, il ne savait pas. Il ne comprenait pas. Et l'odeur que dégageait N l'enivrait complètement, faisant redoubler les battements de son cœur, accentuant encore un peu plus le feu qui irradiait de ses joues. Cette situation le troubla au plus haut point.

Durant plusieurs secondes, Sacha n'osa plus faire le moindre mouvement, gardant les yeux grand ouvert. Enfin, un peu inquiet quand au silence qui durait, il osa timidement :

\- …. _N… ?_

L'étreinte se resserra autour de lui quelques instant puis il sentit les bras de N relâchés leurs prises doucement. Celui-ci se recula et rabatti aussitôt la visière de sa casquette devant lui, masquant ses yeux :

_\- Excuse-moi… Je ne m'attendais pas à ré-entendre ses mots un jour... _\- N força un sourire à fendre l'âme, retenant visiblement ses larmes de couler - _Un des rares points où nous n'étions pas d'accord… _

Sacha se gratta la joue maladroitement, croyant avoir fait une erreur. Il baissa la tête pour chercher le soutien de Pikachu. Il fut encore plus mal de constater que son Pokémon était à peu prêt dans le même état que N. Ses oreilles baissées, son dos voûté en avant et ses yeux larmoyant en disait long sur ses émotions. Sacha posa un genoux à terre et enlaça son ami en récupérant sa casquette :

_\- Je suis désolé si j'ai dis quelques choses qui vous a blessé... _

_\- Tu n'as rien dit de mal…_

N poussa un long soupir et se força à reprendre contenance alors que Sacha se relevait en gardant Pikachu blotti contre lui. Il passa sa main dans le pelage doux et soyeux de Zorua, récoltant une sorte de ronronnement satisfait qui lui arracha un sourire :

_\- Excuse-nous. Cela faisait des années qu'on avait pas entendu ça. On a tous été un peu surpris._

_\- … C'est-… Qui-est ce qui disait ça ?_

_\- Mewtwo._

Sacha marqua un léger stop. Presque personne depuis Ondine n'avait mentionné ce Pokémon. En tout cas, il pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une main.

_\- C'est idiot… _poursuivit N. _Mais c'est un peu comme Lem et sa sœur… Nous avons tous beaucoup de mal à accepter la mort de Mewtwo… C'était un Pokémon particulièrement savant, sage, altruiste et intéressant. Il a tant fait pour la rébellion… _

_\- … Ondine m'a dit qu'il était mort en me sauvant la vie… _répondit Sacha, penaud.

_\- Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable. Vraiment pas. Mewtwo à fait le choix qui lui semblait le plus juste à ce moment là. Nous sommes tous très fière de lui, et il aura marqué à jamais son passage sur cette terre. C'était un véritable héros, lui aussi._

N ramassa le manteau sans laisser Sacha rembrayer sur le sujet :

_\- Bon ! Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais une grosse journée nous attend aujourd'hui. Tu te sens prêt à rencontrer tes Pokémon ?_

_\- … Je suis un peu stressé je dois dire._

_\- Je peux te comprendre, _dit N en souriant tendrement. _Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien._

Sacha acquiesça doucement et se saisit du manteau que lui tendait N. Il le déposa sur son lit puis alla, toujours en compagnie de N, porter son linge sale au service de nettoyage. Rachid de corvée ce jour là, les salua avec bonne humeur et les laissa ensuite aller déjeuner.

Sacha et N s'installèrent à une table un peu à part. Rapidement, le jeune dresseur se jeta sur son assiette bien remplie alors que N commença à lui expliquer les détails de la journée :

_\- Après le repas, nous montrons à la surface. Des Pokémon nous y attendront avec une escorte. Une équipe à fait des repérages hier et normalement nous n'aurons plus qu'à suivre une route prédéfini._

Sacha était bien lancé dans son repas. Il hocha vivement la tête après avoir avalé son troisième croissant :

_\- Pourquoi ne pas utiliser les pouvoirs de Palkia ?_

_\- Je préfère le ménager, _sourit N. _Il utilise ses facultés tous les jours pour nous permettre d'explorer les autres univers. Même pour lui, c'est un travail qui finit par être éreintant. Il vaut mieux le préserver et le garder concentré sur sa mission. Quand nous avons besoin de voyager dans ce monde-ci, nous employons des transports plus classique._

_\- C'est quoi un transport plus "classique" ici ? Des voitures ? _demanda Sacha entre deux bouchés de bacons.

_\- Il y en a, mais nous ne les utilisons que très peu. Nous nous servons plutôt des Pokémon comme monture._

_\- Oh… _

Sacha avait comprit depuis quelques temps que certains Pokémon avaient des traits commun avec les animaux qu'il connaissait de l'autre monde. On ne pouvait pas nier la ressemblance de Pikachu avec une souris par exemple. Ou celle d'Akwakwak avec un canard. Il s'imagina un instant à quoi pouvait ressembler les chevaux ici. Peut-être se rapprochaient-ils plutôt des centaures ? Ou qu'ils pouvaient être dotés d'ailes comme le légendaire Pégase ? À quel type pouvait-ils appartenir d'ailleurs ? Électrique comme Pikachu ? Feu comme le Dracaufeu de Allan ? Eau comme le Akwakwak d'Ondine ? Cette pensée le fit sourire. Peut-être allait-il devoir chevaucher une sorte d'hippocampe géant ?

Après avoir finit de manger -ou de s'empiffrer- les deux garçons se séparèrent. Une demi-heure plus tard, Sacha rejoint N à la porte de sortie, la boule au ventre.

_\- Prêt ? _demanda ce dernier, une main déjà sur la poignée.

Sacha acquiesça, la mine sérieuse. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il allait sortir. Et pour la première fois depuis deux ans, il allait retrouver ses Pokémon. La pression était à son comble. Il pouvait sentir son cœur pulser jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses doigts. Dans un mouvement sec et raide, il repositionna convenablement l'épais manteau que lui avait fourni N et s'engouffra à sa suite.

Ensemble, ils montèrent des escaliers en béton. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite pièce où deux personnes montaient la garde. N les félicitas et continua son chemin. Ils traversèrent un long couloir sombre. Déjà, Sacha percevait la morsure du froid au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'avançaient dans la bâtisse abandonnée :

_\- Il n'y a personne qui vit ici ?_

_\- Non, le laboratoire a subi beaucoup trop d'attaque. Les murs sont fragilisés, mais ils nous offrent encore une belle protection contre l'ennemi. La base est à l'abri des regards grâce à eux._

_\- … Et… Y a t-il encore des gens qui vivent dans Illumis ?_

_\- Ils y survivent plus qu'ils n'y vivent. La plupart sont partis se réfugier à la campagne, où dans d'autres régions moins touchées. Les habitants restant sont en général des rebelles qui nous alertes en cas de problème, et quelques courageux qui nous apportent des vivres._

Sacha n'ajouta rien. Son regard vagabonda sur les murs défraîchis et abîmer par les batailles. Les traces de lutte se comptaient par centaine, et chacune racontait son histoire accompagné par quelques tâches non identifiable deci delà. Un léger courant d'air froid traversait le couloir, donnant un côté très glauque à l'endroit. Inconsciemment, il pressa le pas.

Avant de sortir de ce long couloir, N s'arrêta. Il enfila son épaisse capuche par-dessus sa casquette et se tourna vers Sacha :

_\- Après cette porte, nous arriverons sur le hall du laboratoire. Il a connu des jours meilleurs, aussi je te conseille de bien te couvrir._

Le jeune garçon avala difficilement sa salive et obtempéra. Son fidèle Pikachu s'engouffra dans le manteau, ne laissant dépasser que sa tête dans un "_kaaa !_" joyeux qui apaisa aussitôt son dresseur. Pendant que Sacha finissait d'enfiler ses gants épais N ouvrit la porte.

Il s'avança dans le hall d'une démarche raide. À vrai dire, lui non plus n'en menait pas bien large à ce moment là. Cela faisait plusieurs mois -années ?- qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de partir en mission et tout cela le stressait énormément. D'autant qu'on parlait de Sacha. L'une des personnes les plus importantes aux yeux de la rébellion. Encore plus aux siens. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait insisté auprès du Professeur Platane pour l'accompagner en personne.

Dans les heures qui avaient suivis son retour, la question de sa rencontre avec ses Pokémon avait très rapidement été abordé. Notamment la manière de procédé. Il aurait été beaucoup plus simple et beaucoup moins risqué de faire voyager les Pokémon dans leur Pokéball jusqu'à Illumis. Et c'est sûrement la solution qui aurait primé sans l'amnésie de Sacha.

Mais celle-ci remettait tout en cause. Elle changeait même la donne. Et le traumatisme engendré par Tyrannocif et Démolosse qui persistait dans son esprit fragile en remettait une couche. C'est donc d'un commun accord que le Professeur Platane que N avait choisi une solution plus dangereuse mais à leur sens bien plus logique. Sacha se rendrait jusqu'à ses Pokémon. Il les verraient tous et ferait le déplacement volontairement, sans y être contraint. Ils voulaient que le jeune dresseur fasse de lui même un premier pas sans avoir une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Qu'il reste maître de son destin.

Et, par la même occasion, il contemplerait son monde. Pour N, il était important que Sacha puisse sortir et découvrir de ses yeux la réalité par lui même. Qu'il se fasse son propre jugement, et qu'il constate que même en temps de guerre, tout n'est pas noir. Que le blanc et le gris demeurent malgré tout.

À cette occasion, N avait vu les choses en grand et n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens. Il en avait passé des heures à éplucher les registres des différentes régions pour trouver une escouade sur mesure ! Combien de nuit blanche avait-il fallu pour qu'il trouve une équipe capable de mettre le jeune dresseur en confiance ? Il ne les comptais plus, mais rien qu'à se le remémorer, ses yeux le brûlaient à nouveau.

Cachant son stress du mieux qu'il pu, il se concentra sur l'instant. Ce qui allait se jouer aujourd'hui serait peut-être déterminant pour le futur. D'une main sûre, il attrapa la poignée et ouvrit la porte menant vers l'extérieur, laissant entrer un flot de lumière blanche :

_\- Bienvenu à Illumis, Sacha._

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et qu'il vous met en appétit pour le suivant... Parce que là on va faire dans la nostalgie !**

**Du cou il n'y aura pas de chapitre Vendredi prochain, à dans 15 jours donc les amis !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey !**

**Salut la compagnie ?**

**Comment allez-vous ?**

**Je suis contente de vous présenter le Chapitre 13 ! J'avais tellement hâte de vous le présenter ! Ça fait un moment qu'il est écrit et j'en pouvais plus d'attendre ! Je crois que j'ai encore plus hâte que vous en faite...**

**Bref, je vous fait pas plus poireauter, voici la suite !**

**Un IMMENSE MERCI aux personnes qui laissent des reviews ! Vous êtes mon moteurs !**

* * *

À peine Sacha eu mit un pied dehors qu'une folie châtain se jeta à son cou. Reprenant rapidement son équilibre, il resta immobile quelques instants avant de reconnaître la personne et de lui sourire :

_\- Bonjour Latias… Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici._

_\- Elle voulait absolument nous accompagner, _justifia N. _J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas._

_\- Absolument pas, au contraire ! Merci Latias._

Elle hocha vivement la tête en enserrant un peu plus le cou du dresseur, heureuse de profiter de l'instant. Depuis sa première rencontre avec lui plusieurs années auparavant, elle avait toujours adoré le jeune garçon. La course de Sacha et Kaïminus dans les canaux de la ville était un souvenir qui la faisait toujours sourire. Notamment le passage où Latios, son frère, s'en était mêlé à son tour et avait fait perdre le dresseur et son Pokémon en bifurquant trop tôt. Par la suite, Sacha -heureusement loin d'être rancunier- l'avait défendu contre deux filles appartenant à la team Rocket. Latias, touché par son geste et sa dévotion, l'avait mené dans un jardin secret où ils avaient jouer une après-midi entière avec Bianca, son grand-père et bien sûr, Latios.

C'était la dernière fois qu'elle avait pu jouer avec son frère.

Oakley et Annie, les deux sbires de la Team Rocket, étaient revenu à la charge. Elles avaient kidnappé son frère ainsi que la Rosée Âme pour se servir du mécanisme de défense d'Alto Mare. Toutes deux avaient pris le contrôle de la ville, séquestrant les habitants et vidant de son énergie le pauvre Latios.

Livrée à elle-même, Latias avait aussitôt rejoint Sacha pour demander de l'aide. Et celui-ci, fidèle à lui même n'avait pas hésité un seul instant. Grâce à lui et après une course poursuite interminable, elle avait réussi à libérer son frère.

Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là.

Malheureusement, la Rosée Âme détruite, l'eau avait quitté la ville pour revenir sous forme d'un tsunami gigantesque. Latias et Latios en tant que fière protecteur d'Alto Mare c'était alors élancé pour rabattre la vague et sauvé la ville.

Déjà très affaibli par le MDA, ce dernier effort coûta la vie à Latios.

Comme son père avant lui, il devint la Rosée Âme. Heureusement, Latias ne resta pas seule longtemps. Deux Latios et un autre Latias se joignirent à elle pour défendre la ville.

Mais malgré toutes ces aventures, Latias n'avait jamais pu oublié le courage, la détermination et la bravoure dont avait fait preuve Sacha cette nuit là. Le dresseur avait gagné une place très chère dans son cœur. C'est donc tout naturellement que des années plus tard - lorsqu'elle avait appris la disparition du dresseur - qu'elle avait laissé la protection de la ville d'Alto Mare aux autres pour rejoindre la rébellion. Un des Latios l'avait suivit et tous deux étaient maintenant indispensable pour les traversés.

Latias déposa un bisou sur la joue de Sacha puis se recula. Son corps s'illumina et reprit sa forme originelle. Aussitôt, elle s'envola pour aller se poster un peu plus loin.

Sacha la suivit du regard, le sourire aux lèvres jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne se posent sur un immense Pokémon toujours immobile dans la neige. Instinctivement, il fit un pas en arrière. Son sourire se fana, ses traits se raidirent.

Ce Pokémon était gigantesque. Imposant. Intimidant.

Le Pokémon complètement blanc au ventre bleu était enfoncé dans plusieurs centimètres de poudreuse. Dans son dos, des sortes de petites ailettes oscillant entre le violet et le bleu étaient disposées en deux rangs parfaitement alignés. Sur ses yeux, le Pokémon semblait porter un masque de la même couleur que les ailettes sur son dos. La créature, au vu de ses deux immenses ailes semblable à des bras, pouvait apparemment voler.

Doucement, le Pokémon lui sourit en lui adressant un signe de tête. N s'approcha de Sacha et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule :

_\- Je te présente Lugia. C'est un Pokémon légendaire qui vit habituellement dans les abysses._

_\- Je suis heureux de vous revoir, Sacha, Pikachu _lança Lugia d'une voix calme et sage. _Nous ne nous sommes pas revu depuis votre périple dans les îles oranges._

_\- Pika !_

Satoshi acquiesça sans pouvoir répondre, estomaqué. Même Arceus faisait petit à côté ! Et il avait côtoyé une bestiole de cette taille là ?! D'un coup, il se sentait beaucoup moins curieux de savoir à quoi pouvait ressembler ses Pokémon… Et il en venait presque à regretter le cheval-hippocampe qu'il avait imaginé un peu plus tôt !

Le sortant de ses pensées, un jeune homme atterrit avec élégance dans la poudreuse, suivit de prêt par son cadet. L'homme était blond et d'une carrure imposante. Il prenait facilement Sacha d'une tête, voir deux. Avec sa veste rouge et jaune criard, il était un symbole de puissance, vraisemblablement emplis de beaucoup d'assurance et de témérité. Sur son épaule, un Pokémon ressemblant beaucoup à un perroquet se dressait fièrement.

À côté d'eux, le jeune garçon ressemblait presque à un échantillon. Habillé dans des tons bleu clair, il dégageait une infini douceur. Beaucoup plus discret, il incarnait plutôt la fragilité, la gentillesse et la volonté. Satoshi avait l'impression de voir le Yin et le Yang côte à côte.

D'un geste emplit d'assurance, l'homme s'inclina dans une révérence un brin pittoresque sans pouvoir dissimuler son sourire :

_\- Messir N, Messir Sacha... Jack Walker, pour vous servir !_

_\- Bonjour Jackie, _dit N, amusé.

_\- Sacha !_

Le jeune garçon se précipita vers lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres :

_\- Je suis tellement content de te revoir ! Si tu savais tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé depuis qu'on c'est vu ! Il faut que je te raconte, Posipi et Nega-..._

_\- Tory, _rappela gentiment Jackie.

Les épaules de l'interpellé ses rencognèrent aussitôt. Il se tourna vers son mentor, rougissant :

_\- Pardon Jackie… _

Une fois de plus, le pauvre Satoshi ne comprenait rien à la situation. Enfin si, il comprenait bien que sa mémoire lui faisait décidément cruellement défaut. D'une geste un peu crispé, il se gratta la joue :

_\- … Je suis désolé, je ne me __souviens__pas de toi. J'ai perdu la mémoire._

Cette phrase devenait de plus en plus redondante à son goût.

Le dénommé Tory se figea. Ses yeux naviguèrent entre N et Jackie pour obtenir confirmation. Il poussa un "_Oh._" très surpris et dévisagea Sacha comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Jackie profita de ce laps de temps pour s'approcher et saisir avec fermeté ses épaules :

_\- Excuse-le Sacha. Il est encore jeune, les manières ne sont pas tout à fait acquises, _dit-il en assénant une gentille claque derrière la tête de Tory. _La prochaine fois, tu m'écouteras quand je te donne les détails d'un ordre de mission, jeune homme... _

_\- … J'écoutais mais… Quand t'as parler de Sacha… _se défendit Tory, mal à l'aise. _Je me suis peut-être un peu dissipé… _

_\- Dissipé, dissipé ! _répéta Pijako.

Jackie pouffa et ébouriffa les cheveux de son acolyte :

_\- Reprenons donc. Je me présente, je suis Jack Walker, un Pokémon ranger. Mais tu peux m'appeler Jackie. Et lui, c'est Tory, mon stagiaire/associé . Il est en formation pour devenir un Ranger titulaire à son tour._

_\- … Enchanté_, fit Satoshi encore un peu perdu.

_\- Nous aurons tout le loisir de discuter en route… _souligna N restant alerte à son environnement.

Jackie acquiesça. Il s'approcha de Sacha et en un clin d'œil le souleva pour le positionner sur Lugia. Très tendu, le jeune dresseur observa l'énorme animal, se demandant réellement si ils allaient utiliser la voie des airs sans aucunes protections. N vint s'installer derrière lui, prenant le temps de passer et repasser sa main dans les plumes chaudes de Lugia. Sacha senti son autre main l'enlacer au niveau de la taille afin de mieux se tenir :

_\- Tiens toi bien pour le décollage, _averti N.

_\- On va vraiment-…_

Il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. L'énorme Pokémon déploya ses ailes et s'arracha du sol, l'obligeant à se cramponner à son cou. Raide comme un piquet, Satoshi tenait fermement sa prise, sentant Lugia s'élever de plus en plus haut dans les airs. Sous lui, il sentait les puissants muscles du Pokémon en action, roulant comme une mécanique bien huilé. Le vent glacial fouettait son visage et il regretta amèrement les voyages en voiture qui avaient pu lui paraître ennuyeux par le passé. La prise de N se raffermit un peu sur son ventre alors que celui-ci se penchait un peu en avant, sa voix trahissant le léger sourire qui ornait ses lèvres :

_\- Tant que nous sommes là, tu ne crains rien._

_\- Je n'en suis pas particulièrement certain… _répondit-il, la voix chevrotante et les paupières hermétiquement closes.

_\- Fais-moi confiance Sacha… Ouvre les yeux… _

À contre cœur, Sacha obtempéra une fois qu'il sentit Lugia bien horizontale. Ouvrant d'abord un œil prudent, il écarquilla les yeux face au spectacle. Les nuages masquaient le soleil, et pourtant, la vue n'en était pas moins belle. Une infini paysage blanc de plaine et de forêt déroulait sous eux. À plusieurs centaines de mètres dans le ciel, l'ombre silencieuse de Lugia se reflétait sur les champs, les villages et les lacs gelés. Le monde paraissait endormi, plongé dans un sommeil éternelle fait de neige et de glace.

Et pourtant, lorsque Sacha se pencha un peu plus, il discerna la vie.

Même dans ces température extrêmes, la vie perdurait. Et avec elle l'espoir. Cette pensée le fit sourire et il se décontracta en se redressant un peu plus sur le dos de Lugia. Celui-ci jeta un œil amusé et complice vers N puis perdit un peu d'altitude pour laisser Sacha découvrir et s'émerveiller de la région de Kalos.

Volontairement, il plana à une dizaine de mètres des forêts, faisant s'envoler quelques Pokémon surpris. Il passa au-dessus d'un lac immense où un Léviator et un Milobellus le saluèrent de bons majestueux. Le souffle de son vol fit s'envoler la poudreuse encore fraîche, créant des tourbillons derrière lui. Et alors que Lugia reprit de l'altitude un rayon de soleil s'échappa des nuages. La neige sous eux devint étincelante. Latias vint se positionner à la droite de Sacha en vrillant sur elle même. Sacha l'observa et un sourire bien plus franc se dessina alors sur son visage.

Le monde des Pokémon était féerique.

_\- Que penses-tu de notre voyage ?_

À sa gauche, Jackie c'était lui aussi rapproché, sur le dos d'une énorme oiseau ayant quelques traits commun avec un rapace. D'ailleurs, N lui indiqua discrètement qu'il s'agissait d'un Rapasdepic. Sacha acquiesça à l'information et sourit de plus belle, emballé par ce qu'il voyait :

_\- Ce monde est vraiment magnifique !_

C'est yeux continuèrent de se promener joyeusement jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le corps de Tory. Est-ce… Est-ce que le jeune garçon volait dans les airs ?! Tory capta son regard d'incrédulité et tendit une main vers le ciel en pouffant de rire :

_\- Je te présente mon partenaire, Deoxys ! Grâce à ses pouvoirs psychique, je peux voler comme bon lui semble._

Aussitôt, Sacha leva la tête et remarqua un Pokémon orange de forme humanoïde. Celui-ci lui adressa un léger signe de main restant à une bonne dizaine de mètre au-dessus d'eux. Étonné, sidéré même, Sacha tourna la tête vers N :

_\- Les Pokémon peuvent vraiment faire… ça ?_

_\- Et bien plus encore, _affirma N dans un doux sourire. _C'est bien pour ça qu'ils sont autant convoité par notre ennemi._

_\- … On ne les laissera pas faire, n'est-ce pas ?_

Les pupilles d'N ainsi que ses sourcils marquèrent sa stupéfaction l'espace d'un instant. Il sourit de plus belle, resserra imperceptiblement sa prise sur Sacha et hocha la tête. Le "_On" _qu'il venait d'employer résonnait encore dans son esprit et il fut persuadé qu'il était complètement inconscient. Mais il rendait N infiniment heureux. Cependant, ne voulant pas déstabiliser le jeune dresseur, il ne le releva pas. Chaque chose en son temps et si déjà Sacha s'incluait dans la rébellion c'était un grand pas en avant.

_\- Nous approchons d'une zone à risque, je vais prendre un peu d'altitude, _indiqua Lugia.

Sacha raffermit un peu sa prise alors que le Pokémon s'élevait jusqu'à pénétrer les nuages. Avec facilité, il fendit l'air de ses puissantes ailes et se stabilisa de nouveau au-dessus d'énormes cumulus, très vite rejoint par Latias, Rapasdepic, Jackie, Tory et Deoxys. Jackie lui fit signe de se taire sans qu'il n'en comprenne la cause tandis que Latias volait un peu en avant, observant les environs avec une grande concentration.

Après un long moment sous tension, Jackie plongea dans le nuage et revint quelques minutes plus tard :

_\- Nous avons officiellement quitté la région de Kalos !_

Sacha osa un soupir alors que Lugia amorçait sa descente pour revenir à une altitude plus agréable. N profita de se moment pour ouvrir son manteau et flatté son Zorua. Sous eux, l'océan s'étendait à perte de vue, laissant miroiter le soleil à sa surface.

De nouveau, Lugia se rapprocha du sol, allant jusqu'à laisser glisser l'une de ses pattes arrières sur l'eau, créant un léger remoue à peine perceptible. Sacha huma le sel présent dans le vent marin avec entière satisfaction. Au loin, un banc de Pokémon bleu se dessinait à l'horizon. Intrigué, il plissa les yeux pour tenter de mieux les distinguer.

_\- Je peux me rapprocher si tu le souhaites, _proposa Lugia, faisant sursauter Sacha.

_\- … Si ça ne t'ennuis pas… _

Lugia sourit paisiblement et modifia légèrement sa trajectoire. De sa gueule sorti une sorte de son semblable à un chant. Le banc de Pokémon s'arrêta, se retournant même pour attendre l'escouade. Arrivé à leur hauteur, Lugia vola en surplace, laissant à Sacha le temps de contempler la beauté de ce monde et des créatures qui l'habitaient.

_\- Ce sont des Lokhlass,_ précisa N.

_\- J'ai l'impression d'en avoir déjà vu par le passé…_

_\- Ce n'est pas impossible. Ce sont des Pokémon très serviable, ils aident beaucoup de dresseurs à traverser les grandes étendues d'eau._

Au même moment, un groupe de Mamanbo s'approcha de la surface pour les saluer, bondissant, virevoltant hors de l'eau avant de replonger de plus belle, bientôt rejoint par des Démanta et leurs petits. N'y tenant plus, Latias plongea et ressortit de l'eau un peu plus loin dans un cri de joie. Elle tournoya sur elle même faisant s'envolé les milliers de gouttelettes accrochées à sa peau. Sacha regarda, complètement subjugué. Quels autres Pokémon fantastique pouvait se trouver sous eux en ce moment même ?

_\- J'aimerais beaucoup les voir de plus prêt… _pensa-t-il tout haut.

N posa un regard infiniment tendre sur lui. Il regarda Lugia, et acquiesça dans un sourire. Les températures d'ici le permettait après tout. Lentement, prenant garde à ses appuis, il se leva et défit son manteau :

_\- Peux-tu garder nos affaires un moment Jackie s'il te plait ? _demanda-t-il en lui lançant son blouson sous l'œil interrogatif de Sacha.

Jackie le réceptionna dans une moue un peu embarrassé :

_\- Je ne suis pas sûr que le moment soit bien choisi…_

_\- C'est aussi ce que je pensais, avant. Mais un jeune garçon m'a appris que la guerre ne devait pas nous empêcher de profiter. Chaque instant est unique._

N, toujours debout sur Lugia força doucement Sacha à retirer son manteau à son tour :

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? _demanda celui-ci.

Pour toute réponse, N lui offrit un clin d'œil malicieux. Il se rassit derrière lui et vérifia que sa casquette était bien vissé sur sa tête :

_\- Nous sommes prêt Lugia, tu peux y aller !_

_\- Accrochez-vous._

_\- Pas trop longtemps hein ! Nous avons encore de la route ! _Averti Jackie.

Deoxys et Tory se posèrent en douceur sur la carapace d'un Lokhlass qui les salua joyeusement, faisant clapoter l'eau avec ses nageoires. Sacha, toujours dan le flou de la situation remarqua que les ailettes de Lugia c'étaient plaqués contre ses plumes alors que celui-ci s'élevait un peu plus. Il questionna Pikachu du regard qui lui sourit à son tour. Apparemment lui avait très bien saisi ce qui allait se passer. Et, lorsqu'il vit Lugia changer d'angle, il comprit à son tour. Il retint son souffle.

Le Pokémon plongea.

Après la morsure de l'eau glacé sur sa peau, c'est tout un monde marin qui se dévoila aux yeux de Sacha. Latias les rejoignit rapidement, nageant près d'eux, débordante d'énergie. L'eau semblait être une seconde nature chez ces deux Pokémon.

Lugia s'enfonçait un peu plus profondément dans l'océan grâce à ses ailes puissantes, semblant se jouer du courant et des remous qu'engendraient ses larges mouvements. Il fut bientôt rejoint par une ribambelle d'autres Pokémon, curieux et avenant. Des bancs entiers de Remoraid, d'Hypotrempe, de Lovdisc, de Magicarpe, de Barpau et même de Léviator venaient se masser près d'eux. Nageant, tournoyant, virevoltant. Tous ses Pokémons offraient un panel de forme et de couleur totalement différentes de ce que Sacha avait pu connaître dans l'autre monde. Ils se mélangeaient sans gêne, jouant, s'apprécient les uns les autres en parfaite harmonie.

Au dessus d'eux, le soleil continuait de diffuser ses rayons. Ils se fondaient dans l'eau, créant des jeux d'ombres et de lumières qui se reflétaient sur les écailles des Pokémons présent tout autour d'eux. De sa vie, et ça Sacha en était sûr, jamais il n'avait vu pareil spectacle.

Lugia reprit son chant qui se perdit dans les abysses. Et lorsqu'un immense Wailord sorti des fonds marins, accompagné par des Rosabyss et des Serpang, Sacha compris à quel point il était primordial de protéger tout ça. Lentement, sans peur aucune, il tendit la main vers un Draco qui nageait juste au dessus de lui et caressa son ventre du bout des doigts. Sa peau glissa sur les écailles lisses et incroyablement soyeuse du Pokémon. Il était complètement captivé par ce qu'il voyait et ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Pikachu et il lui sourit.

Il avait l'impression d'être connecté à tous ses êtres. De les comprendre. Quelque part au fond de lui, il avait même l'impression d'être l'océan. Une paix intérieur l'envahit et il ferma les yeux, savourant l'instant présent.

Lugia remonta à la surface, satisfait. Il commença à prendre un peu d'altitude en secouant la tête pour chasser l'eau de ses yeux. Sacha rit aux éclats, faisant sourire N dans son dos. La candeur que dégageait le garçon revigorait ses sens et lui donnait un sentiment de bien-être intense. Zorua s'ébroua, jetant un léger regard ennuyé au jeune homme. Les bains d'eau de mer, très peu pour elle. Pikachu quant à lui était au moins autant emballé que son dresseur.

_\- Merci Lugia ! _s'exclama Sacha sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire, gagné par l'euphorie du moment.

Lugia hocha la tête en réponse. L'escouade salua tous les Pokémon qui les avaient rejoint en surface avant de reprendre la route. Ils volaient à vive allure lorsque Sacha décida de prendre la parole :

_\- Les Pokémon sont vraiment extraordinaire, _confia-t-il à N. _Je crois que je commence à comprendre à quel point._

_\- Notre terre est somptueuse, et la vie qu'elle renferme est précieuse, _acquiesça-t-il. _C'est pour eux que nous nous battons. Pour qu'ils puissent rester libre et évoluer dans leur paradis. Les Pokémon ne sont pas fait pour se battre dans des guerres. Ils ne devraient jamais être utilisés comme des armes. Aucun être vivant non plus d'ailleurs._

Sacha approuva. Latias revint se positionner près d'eux et pointa au loin des terres qui se dessinaient.

_\- Nous arrivons à Unys ! _Indiqua Jackie. _Théoriquement, nous devrions être à peu près tranquille en survolant ces terres._

_\- Goyah m'a contacté l'autre jour. Il semblerait que nos ennemis se concentrent un peu plus sur Sinnoh en ce moment._

_\- Oui, c'est vrai. Le QG m'a envoyé des informations à ce sujet. Ils ont réussi à capturer Darkraï. Apparemment, tout porte à croire qu'ils essayent de s'en prendre à Giratina maintenant._

_\- Je contacterais Cynthia pour lui prêter main forte en cas de besoin._

N baissa les yeux, soucieux. Ils avaient réussi à capturer Zekrom la semaine d'avant. Depuis quelques temps, leurs ennemis semblaient se concentrer beaucoup plus sur les Pokémon légendaire. C'était de mauvais présage.

_\- … Pardon mais… Qui sont Cynthia et Goyah ? _demanda curieusement Sacha.

_\- Goyah était le maître de la ligue à Unys. Cynthia était celle de Sinnoh, _expliqua Jackie. _Depuis le début de la guerre, chaque région à monté sa propre base pour s'opposer au mouvement ennemi. Goyah gère la base d'Unys et Cynthia celle de Sinnoh._

_\- Je croyais que c'était toi N à la tête de l'armée ? _interrogea le jeune dresseur.

_\- Illumis est le noyau central de la rébellion, _poursuivis N. _Je suis à la tête du mouvement, mais fort heureusement je ne dirige pas tout non plus._

_\- Pour imager simplement, N est le Général des armées et ceux qui tiennent les autres bases sont ses colonels. Tout le monde est à ses ordres._

N se renfrogna un peu sur lui même. Son regard se durcit et fixa l'horizon au loin :

_\- C'est un peu exagéré comme vision… Et le Professeur Platane m'aide beaucoup dans la prise de décision…_

Sacha le regarda longuement. Plus il apprenait à connaître N, plus il l'appréciait. Il était doux, attentionné, prévenant, gentil, compatissant, compréhensif… Bref, N pensait à son prochain avant tout. Et c'était bien l'une des qualités préféré de Sacha.

* * *

**Alors alors ?**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous et bienvenu dans le chapitre 14 de "Pour l'avenir de demain" ! **

**Aujourd'hui, je vous l'annonce, ça va pas être un chapitre passionnant... On pourrait plutôt le qualifier de chapitre de transition... Malgré tout, j'espère que ces lignes vous apporterons un peu de nostalgie et que vous passerez un bon moment à me lire !**

**Simplement, pour que vous puissiez vous y retrouver : Jackie : Ranger Pokemon / Jacky : Le dresseur/dessinateur qui a voyagé avec Sacha. Je sais, compliqué à différencier, mais j'avais pas trop le choix !**

**Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps, bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'escouade continua son chemin jusqu'à Flocombe. Décidant de faire une pause pour se restaurer avant de reprendre la route, Lugia se posa aux portes de l'arène. Les lieux abandonnés depuis le début de la guerre étaient plutôt bien conservé. Les portes verdis par le temps fonctionnaient toujours et l'arène taillée dans la roche n'avait vraisemblablement subi aucun dommages significatifs.

_Je vais aller chercher de quoi manger en ville, _dit Jackie. _Restez à l'abri des regards dans l'arène en attendant._

N approuva, le Pokémon Ranger se hâta en direction de Flocombe et Deoxys dévérouilla les portes à l'aide de ses pouvoirs psychiques. Le groupe pu pénétrer dans l'arène sans encombre. La glace qui jadis recouvrait le stadium avait depuis longtemps fondu et était devenu une immensité marécageuse où les nénuphars croissaient et ou la végétation reprenait ses droits.

Lugia handicapé par sa morphologie imposante alla se poster sur les gradins. Quelques bancs usées par le temps se brisèrent sous son poids mais il n'en tint pas compte, gardant un œil sur la porte d'entrée, aux aguets.

Sacha fit le tour de l'arène, impressionné. Il n'aurait pas cru trouver une pièce aussi grande dissimulée dans le flanc de la montagne :

_\- À quoi servait cet endroit ? _demanda-t-il en continuant d'inspecter les lieux.

_\- C'était autrefois une arène Pokémon. C'est ici que les dresseurs venaient défier le champion pour obtenir un badge, _expliqua N en le rejoignant.

_\- Et une fois que tu possédais au moins huit badges d'une même région, tu pouvais participer à la ligue Pokémon ! _continua Tory.

_\- … Moi aussi, j'ai combattu ici alors ? Et vous ?_

N pouffa de rire, levant les yeux pour observer les luminaires éteins :

_\- Tu voulais devenir maître Pokémon et tu parcourais les différentes régions pour atteindre ton objectif. Comme tu as participé à la ligue d'Unys, tu as dû forcément obtenir huit badges de la région. Donc oui, tu as surement combattu le champion de cette arène il y a plusieurs années. Je crois me souvenir que c'était Zhu qui dirigeait ici._

_\- Oui, c'était une arène de type glace, _compléta Tory. _Mais il n'y a que les dresseurs qui affrontent les champions dans les arènes. En tant qu'aspirant au titre de Ranger Pokémon, je n'ai jamais combattu ici._

_\- Moi non plus. Je n'ai jamais été très friand des combats d'arène._

Sacha acquiesça, se souvenant que Jackie un peu plus tôt avait lui aussi mentionné le terme de "Ranger Pokémon". Mais tout ceci restait vague pour lui. Il raisonnait par rapport aux métiers qu'il avait pu connaître dans l'autre monde : Vendeur, Pompier, Commerçant, etc… bref, des choses plus classique et beaucoup plus éloquentes pour lui ! Il ne comprenait pas la réelle utilité d'un Ranger Pokémon. D'ailleurs, qu'elle était celle d'un dresseur ?

_\- À quoi servent les Ranger Pokémon ? Et les dresseurs ? _interrogea-t-il tout naturellement.

Tory laissa le nénuphar qu'il contemplait pour s'approcher de Sacha. De sa poche de sweat, il sortit une télécommande ainsi qu'une petite toupie qu'il tendit au jeune dresseur :

_\- Les Pokémon Ranger sont des personnes appartenant à la Fédération Ranger. Grâce au Capstick, nous pouvons demander de l'aide au Pokémon sauvage pour qu'ils nous viennent en aide lors de nos missions. On peut dire que nous sommes une sorte de police un peu différente. En général, nous remplissons des missions que des personnes externes adresse à notre QG._

_\- C'est exact, _poursuivit N. _C'est moi qui les ai contacté pour qu'il m'envoi des personnes en mission de protection. Nous faisons souvent appelle à eux pour les infiltrations aussi. Quant aux dresseurs…._

N marqua une pause, gardant les yeux levés. Comment pouvait-il définir le rôle des dresseurs Pokémon ? À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vraiment chercher à savoir. L'idée des combats Pokémon ne lui avait jamais plus et il n'avait jamais été désireux d'en apprendre plus sur ce "métier". Même après que Sacha lui ai fait changé un peu d'avis à leurs sujets.

_\- Ils étaient très utiles pour l'économie de chaque région ! En voyageant pour aller d'une arène à l'autre, ils permettaient à des villages de vivre de leur production ! Et avec les tournois et les ligues Pokémon, de nombreux spectateurs se déplaçaient à leur tour, _s'exclama Tory. _Et ce n'est pas tout ! J'ai lu une étude récemment qui expliquait que les dresseurs permettaient aussi de rendre des espèces de Pokémon plus fort !_

Sacha acquiesça sans creuser d'avantage. Jackie arriva au même moment, les bras chargés de victuailles. Ils mangèrent tous avec beaucoup d'appétit. Une fois leurs estomacs largement satisfait, l'escouade repris la route, accompagné de quelques Colombeau en migration.

Durant plusieurs heures, Sacha resta le nez rivé sur le sol, bien décidé à ne pas louper une miette du spectacle. Les plaines verdoyantes laissaient place à des forêts luxuriantes interminables, remplacés à leur tour par des déserts arides. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Sacha fut le calme qui engloutissait presque ce monde. Partout où ils allaient, même si la vie était discernable, elle n'en restait pas moins discrète. Les villages semblaient endormis au même titre que les villes. À son grand soulagement, il ne voyait aucune trace de combat où de guerre :

_\- Dis N… Tu dis que ce monde est en guerre… Mais de qu'elle genre de guerre s'agit-il ? _

_\- Nous passons sur des zones qui ne sont pour le moment touché que par les changements climatiques, _expliqua N en regardant un rhinocorne qui lézardait au soleil. _Il n'y a pas de vrai front à proprement parlé. Notre ennemi apparaît et disparaît comme ça lui chante et nous devons être très réactif. Leur armée est complètement lobotomisé et obéis à tous les commandement qu'elle reçoit._

_\- Pourtant, Ondine à bien parlé de retourner au front il y a quelques jours… _

N observa le vol d'un Roucoups un peu plus loin. Le vent qui venait s'engouffrer dans les ailes de la créature et qui faisait danser ses plumes lui donnait une aura royale, comme-ci ce Pokémon était soudainement devenu le roi des cieux :

_\- Notre définition du front est peut-être différente de ce que tu as connu. Ici, nous appelons "front" les grosses batailles qui éclates et qui mettront plusieurs jours à se tarirent. Mais les affrontements ne sont jamais aux mêmes endroits. Notre ennemi ne cherche pas à asseoir sa dominance sur nous, il veut surtout capturer les Pokémon. Le plus difficile est d'anticiper où ils vont frapper pour être là à temps et sauver ce qu'on peut._

_\- Crois-moi Sacha, tu n'as pas envie que nous survolions une zone de combat, _dit Jackie. _Car quand les combats éclatent, ils sont sans pitiés. Et nos ennemis ne reculent devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. La mort ne les intimident pas. À chaque nouvel affrontement, ils se montrent toujours plus monstrueux et sanguinaire…_

Sacha baissa la tête. Il était encore loin de tout comprendre à cette guerre, mais plus il en apprenait et plus elle lui faisait peur. Des sous-entendu que lui avait fait ses autres camarades, il s'était déjà retrouvé au front, et sûrement avec ses Pokémon. Avait-il simplement mené "ses troupes" ? Avait-il risqué sa vie en se jetant tête baissé dans la bataille ?

Avait-il déjà tué ?

La pression qu'il sentit sur son ventre le fit sursauter. Il se tourna vers N alors que celui-ci s'était mis à fixer la cime des arbres :

_\- Cette guerre est une abomination qui nous pousse dans nos derniers retranchement. Personne n'est fière de ce qu'il se passe là-bas. Mais nous essayons de rester fidèle à nos valeurs autant que possible. À quoi bon sauver notre monde et les Pokémon si nous ne pouvons plus les regarder en face ?_

Sacha acquiesça sans piper mot. Il se tourna, observant l'horizon qui se profilait devant eux avec beaucoup de sérieux. N avait raison. C'était une guerre après tout. Lui aussi avait dû commettre des actes horribles sur le front. Inconsciemment, ses poings se contractèrent et il rencogna sa tête dans ses épaules sous la rage et la frustration qui montaient en lui. Il était difficile de ne pas vouloir haïr des personnes perpétrant de tels agissement.

Un son le sortit complètement de sa réflexion. Face à lui une cascade d'une bonne dizaine de mètre se dessinait. Il se redressa, écoutant avec attention le bruit de l'eau cristalline qui coulait paisiblement avant de se jeter en contrebas avec violence. Ses yeux détaillèrent les rochers érodés et saillants qui cheminaient tel un long chemin sinueux autour du cour d'eau. Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine.

Il était déjà venu ici.

Et puis un flash.

_Pikachu fermement tenu contre lui, Sacha courait. Ses poumons en feu n'étaient qu'un maigre avertissement par rapport à la douleur qui assiégeait ses jambes. Mais son Pokémon était blessé et ils étaient toujours poursuivi. Derrière lui, malgré toute la hargne qu'il mettait à fuir, il sentait ses assaillants se rapprocher encore et encore. La nué de volatile se faisait toujours plus menaçante, toujours plus pressante aussi. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il courait à cette allure, mais il avait dans l'idée que ce ne serait pas suffisant pour se défaire de ses fichus piaf de malheurs._

_Et alors qu'il en était réduit à ce demander comment ils en étaient arrivé là, il se retrouva coincé en haut de la cascade. Un rapide coup d'œil en arrière, une bref hésitation et il mit sa casquette à l'envers d'un rapide mouvement de main._

" _On a pas vraiment le choix !"_

_Sans plus attendre, il sauta. La chute lui parut interminable. L'eau lui sembla glaciale. Les remous furent assassin. Et le Léviator terrifiant._

_Ballotté sans plus pouvoir discerner le haut du bas, il était devenu une poupée de chiffon au main de la nature. Une nature impitoyable qui semblait ne plus vouloir les relâcher, lui et son pauvre Pikachu. Et alors qu'il commençait à manquer d'air, une force herculéenne le sortit de l'eau._

_\- Sacha !_

Dans un sursaut, se dernier revint à la réalité. Manquant de perdre l'équilibre, il se raccrocha au cou de Lugia, sa pupille étrécie au maximum, le souffle coupé.

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu te sens bien ? _demanda N derrière lui. Sa voix trahissait son inquiétude.

Hochant la tête de droite à gauche pour retrouver ses esprits, Sacha se força à prendre une grand inspiration. Puis une deuxième. Son calme retrouvé, il commença par poser une main réconfortante sur le pelage doux de Pikachu alors que dans sa tête ses flashs étaient encore bien présent. Il sentait dans sa nuque le regard brûlant de N. Et il n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour se douter que Tory et Jackie avaient eux aussi les yeux rivés dans sa direction :

_\- … Je suis déjà venu ici, n'est-ce pas ?_

_\- Sans doute, nous approchons de ta ville natal, _avoua N. _Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?_

_\- … J'étais poursuivis par des sortes d'oiseaux… Des… Des Piafabec !_

Oh oui, une volée de Piafabec. Il entendait encore ses horribles Pokémon hurlés ce nom aux creux de ses oreilles, à deux doigts de lui percer les tympans.

_\- Pikachu était blessé et j'essayais de m'enfuir le plus loin possible de ses maudits volatile. J'ai du sauté dans cette cascade… Et Ondine m'a repêché !_

L'expression prenait tout son sens. Il sentait encore l'hameçon lui piquer brièvement le dos avant d'accrocher le col de sa veste et le tirer hors de l'eau.

_\- Pika ! Pi ! Pikachu !_

Il vit Pikachu redresser les oreilles et interpeller N avec beaucoup d'entrain. Il observa la scène alors que son Pokémon semblait en grande conversation avec son ami. Depuis les quelques jours qu'il était là, Sacha avait bien compris qu'N partageait un lien unique avec les Pokémon. Et cela se confirma lorsque celui-ci pouffa de rire après que Pikachu se soit tue :

_\- Tu comprends vraiment tout ce que te dise les Pokémon ? _demanda Sacha, épaté.

_\- Oui, _répondit N. _Pikachu vient de me raconter toute l'histoire. C'était le premier jour de votre voyage… Et vous ne vous entendiez absolument pas. _-Il ne put s'empêcher de dire la dernière phrase dans un grand sourire- _Excuse-moi, je trouve ça vraiment incroyable… Quand on vous connaît tous les deux, on a du mal à croire que ça ai pu si mal commencé entre vous ! Il m'a dit que lorsqu'il t'a rencontré la première fois, tu ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance. Tu étais arrivé en retard et toujours en pyjama au laboratoire du professeur Chen et il ne restait plus que lui. Et quand vous êtes parti du Bourg Palette, Pikachu ne voulait pas te suivre alors tu l'avais ficelé à une corde à linge et tu le traînait derrière toi._

N ne put s'empêcher de pouffer une seconde fois tant la scène lui paraissait invraisemblable. Pikachu et Sacha, les inséparables avaient commencé leur relation en tant que meilleur ennemi ? Si cette histoire n'était pas venu de Pikachu lui même, il n'y aurait pas cru un seul instant.

De son côté, Sacha observait Pikachu avec grand intérêt, peinant à accepté l'information. Il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées lorsque le vol stable de Lugia marqua un léger battement. À sa droite Jackie c'était rapproché, fixant le haut d'une petite colline sur laquelle un bâtiment imposant trônait :

_\- Nous sommes arrivés. Sacha, je te présente ta ville natale, le Bourg-Palette._

Sacha braqua son regard sur le bâtiment. À l'intérieur, ses Pokémon devaient sûrement l'attendre de pied ferme. Combien y en avait-il ? À quoi ressemblaient-ils ? La foule de question qu'il avait laissé en suspens à son départ d'Illumis revenait déjà alors que Lugia n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se poser. Mais cette fois, il ne voulut pas replongé dans ses pensées angoissantes. Avant que les bruits ne s'évanouissent autour de lui, il secoua un grand coup la tête et bondit au sol sans prêter attention aux exclamations de surprises de ses amis. Il se réceptionna sans mal et observa l'étendu de sable qui s'étalait sur des kilomètres face à lui. Ainsi donc, il était né dans le désert ? Bizarrement, il c'était plutôt imaginé un petit village calme et paisible entouré de forêt et de plaine verdoyante. Mais les températures étaient parfaitement acceptable alors il s'en accomoderait sans problème. L'atterissage en douceur de Tory à ses côtés lui fit tourner la tête alors que derrière eux Lugia se posait en soulevant d'immense volute de sable. N et Jackie descendirent à leur tour et rejoignirent les deux jeunes garçons prêt de l'entrée :

_\- Je vous attendrais ici demain, _leur confia Lugia.

_\- Encore merci pour tout mon ami, _lui répondit N dans un sourire reconnaissant.

_\- Ne restons pas à découvert trop longtemps. Le professeur Chen doit déjà nous attendre qui plus est ! _pressa gentiment Jackie.

Celui-ci avait déjà ouvert la porte. Il était bien obligé de reconnaître que malgré le professionnalisme dont il faisait preuve, il était au fond très impatient d'assister au retrouvaille de Sacha et tous ses Pokémon. Intérieurement, il trépignait.

L'escouade s'engouffra dans le bâtiment désert de premier abord. Pourtant, une fois arrivé dans le hall, N qui ouvrait la marche s'immobilisa, un bras en travers pour empêcher les autres de continuer. Zorua sauta au sol avec élégance et se posta devant N d'un air menaçant. Sa queue ondulait de manière frénétique, fouettant l'air comme agacé par la situation. Son regard semblait suivre quelques choses d'invisible.

Sacha senti sur son épaule Pikachu se redresser et se tendre de manière discrète. Son ventre se noua et il observa Zorua sans oser bouger un cil. L'ambiance était devenu lourde et pesante comme si une chape de plomb s'était abattu sur les lieux. Alors que Deoxys s'avançait à son tour, prêt au combat, le rire presque machiavélique sorti de nul part glaça le sang de Sacha. Tory, Jackie et N, eux, poussèrent des soupires de soulagement et se détendirent complètement. Zorua grogna, tourna la tête avec dédain et regagna l'épaule de N dans un bond aussi souple que le premier.

_\- Vous en avez mis du temps !_

À l'angle du mur, un garçon en blouse blanche apparut. Sur son épaule, un petit Pokémon à la fourrure oscillant entre le beige et le dorée les saluaient avec beaucoup d'entrain. N s'avança, ouvrant les bras de façon accueillante :

_\- Bonjour Professeur Chen. Votre Ectoplasma garde décidément bien les lieux._

_\- Allons N, _répondit-il en roulant des yeux_. Arrête les formules de politesse. Régis ça suffit amplement. Salut Sacha, ça fait un bail ! _continua-t-il en faisant un léger signe de la main alors que l'autre reposait toujours au fond de sa poche.

Mais Sacha n'écoutait déjà plus. Face à lui, une sorte de… de fantôme violet était apparu de manière complètement incongrue en lui tirant la langue. Le rire qui sortit de la bouche de ce monstre le tétanisa presque. Sa respiration restait fermement coincé dans sa gorge tandis qu'il n'arrivait pas à quitter le Pokémon des yeux. Il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu cette silhouette. Dans son rêve de la nuit même. Il se souvenait encore de ses yeux injectés de sang pendant que le Démolosse l'emmenait toujours plus loin dans les profondeurs du lac. Inconsciemment Satoshi fit un pas un arrière avant que les deux mains de Jackie ne l'arrête. Surpris, il tourna sa tête vers lui, hébété :

_\- C'est un Ectoplasma, un Pokémon Spectre et Poison. Il peut dissimuler sa présence pour surprendre son adversaire. Mais pas d'inquiétude, celui-ci appartient au Professeur Chen. Il est de notre côté, tu n'as rien à craindre._

_\- Appellez-moi Regis, bon sang… _grogna le garçon avant d'interpeller son Pokémon. _Ectoplasma, tu joueras avec lui une autre fois. Viens._

Le dit Pokémon perdit complètement son sourire. Ses épaules s'avachirent et il plana jusqu'à son dresseur, l'air particulièrement déçu. Sacha osa un soupir et toute la pression qui lui comprimait encore les poumons s'évanouit dans l'air. Il s'approcha de Regis et N, un léger sourire au lèvre :

_\- Bonjour… Professeur Chen ?_

_\- Regis, _sermonna-t-il en haussant les épaules. _T'as vraiment perdu la mémoire alors ?_

_\- Il paraît…_

Regis poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se tourna en incitant l'escouade à le suivre. Ils descendirent une ribambelle de marche pendant que le jeune professeur reprenait la parole :

_\- Le Professeur Chen était mon grand-père. C'est lui qui t'a donné ton premier Pokémon et qui a gardé les autres pendant que tu parcourais le monde. À sa mort, il y a un an maintenant, j'ai repris le laboratoire. Et avant ça, nous étions rivaux. Mais soyons honnête, tu ne m'arrivais pas à la cheville, _finit-il, la voix pleine de vantardise.

N poussa un soupir amusé :

_\- Pourtant il me semblait que Sacha avait gagné votre dernier match amical… _dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Régis émit un léger grognement et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. Il préféra changer de sujet :

_\- Vous n'avez pas eu de problème pour venir ?_

_\- Non, aucun._

_\- La région est assez calme en ce moment. Paradoxalement ça rend les dresseurs de notre rébellion de plus en plus inquiet, _expliqua Regis.

Le groupe marchait dans un long couloir en béton renforcé. Sacha observait les néons diffuser leur lumière blanchâtre alors que son angoisse montait progressivement. Il écoutait la conversation entre N et Regis d'une oreille distraite et plutôt absente. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter de temps en temps des œillades inquiètes vers Ectoplasma qui continuait de flotter prêt de son dresseur sans se départir de son sourire machiavélique.

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve _tenta-t-il pour lui même.

_\- Ah, vous êtes enfin là ! _

Face à eux, Pierre arrivait de manière guillerette, faisant des grands signes de main. Sacha releva la tête et son sourire réapparut aussitôt sur ses lèvres. Oubliant jusqu'à l'existence d'Ectoplasma, il s'approcha de son ami en trottinant :

_\- Pierre ! Que fais-tu ici ?_

_\- Je me suis occupé des repérages hier avec Jacky. On est resté là pour vous attendre._

Sacha sourit de plus belle, très enthousiasmé par la nouvelle. Il avait redécouvert Jacky depuis peu de temps mais il s'était senti rapidement proche de lui. Le jeune homme était quelqu'un de sage et gentil. Très attentionné envers les Pokémon, il adorait en faire des croquis. Son carnet à dessin en était remplis et chaque page était un émerveillement pour les yeux.

Aux côtés de Pierre, Sacha suivit Régis jusqu'à une porte blindé. Ce dernier marqua un arrêt et se tourna vers lui :

_\- Pas trop le traque ? Tes Pokémon t'attendent de pied ferme._

_\- … Un peu… Je me pose beaucoup de questions à leur sujet._

Derrière lui, il sentit N poser sa main sur son épaule avec assurance et réconfort :

_\- C'est le moment des réponses. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'es pas seul._

_\- Oui, _renchérit Pierre. _Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer._

Sacha offrit un pâle sourire et hocha la tête. Régis actionna la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident.

Nerveusement, le jeune garçon repositionna sa casquette sur sa tête et suivit son rival. Tout autour d'eux, une immense plaine verdoyante s'étendait à perte de vue. Des arbres fruitiers étaient plantés deci-delà et une légère brise faisait onduler leurs feuilles.

Sacha eu juste le temps de lever la tête pour découvrir un haut plafond avec d'immense lampes chauffantes qui semblaient vouloir reproduire le soleil avant qu'une masse imposante ne le percute.

Et ce fut le noir total.

* * *

**Oh bah... Oups... Ça coupe au mauvais moment... hi hi hi... Rendez-vous dans 15 jours pour la suite ! Merci à tous de m'avoir lu et au plaisir !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Helloooooooooooooooo ! Comment allez vous cher lecteur ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais là j'ai une pêche d'enfer à l'idée de vous partager ce chapitre ! (et le prochain encore plus en faite... ahem... )**

**Merci à tous pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, elles me font tellement plaisir !**

**C'est marrant parce que vous m'avez tous proposez un Pokémon différent ! J'ai eu le choix entre Tauros, Dracaufeu et Macronium ! Mais la réponse était déjà écrite... On verra si l'un d'entre vous avez raison ou si c'était complètement autre chose... (Ça va, l'attente va pas être très très longue là !)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- … _cha…_

_\- …_

_\- Sa… cha !_

_\- …_

_\- Sacha !_

Ses yeux s'ouvrir doucement. Penché au dessus de lui, N le regardait d'un air inquiet et désolé, Pikachu sur l'épaule, Zorua dans ses bras :

_\- Ça va ? Comment tu te sens ?_

_\- … Bien… Qu'est-ce que je fais par terre ? _dit-il en s'asseyant prudemment.

_\- Et bien… _commença N, _disons que… certains de tes Pokémon ont un enthousiasme assez débordant._

Sacha tourna la tête dans la direction qu'N lui désignait. À deux mètres à peine, un Pokémon vert pâle avec d'immenses pétales roses autour du cou le regardait, l'air complètement abattu. Son long cou complètement courbé semblait porter à lui seul tout le poids de ses remords.

Sacha resta coi plusieurs secondes.

N s'immobilisa, tendu. Sacha avait montré différentes facettes de lui ces derniers jours. Tantôt les Pokémon l'intimidait, tantôt il le faisait pétiller de curiosité. Ce moment était crucial pour la suite des événements. Avec appréhension, il regarda Sacha se relever sans quitter son Méganium des yeux. À son tour, N se redressa sur ses jambes mais resta volontairement en retrait. Il fit signe aux autres de ne pas intervenir. Sa gorge se noua progressivement lorsqu'il observa Sacha faire un pas en avant vers son Pokémon. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Jusqu'à atteindre cette merveille de la nature. Inconsciemment, N retint son souffle. Sur son épaule, Pikachu était au moins aussi crispé que lui. Son cœur s'emballa quand il vit Sacha faire fasse à son Pokémon. Les secondes s'égrénèrent lentement.

Comme au ralentit, le ralentit tendit sa main jusqu'à la tête de son Pokémon. Il passa lentement son pouce sur la joue offerte, passant et repassant dans une caresse apaisante. Enfin, après un temps qui parut être une éternité, il dit :

_\- Pardon d'être parti aussi longtemps… Tu as du être très triste, pas vrai ?_

Méganium le regarda de ses grands yeux jaunes et hocha silencieusement la tête. Sacha sourit de plus belle :

_\- Tu n'as plus de raison de l'être. Même si je ne me souviens pas de toi, nous allons pouvoir passer du temps ensemble à partir de maintenant._

_\- Mégaaa~ !_

Pour toute réponse, Méganium poussa un cri de joie et se rua sur Sacha qui eut tôt fait de finir une fois de plus à terre. Mais cette fois, il riait, écrasé sous les léchouilles amicales de son Pokémon. N poussa un long soupir et passa sa main libre dans le pelage de Pikachu :

_\- Sacha est décidément d'une grandeur d'âme à toute épreuve… _dit-il tout bas.

_\- Pi-Pikachu !_

N pouffa à la remarque et se tourna vers ses amis. Jacky n'avait apparemment rien loupé du spectacle et s'employait déjà à retranscrire la scène, son carnet de croquis bien calé sur ses genoux. Pierre souriait exagérément alors que Tory et Jackie se renvoyait des regards complices. Régis quant à lui se grattait la nuque, un peu embarrassé :

_\- Je n'avais pas prévu son Méganium dans l'équipe qu'il devait prendre._

_\- Maintenant qu'il lui a annoncé, c'est trop tard. Il faudra faire avec_, dit N de manière calme et amusé.

À dire vrai, lui n'était pas dérangé par la situation. Cela se déroulait bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait prévu !

Quand Méganium eu terminé de lécher chaque parcelle apparente de la peau de Sacha, celui-ci pu enfin se relever. Flattant généreusement l'immense cou de son Pokémon, il adressa un regard à ses amis. Après que chacun lui ai offert un sourire rassurant, il se tourna vers un groupe de Pokémon qui l'attendait patiemment un peu plus loin, à l'ombre d'un petit chêne. Il avala sa salive et reprit son courage à deux mains. L'Appréhension et l'excitation allaient de paires et il n'aurait su dire lequel de ses sentiments le dominais le plus. Ses jambes se mirent en marche sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et c'est en compagnie de Méganium qu'il se rendit jusqu'à l'arbre où l'attendait tout un troupeau de Pokémon. Quand il s'arrêta devant eux, les mots lui manquèrent. Mise à part une bonne quarantaine de taureaux - avec trois queues, certes, mais des taureaux quand même ! - chaque Pokémon qu'il voyait étaient différents. Des petits, des grands, des oranges, des verts, des maigres des gros… Il y en avait pour tous les goûts ! Et tous lui souriaient avec une grande fierté dans leur regard.

Ce fut le déclic.

_\- Je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir mes amis !_

Avant même qu'il est pu s'en rendre compte, Sacha s'était jeté sur ses Pokémon. Des cris et des rugissements de joie retentirent dans tout le troupeau. Les effusions de plaisir jaillissaient de tous les côtés. Et au milieu, Sacha pleurait. De joie. Il riait aux éclats, serrant les plus petits Pokémon, donnant des accolades aux plus gros, frappant dans les pattes, les griffes et les ailes tendu, pris dans l'euphorie du moment. Tous se déléctaient du moment, savourant ses retrouvailles comme jamais. Sacha peut-être encore plus que les autres. Il se sentait complet. Il se sentait à sa place.

Pikachu bondit dans la mêlé qu'était devenu la scène, reprenant sa place sur l'épaule de son dresseurs, se frottant à sa joue comme un chat se frottait aux jambes de son maître. Sacha attrapa son meilleur ami et le serra contre lui, complètement emballé par le moment :

_\- Je suis si content de tous vous revoir ! _

Un peu plus loin, de large sourire étaient accrochés sur toutes les lèvres des spectateurs.

_\- C'était impossible que Sacha puisse avoir peur des Pokémon, _lança Régis.

_\- Il est déjà méconnaissable, _dit Pierre. _Rien à voir avec ce qu'il était à son arrivé._

_\- Je pense qu'il se sent bien mieux comme ça, _conclut N.

Quand l'accalmie arriva, l'escouade s'approcha. Lorsqu'il les vue, Sacha se laissa posé à terre par son ours en peluche géant - se promettant au passage de demander le nom de cet drôle de créature à ses amis- et alla à la rencontre de N, des étoiles dans les yeux :

_\- Merci de m'avoir amené ici ! J'ai l'impression de retrouver une partie de moi !_

_\- C'est un peu le cas, _souri N. _Tes Pokémon t'attendaient avec impatience._

_\- J'ai vraiment parcourut le monde en leur compagnie ?_

_\- Pas avec tous en même temps mais oui, _répondit Régis. _À chaque fois, tu capturais des Pokémon propre à une région, tu faisais la ligue avec eux puis tu les laissaient ici lorsque tu partais pour un nouveau voyage. Mon grand-père les gardait en attendant ton retour._

La mine de Sacha resplendissait. Ses yeux pétillaient et son sourire illuminait complètement ses traits. Il fallut qu'N utilise toute la retenu dont il était capable pour ne pas l'enlacer à cet instant là. L'attitude de Sacha reflétait son dynamisme et sa joie de vivre d'antan. Elle lui rappelait tellement de bon souvenir qu'il était bien difficile de ne pas céder à la tentation. Il ne pouvait que sourire. Sourire et se comporter comme un ami de longue date. N senti son cœur pulser douloureusement à cette pensée et il préféra se tourner vers Régis :

_\- Et si tu nous dévoilait enfin l'équipe que tu lui as composé ?_

Régis sourit et s'approcha à son tour des Pokémon de Sacha, confiant. Il se retourna vers son auditoire, prenant garde à ce que sa longue chemise blanche vole tel une cape de justicier :

_\- J'ai mis du temps et j'ai étudié pas mal de possibilité ! _commença t-il avec une grande fierté. _Mais j'ai finalement trouvé l'équipe idéal pour ta tête de linotte !_

Sacha se renfrogna quelque peu, marmonnant un commentaire à voix basse faisant rire Pierre et Jacky qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Régis, fière de son effet continua :

_\- Comme tu lui as promis, et même si je ne l'avais pas prévu au programme, tu prendras donc Méganium !_

Le Pokémon s'avança, battant des lianes comme s'il avait s'agit de bras. Elle vint aussitôt se lover contre Sacha qui lui caressa gentiment le dos, heureux.

_\- Même s'il s'agit déjà d'un Pokémon plante, j'ai quand même choisi de garder Jungko !_

À son tour, le Pokémon cité sorti du troupeau hétéroclyte. Il vint se positionner face à Sacha et après l'avoir dévisagée quelques secondes en mâchant sa brindille, il lui sourit. Le jeune dresseur acquiesça en retour sans rien ajouté.

_\- Ensuite… -_ Le sourire de Régis s'agrandit - _J'ai choisi un Pokémon avec qui tu as accomplit des exploits ! Avec lequel tu as fait quelque chose qu'on avait jamais vu avant même ! -_Il laissa planer le doute quelques instant avant de pointer un Pokémon dans la mêlé- _Amphinobi !_

Un énorme grenouille sortit de la cohue. Quand il fit face à Sacha, il croisa les bras en restant droit et fière. Sacha sentit son cœur s'emballer. Un mot apparu dans son esprit et il ne put s'empêcher de le murmurer :

_\- La synergie… _

La pupille du Pokémon s'écarquilla un court instant mais il resta silencieux, se contentent de rejoindre Méganium et Jungko. Il ne lâcha plus son dresseur des yeux.

_\- Pour l'avant dernier, _reprit Régis, _j'ai pris un de tes plus vieux compagnon… Sûrement l'un de ceux qui t'en a fait le plus baver ! -_Il tendit la main pour appuyer ses mots - _Dracaufeu !_

Sacha retint son souffle alors que le géant sortait du groupe et qu'un plaisir indescriptible l'envahissait. Ni une, ni deux, il sauta au cou de son Pokémon dans un éclat de rire inconscient. Dracaufeu l'enlaça de ses deux bras puissants et répondit à l'étreinte en fermant les yeux, fou de joie lui aussi de retrouver son dresseur. C'est qu'ils en avaient vécu des aventures ensemble !

_\- Pour le dernier… _\- Régis se gratta la joue, déstabilisé - _À vrai dire, ce n'est pas lui que j'aurais choisi. Mais il est venu de tellement loin que je n'ai pas pu lui refuser. Venez avec moi._

Prenant garde à garder le mystère, Régis prit la tête de la troupe. Sceptique, Sacha jeta un regard à N qui lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaule en souriant. L'escouade marcha jusqu'à arriver à une sorte de petit lac spécifiquement aménagé pour les Pokémon eaux. Dedans, bon nombre de Pokémon aquatique barbotaient joyeusement. Régis s'agenouilla au bord, scrutant le fond pendant plusieurs minutes. Tout le monde s'approcha, curieux de connaître le dernier Pokémon qui allait se joindre à l'équipe sur mesure de Sacha. Lorsque celui-ci se pencha à son tour pour tenter de discerner qui pourrait être son dernier compagnon, un immense jaser sorti de l'eau. À peine eu-t-il cligné des yeux qu'un Pokémon immergea en battant des nageoires dans un cri de joie adorable.

Sacha ne put que rester émerveillé devant le spectacle des fines gouttelettes qui retombaient en cascade sur eux, amusant Méganium et faisant grimacer Dracaufeu. Il s'approcha et tendit la main pour caresser le chanfrein du Pokémon qui l'observait à présent calmement.

_\- Lokhlass… _murmura t-il, admiratif.

Le Pokémon acquiesça et sourit de plus belle en appuyant sa tête contre la main offerte de son dresseur :

_\- Pour la petite histoire, c'est un Pokémon que tu as relâché il y a des années, _expliqua Jacky. _Nous voyagions sur son dos lorsque nous parcourions les îles oranges. Quand on a retrouvé le banc de Lokhlass dans lequel sa mère était, tu l'as libéré et elle est retournée à l'état sauvage._

_\- Tu n'imagines donc pas ma surprise quand elle a débarqué au laboratoire la semaine dernière, _continua Régis. _Je ne sais pas comment elle est arrivée jusqu'ici. Encore moins comment elle a fait pour savoir que tu étais de retour et que tu allais venir au Bourg-Palette. Toujours est-il qu'elle ne m'as pas laissé le choix ! Mais avec un cœur aussi vaillant, peu importe le type. Elle te sera d'une grande aide, c'est certain._

_\- Merci Lokhlass… _fit Sacha, ému. _Je vais m'entraîner dur pour que vous soyez tous fière de moi !_

Tous ses Pokémon poussèrent des cris d'approbations, pleinement satisfait. Régis lui remit ses Pokéballs et lui en expliqua le fonctionnement. Il profita du moment puis lui donner un nouveau Pokédex.

Juste après, le groupe retourna vers les autres Pokémon de Sacha. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du chêne, Pikachu sauta de l'épaule de Sacha. Étonné, curieux du soudain comportement, son dresseur le suivit. Le petit Pokémon posa sa main contre le tronc, ferma les yeux et avachi ses oreilles. Doucement, Sacha caressa l'écorce lisse de l'arbre, levant la tête pour observer ses nombreuses ramifications.

_\- C'est ici que repose mon grand-père, _dit Régis derrière lui.

Sacha se retourna sans retirer sa main du tronc. Le sourire un brin narquois qu'affichait Régis quelque instant plus tôt avait disparu. Un masque sérieux figeait ses traits. Sans doute pour cacher sa peine.

_\- Il est mort l'année dernière. Sans cette fichu guerre, il serait encore parmis nous._

_\- … Il était au front ? _osa Sacha.

_\- Non… Il restait ici, dans son labo pour protéger tous les Pokémon que les dresseurs lui confiaient. Mais c'était beaucoup de travail et beaucoup de stress pour un vieil homme. Son cœur n'a pas supporté. Pourtant, il s'était juré de t'attendre. Je crois qu'après moi, tu étais son favoris._

_\- Peut-être qu'il m'attend encore… ?_

La phrase eu le dont d'arracher un imperceptible sourire à Régis. Poussé par son instinct, Sacha se tourna vers l'arbre. Il détailla les puissantes racines ancrées profondément dans le sol puis le tronc lisse et fort. Il observa les branchages qui supportaient une tonne de feuilles verdoyantes et où la sève coulait à flot. Lentement, son front se posa contre l'écorce. Il inspira profondément l'odeur que dégageait l'arbre, ferma les yeux et murmura :

_\- Je suis rentré Professeur Chen… Merci pour tout..._

Une feuille bien plus grande que les autres se détacha. Elle tomba délicatement, comme bercé par le vent jusqu'à ce poser avec une infini douceur sur la casquette de Sacha. À ce moment là, celui-ci eu l'impression qu'une main grande et sage venait appuyé avec tendresse sur sa tête. Il sourit et une unique larme roula sur sa joue :

_\- Merci... _

Une brusque rafale traversa l'ensemble de toutes les personnes présentes.

Et le calme revint, sans qu'il ne soit jamais réellement parti.

Régis et les autres restèrent un moment à dévisager le chêne et Sacha avant que ce dernier ne les sortes de leur torpeur. Il leur sourit. De se sourire rassurant et si propre au dresseur qui signifiait : "_Tout va bien_". Pikachu grimpa sur son épaule et le temps repris son court.

Tout le monde passa le reste de l'après-midi en compagnie des Pokémon de Sacha. Pierre et Jacky prirent le temps de lui raconter un nombre incroyable d'histoire les concernant. Le jeune dresseur les écouta avec passion. Envolé son appréhension et ses peurs. Il était tellement heureux d'être là, avec eux. Tellement enthousiaste à l'idée de parcourir à nouveau le monde ! Quelques unes de ses pensées dérivèrent aussi vers sa sœur et il se jura de l'inviter un jour. Il était certain que ce monde charmerait Naoko autant que lui. Peut-être pourrait-il même partir en voyage ensemble avec N ?

Mais pour ça il fallait que la guerre cesse.

Cette idée le renfrogna quelque peu et il baissa la tête pour regarder son Baggiguane assis entre ses jambes. À sa droite, son Kaiminus continuait de danser sans s'arrêter depuis plus d'une heure. Et puis, alors que son regard dérivait dans le vide, il se tourna dans un sursaut vers N :

_\- Est-ce que… Certain de mes Pokémon sont morts pendant la guerre ?_

D'abord surpris que Sacha se rappelle soudainement de son existence, il détourna bien vite les yeux. Latias sous sa forme humaine s'agenouilla derrière le dresseur et l'enlaça dans une étreinte tendre et chaleureuse. Le souffle lui manqua et c'est à demi mot qu'il dit :

_\- … Qui…?_

Les lèvres de N restèrent close et il se détourna de la conversation. Régis observa l'échange et grogna :

_\- Tu ne lui as rien dit ?_

_\- Je n'ai pas pu, _répondit-il de manière très fermé.

_\- Ce n'était pas la priorité de toute façon, _défendit Pierre. _Et les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie. _

_\- Il est en droit de savoir ! _répondit Régis, outré.

Zorua grogna. N se leva :

_\- Il n'était en aucun cas question de lui cacher._

_\- Qui est mort ?!_

La voix presque suppliante de Sacha eu tôt fait de calmer les ardeurs de chacun. N détourna la tête. Il se sentait tellement coupable de ce qui était arrivé. Il ferma les poings rageusement sans pouvoir répondre à la question. Jacky s'approcha de Sacha et lui tendit un carnet de croquis :

_\- Ton Manternel, _dit-il calmement en lui montrant un dessin du Pokémon. _Et ton Simiabraz._

Il tourna une autre page pour lui illustré le Pokémon. Sacha resta à fixer les croquis, sans voix. Deux de ses Pokémon étaient morts. Et comme l'avait si bien dit Pierre, les morts ne revenaient pas à la vie. Sa gorge se noua et il ne put rien faire pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Silencieusement.

Dire qu'il avait oublié des compagnons morts pour lui. Si au début il jugeait son amnésie juste handicapante, à ce moment là, il la qualifia de fléau.

_\- … C'est ma faute Sacha, _fit N après un moment. _Tu n'étais pas responsable. Je suis profondément désolé._

Sacha renifla et essuya ses larmes en tentant de se reprendre. Il ne voulait plus céder à tout ses sentiments négatifs qui l'assiégeaient. Et plus que tout, il ne voulait pas que N se sente coupable de la sorte :

_\- Tu les a tué ? _demanda-t-il, étrangement calme.

Le cœur de N manqua un battement et il se tourna brusquement vers lui :

_\- Je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareil !_

_\- Alors tu n'es pas responsable. C'est cette guerre qui les a tué. Pas toi._

_\- Mais…_

_\- N. Ne te rajoute pas le poids de la culpabilité alors que tu as déjà tant de responsabilité. _

Sacha se leva à son tour. Malgré ses yeux encore larmoyant, c'est avec un regard plein de détermination qu'il se dressa devant N :

_\- Raconte moi. Je veux savoir. Je veux pouvoir juger par moi-même._

Face à lui, le jeune homme marqua un temps de réflexion.

_\- Je ne suis pas sûr que… _commença-t-il, incertain.

_\- Je préfère entendre la vérité de ta bouche plutôt que l'on me l'a raconte tôt ou tard._

N soupira et ferma les yeux un court instant :

_\- … C'est d'accord… Je vais tout te raconter... _


	16. Chapter 16

**_Bonjour à tous ! Désolé pour de ne publier que maintenant, je n'ai pas pu faire ma relecture hier... Mais voilà, c'est bon, le chapitre est là !_**

**_Avant de vous laisser le dévoré, je tiens à prévenir, le rating M n'est pas là au hasard ! Dans ce chapitre il y a des morts et des scènes de violences explicites ! _**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_Sacha courait dans les couloirs d'une usine désaffectée. À ses côtés, son Pikachu suivait avec hargne : _

_\- N, attend je te dis !_

_Mais devant lui, le jeune homme ne ralentissait pas sa cadence, beaucoup trop paniqué. L'adrénaline affluait en quantité dans ses muscles et lui donnait toujours plus de force pour se propulser en avant. Sacha avait beau courir vite, il n'arrivait pas à tenir la distance. Son cœur battait à tout rompre :_

_\- N ! C'est sûrement un piège !_

_\- Peu importe, je dois les aider !_

_Sacha serra les dents et étouffa un grognement de frustration. À ce train là, ils fonçaient dans le gueule du loup sans pouvoir élaborer ne serait-ce qu'une ébauche de plan. Et cette foutu radio qui les avaient encore lâché ! Sans réfléchir davantage, il lança l'une de ses Pokéball en l'air, aboyant presque ses ordres : _

_\- Scarhino, va prévenir l'escouade de Rachid ! Il nous faut du renfort, le plus vite possible !_

_Le scarabée géant ne s'offusqua nullement du ton de son dresseur. Ils étaient vraisemblablement dans une urgence et il n'y avait pas de temps pour les formalités. Il hocha la tête et fila dans les couloirs aussi vite que ses ailes le lui permettait._

_N tourna à 90° à un carrefour. Les cris effrayés des Pokémon ne cessaient de résonner et de s'amplifier sur chaque mur du vieux bâtiment, créant une symphonie des plus macabres. Leur ennemi était là, cela ne faisait pas le moindre doute. Cependant il ne pouvait se résoudre à ralentir son allure. Peu importe le danger, ces Pokémon l'appelaient à l'aide et il devait faire vite._

_Après une course qui lui parut être une éternité, il arriva dans une immense salle où des centaines de Pokémon étaient entassés dans des cages d'acier. Dans certaines d'entre elles, des cadavres gisaient aux côtés des vivants et des blessés mal en point. Une odeur putride et nauséabonde flottait dans l'air. Au milieu, une sorte de plateforme circulaire trônait avec au dessus d'elle, d'immenses câbles qui semblaient là pour l'alimenter d'une quelconque source d'énergie. Mais N n'y prêta aucune attention. Il y avait bien plus urgent._

_Il s'approcha de la première cage et chercha un moyen de l'ouvrir. À peine effleura t-il les barreaux qu'un puissant arc électrique lui traversa le corps. Devant la violence du choc, il tomba à genoux parcouru de spasme._

_Sacha quand à lui c'était arrêté à l'entrée de la pièce, attentif : _

_\- Tu sens quelque chose Pikachu ? demanda-t-il en épiant les environs._

_\- Pi. répondit son ami en acquiesçant._

"_Évidemment" pensa Sacha en sortant son Simiabraz. Il avança prudemment jusqu'à N et l'aida à se relever :_

_\- On doit vite trouver un moyen de les faire sortir d'ici. Le comité d'accueil est déjà là, prévint-il._

_\- Je pense qu'il doit y avoir un tableau de bord pas loin..._

_Sacha hocha la tête et observa les environs, sur ses gardes. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans ce bâtiment, son mauvais pressentiment ne faisait que croître._

_\- Pika !_

_Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une fléchette anesthésiante se logeait dans le bras de Sacha malgré sa tentative d'esquive. Il sentit son corps s'alourdir. Ses genoux rencontrèrent le sol métallique dans un grand bruit. À demi-conscient grâce aux décharges électriques que Pikachu lui envoyait, il appela son Manternel. Son corps, beaucoup trop groguis s'étala lentement au sol : _

_\- Manternel… Glas de so-in...v-te... murmura-t-il._

_L'espace autour de lui s'évanouit._

_N regarda impuissant le corps de Sacha rejoindre le sol. Il esquiva une fléchette et continua sa course jusqu'au jeune dresseur. Pikachu et Simiabraz usaient d'attaque éclair et lance-flamme pour repousser les nombreux Pokémon qui s'approchaient d'eux. Leurs yeux à la fois vague et menaçant ne trompaient pas sur leur état mental. Tous étaient complètement lobotomisés et soumis au bon vouloir de leurs ennemis. Peu importe la manière, aucun de ses Pokémon n'avaient jamais récupérés leur faculté à penser par eux-même. Comme-si leurs cerveaux avaient grillés._

_Manternel, après avoir exécuté Glas de soin sur son dresseur, maintenait une attaque Abri parfaite. N s'agenouill à sa hauteur et le Pokémon lui jeta un regard inquiet : _

_\- Mant- manternel…_

_\- Ça va aller, dit-il en acquiesçant. On va se mettre à couvert en attendant son réveil. Tu es prêt à courir ?_

_\- Ternel !_

_N souleva le corps encore endormis de Sacha. Manternel s'était déjà occupé d'éliminer toute trace du somnifère. Il ne tarderait pas à se réveiller. Sans attendre, toujours couvert par Pikachu et Simiabraz qui faisaient un travail fantastique, il courut jusqu'à un caisson de fer. Du moins il essaya._

_Sorti de nul part, un Luxray aux yeux dorés et aux dent acérés se jeta sur eux. N reserra sa prise sur Sacha alors qu'il tournait le dos à la menace, prêt à encaisser l'attaque de plein fouet. Quelques secondes passèrent et il osa rouvrir un œil, incertain. Son sang se glaça : _

_\- Non ! Manternel !_

_Le pauvre Pokémon était traîné de force jusqu'à la plateforme. Sans ses deux bras coincés dans l'étau qu'était la gueule puissante de Luxray, il ne pouvait pas lutter. Il fut jeté au centre de la machine sans rien pouvoir faire. Aussitôt une lumière verte se dégagea de l'appareillage. Un cri. Une détonation. Puis plus rien._

_Alors que Simiabraz forçait N à se mettre à l'abri, le bras déchiqueté de Manternel retomba lourdement au sol. À côté reposait le corps sans vie du Pokémon. Les larmes de N abondèrent sur ses joues et il resta paralysé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Dans ses bras, le corps de Sacha tressauta imperceptiblement._

_Sacha sentit l'espace autour de lui réapparaitre bien plus net qu'auparavant. N le tenait contre lui et s'était abrité derrière un immense caisson de fer. Pikachu et Simiabraz repoussaient les attaques et la situation n'était absolument pas en leur faveur. Mais la première chose qui choqua Sacha et qui finit de le réveillé furent les larmes qui déferlaient sur le visage de N. Dans un sursaut, il se retrouva à genoux face à lui, essuyant avec tendresse l'une des larmes : _

_\- Je vais bien N… Manternel m'a soigné, dit-il en pensant naÏvement qu'il s'agissait de ça._

_N le regarda un instant puis détourna les yeux. Il fit un signe de négation de sa tête et se mordit la lèvre en retenant un sanglot : _

_\- … Tout est ma faute… Manternel…_

_L'entièreté du corps de Sacha se figea. Sa pupille s'étrecit et fixa un point invisible devant lui. Son cœur se mit à battre de manière démesuré. Ses poumons rechignèrent à prendre l'air environnant. Lentement, très lentement, Sacha se releva. Ses genoux tremblaient comme ceux d'un faon nouveau né. Il aurait pu jouer des maracas avec. Presque à taton, il s'approcha du bord du caisson. Par réflexe il colla son dos contre la parois froide et jeta un coup d'œil au milieu de la pièce. Sur le socle crépitant encore d'une lueur verte et inquiétante, le reste du corps de Manternel gisait, fumant. L'un de ses bras avait été arraché et complètement éventré sous la force de leur odieuse expérience._

_Ses genoux le lâchèrent et il tomba en vomissant. Il toussa et frappa du poing en retenant difficilement son cri de rage pur. N s'avança en rampant jusqu'à lui et passa une main dans son dos : _

_\- Tout est ma faute…. Je suis tellement désolé Sacha… J'aurais du t'écouter… _

_Pris d'un nouveau haut de cœur, Sacha toussa la bile qui lui restait. Il resta un moment à serrer les dents avant de relever la tête. Dans ses yeux brillaient une flamme particulièrement dangereuse et vengeresse : _

_\- Ils vont payer !_

_Une fraction de seconde lui suffit pour bondir sur ses jambes. Sans plus attendre, il fonça tête baissé malgré les supplications de N. Aveuglé par sa rage, il courru jusqu'au premier Arcanin qui leur faisait face et lui décocha la droite la plus puissante qu'il ai pu donner. Le Pokémon s'écroula au sol sans rien laisser voir de ses émotions et se releva de la même façon._

_\- Montrez-vous bande de lâche ! hurla Sacha. On avait rien demandé putain ! Votre monde n'est en aucun cas supérieur au nôtre ! Pourquoi devenons-nous payer aussi chère votre paix ?!_

_Une attaque éclair sonna un instant l'Arcanin qui s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Sacha._

_\- Et pourquoi vous ne répondez pas à nos questions ?! continua-t-il._

_\- Sacha mets-toi à couvert ! _

_N eu juste le temps de tirer le dresseur en arrière. Une balle érafla son épaule alors qu'ils tombaient à la renverse sur le sol dur. Simiabraz et Pikachu vinrent se mettre en rempart, redoublant d'effort dans leurs attaques à distance. Sacha lui se débattait entre les bras de N. Il n'acceptait pas. Ce crime ne pouvait pas rester impuni. Il hurlait, tapait dans tous les sens, emproi à une hystérie incontrôlable. Muré dans sa haine et son déni, aucun son ne filtrait jusqu'à ses oreilles._

_Mais une caresse parvint à ses lèvres._

_Douce. Apaisante. _

_Coupable._

_Sacha cessa de se débattre et se laissa conduire de nouveau à l'abri derrière l'une des cages. Toujours en état de choc, il était cette fois devenu complètement apathique. Dans sa tête, des souvenirs avec Manternel affluaient de toute part. La difficulté qu'il avait eu à le capturer et à s'entendre avec alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un Larveyette. Son évolution en Couverdure dans l'arène de Volucité. Ses talents de couturier avant même son évolution quelque temps plus tard en Manternel. L'aide précieuse qu'il avait apporté pour retrouver Coupenotte enlevé par un groupe de Fermite. Sans compter tout le soutien qu'il avait apporté depuis le début de la guerre. Le nombre de fois qu'il avait recousut des vêtements, mais aussi des blessés, qu'ils soient humains ou Pokémon. Mais maintenant Manternel était mort. Définitivement._

_N cessa de secouer Sacha. Cela ne servait visiblement à rien, le dresseur ne montrait aucune réaction. Ses yeux restaient fixes, son regard vague. En essuyant ses larmes, il se détourna de lui pour observer Pikachu et Simiabraz. Les deux Pokémon commençaient à réellement fatiguer, et cela n'avait rien d'anormal quand on voyait la dizaine d'ennemi face à eux. Sans compter les snipers toujours parfaitement cachés dans les escaliers alentours. _

_Si les renforts n'arrivait pas très vite, Manternel ne serait que le premier d'une longue liste. Une bruit rauque le figea. Une gerbe de sang gicla sur son visage. Pourtant N se refusa à tourner la tête. Sa vision périphérique en avait déjà trop vue et il se retrouva tétanisé. La plaie béante sur la poitrine du Pokémon était impossible à ignorer._

_\- Pika Pikachu ! cria le petit Pokémon, ahuri._

_Simiabraz s'approcha de N et Sacha. Rampant, se traînant maladroitement au sol, un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres. Sa chevelure de flamme était soudainement réduit à une simple mèche, faible et vacillante. Lentement, doucement, il posa sa tête sur les genoux de son dresseurs et lui adressa un regard fière et fatigué._

_\- Sim-Simia….braz… dit-il tout bas._

_La main de Sacha se posa sur la tête de son Pokémon pour le flatter. Inconscient de la situation, il sourit à son tour et hocha la tête, vraisemblablement déconnecté de la réalité : _

_\- Tu t'es bien battu… Repose-toi maintenant…_

_\- Simiabraz… _

_Dans un dernier soupir, Simiabraz ferma les yeux. Son sourire se figea et la dernière flammèche sur sa tête s'éteignit. N serra les dents et clos hermétiquement ses paupières. C'était un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller. Deux Pokémon ne pouvaient pas mourir la même journée. Encore moins deux de Sacha. C'était impossible._

_\- Pikachu ! Pika-pi !_

_D'un seul coup, N fut sur pied. Il arriva à la hauteur de Pikachu, le regard plein d'une nouvelle détermination : _

_\- Mets-toi à l'abri Pikachu. Je vais prendre le relais. Protège Sacha._

_\- Pik-Pika !_

_\- Je sais. Mais Sacha a besoin de toi aussi._

_\- Pika ! Pika, pikachu !_

_\- Je ne compte pas mourir ! dit-il en s'emportant un peu. Je vais nous faire gagner du temps._

_Et sans un mot de plus, N sorti de l'ombre. Les balles cessèrent de pleuvoir, très vite remplacé par des fléchettes anesthésiantes. La première se planta dans sa cuisse. La deuxième suivit rapidement, dans son bras. Pourtant, N ne cilla pas. Il avança, vaillamment :_

_\- Pourquoi faites-vous tout cela ? demanda-t-il calmement. À chaque affrontement c'est la même chose. Nous ne voulons pas nous battre. Nous voulons communiquer avec vous. Peut-être y a t-il un moyen de s'entendre ? Nous pouvons encore coopérer, si vous nous faites confiance…_

_La troisième fléchettes qui se planta dans son abdomen eu raison de sa volonté. Déjà groguis par les deux premières, N se réceptionna tant bien que mal sur ses genoux. Ses muscles le brûlait et il devait user de toute sa concentration pour respirer. Ses yeux se fermaient malgré toute sa détermination et il se senti rejoindre le sol avec une lenteur exagéré : _

_\- Je… Je ferais… Ce que vous voulez… Mais… hh-... Laissez Sacha… Laissez-le…._

_Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un hurlé dans son dos. Ses paupières lourdes captèrent une lumière aveuglante. Et c'est tout._

* * *

_N se réveilla trois jours plus tard. Dans sa chambre plongé dans le noir complet, il ne sentait que la main chaude et rassurante de son compagnon. Il lui serra mollement. Aussitôt, Sacha se leva de sa chaise et murmura plein d'espoir : _

_\- … N ?_

_\- … Dis-moi que rien de tout ceci n'est arrivé…supplia sa voix faible. S'il te plait... _

_Zorua roulé en boule contre son ami se rua vers sa tête et se frotta amicalement contre lui. Pikachu s'approcha, oreille basse. Sacha serra à son tour la main de N, beaucoup plus fort. : _

_\- … Ne te blâme pas. Tu n'es pas coupable… _

_\- … J'aurais dû t'écouter, dit-il alors qu'il caressait par automatisme son Pokémon._

_Les doigts de Sacha se perdirent dans les cheveux de N avant de redescendre sur sa joue pour chasser la larme qui perlaient lentement :_

_\- Tu nous as sauvé la vie… Nous perdons tous des amis durant cette guerre… Rappel toi ce qu'on c'est tous promis... _

_\- … La règle numéro 4 de l'aventurier…_

_\- Exactement, dit Sacha en affichant un imperceptible sourire. "Il ne faut jamais abandonné avant que tout ne soit fini parce qu'il y a forcément un moyen de s'en sortir." On n'abandonnera pas, N. Et on gagnera._

_\- … Pour que nos amis puissent vivre dans ce monde qui est le leur… Pour qu'on les laisse vivre._

_\- C'est ça, encouragea Sacha. Pour Simiabraz, Manternel, Zoruark et tous les autres aussi._

_N poussa un long soupir affligé et barra son visage à l'aide de son bras libre : _

_\- … Je suis désolé..._

_Sacha se rassit. Il caressa la main d'N de son pouce, passant et repassant dans un mouvement réconfortant : _

_\- Grâce à l'escouade de Rachid et des renforts qui ont suivi, on a pu reprendre le contrôle de l'usine. Bon nombre des hommes là-bas sont morts dans l'affrontement. La plupart des Pokémon qui étaient dans les cages ont pu être soignés. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient encore subi leurs expériences. Nous sommes arrivé à temps._

_\- … Et les autres ? Ceux qui étaient déjà sous leur contrôle ?_

_Le jeune dresseur marqua une pause avant de baisser la tête : _

_\- … Mewtwo a essayé de pénétrer leur esprit. Ça n'a pas marché. Le professeur Syrus à pris le relais et il essaye encore de les "purifier"._

_\- … Si on arrivait à comprendre comment il font pour en arriver là… _

_\- On y arrivera. J'en suis certain._

_Sacha se pencha délicatement pour déposer un baiser tendre sur les lèvres figés de N. La guerre était là, oui. Mais elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot._

* * *

Assis dans l'herbe, tout le monde avait écouté ce douloureux souvenir dans un silence tendu. N baissa les yeux sans cesser de caresser la joue de Zorua. Bien évidemment, il avait omis tous les détails concernant sa relation avec Sacha. Leurs gestes tendre avaient étés balayé de son récit.

Sacha face à N ne l'avait pas lâché du regard une seule fois depuis le début. Ses souvenirs lui faisait défaut, mais les paroles de N l'avait particulièrement touché. C'était comme si il revivait la scène sans pour autant s'en rappeler. La sensation était particulièrement étrange. Déstabilisante même. Mais ce qui l'était encore plus, c'était la mine coupable et abattu de N devant lui. Le pauvre semblait porter ce fardeau depuis de nombreuses années. La pensée de l'enlacer pour le réconforter le frappa et il sursauta. Troublé, gêné, il détourna la tête en faisant une moue ennuyé.

_\- Sacha ? _fit la voix de Pierre à sa gauche.

_\- Tout va bien ?_ demanda Jacky.

Le dresseur acquiesça vivement. Il se leva et se tourna vers ses Pokémon. À défaut de pouvoir établir un contact physique avec N, il pouvait toujours le réconforter à sa manière :

_\- Dans l'autre monde, j'étais capitaine d'une équipe de foot. On affrontait d'autres équipes dans des tournois inter-lycées. Ils nous aient arrivés de perdre et d'avoir des blessés aussi. Et à chaque fois que le moral de l'équipe était au plus bas, que mes camarades doutaient de leurs compétences je leur disais toujours une phrase que ma sœur m'a apprise : "_ Parfois on gagne, parfois on apprend." _Ça signifie que, même dans la défaite, on peut toujours trouver une leçon, une moral à retenir._

Sacha se retourna, les poings serrés et presque brandit par sa motivation :

_\- Je sais que ce qui se déroule ici est bien plus grave qu'un simple match de foot, mais je pense que ce proverbe vaut pour nous tous ! Ensemble, si nous gardons notre déterminations, nous serons plus fort ! Et même dans les batailles que nous perdrons, nous pourrons tirer des enseignements qui nous servirons à gagner cette guerre !_

Le groupe dévisagea un court instant le dresseur avant qu'ils ne s'échangent des sourires les uns les autres. Régis se pencha à l'oreille de N et chuchota d'un ton enjoué :

_\- Dit voir, c'est son optimisme ou sa belle gueule qui t'as le plus manqué ?_

Si N commença par prendre la réflexion au premier degré, son cerveau ne mit que quelques secondes de plus pour déceler la taquinerie du Professeur. Instantanément, ses joues s'empourprèrent et il baissa la tête en bafouillant une suite de syllabe sans queue ni têtes. Régis éclata de rire et se leva :

_\- J'imagine qu'il y a des deux… _lança t-il ironiquement. _Allez, il se fait tard ! Remontons à la surface._

Et c'est sur ces entre-faits que l'escouade pris les escaliers menant à l'étage. En haut, Sacha eu la délicieuse surprise de retrouver sa mère, patiemment assise dans le hall à les attendre. Il lui sauta dans les bras et échangea un peu avec elle jusqu'à ce que Jackie s'approche :

_\- Bonjour Madame, _fit-il très poliment. _Comme nous l'avions convenu, nous vous escorterons jusqu'à votre domicile avec mon coéquipier Tory. Nous resterons avec vous jusqu'à notre départ demain._

_\- Merci beaucoup, _répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Après que tout le monde se soit salué et donné rendez-vous pour le jour suivant, Sacha parti donc en compagnie de Jackie, Tory et sa mère dans l'optique de passer une bonne soirée au sein de la maison qui l'avait vu naître.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ohayo minaaaaaa ! Comment ça va ?**

**J'espère que pour les concernés votre rentrée c'est bien passé ! **

**C'est assez rare pour être noté, mais je suis plutôt contente du rendu de ce chapitre ! J'ai prit plaisir à le relire et j'ai apprécier mes tournures de phrase (est-ce de l'auto-compliment ? absolument)**

**Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 17 ! Enjoy !**

* * *

La porte passée, Sacha détailla le couloir avec grand soin. Du tapis rouge de l'entrée jusqu'au Géranium posé sur la chaise en bois, tout y passa. Très vite sa mère le guida à sa chambre qu'il pu redécouvrir avec une pointe d'appréhension. Une télévision écran plat faisait face à un lit double qui mangeait une bonne partie de la pièce. Au sol, une moquette épaisse recouvrait un plancher grinçant. Le velux offrait une merveilleuse vue sur le soleil couchant. Sacha s'avança doucement vers un poster où des champions d'arène étaient mis en avant. Il parcouru le papier glacé de ses doigts comme pour se prouver que tout ceci était bien réel. Malgré tous ces évènements, il avait du mal à réaliser. Comment avait-il pu oublier tout cet univers ? Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres et il tourna la tête pour regarder la pièce dans son ensemble. On avait pas idée d'oublier quelque chose d'aussi extraordinaire.

_\- Pi !_

Sacha sourit à son Pikachu grimpé sur le lit et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la télé éteinte qu'il contempla sans vraiment la distinguée :

_\- Je crois que j'ai encore du mal à réaliser Pikachu. -_Ses coudes se calèrent sur ses cuisses- _Il y a quelques jours encore je vivais avec… des personnes que je considérais comme ma famille… J'avais une vie banale… -_Son dos se redressa et l'une de ses mains vint se perdre dans le pelage de son ami- _Ce que je vis est incroyable ! Mais j'ai du mal à me réjouir… Cette guerre, ces sacrifices… J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve et un cauchemar en même temps. -_Son regard dériva sur Pikachu- _Dis-moi Pikachu… Ici, les gentils gagne toujours, n'est-ce pas ?_

_\- Pika !_

Le Pokémon acquiesça avec force. Sacha força un sourire :

_\- Merci d'être là mon vieux copain. On va avancer, ensemble !_

Pikachu redressa ses bras et gonfla ses muscles avec énergie. Un léger rire s'échappa de la gorge du jeune dresseur avant qu'il ne se lève, ragaillardi :

_\- Il est temps d'arrêter de se poser des questions et d'aller de l'avant !_

Sans plus attendre, ils descendirent les escaliers et rejoignirent Jackie, Tory et Délia à la cuisine. Un léger pincement au cœur saisit Sacha lorsqu'il reconnut la table ronde en bois, le plan de travail parfaitement propre et la légère odeur de lavande. C'était comme revoir un vieux film longtemps oublié, jamais effacé. Il s'assit naturellement à la table et accepta avec plaisir la tasse de thé que lui tendit sa mère. La conversation allait déjà bon train et il écouta Jackie faire le rapport de la situation dans les différentes région. Ses yeux en étaient encore à parcourir chaque objet de la pièce quand son attention fut retenu par un détail. Ses oreilles se fermèrent et sa vue cessa d'osciller de droite à gauche. Le bruit de sa chaise raclant le sol passa au second plan et ses jambes le portèrent automatiquement vers au frigo. Là, face à lui, noyée dans toutes les autres, une photo retenu par un aimant sortait du lot.

Lui. Avec N.

Un bref instant, l'air lui manqua. Fébrilement, ses doigts se saisir du morceau de papier glacée. En arrière plan, un lac scintillait de mille feu, illuminé par les rayons du soleil. On apercevait Serena, Pierre, Ondine et Allan profitant des plaisirs de l'eau. Tout au fond, on devinait une forêt d'arbre verdoyante. Et au premier plan, N et Sacha. Se faisant face, les deux garçons échangeaient un sourire et un regard complice tandis que le dresseur armait un pistolet à eau, prêt à faire feu. À leurs pieds, Zorua et Pikachu se poursuivaient dans le sable fin. Si cette photo lui donna d'abord le sourire, il le perdit bien vite en détaillant le corps de N.

Trois cicatrices lézardaient clairement son abdomen.

Les mêmes qu'ils avaient vu dans son cauchemar.

_\- … Comment c'est-il fait ça ? _demanda Sacha d'une voix blanche.

Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce. Tory et Jackie échangèrent un regard. Délia s'avança vers son fils :

_\- Je pense que tu devrais lui demander toi même mon poussin. C'est quelque chose dont il ne nous a pas parler._

_\- Sacha !_

Le cri de Jackie ne ralentit aucunement la course du garçon. En une fraction de seconde, celui-ci s'était élancé vers la sortie. La porte d'entrée resta ouverte sur son passage et Sacha entama l'un de ses plus grand sprint. La nuit était déjà tombé sur le Bourg-Palette et le vent frais qui s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux décuplait ses forces. Ses chaussons n'avaient pas tenu plus de quelques mètres et c'est en chaussette qu'il courait à en perdre haleine dans le sable fin qui recouvrait l'entièreté du patelin. Un instant, il se remémora sa course poursuite dans les rues de sa ville quelques jours auparavant, notant qu'il était bien plus agréable de courir pied nu sur du sable que sur l'asphalte. Mais bien vite, il se reconcentra sur sa course, tentant de rester fermé à toute autres distractions. Comme une mécanique flambant neuve, ses muscles se pliaient et se dépliaient pour allonger encore sa détente.

Le lac. La forêt. Serena, Pierre, Ondine et Allan. Les cicatrices de N. Tout était comme dans son cauchemar. Il revoyait encore nettement -trop nettement- N étendu dans le sable. La profonde balafre qui traversait de part en part son estomac. La rivière de sang qui coulait à flot et tâchait sa peau blanche et laiteuse. Sa respiration faible entrecoupée de gémissement douloureux et pénible.

Sa peur. Incontrôlable. Viscérale.

Et si tout ceci avait vraiment eu lieu ?

Un grognement lui échappa alors qu'il avala les marches du laboratoire quatre à quatre avant de venir tambouriner à la porte :

_\- N ! N !_

Très vite, alerté par le bruit, Ectoplasma traversa le mur et observa Sacha. Celui-ci s'arrêta en le voyant. Son cauchemar semblait reprendre vie devant lui. Mais malgré sa peur, il ne se démonta pas :

_\- Où est N ?! Je veux lui parler !_

Ectoplasma fut particulièrement surpris par le ton de Sacha et opta pour la défensive. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu faire une autre action, la porte s'ouvrit à la volé sur un N inquiet et un brin essoufflé :

_\- Je suis là Sacha ! Que se passe t-il ?_

Le jeune dresseur se tourna aussitôt vers lui. Les poings serrés, ils chercha les mots et les gestes adéquats. Son estomac noué ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile. L'adrénaline qui pulsait à ses tempes non plus. Il avala sa salive, ferma les yeux et força un soupir pour essayer de recouvrer un minimum ses esprits :

_\- … J'ai vu la photo chez ma mère. Je veux savoir, N._

L'interpellé se mortifia sur place. Il resta muet. De quelle photo parlait-il ?

_\- Je l'ai vu. Ta cicatrice sur le ventre, _ajouta Sacha.

N se retint à grand peine de ne pas pousser un soupir de soulagement. Ses épaules se relachèrent alors qu'il n'avait pas le souvenir de les avoir contractées. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il se décala pour laisser à Sacha le loisir d'entrée :

_\- Entre, on ne doit pas rester trop longtemps à découvert._

Pendant que Sacha s'engouffrait dans l'ouverture de la porte, N apperçu au loin Jackie et Tory courir dans leur direction. Il leur adressa un signe de main et attendit que les deux garçons soit à sa hauteur :

_\- Tout va bien, Sacha est avec moi. Vous pouvez retourner chez Délia, je le ramenerai tout à l'heure._

_\- Non, _répondit Jackie. _Tu es aussi sous notre protection. Pas question que vous vous baladiez tous seuls de nuit, même au Bourg-palette._

Le sourire de N se voulut reconnaissant et un peu ennuyé. Il hocha la tête, laissa Tory et Jackie passer devant lui et ferma la porte tandis qu'Ectoplasma leur emboîtait le pas et restait à sa hauteur.

_\- Désolé N… _chuchota Tory. _Sacha a remarqué la photo de votre journée à la plage avec les autres. Quand il a vu tes cicatrices il a… _

_\- … On aurait dit que quelque chose de très grave était arrivé, _termina Jackie.

_\- Il doit se souvenir, _avança Tory.

Cette fois, N resta pensif un instant :

_\- J'espère que non._

Les trois garçon se turent. Sacha attendait déjà de pied ferme dans le hall. N leurs fit prendre un petit escalier en métal dissimulé par un mur et monta avec eux dans les dortoirs du bâtiments. Quelques années auparavant, le laboratoire était devenu un des sièges de la rébellions et des pièces avaient étés aménagées en conséquence. Depuis, les rebelles avaient migrés et les dizaines de chambre étaient désormais vidées de tout occupant. N mena l'escouade tout au bout d'un immense couloir qui donnait sur une belle et grande salle de réfectoire. D'immenses baies vitrés laissaient filtrer les rayons du clair de lune et la pièce était plongée dans un calme paisible, comme hors du temps. Zorua les observait de son regard perçant, sa queue battant l'air lentement, assise sur une table. À côté d'elle, une immense carte de la région recouvrait le meuble de bois.

_\- Jacky et Pierre sont avec Régis dans ses appartements, _dit N en s'adressant à Jackie et Tory. _Vous devriez les rejoindres._

_\- Devons-nous en conclure qu'il s'agit d'une affaire confidentielle ? _ironisa Jackie.

_\- Plutôt une vieille histoire que je n'aime pas particulièrement étaler au grand public. Ne le prenez pas mal, ce n'est pas contre vous._

Dans un haussement d'épaule, Jackie n'ajouta rien et partit avec Tory rejoindre le reste du groupe. N invita Sacha à s'installer à la table pendant qu'il rangeait la carte très calmement. Le dresseur, bien que toujours nerveux, se radoucit un peu. Voir N vivant et bien portant l'apaisait malgré l'image de son cauchemar encore bien trop présente. "_Ces cicatrices n'ont sûrement rien à voir" _se martelait-il pour lui même.

Une fois assis à la table, N enroula ses bras autour de Zorua. Ils échangèrent un regard. Le jeune homme acquiesça plusieurs fois sans ajouter le moindre mot. Le silence s'étira jusqu'à ce que le petit Pokémon se lève et jette un regard mauvais à Sacha. Il s'en alla, la queue et la tête haute, comme s'il snobait le dresseur avec mépris. Pikachu baissa les oreilles et s'avachit sur lui même quelques instant. N se construit un sourire réconfortant :

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas Pikachu… Elle ne lui en voudra pas longtemps, _dit-il avant de se redresser vers Sacha. _Sacha. Ce que je vais te dévoiler ce soir fait parti d'une des choses les plus douloureuses que nous avons vécu, Zorua et moi. Je te demanderais simplement d'excuser mon amie. Sous ses apparences un peu froide, elle t'adore. Et d'avance, ne t'en veux pas d'avoir posé la question. Je savais qu'il faudrait que je te raconte cette histoire un jour._

Sacha hocha la tête, plus déterminé que jamais. Oh, bien sûr avec cette entrée en matière, un sentiment de culpabilité le prenais doucement aux tripes… Mais il avait besoin de savoir, de comprendre. Depuis quand ces cicatrices étaient là ? Dans quel pétrin s'était fourré N pour finir avec de telles balafres ? Avait-il été là ? Aurait-il pu empêcher N d'être gravement blessé ? En souffrait-il encore maintenant ? Beaucoup trop de question qui tournoyaient dans son esprit sans trouver réponse. Son sang dans ses veines brûlait d'anticipation. Il n'arrivait pas à poser des mots claires sur ce sentiment, mais il devait savoir.

_\- À l'époque, je n'avais pas encore rejoint la rébellion. C'était i ans…_

* * *

_Dans une forêt au cœur de la région d'Unys, N guettait. À ses côtés un Pokémon plus grand que lui à la crinière de lion restait parfaitement immobile. Ses yeux perçaient la nuit et observait l'ennemi, menaçant. Au loin, un Hoothoot piaillait et faisait bruisser le feuillage des arbres. Sur leur droite un Ratentif dormait paisiblement. L'obscurité était calme et pourtant, tous les muscles de N étaient bandés à leur paroxysme. À une dizaine de mètre de là, des membres de la Team Plasma arpentaient les moindre recoins de la forêt. Voilà des semaines qu'ils étaient sur sa trace. Des jours que les membres de cette organisation se rapprochait de plus en plus de leur but. Et voilà que la capture de N était devenu imminente._

_Peu importe comment celui-ci retournait le problème, il n'en trouvait pas la solution. Caché, à l'affût dans ce buisson, rien ne semblait aller dans son sens. Pourtant N ne renonçait pas. Il s'était déjà tiré de situation beaucoup plus périlleuse. Et avec Zoroark à ses côtés, rien, absolument rien ne lui était impossible._

_\- Utilisez les capteurs infrarouge ! Il est forcément ici ! beugla l'un des subordonnés._

_N se ramassa un peu plus sur lui même et chuchota : _

_\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour nous enfuir… Tiens toi prête Zoroark…_

_\- Zo._

_Depuis que des humains d'un autre monde s'étaient immiscés dans le leur, tout allait en décadent. Au début, leurs apparitions étaient passés inaperçu. Puis il y avait eu une capture massive des Pokémon sauvages. Très vite, ils avaient enchaînés sur l'enlèvement des dresseurs et de leurs Pokémon grâce à leurs pouvoirs immenses et sans mesure. Beaucoup d'organisations malfaisantes avaient rejoint le camp de ce drôle d'univers pour servir leur noir dessein. Ghetis, le père adoptif de N, n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à reformer et engager la Team Plasma dans cette guerre. Seul la puissance lui apportait et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il s'était de nouveau lancé à la poursuite de N, Colombe et Vénus. Car, et ça il en était persuadé, leur pouvoir de communication avec les Pokémon serviraient leur cause. Peu importait les idéaux que les trois jeunes gens pouvaient avoir, Ghetis était certain de pouvoir les faire pliés. Colombe et Vénus étaient parties se réfugier au saint du Mont Kéna, là où personne n'aurait l'idée de les chercher. Mais N n'avait pas voulu fuir et se cacher. Plusieurs semaines auparavant, Sacha dans ses lettres lui avait mentionné une rébellion qui s'organisait dans chaque région. La communication était encore très sommaire, et tout était à faire, mais le jeune dresseur semblait particulièrement confiant de la réussite de leur union. À chacune de ses lettres, il proposait à N de rejoindre le mouvement._

"_En unissant nos forces, rien ne nous est impossible ! Je suis sûr qu'avec toi à nos côtés, cette guerre n'aurait pas le temps de faire plus de victime !" répètait-il dans ses écrits. Et inlassablement, bien que touché par les commentaires de son ami, N déclinait poliment son invitation._

_Il s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir rejoindre "la rébellion". N préférait de loin agir sur le terrain sans craindre pour ses coéquipiers. Par le passé, cette méthode avait déjà mis de sérieux bâtons dans les roues de la Team Plasma. Et il faisait le pari qu'il en serait de même cette fois-ci._

_Mais les semaines de traques intensives que lui avait fait subir cette maudite organisation avait quelque peu ébranlé ses idéaux et sa ligne de conduite. Dans sa dernière lettre, et malgré le danger que cela pouvait représenter, il avait donné ses coordonnées précise à Sacha. Il ne s'expliquait toujours pas cette décision et la regrettait parfois. Surtout que depuis, le petit Poichigeon qui avait bien voulu s'envoler avec son fardeau n'était jamais revenu. N espérait de tout cœur qu'il soit sain et sauf. Mais en ces temps, rien n'était sûr._

_Voyant que plusieurs membres de la team Plasma revenaient déjà avec leurs maudits appareils, N se décida à agir. Aussi discret et furtif qu'un Amphinobi, il se décala lentement, très lentement de leur champs de vision sans jamais cesser de les fixer. Épuisé par ses jours de traque intense, ses réflexes étaient pourtant restés les mêmes. Zoroark le suivait avec une parfaite synchronicité qui aurait rendu jaloux plus d'un coordinateur. Maîtrisant son souffle, jouant de son parfait contrôle de lui-même, N avança ainsi discrètement sur une dizaine de mètre. Et dès qu'il fut assez prêt d'un petit chemin, ses muscles se mirent en branle._

_Oublié la discrétion et la retenue. C'est corps et âme qu'il s'engagea sur le passage sinueux. Derrière lui, Zoroark s'était changée en un splendide Haydaim. Ses bois feuillus masquaient l'avancé de N à leurs ennemis qui devaient se sentir prit de cour par la situation._

_\- Il s'enfuit !_

_Le calme de la forêt fut rapidement bouleversé par une meute de Leopardus en furie. Courant, bondissant, hurlant, les Pokémon rattrapaient les fuyards avec beaucoup trop de facilité._

_N bifurqua. Il traça son propre chemin à travers la végétation luxuriante. Les ronces déchiraient son pantalon et griffaient sa peau. Les branches basses cinglaient son visage. Certaines feuilles restaient accrochées dans ses cheveux. Mais sa course ne faiblissait pas. La forêt, c'était son habitat naturelle. Jamais elle ne lui avait parut hostile. Et ce moment là ne faisait pas exception. Surtout que derrière lui, sa précieuse amie Zoroark veillait. Il n'avait pas peur._

_Sautant par dessus un fossé avec agilité, N continua sans se retourner. Le vent qui s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux et manquait de renverser sa casquette lui donnait une sensation de liberté qui le faisait jubiler. Et puis, alors qu'un sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres, tout s'arrêta. Quelque chose le faucha dans sa course et l'euphorie ressentie l'espace de quelques instant se transforma en peur. Avec Zoroark, ils roulèrent et dévallèrent la pente sans contrôler leurs chutes. _

_L'atterrissage fut douloureux._

_\- Zoroark !_

_Avant qu'N n'ai eu le temps de se relever et de chercher son amie du regard, une attaque Exécu-Son le frappa de plein fouet. La violence du choc le fit rouler sur plusieurs mètres et le sonna. Et quand il recouvra enfin ses esprits, un Pokémon le maintenait férocement à terre. Des sbires s'approchèrent et le menotèrent sans aucune douceur. On le força à se relever et le poussa en avant. N ferma les yeux, anéantis. Inconsciemment, il pria. "Poichigeon, j'espère que tu as réussi à apporter mon message à temps."_

_\- Lequel est le vrai N ?! hurla un des agents de la Team Plasma._

_Ses yeux s'ouvrir subitement pour se retrouver face à lui même. Fermement tenu par deux hommes, les mains menottés dans son dos, Zoroark l'observait, impassible. N ouvrit la bouche. Mais aucun son n'en sorti. Ses propres yeux, incroyablement bleu le fixait sans ciller. C'est là qu'il compris d'où venait l'attaque reçu un peu plus tôt. Zoroark, sa plus fidèle et précieuse amie avait lancé Exécu-Son sur lui pour semer le trouble. Pour l'empêcher de la démasquer. Elle comptait se sacrifier pour sauver son ami._

_Un tremblement violent et irrépressible le parcourut des pieds à la tête. Il essaya de parler, de crier, en vain. Sa bouche avait beau s'ouvrir, les syllabes avaient beau se former, il restait désespérément muet. Et face à lui, Zoroark se livrait à la même scène, désarçonnant complètement leur ennemi._

_\- Je veux qu'on me trouve le vrai N ! réitéra l'agents._

_Une cohue se formait dans les rangs de la Team plasma jusqu'à ce que l'un des sbires ne jette une Pokéball. Un Kangourex sorti, attentif aux ordres de son dresseurs. Dans sa poche, son bébé sommeillait paisiblement._

_\- Kangourex, lance Clairvoyance, dit l'homme. Trouve qui est le vrai N._

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous à plus ! Pour ma part, je vais être en plein déménagement et je n'aurais plus le loisir d'écrire comme je l'entend donc après le chapitre prochain (ou le 19 qui est déjà bouclé aussi) je passerais sûrement à un chapitre par mois en attendant de pouvoir reprendre de l'avance sur mes écrits !**

**À dans 15 jours !**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Bonjour et bienvenu dans ce nouveau chapitre !_**

**_C'est un programme chargé en émotion et en action qui vous attend !_**

**_Un gros merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent chaque semaine le temps de m'écrire leur ressenti ! On le dit toujours, mais c'est toujours plaisant d'avoir des retours !_**

**_Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps et je vous laisse donc avec N et son passé _****_douloureux_**

* * *

_Kangourex acquiesça et lança son attaque. Il échangea un bref regard avec N. Puis il resta plusieurs seconde à échanger silencieusement avec Zoroark. Et N assistait, impuissant à cet échange de cœur à cœur qu'il n'entendait que trop bien : _

" _Si tu veux que nos enfants aient une chance de grandir dans un monde en paix, il ne faut pas qu'il le capture" disait Zoroark._

" _Toi aussi, tu as un enfant ?" demanda Kangourex._

"_Oui. Pendant que nous tombions, je l'ai caché dans les buissons un peu plus loin." répondit-elle, appuyant ses mots d'un bref regard dans la direction. "Depuis tout ce temps, elle se cachait dans ma crinière, puis dans mon feuillage. Je veux la protéger, elle aussi."_

"_Je comprend ton sentiment" dit le Kangourex en caressant amoureusement la tête de son enfant. "Mais si je te désigne, non seulement je désobéi à mon dresseur, mais je te condamne par la même occasion. Que t'arrivera-t-il une fois qu'ils se rendront compte de mon erreur ?"_

" _Je suis prête à mourir pour sauver cet humain. Et je sais qu'il prendra soin de ma fille. N à le pouvoir de nous libérer de cette guerre. J'en suis certaine."_

_Kangourex resta plusieurs secondes immobile. N sentait ses yeux brûler et il devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas se laisser aller. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ce dénouement était en train de se produire sous ses yeux._

_\- Alors ? Qui est N ? insista le dresseur._

_Kangourex ferma les yeux et acquiesça. "Je m'en remet à ton jugement, Zoroark. Pour que nos enfants aient une chance de vivre libre."_

"_Non !" hurla N intérieurement._

_Lentement, l'énorme Pokémon se tourna. Il lui offrit un regard désolé et s'approcha à pas lent en inspirant profondément. D'un mouvement ample, il arma son poing._

"_Veille sur ma fille, N." dit Zoroark "Soit fort et ne baisse jamais les bras."_

_Kangourex lança avec une violence inouï une attaque Taillade sur N. Les griffes puissantes déchirèrent ses vêtements et lacérèrent sa peau. Sous la douleur, il se courba en avant, sentant avec horreur son sang gicler de la plaie béante. La douleur arriva en second plan, mordant sa chair, comme si le vent s'était changé en millier de lame plus fine que des rasoirs. Mais avant que l'un de ses genoux ne puisse toucher le sol il fut projeté lourdement à plusieurs mètres de là par une attaque Poing éclair. Son corps se retrouva paralysé et il devint prisonnier d'un buisson de ronce particulièrement abondant. Là, la respiration coupé par le choc, la douleur de la plaie sur son ventre prenait à chaque seconde plus d'intensité encore. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, il entendit des membres de la Team Plasma ricané et s'éloigner._

_Les minutes qui suivirent lui parurent être des heures. Allongé sur le dos, le souffle laborieux entre-coupé de quelques gémissements, ses yeux restaient écarquillés. Sa conscience plus éveillée que jamais guettant le moindre bruit, il ne put que contempler le magnifique ciel étoilé qui se distinguait à travers les branchages. Le silence l'entourait. Lourd. Pesant. Étouffant. _

_Pour la première fois, la forêt semblait l'emprisonner._

_N n'aurait sût dire combien de temps il resta là, immobile, prisonnier de son propre corps._

_Deux cents mètres au sud, une explosion retentit. Il prêta l'oreille. Des bruits de combats lui parvinrent distinctement. Des lumières étincelantes miroitèrent sur les feuilles des arbres._

_À sa droite, un buisson bougea. N s'obligea à tourner la tête de quelques centimètres._

_\- Pika-pi, Pikachu !_

_Pikachu se stoppa net. Les oreilles dressés, il resta coi devant le jeune homme étendu au sol et gravement blessé. Quelques secondes suffirent à Sacha pour le rejoindre. N leur adressa un semblant de sourire : _

_\- Pikachu… Sacha… dit-il d'une voix cassé et rauque._

_Sacha resta à son tour bouche bé devant la scène : _

_\- N… força-t-il d'une voix blanche._

_Il s'agenouilla sans quitter la plaie béante des yeux. Par automatisme, il défit sa veste et l'appuya sur l'abdomen sanguinolent. N serra les dents et clos ses paupières en se crispant de douleur._

_\- Désolé mais faut faire un point de pression… concéda Sacha. Que c'est-il passé ?_

_\- hh… La… Team Plasma…. Zoroark… hh… hh-... il faut… aider Zoroark… hh Je t'en prit… _

_Sacha grogna. Un bruit de lutte bien plus proche le fit relever la tête et sa pupille s'étrécie soudainement. Il lâcha ce qu'il faisait et se mit à courir sans prêter attention au ronce qui se prenaient dans les mailles de son pantalon : _

_\- Pikachu, tu dois faire pression sur la plaie !_

_\- Sach-a…!_

_Trop tard. Le dresseur avait déjà fait appel à son Amphinobi et s'était éloigné à toute vitesse. Pikachu pris le relais de son dresseur, appuyant de toute ses forces contre la blessure. Pour N, la douleur intense de la plaie n'était rien comparé à celle de son cœur._

_Zoroark._

_Sa fidèle amie. Sa plus vieille connaissance. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le château froid et lugubre de Ghetis. N, du haut de ses quatre ans, était déjà séquestré et retenu prisonnier par son père adoptifs. Enfermé dans une immense chambre, entouré de jouet, il passait son temps à déprimer, à essayer de comprendre pourquoi on lui avait fait cadeau de la vie. Pendant des journées entières, il restait étendu sur le sol à fixer le plafond. Quand la faim le tiraillait trop, il concédait à tendre le bras pour attraper quelques fruits mis à sa disposition et à les mâcher d'un air las. Déjà à cet âge, son quotidien le poussait à se poser toujours plus de question sur son existence. Et peu importe combien de temps son esprit pouvait divaguer, à chaque fois la conclusion était la même : Sa vie n'avait aucun sens. Aucune direction. Aucun but._

_Jusqu'au jour où la porte de sa chambre s'était lentement ouvert. De l'embrasure, une petite tête de Zorua avait surgit. Elle avait observé l'enfant allongé. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Jaugés. Domptés._

_Appréciés._

_Et Zorua n'avait plus quitté N durant de nombreuses années. Avec elle, le jeune garçon avait grandi. Il s'était ouvert au monde. Avait découvert la communication et le lien fort qui l'unissait au Pokémon. Et il avait même sympathisé avec deux humaines : Colombe et Vénus._

_Malheureusement, après l'accident survenu avec Reshiram, N n'avait pas réussi à retrouver sa meilleure amie. Fort de ses idéaux, la mort dans l'âme, il était parti en voyage. C'est une fois qu'il avait retrouvé Vénus et Colombe que Zorua -où plutôt Zoroark- était venu à sa rencontre. Avec sa fille, Zorua._

_N se souvenait encore de la joie qui l'avait submergé et avait fait couler ses larmes. De cette promesse, que, plus jamais ils ne se sépareraient. Et cette promesse avait tenu._

_Une nouvelle vague de peur l'assiégea. Au prix d'un effort sur-humain ses muscles se mirent en branlent et il réussit à s'asseoir, sous la désapprobation de Pikachu : _

_\- … hh-... Nous nous sommes fait une promesse… Je dois… Ai-der… Zoroark… Et retrouver sa fille, Zorua._

_\- Kachu !_

_\- Je sais._

_Oui, N sentais qu'il était gravement blessé. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Des flash-backs plein la tête, il rassembla ses forces. Ses jambes devaient le porter. Elles devaient l'emmener trouver Zoroark et le délivrer de la Team Plasma. Leur promesse ne pouvait pas se terminer de la sorte._

_\- Pik-aaaa !_

_N lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et fatigué. Ses petites pattes jaunes étaient couverte de sang et contrastaient affreusement avec le reste de son pelage doux et soyeux._

_\- … Tu ferais la même chose pour Sacha… N'est-ce pas ?_

_Les oreilles de Pikachu se rabaissèrent, vaincut. La main de N se posa quelques secondes sur la tête de la gentille créature en guise de réconfort. Ses poumons se gonflèrent d'une nouvelle force. Sa main récupéra la veste de Sacha et appuya sur la plaie. Il se leva, habité par la seule force de sa volonté. Ses genoux plièrent mais ne cédèrent pas. Son dos se vouta, ses sens tanguèrent. L'électricité qui habitait encore son corps quelques instants auparavant s'échappa de lui, comme happé par le sol et ses mouvements devinrent plus fluide. Un pas après l'autre, N sorti du buisson. Pikachu aux aguets ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle._

_Face à lui, les combats faisaient rage. Des dizaines d'attaques jaillissaient des deux côtés. Les deux camps s'offraient une lutte sans merci. Les cris des Pokémon blessés et enragés se mêlaient au cri des dresseurs ignorants et aveuglés par le pouvoir. L'espoir, le courage et la détermination s'heurtaient contre la domination, la haine et l'incompréhension. Dans son cœur, N ressentait toutes les peines des Pokémon de la Team Plasma. C'était comme si on le dévorait de l'intérieur, comme si la noirceur de la nuit s'étirait et pénétrait chaque partie de sa peau pour venir imprégner et pourrir son âme._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière bleue étincelante déchiquète cette obscurité qui le consumait._

_Lui faisant dos, un Amphinobi se dressait face à l'ennemi. Un Shuriken d'eau dans le dos, le Pokémon lui adressa un regard qui le transperça. Si N avait l'habitude de lire beaucoup de chose dans les yeux de ses amis, à cet instant là, il eu l'impression que cet Amphinobi l'avait mit à nu instantanément. Leur échange ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde._

_\- N !_

_N papillona des yeux et tourna la tête. En quelques foulées, Sacha l'avait rejoint en criant de nouveaux ordres à son Pokémon. Le regard du jeune dresseur s'arrêta sur l'abdomen de N. Sa veste imbibée de sang continuait de retenir tant bien que mal le fluide cherchant encore à s'échapper. D'un mouvement vif, Sacha jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux environs : _

_\- Il faut te mettre à couvert et soigner cette blessure au plus vite._

_Naturellement, pendant qu'il sortait son Manternel, Sacha se plaça à la droite de N et l'épaula. Un bref instant, il se crispa et jeta un regard sur le champs de bataille. Son Amphinobi venait d'encaisser une attaque charge. Un peu plus loin, Rachid et son escouade bataillaient sans relâche pour obliger l'ennemi à reculer. Les ordres et les combats se déchainaient sous la voûte enflammée et craquelante des arbres victimes du désastre._

_\- … Je ne peux pas… Je dois retrouver Zoroark… Elle… Elle a prit ma place. S'ils s'en rendent compte ils n'hésiteront pas à la tuer. Et sa fille, Zorua ne doit pas être loin… Elle n'a jamais été seule… _

_La voix de N s'était faite suppliante et désespéré sur les dernières syllabes. Sacha, imperceptiblement tendu le força à faire un pas vers les lignes arrières._

_\- Tu ne pourras plus aider personnes si tu meurs. Il faut d'abord te soigner et… N ? N !_

_Le corps de celui-ci c'était complètement effondré sur le dresseur. La peau de N d'un naturel déjà blanc était devenu grise, pâle. Son souffle faible n'était plus qu'un murmure imperceptibles aux oreilles de Sacha._

_\- Amphinobi ! Utilises Hâte ! Lança-t-il. Manternel… Je t'en prie, fais quelque chose pour lui…_

_La voix nouée par ses émotions, Sacha allongea N sur le sol dur du chemin. Dans sa tête, des dizaines d'idées germaient, aussitôt avortée par un seul constat. N avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Beaucoup trop de sang._

_\- Sacha !_

_Serena et son Nymphali arrivèrent au pas de course à sa hauteur. En voyant le sang qui macculait le côté droit de N, la jeune fille passa une main devant sa bouche et retint un haut de cœur : _

_\- Nom d'Arceus… Il est… ?_

_\- Non, pas encore._

_Manternel s'affairait à la tâche. Il avait déjà ôter la veste et s'employait à ligaturer l'artère légèrement touché. Nymphali éleva un mur lumière leur permettant de rester à l'abri des échanges._

_\- … Si seulement Ondine et son Mamambo était là… grogna Sacha en se mordant le pouce inconsciemment. Tiens bon N… On va réussir._

_La bataille semblait tourner en leur faveur. Les sbires de la Team Plasma reculaient face à leurs assauts incessant et un groupe de Pokémon eau s'afférait à éteindre les flammes des arbres. À sa ceinture, son talkie walkie s'activa et la voix de Rachid retenti : _

_\- Comment ça se passe de ton côté Sacha ? Tu as trouvé N ?_

_Par réflexe Sacha se saisit de l'appareil et l'approcha de ses lèvres sèches : _

_\- Oui, mais il est blessé. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang Rachid et… Tu crois que tu..._

_Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Rachid compris : _

_\- Allan va prendre mon relais sur l'escouade. Iris, Drew et Regis sont toujours en première ligne ?_

_\- Oui, ils étaient avec moi._

_\- J'arrive, gardez votre position._

_\- … Merci Rachid…_

_Sacha posa l'appareil au sol et poussa un long soupir. Ses pensées se mélangeaient les unes aux autres et créeaient des nœux indéfectibles. De sa vie, jamais une situation ne lui avait autant échappé. Repensant aux paroles de N, Sacha se redressa._

_\- … Je vais aller chercher Zorua. N à dit qu'elle n'était pas loin._

_\- … Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal Sacha, fit la voix de Serena, inquiète. Tu devrais rester ici..._

_Sacha tourna la tête. Ses yeux fatigués mais déterminé accrochèrent ceux incroyablement bleu de son amie. Dans un léger sourire à peine discernable dans cette nuit cauchemardesque rongée par les flammes, il déclara : _

_\- Je doute parfois moi aussi. Mais tu vois, si j'ai le temps de douter, je dois juste essayer de faire quelque chose. Même si j'échoues, je repartirais quand même avec une nouvelle expérience. Rien de ce que je ferais ne sera inutile._

_Il récupéra son talkie walkie, adressa un sourire plus franc à Serena et courut avec Pikachu rejoindre son Amphinobi. Autant être là où ils seraient utiles._

_\- …. Bonne chance… murmura Serena._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Rachid arrivait enfin. Serena le regarda sans oser prononcer le moindre mot. _

_\- Serena, j'ai l'impression que tes sentiments ont la même saveur que du charbon de bois, se permit-il en s'agenouillant près de N. _

_\- Il va…_

_La jeune fille renifla et baissa la tête. De son côté, le sommelier observait avec attention les gestes de Manternel tout en vérifiant les constantes de son patient : _

_\- À t'entendre, je dirais que tu n'as pas encore assez fréquenté Sacha. Son optimisme à toute épreuve à une furieuse tendance à déteindre sur son entourage. N est solide et nous sommes là. On va l'aider à passer le cap._

_Il retroussa ses manches et défit la trousse de secour qu'il portait à sa ceinture. D'un mouvement fluide et adroit, il s'arma d'une seringue dans laquelle un sérum anti-tétanique et plusieurs antibiotiques se trouvaient. Une fois le garrot posé sur le bras de N, la seringue se planta avec précision dans la veine et Rachid en déversa l'entièreté de son contenu. En regardant Manternel s'affairer à recoudre les plaies, il récupéra son talkie walkie : _

_\- Sacha, tu m'entends ?_

_Après un peu d'attente, des crépitements sortirent du haut parleur : _

_\- Parfaitement ! répondit Sacha._

_Rachid senti un léger sourire orner ses lèvres. Il acquiesça. Dans son autre main, une nouvelle seringue attendait : _

_\- Je viens de lui injecter le sérum. Je vais assaisonner avec des vitamines et de l'adrénaline pour qu'il tienne un peu le coup une fois recousu._

_\- Il aura besoin d'être transfusé, n'est ce pas ? s'enquit le dresseur._

_Derrière Sacha, on entendait encore les bruits de lutte. Les crépitements qu'émettait la radio ne rendait pas la communication aisé et pourtant Rachid arrivait à comprendre son ami. Le front s'éloignait de plus en plus et leur ennemi semblait devoir battre en retraite sans pouvoir répliquer._

_\- Il faut que tu me le dises maintenant Rachid, pressa le dresseur._

_En tant que Sommelier de renom, Rachid jugea la situation avec soin. La veste de Sacha imbibé de sang au moins autant que ceux de N et le sol maculé lui laissait croire que le pauvre jeune homme c'était presque complètement vidé de son précieux liquide. Et pour le moment, impossible de savoir depuis combien de temps la blessure saignait de la sorte. Pour se donner bonne conscience, il tâta une nouvelle fois le pou de N._

_À peine discernable et incroyablement lent._

_\- Si on ne lui en fait pas, j'ai peur que cette aventure nous laisse un goût sincèrement amer, concéda Rachid en injectant sa deuxième seringue._

_Cette fois Sacha répondit presque instantanément :_

_\- J'arrive. Serena, demande à Nico de passer en première ligne ! Zoroark doit nous attendre !_

_\- Compris !_

_Aussitôt dit, Serena s'arma de son appareil émetteur, chercha le canal et transmit le message à l'arrière. Elle rangea le talkie walkie dans sa poche et observa N, décontenancée : _

_\- … Peut-être qu'on peut utiliser le mien… ?_

_Rachid s'affairait déjà à préparer le matériel. Sans détourner les yeux de sa besogne, il répondit : _

_\- Nous ne connaissons pas le groupe sanguin de N et Sacha est un donneur universelle. C'est beaucoup moins dangereux. Je suis autant frustré que toi, mais on y peut rien._

_\- Mais Sacha en a déjà donné la semaine dernière… plaignit-elle._

_\- Et celle d'avant, compléta Rachid. Mais les réserves qu'on a fait avec le sang de Lem sont déjà vide. Clem est encore trop jeune pour que nous puissions la prélevé et nous n'avons pas d'autre donneur O- connu dans nos rangs pour le moment._

_Serena soupira. Son regard se posa sur la forêt. Les arbres environnants portaient les traces des affrontements. Pour certains, il ne s'agissait que de petites entailles dans l'écorce. Pour d'autres, c'était des pans entier de bois qui avaient brûlé sous la puissance des attaques. Et les plus malchanceux étaient déracinés, renversés sur le côté, bien loin de se dresser vers le ciel comme ils auraient dû. "Tragédie" pensa-t-elle._

_\- Nymph !_

_Sur son poignet, Serena senti l'un des rubans de son Pokémon glisser puis s'enrouler délicatement autour de sa peau fine. Son Nymphali la regardait, calme et sereine. En retour, sa dresseuse hocha doucement la tête et un léger sourire tendu apparut sur ses lèvres :_

_\- Merci d'être là Nymphali._

_\- Nympha-li ~~ !_

_Le sourire de sa dresseuse s'élargi et elle posa une main sur la tête de son Pokémon. Tendrement et amoureusement ses doigts passèrent et repassèrent dans le pelage doux et soyeux de Nymphalie qui ferma les yeux de bonheur._

_Sacha, Amphinobi et Pikachu arrivèrent. Essouflés, plus sale les uns que les autres, aucun des trois ne prit le temps de faire une pause. Amphinobi et Pikachu se postèrent au côté de Nymphali tandis que Sacha s'agenouillait près de N en tendant son bras :_

_\- Si tu ne te sens pas bien pendant la transfusion je veux que tu me le dise Sacha, avertit Rachid en enfilant l'aiguille._

_C'est promis. Noarfang et Scorvol sont à la recherche de Zorua. _

_Sacha marqua une pause et sourit à Manternel : _

_\- Bravo Manternel, tu fais du beau travail._

_\- Manternel !_

* * *

_Rachid retira soigneusement les aiguilles et banda les bras des deux garçons. En l'espace de quelques minutes, la rébellion avait contraint la Team Plasma à s'enfermer dans leur base mobile. Mais ils étaient encore loin de crier victoire._

_Sacha essuya la sueur de son front et se releva. Il s'accorda quelques secondes supplémentaires et croqua avec entrain dans une barre énergétique. L'avantage avec tous les efforts que cette guerre engendrait, c'est qu'il pouvait manger encore plus qu'avant. Oui, son optimisme était à tout épreuve :_

_\- Je vais retourner à l'avant, dit il entre deux bouchés. La ligne arrière ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Prenez soin de N, on va aller délivrer Zoroark, averti t-il en replaçant son talkie-walkie à la hanche._

_\- … J-e… Je viens avec vous…. murmura la voix de N de manière à peine audible._

_\- Pi ! dit Pikachu en dressant les oreilles._

_Rachid s'immobilisea. Les yeux de N s'ouvraient. Difficilement. Sacha se tourna vers le corps encore étendu. Il s'agenouilla. Sa voix se fit douce, compatissante et chaleureuse : _

_\- Comment tu te sens, N ?_

_\- … Zoroark…hh-... Zorua... Il faut… _

_\- Nos amis au front on réussi à repousser la Team Plasma. Ils sont coincés dans leur base. On va pouvoir aller délivrer ton amie, ne t'en fait pas. Et pour Zorua, Scorvol et Noarfang sont à sa recherche. Ils vont la retrouver._

_\- … Je viens. _

_La voix fut un peu plus forte. Plus sèche aussi. Plus pressante encore. Sacha ferma les yeux un bref instant. Un sourire compatissant s'installa sur ses lèvres : _

_\- D'accord N. Allons délivrer Zoroark ensemble._

* * *

**J'dois reconnaître que je n'avais pas du tout prévu de faire un chapitre si dense et si long... Lorsque j'ai imaginé ce passage, dans ma tête il ne devait pas faire d'une ou deux pages... Bon ben finalement je n'ai pas assez d'un chapitre pour en venir à bout !**

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lu et à dans 15 jours pour la suite !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Bon, je profite d'un rapide créneaux pour publier ce chapitre ! Comme je vous l'avais annoncé, les publications passerons à un chapitre par mois pour le moment... Avec le déménagement et les 15 millions de choses qui en découlent, je préfère ralentir les chapitres plutôt que de mettre complètement en standby ! (J'en est déjà beaucoup trop en pause en plus...)**

_**Mijoqui : J'en profite pour te répondre ici, j'ai pas pu me connecter avant '^^ Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours ! Pour Kangourex : Si elle n'avait pas agit elle savait pertinemment qu'un autre Pokémon ne s'en serait sûrement pas privé. Ça a été dur, mais c'est grâce à elle que N à pu être mis "hors de danger" (mais un peu amoché, il faut le reconnaître !).**_

_**Pour Sacha, je ne l'imaginait pas d'un autre groupe que O négatif ! Avec son caractère et son grand cœur, il devait être apte à donner à n'importe qui ! Et du coup ça m'a bien servit pour cette scène ! Surtout que je trouve la symbolique de deux sangs qui se mélange pour ne formé qu'un très belle (dans le contexte d'un couple comme N et Sacha j'entend hein !)**_

_**Ah, je ne pensais pas que ma Serena ferait de la peine ! Je l'ai plus écrit comme je la ressentais : une jeune fille que la guerre inquiète mais qui fait ce qu'elle peut pour aller de l'avant. D'autant qu'elle est au côté de la personne qu'elle aime le plus au monde, ça donne envie de se dépasser !**_

**Merci à tous de continuer de me lire et bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Les protestations de Rachid et Serena n'y firent rien. N et Sacha, bras dessus bras dessous pour tenir debout, firent route jusqu'à la base mobile de la team Plasma. Le silence pesant, la fatigue et le stress de la situation amenèrent N à commencer la conversation :_

_\- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi Sacha... ? dit-il à voix basse._

_\- Faut-il une raison pour aider ses amis ? souri Sacha en retour. _

_Le silence repris son droit. Le chemin étroit et sinueux obligeait les deux garçons à se concentrer sur leurs pas. La forêt, loin d'avoir retrouvée toute sa tranquillité profitait de l'accalmie du moment._

_La base de la Team Plasma ressemblait à un gigantesque mobil-home dernière génération. Des quelques volets fermés on discernait les mouvements paniqués et désordonnés des sbires grâce à la lumière qui s'échappait des maigres interstices._

_Arrivé à la hauteur de Regis, Sacha lâcha la prise qu'il avait sur N, tituba légèrement et se redressa. Pikachu resta à ses pieds. Il était sûr que monter sur l'épaule de son dresseur suffirait à le déstabiliser._

_\- __Comment ça se passe ici ? demanda Sacha._

_\- Ils sont fait comme des Ratata, fit Regis en jetant un coup d'œil à Sacha. Tiens, t'as encore joué les héros toi._

_Un sourire embarrassé, un regard un peu plus appuyé et Sacha reporta son attention sur le bâtiment. C'était comme ça entre eux, il n'y avait pas toujours besoin de mot pour répondre aux piques de l'autre : _

_\- Nous devons sauver Zoroark et les autres Pokémon avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_\- Le Dracolosse d'Iris nous a donné le feu vert il y a quelques instant. Mais tu ne devrais pas y aller dans cet état. Toi non plus, ajouta Regis en direction de N._

_La remarqua passa comme si le deux garçons étaient soudain devenu sourd et sénil. Regis haussa les épaules d'un air résigné et s'engagea à leur suite en marmonnant : _

_\- On avait déjà bien assez d'une tête de mule…_

_Naturellement Sacha repris la tête de son escouade et ouvrit la marche dans le bâtiment. N se tenait derrière lui, légèrement en retrait. À l'intérieur, les membres de la Team Plasma semblaient avoir reçu des ordres car tous étaient parfaitement alignés le long des couloirs, les mains en évidence derrière la tête, leurs Pokéballs à leurs pieds. Sacha fit un bref signe de la main en direction de Rachid : _

_\- S'ils ont des blessés dans leur rang, tu peux t'en occuper ?_

_Rachid acquiesça. N se raidit : _

_\- … Quoi ? chuchota-t-il un peu fort._

_\- Avant d'être nos ennemis, ce sont des êtres vivants. Nous aiderons tous ceux que nous pourrons, humain ou Pokémon, répondit Sacha sans cesser d'avancer._

_\- Mais-... Enfin, Sacha…_

_Sacha s'arrêta. Il ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes puis se retourna pour planter un regard à la fois sévère et brûlant dans celui décontenancé de N : _

_\- Je te l'ai dit dans mes lettres non ? Nous faisons le moins de victime possible. Ça passe aussi par là, soigner les blessés de l'autre camp. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? fit-il un peu plus durement avant de se radoucir et d'arborer un sourire en coin. Nous sommes les gentils N. Et nous gagnerons cette guerre sans renier nos valeurs._

_N resta à contempler ses yeux. À la fois bourré de détermination, de courage et d'ardeurs, ils étaient aussi source d'espoir. Cette flamme qu'il y voyait briller étouffait à elle seule la fatigue, le doute et le stress des combats. Comment diable un garçon si jeune pouvait avoir des épaules si solides ? C'est avec ce cœur pur et cette volonté de fer que Sacha s'était vu confié les rênes de la Rébellion. Son titre d'élu n'était pas démérité, bien au contraire._

_\- … Merci d'être venu, finit par dire N dans un sourire qui exprimait à lui seul tout le soulagement qui l'habita à cet instant là._

_Sacha sourit de plus belle et repris sa route jusqu'aux bureaux des responsables. Là, il y entama une conversation qui fut plutôt houleuse et moralisatrice. Ouvrir les yeux à l'ennemi, leur faire comprendre leurs erreurs et leur donner une seconde chance. Une troisième même. Ou une quatrième. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, tant qu'il pouvait rallié des personnes à leur cause._

_N derrière lui était de plus en plus nerveux. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le début des hostilités ? Où était passée Zoroark ? Avait-elle tenue le coup ? Était-elle blessée ? La seule chose dont il était sûre c'est que peu importe à quel point il se concentrait, il ne l'entendait nul part._

_\- Nous pensions avoir capturé N, mais il s'agissait de son Zoroark._

_La phrase eu le dont de le sortir de ses songes. Son regard vague se fit plus présent. Sa main appuyé sur son flanc meurtri se raidit._

_\- Où est-elle maintenant ? demanda Sacha._

_\- Aucune idée, répondit la femme dans un mouvement d'épaule désintéressée. Mais je ne donne pas chère de sa peau, ajouta t-elle dans un sourire malsain._

_Le sang de N ne fit qu'un tour. Il vit rouge et dans un grognement sourd voulu s'avancer vers cette monstruositée insensible. C'est le bras de Sacha lui barrant la route qui le retint._

_\- Où est-elle ? répéta Sacha en décomposant ses mots._

_À ses pieds, Pikachu lançait de dangereuses étincelle, le poil complètement hirsute. La femme considéra la menace et s'accouda à son bureau dans un soupir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la fenêtre et elle dit d'un air ennuyé : _

_\- Les Pokémon capturés sont tous au laboratoire numéros 2. Ce sont "eux" qui gèrent ce labo._

_\- Qui ça, "eux" ?! lança N._

_Sacha attrapa son bras et le tira avec lui hors de la pièce. Son regard était devenu dur, sa démarche beaucoup plus énervé et teinté de sentiments négatifs._

_\- "Eux", ce sont les humains de l'autre monde, expliqua le dresseur en accélérant encore. Iris, Alan, Serena, Drew avec moi ! Nous devons faire vite, "ils" sont là._

_L'ambiance tendu s'alourdit encore. Les quatre nommés arrivèrent au pas de course, le visage grave. L'estomac de N se noua. L'escouade tout juste formé avançait à grand pas dans les couloirs et Sacha comme N peinaient à suivre la cadence. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne se plaignit et aucun des autres ne fit le moindre commentaire sur leurs états. Ça n'empêcha cependant pas les œillades inquiètes._

_L'entrée du laboratoire numéros 2 était une porte coulissante largement blindé. Le clavier qui servait à l'ouverture était désactivé. Quand Sacha se saisit de son talkie-walkie et changea la station chaque membre de l'unité se plaqua dos au mur qui tenait la porte. N les observa un instant de manière dérouté avant qu'Alan ne le saisisse par le bras et le force à en faire de même : _

_\- À couvert, dit-il simplement._

_N s'exécuta. Pikachu se rassembla à l'angle du mur, les oreilles plaqué en arrière, immobile. Sacha était le seul à se tenir devant la porte. Comme si c'était un ennemi à abattre, il lui faisait face et sans la lâcher du regard il porta le talkie-walkie à ses lèvres : _

_\- Mewtwo, "ils" sont là. On va sûrement avoir besoin de toi._

_Sans attendre de réponse, le talkie fut rangé à sa ceinture et il en profita pour jeter l'une de ses Pokéball. Ronflex libéré, son dresseur tendit le bras vers la porte : _

_\- On a besoin de toute ta puissance Ronflex, lance ultralaser !_

_La gueule du Pokémon se chargea d'un faisceau incandescent et frappa la porte. Le mur trembla sous l'impact mais ne céda pas. Le métal mit à rude épreuve chauffa si fort qu'il devint rougeoyant. La matière semblait se tordre petit à petit sous la vague de chaleur qui ne cessait de croître. Quand la porte fut suffisamment chauffé, Sacha rappela son Pokémon en le gratifiant et envoya Amphinobi : _

_\- À ton tour Amphinobi, Sheauriken !_

_La porte fut aspergé d'eau et une vapeur brûlante s'en dégagea. Le métal crépita, fuma sous la contrainte. N entendit comme un éclat de verre se briser et Amphinobi fut rappelé aussitôt._

_Sacha arma sa jambe en levant le genoux :_

_\- À toi Mewtwo, je te fais confiance, dit-il en assénant un coup de talon dans la porte qui céda sans opposer aucune résistance._

_À peine les derniers débris furent-ils tombés à terre qu'un dôme parme apparu autour de Sacha. D'un geste discret, il intima l'ordre à son escouade de rester en arrière et s'avança dans la pièce. De là où ils étaient, N et les autres ne pouvaient discerner la scène, mais ils entendirent très clairement la voix de Sacha s'élever dans la pièce : _

_\- Rendez-vous, s'il vous plaît, dit-il sur un ton sec. Vous en avez trop fait._

_Iris baissa les yeux, Serena se mordit la lèvre. L'un des hommes dans la salle répondit dans une langue que N ne connaissait pas. Il entendit Sacha insister en articulant davantage._

_Puis une explosion. Et une deuxième juste après._

_Comme s'il avait deviné, Alan de son bras puissant empêcha N de bouger et le plaqua contre le mur sans le regarder. Toujours tourné vers la porte, sa tête ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et il chuchota : _

_\- Je suis désolé._

_La vision de N se troubla un instant et il eu toutes les peines du monde à étouffer ses gémissements de douleurs. Son bras appuyé sur sa blessures, il haleta et ferma les yeux en tentant d'acquiescer la douleur._

_\- Sacha est protégé par Mewtwo. Il ne craint rien. Nous ne devons pas intervenir avant qu'il ne nous fasse signe. Depuis qu'il est entré, il nous échange des informations avec des phrases codes alors reste tranquille, expliqua Alan à voix basse._

_Une nouvelle explosion retentit. Plus faible cette fois-ci._

_\- Ça ne sert à rien, nous sommes plus nombreux, dit Sacha._

_L'entièreté de l'escouade se tendit. Chacun s'arma d'une Pokéball, prêt au combat. On entendit un homme crié puis un autre éructer : _

_\- Nous faisons ceci pour sauver notre monde ! Vos monstres doivent servir pour ramener la paix chez nous ! Ils ne sont qu'un maigre sacrifice ! Et ils devraient être honorés d'être le sujet de nos expériences ! On ne couple pas l'innocence à n'importe qui._

_Le sang de N se figea alors qu'une vague de froid le parcourait des pieds à la tête. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été autant en colère. Ainsi donc, ces… "humains" considéraient les Pokémon comme des monstres ? À quel point se sentaient-ils supérieurs pour lancer ce genre de tirade avec une tel fierté ?_

_\- Jamais nous ne vous laisserons faire._

_Le signal._

_Pikachu, Drew et Iris en première ligne s'élancèrent, bien vite rejoint par Alan et Serena. N mit un peu plus de temps à entrer dans la pièce. Malgré sa vision de plus en plus trouble et ses sens devenu imprécis, il fut témoin de la violence de l'affrontement. Une pluie d'attaque pleuvait dans la pièce, faisant trembler les murs et fissurant le sol. Pourtant, il n'eu aucune appréhension à s'avancer encore. Zoroark était sûrement là, quelque part à l'attendre._

_Une attaque lance-flamme le frôla mais il n'engagea aucun geste pour l'esquiver. Sa préhension de la situation se faisait moindre au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait sa progression dans la pièce. Peut-être que son nom avait résonné une ou deux fois, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Un attaque ultralaser lui égratigna l'épaule. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ce qu'il identifia d'abord comme un amas de grosses peluches._

_Les sons disparurent de son monde. Une attaque électrique lui lécha le pied. Une brise de vent s'engouffra dans ses cheveux. Ou peut-être était-ce le reste d'une attaque cru-aile. _

_Comme attiré, N s'approchait du tas de peluche. Elles ressemblaient à des Pokémon. Et depuis tout petit, il avait toujours adoré les peluches Pokémon. Mais pourquoi celles-ci se trouvaient ici, tachées et jetées dans un coin sans aucun respect ?_

_Il avait l'impression de glisser sur le sol. La douleur de sa blessure avait complètement disparu et ses oreilles ne laissaient plus filtrer que quelques sons étouffés dans une large couche de coton. C'était agréable, ce silence. Il aurait presque pu s'allonger avec les peluches et profiter de l'instant._

_Il s'arrêta. Son regard fit le point. Sa conscience se réactiva._

_Ce n'était pas des peluches._

_La révélation le percuta de plein fouet et ses jambes lâchèrent aussitôt. Ses genoux cognant le sol firent écho à une autre explosion._

_D'une main tremblante, N approcha son bras et caressa fébrilement la carcasse d'un des Pokémon. Son épaisse fourrure grise, son museau allongé, sa crinière de feu… Sa peau devenu lourde et froide._

_\- … Zoroark… ? appela N à voix basse._

_Son geste devint un peu plus franc. Sa caresse plus présente sur le corps de son amie. Mais elle ne bougea pas._

_\- … Zoroark ? essaya-t-il un peu plus fort._

_Rien. Aucun réaction. Il passa ses doigts sur la joue glacée du Pokémon. Ses doigts se tachèrent d'un sang malodorant et sombre._

_\- … Réveille-toi… Nous sommes venu te délivrer…_

_Il pouffa de rire. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes mais il souriait : _

_\- Tu me fais une farce hein ? Ce n'est pas drôle… S'il te plait, lève toi… Parle moi… _

_Après plusieurs secondes à attendre une quelconque réaction, une vérité cruelle et incisive fini par s'imposer dans son esprit._

_Zoroark ne lui répondrait plus._

_N s'avachit complètement sur le corps de son amie. Il essaya de sentir une dernière fois cette odeur de pomme de pins mêlé à celle de l'herbe fraîche dans laquelle tous les deux aimaient si souvent s'allonger pour regarder le ciel. Il l'enlaça, lui parla._

_Après une ultime caresse, il se releva. Ses yeux s'étaient taris et c'est le brasier de la vengeance qui brûlait à ce moment là au plus profond de lui._

_Avec une agilité qu'il ne pensait plus retrouver avant un moment, il s'élança dans la bataille. Dans un bon digne des plus majestueux félins, il sauta sur le dos d'un de leurs ennemis et le mordit à la gorge dans un grognement rauque. L'homme cria, l'insulta, rua. Mais rien n'y faisait, N était amarré sur lui et tout son corps était devenu un bloc de rock prêt à encaisser n'importe qu'elle attaque. Un grognement bestial continuait de s'échapper de sa gorge à mesure que ses dents mordaient plus profondément dans la chaire de son adversaire et que ses ongles tentaient d'arracher la peau de ce monstre sanguinaire._

_L'homme se débattait de manière hystérique et c'est avec l'énergie du desespoire qu'il s'abattit de toute ses forces contre le mur. La tête de N heurta la parois avec une telle violence qu'il dû lâcher sa prise, sonné. À terre, il releva la tête vers l'homme et l'assassinat du regard en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre. Ce liquide chaud avait décidément un goût horrible._

_Loin d'abandonner le combat, il ne laissa pas le temps à l'homme de reprendre ses esprits et se jeta à corps perdu sur lui. Tous deux tombèrent à la renverse et N profita de cette opportunité. Ses mains attrapèrent cette gorge à première vu si fragile et il sera de toutes ses forces. Briser, déchiqueter, couper, brûler, noyer, fracasser, broyer. Peu importe la manière mais Zoroark serait vengée._

_N hurla sa tristesse à la terre entière. L'homme sous lui avait beau se débattre, il ne parvenait pas à se défaire. Ses gestes devenaient de plus en plus moue, faible. L'une de ses mains tomba au sol. La deuxième suivit. Ses lèvres devinrent bleues._

_N se senti attraper par la taille et une force herculéenne le tira en arrière pour le plaquer contre le mur. La violence du choc lui arracha un gémissement et quand il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir le regard inquiet de Sacha miré sur lui. Même s'il ne comprit pas ce que le dresseur lui disait, l'inquiétude et la compassion qu'il lisait dans se regard le firent sortir de sa transe. Ses jambes ne tinrent plus et N se laissa glisser au sol, parcourut de tremblement irrépressible en prenant conscience de la situation. Les pupilles exorbités, le cœur à mille à l'heure, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser._

_Sacha accompagna lentement sa descente et s'agenouilla devant lui en lui parlant. Devant la détresse qui émergeait de tout son être, il passa lentement ses mains autours des épaules de N et l'enlaça aussi fort qu'il le pu. Les larmes de N perlèrent et il s'accrocha désespérément au corps de son ami. Il hurla en s'en casser les cordes vocales. Comme un enfant. Un enfant désespéré ayant perdu sa mère._

_Sacha accepta ce déferlement sans scier. Il resta là, tenant N fermement contre lui. Il n'avait pas idée de ce qu'il se passerait s'il le lâchait. Et il ne voulait pas savoir._

_Les combats s'amenuisaient derrière eux à mesures que son escouade finissait de maîtriser les derniers réticents. Puis un petit Pokémon bondit sur N._

_Celui-ci se figea. Il tourna la tête, très lentement et se tût. Le Pokémon le regarda, les larmes aux yeux et se réfugia contre lui. N le serra de toutes ses forces. Sacha s'écarta lentement et remercia d'un regard appuyé Noarfang et Scorvol._

_Zorua et N pourrait affronter cette épreuve ensemble._

* * *

_\- Si tu ne m'avait pas arrêter ce jour là, j'aurais tuer un homme, _conclu N.

Les yeux rivés sur sa tasse de thé, le regard vague, il était perdu dans ses souvenirs douloureux. À aucun moment il n'avait réalisé que Sacha ne se trouvait déjà plus face à lui. Lorsque le dresseur l'enlaça par les épaules et se serra tendrement contre lui, l'entièreté de son être se raidit :

\- Ce jour là, je t'ai dit qu'aucun sacrifice ne serait vint murmura Sacha à son oreille. Que les larmes apportées par la perte de Zoroark devraient être remplacées par la fierté de l'avoir connu. Qu'il te faudrait puiser dans toute la force de ton courage pour te relever et avancer sans elle. Mais que s'il le fallait je serais tes jambes.

Les yeux de N s'arrondirent et il resta figé, stupéfait. Lors de cet affrontement, épuisé et muré dans la haine, le remord et le déni, il n'avait que pu constaté Sacha lui parler sans comprendre un traître mot. Peut-être n'avait-il pas non plus fait l'effort de se concentrer dessus. Il n'en savait rien, et ça lui était bien égale. Toujours est-il que ces paroles murmurées avec autant de douceur et d'assurance à son oreille lui assenèrent une telle vague de nostalgie, de mélancolie et de réconfort mêlés qu'il ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et les larmes affluèrent tandis qu'il baissait la tête et serrait la mâchoire pour étouffer sa peine. La prise de Sacha s'intensifia encore et le jeune dresseur posa sa tête contre celle de N :

\- Laisse-moi me joindre à la rébellion. Je veux me battre à tes côtés.

N étouffa un sanglot et hocha la tête.

* * *

**Fin de chapitre, clap de fin !**

**J'espère que ce "dénouement" vous aura plus malgré la perte tragique de Zoroark (Croyez moi, ça a été dur... Et je pense que celle de Mewtwo sera encore pire !)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review (s'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiiiit !) ça me permet de progresser et de savoir ce qui ne vas pas ! (ou ce qui va, tout est relatif) et ça donne un sacré élan de motivation !**

**Merci encore de me lire !**


	20. Chapter 20

Voilà une semaine que Sacha, N et leur escouade étaient de retour à Illumis. Jackie et Tory une fois leur mission accomplie avaient mis les voiles avec Lugia. Jacky et Pierre étaient retournés à leurs tâches dans la base en attendant une nouvelle mission. N était devenu un véritable fantôme depuis leur retour et ne sortait quasiment plus de la salle qu'il occupait avec le professeur Platane. Sacha quant à lui c'était vu confier à Iris et Rachid pour réapprendre l'entièreté de ses connaissances sur le monde Pokémon.

Il avait trouvé cette semaine horriblement longue. Si Rachid prenait le temps et essayait de lui montrer un maximum de chose en direct -son cour sur l'alimentation était très intéressant !-, Iris elle utilisait la bonne vieille méthode des livres et des interrogations. Et la table des types à apprendre PAR CŒUR donnait beaucoup de fil à retordre à notre jeune élu. Avachi sur sa table, les bras ballants, Pikachu roulé en boule sur ses genoux, Sacha continuait de regarder d'un œil torve et apathique le tableau sur lequel Iris s'évertuait à dessiner. Pourtant, il essayait vraiment de s'intérresser à ce que disait la dresseuse ! Mais rien à faire, ce fichu tableau était beaucoup trop compliqué pour son cerveau. Et puis d'abord, que devait-il penser quand on lui disait que les attaques de type Plante étaient "super efficace" contre les Pokémon de type Roche ? Même en transposant, il ne voyait pas comment un cactus pouvait l'emporter face à un silex aiguisé, n'en déplaise à la logique de ce monde.

Et puis, N ne quittait presque plus ses pensées. Ils n'avaient pas eu le loisir d'échanger beaucoup depuis leur retour dans la base mais les souvenirs que lui avaient confié le jeune homme au Bourg-Palette tournoyaient sans cesse dans son esprit. La mort de ses Pokémon dans cette mission et celle de Zoroark quelques années avant. Et, plus que tout, c'étaient ses réactions face à N qui le déstabilisaient. Sans qu'il ne se l'explique, il avait l'impression d'oublier une info capital au sujet de son ami. Et les regards appuyés que les autres adressaient parfois à N le confortait dans cette idée. Sans oublier des réflexes qu'il ne se connaissait pas et qui s'éveillait au contact du jeune homme. Sacha n'avait jamais été particulièrement tactil. D'où lui venait cette manis de vouloir toucher N ? De lui tenir la main ? Il l'avait même enlacé de manière complètement inconsciente et naturel ! Et depuis, ce geste qui aurait pu être anodin pour un autre ne cessait de le hanter. Il n'arrivait pas toujours à soutenir le regard de son ami et se sentait affreusement gêné en sa présence. Et il avait beau se dire que ça n'avait été que par pure compassion face aux souvenirs douloureux qu'on lui avait compter, ça ne changeait pas les fait. Ni la sensation qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment là.

_\- Sacha, tu m'écoutes ?!_

Dans un sursaut, Sacha redressa la tête et se tint raide comme un piquet en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Iris grogna et poussa un long soupir affligé :

_\- Ne fait pas ton bébé ! Je sais que ça n'a jamais été ton truc de réfléchir, mais les combats que tu livreras prochainement seront décisifs ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre de perdre ! _

_\- Je sais tout ça… _répondit Sacha d'un air bougon, _mais on ne peut vraiment pas passer à la pratique tout de suite ?_

Le regard assassin que lui assena Iris fut suffisant et Sacha poussa un long soupir avant de se reconcentrer sur ses fiches.

Une heure plus tard, alors que les sens du dresseur tendaient de plus en plus vers les bras grand ouvert de Morphée -et ceux malgré tous ses efforts !- c'est un son strident qui le réveilla soudainement. Une fraction de seconde lui suffit à se mettre debout, complètement en alerte. Les lumières de la base s'éteignirent pour que les gyrophares rouges présents dans les différentes salles prennent le relais. L'alarme retentissante fit pulser son cœur, emballa sa respiration et banda ses muscles d'inquiétude et d'anticipation.

_\- Merde ! _ lança Iris en sortant son Tranchodon. _Sacha, tu restes ici !_

Trop tard. La porte claqua et la pauvre fille se retrouva décontenancé devant la fougue soudaine du dresseur. Elle tenta de l'appeler, en vain. Sacha filait comme le vent dans les couloirs, Pikachu derrière lui.

Cette alarme. Ce son strident. Cette couleur rouge tournoyante. Il la connaissait. Il l'avait déjà entendu.

La base était attaquée.

Sans une once de peur, il continua sa course dans les couloirs où tous les dresseurs se pressaient déjà pour défendre les lieux. Ses mouvements rapides et précis rendaient la traversée de la foule incroyablement rapide. Tel un félin, il se faufilait, bifurquait, zigzaguait sans jamais s'arrêter. Sa mémoire n'était plus, mais ses gestes étaient là, fermement ancrés, parfaitement conservés. Ses jambes le conduisait là où il devait être.

Bien vite, il avala les escaliers quatre à quatre et monta à la surface dans un temps record :

_\- Pikachu, tiens-toi prêt ! _

_\- Pi !_

Sa course raisonna dans le couloir en ruine et la morsure du froid ne l'atteint pas. À peine eut-il mit un pied dans le hall qu'une attaque Hydrocanon surgit de nul part. Sans attendre, il brandit un doigt dans la direction de l'attaque et lança :

_\- Pikachu, tonnerre !_

Rapide, le petit Pokémon s'élança dans les airs et frappa de plein fouet son ennemi. Face à lui, un immense Pokémon bleu encaissa difficilement l'attaque.

La pupille de Sacha s'étrécie. Il le reconnaissait. Un Léviator, aussi grand que terrifiant. Sans lui laisser le temps de recouvrer ses esprits, Sacha ordonna :

_\- Pikachu, boule élec !_

_\- Non, stop !_

Pikachu dévia son attaque à la dernière minute. Le dresseur sursauta et se retourna. N se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, essoufflé. Derrière lui, Alan, Rachid et Drew l'observaient silencieusement.

_\- N… ? _interrogea Sacha.

Celui-ci força un léger sourire et s'avança jusqu'à lui. Le Léviator c'était immobilisé. Son regard agressif restait posé sur les nouveaux arrivant.

_\- C'est une fausse alerte, _dit N dans un doux sourire.

Il posa sur Sacha un regard reconnaissant et s'approcha du Pokémon. Celui-ci se redressa un peu sur lui même, ouvrant davantage sa mâchoire impressionnante. Menaçant, il poussa un rugissement défensif dont N ne tint pas compte. Sa main caressa délicatement les écailles du Pokémon :

_\- Tout va bien mon ami. Tu es en sécurité ici._

Le Pokémon rugit une seconde fois. Sacha se tendit. La voix rauque vibrait en lui telle une corde de guitare et l'obligeait à rester sur ses gardes. À l'extérieur, le bruit d'une explosion retentit, suivit de cri. Alan, Rachid et Drew s'élancèrent aussitôt. La porte du hall s'ouvrit, laissant s'engouffrer le froid glacial de dehors.

Sacha lui resta là, comme hypnotisé par la scène.

Les rayons du soleils qui filtraient dans le hall suspendirent le temps. N paraissait si petit et si fragile comparé à ce monstres aux écailles bleues étincelantes. Et pourtant, il était là, confiant, immobile face à ce géant puissant et destructeur.

Dans un mouvement lent, Léviator concéda enfin à baisser sa garde. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux sous les caresses douces de N. Ce dernier sourit et murmura quelques tendres paroles avant d'élever la voix sans quitter la magnifique créature des yeux :

_\- La team Plasma est dehors et ratisse la ville depuis plusieurs heures. Léviator a dû se sentir acculé et est venu se réfugier ici ce qui a déclenché nos systèmes de sécurité. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire, _expliqua N.

Hésitant, Sacha approcha. Pikachu avait eu le temps de bondir sur son épaule et surveillait le Léviator du coin de l'œil. N continuait ses caresses sur la joue du Pokémon tandis que dehors des éclats de voix retentissaient, étouffé par l'épaisse couche de neige. Avant que Sacha n'ai pu amorcé un mouvement vers la sortie, N reprit la parole :

_\- Ils sont sûrement à ta recherche. Je ne t'empêcherait pas d'y aller, mais ça ne serait pas nous rendre service._

Son regard se tourna enfin vers Sacha. Les poumons du dresseur se bloquèrent un instant dans sa poitrine. Le sourire de N devint encore plus doux, presque compatissant :

_\- Je sais que ça te coûte de rester ici pendant que d'autres se battent. Mais je pense que tu as compris combien il est important que tu restes ici. Ne te montre pas. Pas encore du moins._

Sacha serra les poings. C'était frustrant. Depuis qu'il avait prit la décision de se mêler à la rébellion, il se sentait plus écarté que jamais de là où était sa place. Oui, tout était à refaire, à apprendre. Mais… N'y avait-il pas une autre solution pour qu'il se retrouve prêt de l'action ?

La main droite de N se posa sur son épaule et lui fit relever la tête. Comme si le jeune homme avait suivit tout le fil de ses pensées, il dit :

_\- Tes efforts paieront Sacha, je te le promet._

_\- … Merci N, _concéda le dresseur sans réussir à le regarder en face. _Mais j'aimerais qu'ils payent avant le siècle prochain..._

N pouffa de rire :

_\- Tes cours se passent si mal que ça ?_

_\- Ce n'est que de la théorie ! Je m'ennui à mourir ! J'ai besoin d'action, d'aventure !_

Cette fois l'homme leva les yeux au plafond et sembla réfléchir un instant. Sacha se surprit à ne plus pouvoir le quitter des yeux. Un frisson le parcourut. Sans doute le froid mordant de cette belle journée.

_\- Je comprend… Dans ce cas…_

N ne finit pas sa phrase et lança un regard énigmatique vers le dresseur. Toujours avec douceur, il lui intima l'ordre de rentrer se mettre au chaud pendant qu'il s'occupait de Léviator.

Sacha obéis malgré le mystère que faisait planer N et retourna à l'abri dans le bâtiment. Après une douche chaude, il resta allongé une bonne demi-heure à contempler les Pokéball de ses Pokémon. Sa main gauche caressait distraitement la tête de Pikachu, roulé en boule contre lui. Dans le feu de l'action, Sacha n'avait pas réalisé qu'il venait de mener son premier combat Pokémon. Le nom des attaques lui étaient revenu d'elles même. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Tout était là, encore en lui, quelque part. Peut-être que ses souvenirs finiraient par remonter à leur tour ? Peut-être que la clefs lui permettant de comprendre sa relation avec le mystérieux N reviendrait elle aussi ? Ses yeux se fermèrent et son inventivité se mit en branle. Il s'imagina parcourir ce monde avec ses amis et ses Pokémon. Les cours d'eau miroitant, les prairies verdoyantes, les chemins sinueux laissant apercevoir des paysages infini. Le vent frais s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux, ébouriffant le pelage de son Pikachu, l'odeur revigorante de la forêt remplacée par celle du sel marin. La sensation de voler, libre, puissant, enivré par l'altitude et la beauté de l'horizon.

Et puis un Flash.

_Il volait oui. Sur son fidèle Roucarnage. Pikachu devant lui, l'océan défilait sous eux à une vitesse folle. Le bleu azur de ses eaux limpides où se baignaient des dizaines de Pokémon lui donnait envie de plongé à son tour. Il jeta un regard à sa droite. N sur un Guériaigle fixait un point au loin sans vraiment le voir, plongé dans ses pensées. Depuis la mort de Zoroark, le jeune homme peinait à reprendre pleinement goût à la vie. Sacha lui avait laissé du temps pour faire son deuil. Temps dont N s'était servi pour s'immerger complètement dans la Rébellion. Il enchaînait les réunions avec les différentes régions, élaborait des stratégies, des plans pour renverser la situation. Grâce à lui la communication n'avait jamais paru aussi clair dans le mouvement. Des plans de contre-attaque étaient déjà bouclés pour les prochaines semaines à venir et tous l'acharnement du jeune homme semblait déjà porter ses fruits. Pourtant, Sacha n'était pas pleinement satisfait. Oui, la Rébellion devait rester leur priorité. La sécurité de leur monde et de leurs amis était en jeu. Pour autant, fallait-il que N en tant que tel cesse complètement d'exister ? Qu'il ne prenne plus goût à la vie et se noie dans sa morosité, sa rancœur et son désarroi ? Que seul sa motivation implacable et inébranlable subsiste ?_

_Non, N ne pouvait pas finir sa vie comme ça. Devenir une ombre, triste et sombre. Même en étant quelqu'un de discret et effacé, il avait toujours eu cette détermination sans faille dans le regard et cette soif de vie qui lui avait permit de s'échapper des griffes de la Team Plasma. Le laisser s'enterrer de la sorte n'était pas envisageable._

_\- Hey, N !_

_Comme prit en faute celui-ci se retourna. Son regard se fit moins lointain et il regarda Sacha sans répondre._

_\- Si on allait piquer une tête ?_

_N sembla avoir du mal à comprendre et fronça les sourcils : _

_\- … De… Quoi ? fit-il hésitant._

_\- Allons nager !_

_Le jeune homme se pencha pour discerner l'étendu d'eau sous eux : _

_\- Nous n'avons pas le temps, le Professeur Chen nous attend._

_\- Aller ! _insista Sacha.

_\- Non Sacha, pas maintenant. Nous avons d'autre priorité, fit N un peu plus fermer._

_Sacha se pencha et murmura un ordre à Roucarnage qui acquiesça. Aussitôt, le volatile s'éleva dans les airs et traversa les nuages d'un simple battement d'ailes. Gueriaigle monta à son tour pour suivre son compagnon._

_Roucarnage était maintenant dans un vol stationnaire et observait de son regard perçant Gueriaigle. Sacha observait N, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres : _

_\- N._

_L'interpellé se redressa un peu plus. Il l'observait, clairement dérouté par le comportement de son ami. Et il était vrai qu'il était difficile de voir où celui-ci voulait en venir._

_\- On fait la course ?_

_D'un coup d'un seul, Roucarnage piqua vers la mer. Gueriaigle hésita. Il jeta un coup d'œil à N : _

_\- … Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ses enfantillages…_

_Si l'aigle majestueux fut déçu de la réponse, il n'en laissa pour autant rien paraître. Plus lentement, il descendit à la recherche de Roucarnage. À environs une dizaine de mètres au dessus de la mer, le Pokémon avait repris son vol stationnaire. Sacha lui était debout, bras croisé, l'air bougon, Pikachu sur l'épaule : _

_\- N, ouvre les yeux. Regarde le monde qui t'entoure ! s'exclama Sacha en ouvrant les bras. Toi qui t'émerveillais devant n'importe quel Pokémon, aujourd'hui tu n'es même plus capable d'admirer la puissance qui sommeil ici ! Prend le temps de renaître !_

_Puis il se laissa tomber en arrière._

_Le cœur de N s'emballa et il poussa un cri de surprise. Le corps de son ami rejoint l'eau avec une étonnante rapidité. Gueriaigle s'approcha encore un peu plus de la surface, scrutant l'océan à la recherche du dresseur. Les secondes devinrent des minutes._

****_\- Sacha… ? émit faiblement N, peu rassuré._

_La surface de l'eau restait limpide et calme sans aucune trace du dresseur et de son Pikachu. La cage-thoracique complètement noué, son cerveau carburant à plein régime, N déposa Zorua sur Gueriaigle et plongea à son tour. À peine eu-t-il ouvert les yeux pour appréhender son environnement que la tentacule d'un Tentacruel lui saisit le bras et l'emmena plus profondément encore. Il se laissa guider, regardant tout autour les dizaines de Pokémon qui semblaient se masser pour lui faire une haie d'honneur. Et au bout de ce long couloir, Sacha et Pikachu l'attendaient le sourire aux lèvres. Habilement, Le dresseur nagea jusqu'à lui. Sa tête -comme celle de Pikachu- était entourée d'une bulle d'air vraisemblablement créé par le Flagadoss qui les regardaient un peu plus loin. À son tour, N fut pourvu de l'une de ses bulles et il pu respirer à son aise. Sacha lui prit la main et l'entraîna en lui faisant face : _

_\- Voit N comme tous ceux que nous protégeons sont des être précieux. Chaque personne compte, nous sommes tous unique, et nous devons apprendre à composer les uns avec les autres. En faisant des pauses si nécessaire. Continuons d'être ceux que nous avons toujours été. Continuons de vivre et de rire, même après les batailles les plus difficiles._

_\- Nous n'avons plus le temps, ils se font chaque jours plus présent Sacha… _

_La poigne que Sacha exerçait sur le bras de N se resserra. Son regard se fit plus dur, plus pénétrant : _

_\- Je le sais. Mais N, toi qui est si proche de la nature et des Pokémon, depuis quand ne t'es-tu pas simplement allongé dans l'herbe pour regarder les nuages avec Zorua ? Qu'elle est la dernière fois où tu as pu admirer un paysage ? À quand remonte ta dernière conversation avec des Pokémon ?_

_Piqué au vif, N se recula. Son regard devint fuyant à mesure qu'il réfléchissait. Enfin, il semblait pendre conscience de la situation, saisir l'importance de ce que Sacha essayait de lui dire depuis déjà plusieurs semaine. Et pour conclure, sur un ton compatissant, à demi mot, le dresseur chuchota : _

_\- Depuis quand tu n'as pas prit du temps pour t'occuper de toi N ?_

_Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et acquiesça. _

_\- ...Je voulais juste…_

_\- Faire de ton mieux ? coupa Sacha. Je ne te le reproche pas. On a beaucoup avancé grâce à toi ! Mais il est temps que tu lèves le pied. Vis. Pour toi, pour Zorua, et pour Zoroark._

_Une nouvelle fois, N hocha la tête. Un sourire reconnaissant envers Sacha émana de ses lèvres_. _D'un commun accord les deux garçons remontèrent à la surface. Il passèrent plusieurs heures à profiter de l'eau et des Pokémon présents aux alentours. Quand enfin la fatigue se fit sentir, le soleil descendait lentement à l'horizon. Pourtant, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, quand N remonta sur le dos de Gueriaigle, il se senti incroyablement léger et serein. Et lorsque Sacha lui proposa à nouveau de faire la course, il accepta au grand plaisir de Gueriaigle. Ce jour là, le dresseur se senti particulièrement fière de lui._

Les pupilles de Sacha s'ouvrirent lentement. Il n'avait pas souvenir de s'être endormi mais cela lui importait peu. De ses lèvres naquirent un doux sourire et il s'étira longuement. Il en était sûr, ce moment avait belle et bien existé. Ce n'était pas un rêve, mais un souvenir, un vestige de son passé dans la Rébellion. Voilà pourquoi N l'avait fait plongé avec Lugia. Voilà pourquoi il avait pris le temps de lui faire découvrir les beautés cachées de ce monde. Et lorsque Jackie c'était montré réticent à cette excursion sous-marine, prétextant que le moment était mal choisi et que N avait répondu "C'est aussi ce que je pensais, avant. Mais _un jeune garçon m'a appris que la guerre ne devait pas nous empêcher de profiter. Chaque instant est unique." _cela ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'il faisait allusion au souvenir qu'il venait de voir. N s'évertuait à continuer de vivre et à profiter comme Sacha lui avait dit.

Et cela rendait ce derniers heureux. Incroyablement heureux même.

\- Hey, Pikachu ?

Le Pokémon émergea à son tour et dressa ses oreilles vers son dresseur, attentif. Sacha caressa l'une d'entre elles :

_\- On en a vécu des aventures ensemble, pas vrai ?_

_\- Pi ?_

_\- Je suis heureux d'être revenu._

Pikachu pencha la tête sur le côté sans comprendre où son dresseur voulait en venir. Sacha n'ajouta rien, se redressa, s'étira une seconde fois et se leva d'un mouvement dynamique. Au même moment, on frappa à l'entrée de sa chambre.

Dès que la porte fut ouverte, Sacha se sentit tirer en avant. Face à lui, Serena et Aurore avaient saisis chacune un de ses bras et l'entrainaient avec une joie non dissimulée vers le réfectoire :

_\- Vite Sacha, on va manger maintenant ! _s'exclama Aurore.

\- … _Euh… d'accord ? _dit-il perdu. _Mais pourquoi ?_

_\- C'est une surprise !_ répondit Serena dans un clin d'œil à la fois amusé et mystérieux.

Sacha papillona des yeux d'incompréhension mais ne pipa mot. Accompagné des deux filles il se rendit au réfectoire et se joint à Pierre, Alan, Drew, Ondine et Iris pour manger. Les discussions allaient bon train et le groupe paraissait euphorique. Le regard de Sacha dériva sur les autres tablés. L'ambiance était différente de d'habitude. Les dresseurs assis semblaient rester sur le qui-vive, comme à l'attente d'une grande nouvelle. Certains se lançaient des regards amusés, des clins d'œils complices. Jusqu'à ce qu'une musique pop-dynamique pulse dans les enceintes. Instantanément tous les dresseurs de la salle se levèrent dans une ovation titanesque. Sans prendre le temps de finir leurs assiettes, l'ensemble de la Rébellion se rua vers la sortie comme d'un seul homme. Sacha chargea les quelques desserts qu'il avait sur son plateau dans ses bras et suivit le mouvement, bien plus dubitatif. À sa droite, Pierre concéda à lui fournir davantage d'explication :

_\- Cette musique signifie que l'ensemble de la base s'arrête pour plusieurs heures. Nous allons tous nous réunir dans la salle d'entraînement principal et nous ferons une activité tous ensemble._

_\- … Ce n'est pas dangereux ?_

_\- N prend toujours des dispositions, _expliqua Pierre. _Il y a des risques, mais nous avons besoin de tous nous retrouver pour évacuer le stress du quotidien. Et garder des liens solides._

_\- Je comprend, _dit Sacha. _C'est vrai que c'est important._

Et il suivit le reste de ses amis jusque dans la salle d'entraînement où une foule compact se massait déjà autour d'un unique individu.


End file.
